


MERCY

by Emiko_Kiichigo101



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Other, Romance, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 169,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Kiichigo101/pseuds/Emiko_Kiichigo101
Summary: Caspian is the last Vehicon of his make and model, and all of his friends have a natural instinct to protect him.  But what can they do when Megatron takes a sudden and unpredictable interest in the vulnerable drone?





	1. Midnight Skylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story was started on fanfiction.net and is being displayed on this site in an attempt to broaden my audience. There are some chapters I have written separately from the original story that I placed in a branch off series I called MERCY: One Shots. On this site I will not separate them. Feel free to ask questions, and to comment.

MERCY  
Chapter 1  
Midnight Skylight

It is common knowledge that the warship Nemesis was no place for a cruise. There wasn’t to many opportunities for anyone aboard to have a relaxing R&R. The halls through the ship, though wide and long, were dark and poorly ventilated. All the work stations were just as uncomfortable, perhaps with no place to sit or walk away too it was worse. Then again, if you were a drone working for the Decepticon cause, you would be lucky if you were assigned a counsel monitoring job. Any other assignment usually called for working in unstable energon mines or patrolling the earth for Autobot activity. The very unlucky handful would be assigned the honor of assisting the higher officers in retrieving lost Cybertronian artifacts. Even though it’s an opportunity to get some sun and fresh air, it’s also the best way to get squashed, blasted, or torn apart by an Autobot ambush. A drone’s life was a hard one, and there weren’t too many chances for a quiet day at work.

Of course, to keep the drones functioning longer they were allowed scheduled times for recreation. There were two different sections of the ship that are very popular destinations for groups of drones to gather for their time off. The Vehicon’s took to the bottom sections of the maintenance store rooms. It wasn’t the most scenic of places, but the grounded drones, over time, created a decent place for them to retreat too. They played old Cybertronian games, listened to classic earth rock music, and discuss how their day went while sipping on home stilled high grade. Every now and again you would also find the occasional Eradicon joining in on the fun, if they didn’t feel up to exploring their usual haunt. However, it was almost an extreme rarity to find a Vehicon venturing around the flight decks with the Eradicons. It was no secret to the higher officials that the flier drones liked to spend their leisure time loitering around the flight and landing decks, but if the festivities didn’t interfere with the war effort the higher ups would turn a blind optic or two. It made total sense that the grounders stayed safe inside the ship rather than join the fliers outside up-top where they could fall over the edge and never be heard from again.

The Eradicons enjoyed their time off almost the same way as the Vehicons. They played games and talked. They also listened to music, but it wasn’t just rock. Usually it was whatever was on the radio at the time, and it was usually local. High grade was just as common place there as it was in the maintenance store rooms, but it was monitored a little more closely. If anyone was caught slurring their words or teetering along the edge of the ship they would immediately be cut off and told to go recharge for the night. Last thing anyone needed was to lose more recruits for something as trivial as an FWO (Flying While Overcharged). The drones have always looked out for each other. More so now that their numbers were starting to dwindle. If Shockwave hadn’t disappeared after the last evacuation of Cybertron, there would be more of them coming in. The last shipment of drones that came to the Nemesis had already been functioning for a few thousand years, but before they came to Earth, they had been given orders on different sectors of the universe. Not a lot of them were still thriving when Megatron gave the order for the younger models to regroup on the Nemesis, but orders were orders.

In the end, however, only 200 Eradicons and 125 Vehicons showed up. Those numbers dropped drastically over the years and believe it or not there were now only 50 younger Eradicons and only one Vehicon. That one Vehicon was perhaps the only grounder that was crazy enough to spend his time off with the Eradicons on the wide open, windy flight deck. Even crazier still was what he chose to do up on the flight deck. He never touched any high grade and didn’t particularly engage in mingling for too long. Almost every other night this lone Vehicon model would venture out alone along the edge of the deck. The fliers came to know this Vehicon with a sense of safeguarding. At first, he came off as shy and withdrawn, but as he slowly started opening more socially, the other drones found him to be quite charming. He was polite and kind, very timid, and incredibly pure. Without a doubt he was a rare personality for a Cybertronian let along a Decepticon. That is why everyone watched him with well-placed worry. There was at least one Eradicon visor on him at a time as the brave, or most likely foolish Vehicon drifted along the edge of the ship. He was often asked repeatedly by almost every drone why he felt like endangering his life every other night like that, and his only reply was simply, ‘I just love the night air and watching the stars. I don’t really know why, I just do.’

“There he is again.” One Eradicon chuckled to another. “Watching the sky like he thinks it’s going to disappear.”

The drone adjacent to him sipped on his high grade and nodded. “He is the youngest out of everyone on the ship. Maybe Shockwave did something different with his programing. He just thinks differently than everyone else.”

“Or maybe it has something to do with his frame.” A third Eradicon joined in on the conversation. “He’s just so…. So…. What’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Teeny?”

“Scrawny?”

“Lightweight?”

The group of three turned to four as everyone had an input one way or another. The original third drone shook his helm. “No…. Um…. Delicate, I guess. But I must admit, I admire his resolve. He knows who he is and what he enjoys. And he doesn’t give a scrap what any of us have to say about it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement again. Though they all found his routine to be a little strange, they also found it very endearing. It was now a part of their routine as well. Not seeing him on the ledge was now simply unthinkable. It never crossed any of their processors that this nice part of their lives would be disturbed or taken away. Not until the unthinkable happened.

“Hey,” the first Eradicon gestured to the skyline opposite the Vehicon, “What’s that? Are there more troops coming in?” In the vast distance there was an unidentified flier. They could all here his engines roar drawing in closer at a seemingly rapid pace.

“I don’t think so.” The fourth one answered. “All patrols ended hours ago. It’s probably just some stragglers…. Wait. Is that….?”

“Uh-oh. I think it is. Bob! Cut the radio!” Everyone reeled their helms in the direction the group of four was standing. The Eradicon addressed as Bob however, was rushing over to the sound system. The moment he realized whom was flying in, he practically stumbled over his own struts to turn the radio off in time, and it wasn’t a moment too soon. The second the music stopped, the unidentified flier transformed midair, and landed with a booming thud onto his pedes.

Every single drone froze in place. Silence engulfed the entire flight deck like a curse as the large and imposing silver mech stood up right. Everyone shuttered as they unconsciously backed away submissively.

“L-Lord Megatron.” One finally spoke up. “We didn’t know you were out. We would’ve volunteered to assist you, had we been informed of any extra missions. Forgive us. We’ll collect everything and return to our quarters right away and be ready for tomorrows duties.”

“Not necessary.” The larger mech rolled his optics. “There was a matter that I needed to address myself. There was no need for any of your assistants.” As his optics came to a halt the warlord’s attention was suddenly drawn to the lone Vehicon at the edge of the landing pad. They narrowed as his faceplate contorted into an unreadable expression. “Continue as you all were.”

“Oh? Um…. Yes, my Lord. Thank you.” The Eradicon whom addressed the warlord queried. “May I interest you in a cube of high grade?” He was definitely pushing his luck, but Megatron ignored the groveling drone and walked over to the ledge of the landing. Much too every Eradicon’s horror. They all knew that the tyrannical warlord was walking right towards their precious Vehicon, and they felt powerless to stop it from happening. Nobody really knew what Megatron had in mind for the young drone, but he was very unpredictable. One minute he can be the most level headed Cybertronian in the room, then the next he could snap and take it out on the nearest drone standing close enough to him.

“Lord Megatron?” Bob stepped forward as Megatron walked passed him. “I-uh…. Well. I think it is getting very late, and the party is dying down anyway.” He inched closer towards the unsuspecting Vehicon, blocking Megatron’s view. “Everyone is getting ready to head inside and call it a night. If you like I can get the bay doors for you before we—Oomph!” It was clear the warlord was not in the mood to be patronized. A gesture made transparent as his servo clasped around Bob’s helm and pushed him aside.

The Vehicon had somehow remained completely oblivious to everything that had happened behind him. He stayed where he was staring tenderly at the night sky and enjoying the feeling of cool evening air glide in between his transformation seams. It was a full moon that night, and he wore the glowing light on his back. Letting its luminance glisten over his unusually slim frame. He was very content and felt so at ease he hardly noticed the larger silver mech sauntering up behind him. Not until the moonlight on his back had been completely over shadowed.

“Vehicon.” The shadow spoke to him. Startling the poor young mech so much he lurched forward. He would have fallen over the edge if Megatron hadn’t wrapped his servo around the Vehicon’s waist.

“Careful!” The warlord bellowed as he turned the mech now in his arms to face him. “What are you even doing up here? Do you have a death wish? Or are you just unbelievably foolish?”

“Oh!” The Vehicon gasped. “Forgive me M’ lord! I guess I am just foolish, because I do not desire death. Thank you Lord Megatron, for catching me.” His voice was surprisingly light and had an odd slight accent. He was already smaller compared to the other drones, but in Megatron’s arms he was incredibly lithe. The Eradicons behind them watched the duo intently with held in intakes. The Vehicon looked like a rag doll being cradled in a human child’s embrace…. A very large, angry looking human child.

Megatron could feel the gaze of the other drones leering over him, so he briefly glared over his shoulder to announce his non-verbal annoyance. It partially did the trick, enticing the Eradicons to quickly turn away, but they picked up their audios trying to listen in.

“Excuse me, M’ Lord?” The Vehicon drew Megatron’s attention back to him. “Could you set me down now? Please?”

The tyrant lingered on the request and held onto the small mech momentarily. Megatron set him down slowly, gazing at him still with an unreadable expression. “Take off your mask.” He ordered.

“I-I’m sorry?” The Vehicon stammered.

“Are your audios damaged Vehicon?” Megatron hissed. “I said take of your battle visor!”

“Y-yes M’ Lord….” The Vehicon shook as he raised his servos up to his helm. He struggled with the clasps around his chin seams for a moment. Mostly because Megatron left one of his servos loiter there. It made the poor Vehicon even more nervous since his gaze was positioned awkwardly to look up at the warlord. His mask came off his faceplate clumsily, nearly dropping it as a result.

Megatron studied the Vehicons’ newly expose faceplate. It was, for the most part, a simple faceplate. Like the shape and size of most drones faces, but slightly more rounded. His optics, however, were quite striking. They were wide and round, but also slanted gently upward. Normally a Decepticon’s optic color would vary between red, yellow, or violet, but this Vehicon had an intriguing combination of colors. His optical irises consisted of three rings. The outer rings were red, the center rings were yellow, and the last color was and odd light green. It was a strange collection of color, but it was without a doubt, very intriguing.

“What is your designation?” Megatron asked staring at the flustered mech below him. His face never faltering to show no emotion.

“I am designated as CA-591-AN, sir.” The Vehicon answered without hesitation.

“Don’t just give me your serial number.” The warlord growled. “I know you drones have those odd nick names you give each other, so just tell me what your comrades call you.”

“W-well….” The smaller mech shook some more. “My brethren aboard the first ship I was assigned too called me Caspian, but here everyone occasionally just address me as Cass.”

Again, Megatron just stared down at the Vehicon now known as Cass and looked him over. As his optics traveled down the small purple frame, he allowed his clawed servo to ghost over Cass’s arm, and examined attentively how he would react. Cass froze in place while Megatron hovered over him like a snake rearing his head to strike. It was an odd new feeling for the smaller mech. He couldn’t tell if this attention frightened him…. Or excited him. His air-vents hitched, and his faceplate heated into a bright blue blush. Cass looked back up at his leader with wide optics and watched as his placid expression change into a sinister sharp grin.

“You’re one of the mid-digits.” The warlord whispered, aware the drones were listening in. “Not too many of your kind left in our ranks. I’ve seen a handful of the Eradicons. How many of the Vehicons like you still exist?”

“None…. M’ Lord.” Cass bowed his helm. “I’m the last mid-digit Vehicon.”

“Mm-hm….” Megatron hummed while he lifted his servo back up to Cass’s helm. He stroked his thumb along his jaw line and leant down to whisper into his audios. “Come to my personal quarters tonight. Be there before the end of the hour.”

“I—.” There was a hint of protest in his voice, but the moment he felt the heat of Megatron’s exhaust roll down his neck cables, he was reminded of his position. Nobody said no to Megatron on the Nemesis. Especially not a drone. “Yes…. Yes M’ Lord. As you wish.”

Megatron flashed one last sinister grin, before he slipped away. As he turned around, he gently guided Cass to turn with him so the drone was no longer standing so close to the edge. He just saved the drone from falling once, who knows if he would do it a second time.

“Within the hour…. Caspian.” With that last reminder he was gone. Completely turned away and walking towards the bay doors of the hanger. The Eradicons didn’t even notice that they were starting to group together the entire time their Lord was talking to the Vehicon, but they immediately parted like the Red Sea for Megatron as he strutted past them. They observed with caution, expecting at any given moment he would spin around, and give off more commands or strike someone. For whatever reason. Often times, the warlord never needed one.

Once he reached the bay doors, they flew open, and when they closed behind him there an enormous collective sigh of relief. It didn’t take long for almost everyone to get their wits about them. Soon the music was started again, then high grade was pouring, and the rumor mill started full swing all around. However, one after another the group of four Eradicons and Bob rushed over to Cass. Their concern would’ve been more then obvious if they hadn’t still been wearing their masks. Cass was still clinging onto his, clutching it like he feared it would disappear.

“Caspian!” The first drone reached out and wrapped his arms around the still shocked Vehicon. “Are you alright? You poor little thing.”

The second drone clasped both his servos around Cass’s faceplate, trying to direct his attention to him. “I couldn’t see everything that happened. He didn’t hurt you in anyway, did he?”

The third and fourth drone each grabbed a separate servo. Bob was right behind the two and he reached out to hold Cass’s mask for him. “What did he whisper to you? Nobody could hear him properly when we turned away.”

Everyone clung to him like shadows to a pillar. Cass glanced at them all and though their faceplates were still covered he could clearly see the drastic worry rising in all of them. He never understood why all of them cared for him so much. He was just a lower level console operator, but everyone treated him like a treasure. Or sometimes like a sparkling, which he never resented. He sometimes appreciated the attention, and because of it he worked as hard as he could in the stations he was assigned. If that was all he had to offer, then he was going to give it whole-heartedly. Cass couldn’t bear to see all his friends look so distraught, and all over something they had almost no control over. The poor Vehicon felt incredibly guilty for causing so much trouble for his friends. Not wanting to create more grief he mustered whatever confidence he could find in him and slowly started shooing his friends aside.

“Guys, I’m alright. Really, I’m fine.” Cass smiled nervously, stepping away from the gaggle of doting Eredicons. “Lord Megatron just wanted to know why I was walking along the edge.”

“Yes. We all heard that part.” The first Eradicon said still clinging too, and now snuggling, Cass’s neck cables. “What did he whisper to you? Did he threaten you? Did he give you a dangerous patrol task? Oh-no…. He didn’t…. He didn’t….” His vocalizer hitched as if he was about to cry, automatically fearing the worst. Cass didn’t know what his friend was trying to ask him, but he didn’t bother waiting to find out. Shifting his frame to the side, Cass placed his servo over the Eradicons helm and gently patted it.

“Don’t worry Tristan,” he cooed, “It really wasn’t anything. He—” Cass thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He was certain if he told them the truth it would just cause them all more grief. He never liked the idea of lying to anyone, but he then felt it best to power through it. “He just wanted me to see him in the morning on the bridge. There are some data files he wants me to archive for Soundwave.”

“That’s it?” Bob tilted his helm. “What kind of data?”

“Oh! Um…. He didn’t specify. My guess is Megatron wants this matter to be discreet.”

“And he doesn’t believe Soundwave can handle it himself?” The second Eradicon let go of Cass’s face. “That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

“I don’t understand it myself.” Cass started pulling himself away from the group again. “But when the orders come from Megatron himself it doesn’t really have to make sense, you just have to do it without question.” Before he turned around to walk to the bay doors, Cass generously patted everyone’s shoulders and servos good night. “With that said I should really head back to my quarters and get some recharge. He said he wanted to see me early in the morning.”

“Okay then.” Bob was the last one Cass reached out for, and he lingered with him the longest. Mainly because he had to take back his battle visor and put it on before he left. “Do you want anyone to walk back with you? Make sure you don’t run into any more trouble tonight?”

“I appreciate your concern Bobbi,” Cass shook his helm more in amusement then irritation, “but I’m not a sparkling. I’m sure I can manage walking on my own to my room. I’ll see you all tomorrow night.”

“Good night Cass.” They all sighed and watched their young friend glide away. Every so often he was stopped by another group of drones to either check on him or to say good night. He was quite resilient when he wanted to be and he knew the right moments he needed to put on a brave face. No doubt Cass was still frightened. He really didn’t know what the warlord wanted from him. There was a chance he unintentionally did something wrong and Megatron just wanted to see to his punishment personally. It wouldn’t be the first time he was caught in the crosshairs of an over disgruntled higher up. Pit, if Steve was no where to be found, Cass would often times be the first target of Starscream’s tantrums. He had been beaten, scratched, burnt, electrocuted, etcetera, etcetera. Just about anything that could happen to a drone that almost never left the Nemesis happened to him, but every now and again he could hear his comrades comment that there was one thing the officials haven’t done to him yet, and the way they snickered and sometimes shook their helms Cass thought it was just a joke at his expense. He never thought that there was more to it, so he never really asked more on it. At the time it just really didn’t seem all that important.  
“I really hope he’s not lying to us.” The Eradicon Cass called Tristian huffed. He was still watching the bay doors, even after Cass had finally walked through them. “Please guys, even if you have to lie to me, just tell me you believe what he told you.”

“Not a chance.” They answered Tristian in unison, knowing fully well that the overly emotional Eradicon would burst into optical fluid.

-END-


	2. Megatron's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fare warning, this chapter is going to be a bit more graphic. Caspian finds himself backed into a corner and literally has no idea what is happening, and what he should do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't necessarily call this a non-con chapter, but although a 'no' was never brought up, there was never a 'yes' in there either. Feel free to comment and let me know if anyone would like to read more chapters.

MERCY

Chapter 2

Megatron’s Quarters

Cass’s processor was a mess of overrun possibilities. As he rounded each corner, he couldn’t help but wonder what Megatron truly had in mind for him. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be beaten and punished for it? The more he thought on it, the more his apprehension grew. It was getting harder for him to hide his anxiety, so instead of really dwelling on it, Cass picked up his pace and hurried to Megatron’s personal quarters. The sooner he got there the sooner he could get whatever was about to happen to him over with.

When he bounded around one last corner, he was forced to stop dead on his pedes. In the middle of the long dark hall his path was blocked by Soundwave. The TIC stared at him through his faceless visor expressionless as usual, but his EM field was bristling with a concoction of mixed emotions. Not too many Cybertronians nor drones could pick up on the private Decepticons feelings, but Cass always had a knack for reading discreet signals.

“Commander Soundwave?” Cass addressed his superior in surprise. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Soundwave stood there briefly staring at Cass. Apparently, he was trying to get control of his EM field since Cass could feel the atmosphere around the silent mech begin to waver. Soon there wasn’t much left for Cass to read off of Soundwave and he stood by patiently waiting for a message to be relayed to him. He was expecting a telepathic message since it was always the chosen method Soundwave ever used for him, but unexpectedly his superior played back a previous conversation over his speakers.

_“Come to my private quarters tonight…. Within the hour, Caspian….”_

It was a good thing Cass had replaced his mask before returning inside the ship. It was much easier to hide the embarrassing blush crawling across his heated faceplate. Hearing Megatron’s voice speak like that so clearly to him made the younger model feel singled out once again. “Y-yes commander. Lord Megatron has requested my audience. Is there a problem with this?”

Soundwave lowered his helm, momentarily staring at his struts before sending his first telepathic message.

“New orders: Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. Send a new Vehicon in your place. Return to your quarters for recharge.”

“What?” Cass questioned the telepath. “Why? Has Lord Megatron given you these new orders to relay to me?”

“Negative.” Soundwave’s response was almost stern. A rare gesticulation from the TIC. “New orders: Given out of concern. Vehicon CA-591-AN: Soundwave’s favorite drone. Desired outcome: Protection.”

“Protection?” Cass was shocked by this confession, but he still had questions that needed answers. “I’m flattered Commander Soundwave. Truly I am, but what are you trying to protect me from? Discipline? New assignments off the ship?”

“Negative.” Soundwave’s EM field suddenly spiked. “Megatron’s intent: Believed to be…. Immoral. Not something CA-591-AN deserves.”

“Not what I deserve? What do you mean Commander? Are you saying I am going to be disciplined, but unjustly? I know I didn’t do anything wrong, but if Megatron gives anyone an order personally it has to be followed or--.”

“NEGETIVE.” The energy between the two mechs crackled aggressively, and Soundwave lunged forward to grip Cass’s shoulders. Cass was only slightly shorter then Soundwave, but the way the telepath’s glass visor loomed over him, Cass may as well have been five feet tall. “Vehicon CA-591-AN: Too young for intended treatment. Too pure. Too innocent. New orders: Still stands. Find new Vehicon to take CA-591-AN’s place. Non-negotiable.”

“Commander Soundwave,” Cass looked back up at his superior with empathy, “I can’t. Lord Megatron is expecting me. There are no other Vehicon on the ship that looks like me. Not just by height, but Megatron has also seen my faceplate. What if he asks the Vehicon that hypothetically replaces me to take off his mask? That wouldn’t end well for him, me, or inevitably you Commander.”

Soundwave bowed his helm a second time and lost complete control of his EM field. He was disappointed and hurt. This was not the outcome he was hoping for and he was angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of himself. Soundwave had always carried himself on logic and a large part of him knew that this attempt to detour the young model was never going to work. He felt defeated for the first time in nearly four million years. Showing his reluctant surrender, Soundwave placed his fore-helm in the crook of Cass’s neck and shoulder. He wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he went a little further with his physical advances and he embraced the very befuddled Vehicon.

“Commander,” Cass decided to return the gesture and hugged Soundwave back, “I’m honored, but also very surprised. No one is more loyal to Lord Megatron then you. Why would you go through all of this just for my sake? I’m just a lowly drone with no status. I—”

“Correction.” Soundwave interrupted him. “All Decepticons worthy of equality. Not based on status. Based on actions. Vehicon CA-591-AN: Hard worker. Kind spark. Loyal soldier. Worthy of protection.” Soundwave’s grip tightened gently around Cass. He somehow convinced himself that if they both stayed quiet and still long enough then the young mech wouldn’t have to leave. If he didn’t have to leave, then he wouldn’t have to go to Megatron’s quarters. He would just stay there with him. Safe and untouched. But reality on the warship Nemesis was not a kind one, and the communications officer knew that Cass couldn’t stay with him forever. And the young model was right. Soundwave was still very loyal to the Decepticon cause, and to his leader. He could never truly go against Megatron’s orders, no matter how extreme they maybe.

“Query.” He finally spoke while he stepped away from Cass. “What is designated time of summons?”

“He wanted me to see him by the end of the hour.” Cass answered as confident as he could. “I have to be at his quarters before the remaining ten minutes has passed.”

Soundwave barely looked back up from his struts while he walked around the young model. He stopped about two steps away, and with his back facing Cass he spoke one last time.

“Request: See Knockout after meeting with Lord Megatron. Soundwave: Will announce Vehicon’s presence beforehand. Vehicon CA-591-AN: Can you comply?”

“You want me to see the high rank medic?” Cass really didn’t understand what was happening. Maybe he was going to be disciplined, but worst then what he was expecting. “If I get injured, I can just see the group of double digits Vehicons for repairs.”

“Nonnegotiable.” Again, Soundwave tried to come off stern. “Vehicon CA-591-AN: Will see medical officer Knockout. Please comply.”

Cass began to feel a little guilty. Soundwave was going through a lot of trouble on his behalf and all he was doing was rebuffing the kind telepath. So, he surrendered and nodded respectfully. “If it putts your processor at ease Commander then yes, I will comply.”

Soundwave stood in the gap of silence between the two mechs. It was his version of sighing in relief. “Dismissed.” He uttered through his EM field and walked away quietly.

“Good night Commander Soundwave.” Cass bowed to his superior before he also walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Cass reached Megatron’s quarters with three minutes to spare. He was more nervous than before, now that he had finally arrived as promised to the warlord’s den. The brave Vehicon took a deep ventilated in-take, and with a shaking servo pushed the intercom button.

“Who is it?” Megatron’s voice boomed through the speaker, and even though Cass was expecting to hear him, it still threw him off guard a little.

“Uh…. I-it’s Vehicon Ca-Caspian, M’ Lord….” He stuttered. “I have arrived as you ordered.”

“Very good.” Megatron praised him mildly. “Wait for the doors to open, then let yourself in. I’ll be waiting for you in the backroom to your left.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” The young model responded just as the doors hissed open in front of him. Cautiously he stepped inside. He jolted when the doors snapped shut behind him, as if they were blocking his escape rather than just closing on automatic courtesy. With nowhere else to go but forward Cass encouraged himself to venture over to the room where Megatron was waiting for him.

Clearly the first room he walked through was a living area. It was dark, but he could clearly see a low den with an assortment of chairs and a couch surrounding a low-end table. Above the den were neatly lined shelves filled with data pads and a few hand written Cybertronian documents. Adjacent from all of that was a small, yet impressive computer station that was clearly locked with elaborate Decepticon firewalls, and everywhere the Vehicon turned his helm he saw more and more fancy and rare objects. Objects that he never thought he would ever gaze upon in his entire function. He was created millions of years after Cybertron went dark. He had heard stories about artifacts and paintings that had existed before the war and how some of them may have survived. Nobody ever told him that Megatron had possessed any of them. For a while Cass was enchanted by the (to him) foreign decorations. He had never seen anything so intriguing and somehow, familiar.

“Do not keep me waiting, Vehicon!” Megatron bellowed from the room, scaring the poor Vehicon so much he nearly ran into a decorative vase.

“Yes M’ Lord!” He scrambled to his pedes and practically sprinted into the adjacent room. “S-sorry I kept you waiting!”

Cass bowed timidly and waited for his master to address him, but before the Vehicon could stand up right to face his master another set of doors swung closed behind him. If Cass wasn’t afraid before he came into the first room, he was now without a doubt terrified. He was alone. Alone in a room with the tyrannical warlord Megatron. A room that Cass had immediately identified as a berth-room. Fear aside, he was still confused. The sweet minded drone still had no idea what was happening, and worst of all he didn’t know what else to do besides back up fearfully against the wall. Megatron watched him from across the room and chuckled. He didn’t take long to close the gap between the two of them, and he loomed over the drone for the second time that night.

“Be still Vehicon.” He whispered over Cass’s audios. “You have a long night ahead of you.”

“Permission to speak freely M’ Lord?” Cass froze in place as Megatron reached up to unhook his mask for him this time.

“Granted.” The warlord answered, sliding Cass’s visor off and tossing it aside carelessly.

“I….” Cass could barely concentrate on his vocals when he felt Megatron’s servo graze the side of his face, his thumb caressing the jawline. “Why have I been summoned M’ Lord? Have I done anything to displease you?”

“You don’t know why I have ordered you here?” The warlord thought Cass was perhaps playing a game. Not entirely in a bad enough mood, he decided to play along. “Well, not too long ago tonight I had a run in with an Autobot. We fought, and it ended in a draw.” He drew himself closer to the now shivering Vehicon, wrapping his free servo behind Cass’s waist and grinding their pelvic plating together. “But when it was all over, I was still for a lack of a better word, riled up, and I need some help releasing the extra energy I have built up inside me.”

“M’ Lord?!” Cass gasped as Megatron’s ministrations gradually became more aggressive. “Wha!? How is this going to take away your extra energy--? Mm!”

The warlord was moving fast. He was done talking and made that very clear by engulfing his lip plates over Cass’s, wasting no time slipping his glossa inside the Vehicon’s oral cavity. The young model had never been kissed before, and he struggled helplessly against the stone walled tyrant. Megatron ignored his protest and continued to dip his glossa up and down. Occasionally he would suck on Cass’s glossa or nip at his bottom derma. When he broke the kiss to trail his mouth down the smaller mech’s neck cables, Cass took the opportunity to speak his fears.

“Mm! My…. M’ Lord!” He cried out. “What… What are you doing to me?!”

“What do you think I’m doing to you?” Megatron enticed a seemingly thrilled moan from the drone when he lightly bit a sensitive cable.

“Ah!” Cass clutched at the silver mech’s chest. “I-I don’t know M’ Lord! Are you trying to devour me?”

With eagerness, Megatron lifted Cass’s legs around his hips, and he began to kiss him again. He swung the lithe Vehicon around and threw him onto the large berth behind them. Cass screamed into his master’s mouth from shock, feeling the warlord lie on top of him between his legs. “You could say something like that.” Megatron grinned sinisterly and once again made his way down Cass’s neck and shoulders.

The young mech was horrified. Is this what Soundwave was trying to warn him about? Is this why his friends were so worried about Megatron giving him so much attention? He was now beginning to panic. Desperate, he clung to Megatron’s shoulders for purchase and screamed. “No! No please M’ Lord! Don’t eat me!”

Megatron stopped in his tracks. Slowly he lifted his helm to meet the Vehicons gaze. His expression was without a doubt questionable. “Are you serious?”

Optical fluid streaked down Cass’s faceplate and he covered his dermas defensively with his servos. He shivered, and his vocals hitched on quickened vents of air.

“Oh….” Megatron smiled in realization. “Have you never been touched?”

“N-not like this….” Cass whimpered.

“Heh! Heh! No. I mean, have you never interfaced before?”

“I….” The younger model relaxed a little as Megatron gently caressed his shoulders reassuringly. “I’m not sure. What does that mean?”

No words. Megatron literally had no words. It took a lot to shock the former gladiator, and almost nothing could metaphorically throw him off his pedes anymore. During his long function he thought he had seen and heard it all, but this undoubtedly was the most unexpected thing he had ever experienced. He had been with Decepticons, drones, and even a couple of Autobots that had never interfaced before, but at least they all knew what interfacing was.

“Really…?” He finally said almost amused. “Shockwave never talked to you about interfacing? About how we procreate?”

“Procreate?” Cass tilted his helm to the side. “I don’t think so. I mean, he probably didn’t have the time too. I was shipped out for my first mission ten years after I was created.”

“And none of the other drones bothered taking responsibility for explaining the ‘bots and the insecticons’ to you?”

“Um….” Megatron watched as the young Vehicon drew into himself, trying to make himself look smaller. “That phrase does sound familiar, but whenever anyone brought it up around me, my brethren would cover my audios. Like they were trying to protect me from something.”

“You never questioned this?” The warlord raised an optic ridge. “Not once?”

“No.” Cass shrugged. “My brothers had always watched out for my wellbeing. There were times I thought they were being over protective, but they never brought any harm to me.”

“Why were they so protective of you?”

“I don’t know for sure M’ Lord.” Slowly Cass began to untense. “I was just the same as my brothers. I never thought I was anything special, but I can honestly say I owe my entire function too them.” He went quite for moment, and Megatron stared at him with a surprising amount of patience. “I’m the only Vehicon of my model left. I miss them all terribly.”

The rubbing on his shoulder slowed to a halt, and Megatron just stared at Cass in ample fascination. It was rare enough to find a virgin during the Cybertronian war, but to find someone whom didn’t know anything about interfacing entirely. What was there to make of it? He was a virgin…. That didn’t know he was a virgin, and he was just oblivious to it. Megatron deliberated on this unconventional event in front of him, and to his amazement he found himself totally charmed by Cass’s complete innocence. Most of the time the warlord would find such ignorance to be an obnoxious nuisance. Yet this Vehicon had caught Megatron’s attention positively from the way he curled timidly under his master…. And it aroused the tyrant immensely.

Again, he leaned into Cass’s neck cables and gently started kissing down and across his purple chassis.

“Ah!” The younger model flinched. “What are you--?”

“Shhh…” Megatron hushed the frightened Vehicon, placing his servo softly over the young, lithe torso.

“I’m not going to eat you.” He chortled. “I’m just going to give you a very interesting hands on lesson.” Soon his servo traveled further down Cass’s frame all the way to his cod-piece. He palmed the sensitive metal and watched the Vehicon writher under the new sensation. “Now, can you tell me what I have my servo over?”

“Th-that… Hah… That is my…” Cass’s cooling vents clicked on. The heat radiating from his body strained on his intakes and he breathlessly tried to answer his master.

“Do you not know?” Megatron did all he could to restrain himself from ravishing the young Vehicon right there. His voice was intoxicating and his sensitivity to the warlords’ touch made it harder and harder to control himself. “This is your interfacing panel.” He whispered. “It has two separate cover sections. One section houses your spike and the bottom section houses your valve.”

The warlord let go of the panel, so he could slide further down Cass’s frame. He rested his helm between the Vehicons’ legs, and then placed his servo over the other side of Cass’s thigh. He reached around the thin strut and started to dip and tease his digits in the seams exposed under the panel. “Right now, I’m going to try and entice your spike panel to open, and when that happens….” He stopped to lick the hot metal, enjoying the way Cass shuttered in response. “I will make you call out my name in ecstasy.”

“M-M’ Lord? Ah!” Cass closed his optics tightly and threw his helm back. New feelings and sensations swept over his body as Megatron pinched wires and nipped at thin metal. He couldn’t control his struts from shaking, and his processor told him to close his legs, but for some reason he found himself widening them. Giving Megatron more room to poke and prod him at the warlord’s leisure. Cass moaned shamefully and arched his back off the berth. Megatron growled in approval, his groan vibrating along Cass’s panel and sending him more waves of unidentified pleasure.

“You’re more resilient then I thought.” The warlord growled louder. “Most drones would’ve given in by now and--.” He was interrupted by the clicking sound of Cass’s spike cover sliding open. It was the first time his spike was exposed by someone else, so he didn’t even know it had happened. Not until Megatron encouraged him to sit up.

“Take a look Caspian.” His exhaust lingered on the young model’s growing member. “Tell me, have you ever seen your own spike fully pressurized?”

“No….” Cass shook his helm, too embarrassed to say or do much else. As he glanced down through half glazed optics, he saw Megatron looking back at him. He stared at him like a starving wild animal, and for a moment he feared his master would try eating him again.

“I’m actually surprised by its size.” Megatron touched it lightly, earning another soft moan from the Vehicon. “You’re so small. I didn’t think you would really have this much length.”

“Neither did I,” Cass heaved, “but I…. I don’t really know anyone to compare myself too. So, I’ll have to take your word for it, M’ Lord.”

“You haven’t even seen another mech’s spike?” Dumb question and Megatron knew it, but it was too late to take it back. Of course, he felt less like a boob when Cass followed it up with his own dumb question.

“Does this mean I will see your spike as well?” The warlord just continued to grin at him.

“Give it time.” He lowered his helm back between Cass’s legs and licked the base of his spike. “First, I’m going to give you all of my attention here. Feel honored, for I almost never do this for a berth-mate.” Before Cass could ask Megatron what he was going to do to him, the warlord engulfed his dermas around the head of his spike.

Cass arched upward again and fell back onto the berth harshly. His optics flashed in apprehension while he covered his lip-plates. He squealed in between his digits and bucked his hips into Megatron’s mouth. The tyrant above his waist groaned and slowly started to swallow the throbbing length. His servos trailed over Cass’s hips and thighs, teasing the wiring between open seams. He swirled his glossa and bobbed his head, being careful not to accidently scrape his sharp denta against the spike, and listened attentively to the way Cass panted and mewled. The smaller mech shivered under the warlord wantonly. The more Megatron moved, the higher the heat rose in his abdomen, which the neural system in his frame told him was right, but his processor flashed multiple warnings of a system shutdown.

“Oh…. Mmn…. M’…. M’ Lord….?” Cass heaved through Megatron’s increasing pace. “Something…. Something is…. Happening…. I—AH!” Suddenly his entire frame tensed, and his processor flashed white. Cass had reached a peak of some kind and once he was pushed over the edge, he allowed himself to fall, feeling an obscure rush as he plummeted.

“LORD MEGATRON!!” He cried his masters name as promised, and as he rode out the most amazing sense of ecstasy he had ever experienced, he slowly went limp. Cass stretched all the way out along the berth and convulsed under Megatron whom was still sucking and licking along the younger model’s pelvic lining.

Megatron eventually sat up right and settled on his knee-joints, still in between the Vehicon’s legs. Cass’s mind began to register his surroundings. He slowly tilted his helm to look up at Megatron, his chassis rising and falling in a welcomed sob. He watched his master with half open optics, while the warlord lapped at his fingers and lip-plates. There was a thick silvery liquid dripping from them, but Cass couldn’t tell what it was. Pit, he didn’t even know where it came from.

“So,” Megatron spoke with his glossa partially hanging out, “can you tell me what just happened?”

“I….” Cass tried to sit up, but he still couldn’t find any strength in his arms. “I don’t…. I don’t know M’ Lord. I th-thought I was going to…. Explode….” He tilted his helm curiously. “Did I explode?”

Megatron laughed and small amounts of the silver liquid dribbled down his jawline. “Not quite. You just experienced your first overload. It can feel like you’re about to explode at first because beforehand you have to build up a charge first.”

“An overload?” The drone murmured. “Are you suppose to feel so tired after an overload?”

“That’s normal, yes.” Megatron answered while he pulled Cass further down the berth. He lifted the minuscule purple hips over his lap and rested his servo over Cass’s valve plating. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you rest yet. As I said before Caspian.” He bent forward, curving his lip-plates into a sinuous smirk. He licked the shivering Vehicons audio fin and whispered hotly, “You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

**END**


	3. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave makes his way to the med-bey to set an appointment for Cass, but will the medic and his assistant be willing to treat a low class mech?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also has graphic sexual themes. Read at you own risk.

MERCY

Chapter 3

Blackmail

How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so careless? Eyes and ears of Nemesis his slim navy blue aft. If he really was so great at his assigned duties as a communications officer, then he never would have let Megatron get anywhere near Cass.

Soundwave was a mess with his thoughts. As he marched down the dark halls of the warship he so diligently monitored, his processor was overflowing with ‘what if’ scenarios. He played back his nightly routine repeatedly over the inside of his visor. First, make sure all daily data files are downloaded and saved properly. Any new, old, minuscule, or important data is separated and stored for further inspection after his rest cycle. Next, he checked all the main rooms for surveillance. This included the main bridge, the communications bridge (where he currently resided), the interrogation rooms, store rooms (which the Vehicons’ night off was starting full swing), and the last room he checked was the med-bay. He always tried to avoid this room as long as possible. Almost every time he checks in, he catches Knockout and Breakdown in the middle of an interfacing session. Luckily, this time he caught them at the beginning with some light ‘buffing’.

After his traditional internal shutter of this display, he finally averts his attention to the halls, dorms, and flight decks along the ship. He lingered on the flight decks, because he knew that Cass would be there taking in the night.

When Soundwave first met Cass, he was blatantly enamored with the young mech. He never noticed too many of the new drones when they arrived so many years ago. After a while, they all just blend in with the rest of them, but when their numbers started to dwindle the subtle differences between the separate model types began to surface. In fact, Cass was first brought to Soundwave by a not all to bright Vehicon, somehow thinking the smaller mech was a symbiote. The communications officer took pity on the poor drone, and after properly reprimanding the other Vehicon, he graciously made Cass one of his assistants. He was a little withdrawn at first, but after a few weeks of getting settled, Cass proved he was a very smart and capable worker. Soundwave surprised himself with how much attention he was giving Cass. There was no other mech he knew of that was so kind, polite, charming, and unexpectedly honest for a Decepticon. To Soundwave this warranted his protection of the young model, and every night Cass went up to the flight decks he would check in on him. It was always a nice way to end his shift and sometimes he looked forward to seeing the young model enjoying himself.

Soundwave had always held his lack of emotions in high regard. It had served him well through his long, battle filled function, but Cass had a strange power about him. Whenever he was near, Soundwave would always momentarily let down his guard. In a way, Cass made him feel content, and every time the communications officer glanced at Cass, his EM field would gently pulse. The way Soundwave carried himself, nobody near him at the time would’ve really noticed, but Laserbeak always could. The connected feeling between the two would be so strong, sometimes Laserbeak would jostle on Soundwaves chest and coo positively in response. Even his symbiote liked Cass. Anyone that made her master happy was good in her data pads.

But this night, that sheltered feeling of serenity was shattered the moment he saw Megatron walk up to the unsuspecting drone. He watched with helpless dismay as Megatron cradled Cass and enticed him to take off his mask. Soundwave was still in the communications bridge clear on the other side of the ship. Even if he sent Laserbeak ahead of him, he would be too late to interfere with this chance encounter. He soon became furious with the Eradicons on the flight deck. Why were they just standing there? He called out through his EM field. Say something. Do something! But there was no way anyone could pick up on his transmissions. The field around him crackled with static and Laserbeak shook from the abrupt mood swing.

Cass and Megatron both stood above a hidden audio receiver, one of many Soundwave had stashed all over the war ship. The second he heard the warlord give Cass the order to see him in his quarters, Soundwave rushed down the halls attempting to intercept his favorite drone before the inevitable happened. It was a failed attempt to convince Cass not to go to Megatron. To just turn around and find someone to replace him. To keep him safe just a little longer, but he knew the young mech was smarter than that. Cass was in fact naive to the situation, but he wasn’t stupid. They both understood the consequences if they disobeyed their leader and he found out, and last thing Soundwave wanted was to make a bad situation worse.

When he finally walked away from Cass, he nearly crashed to his knee-joints. Everything he had blocked throughout the war rose up from every hiding place in his frame and CPU. That was the power Cass had over Soundwave, even if the drone was unaware of it. One minute, Soundwave could easily feel warm and at ease around the sweet drone, and the next minute, which was this minute, he could feel a rush of immediate dread. He hated feeling this way. He hated that he was losing control of himself. He prided himself on his composure and losing his grip on it was draining. He was glad nobody was walking down the halls where he was staggering. He still had a reputation to maintain around the rest of the troops.

When Soundwave realized he was just around the corner from the med-bay, he took a few deep intakes and did his best to straighten himself, all the while Laserbeak tried to help her master by sending him comforting signals. She helped him immensely, and as the communications officer began to feel calm and poised, he patted his chest. Letting Laserbeak know he was alright. Once she was also settled, Soundwave rounded the corner to the hall and stopped in front of the med-bay doors.

He entered the code to open the doors, but nothing happened. He punched in the code again. Nothing. Right then the communications officer remembered he _was_ the communications officer and recalled his brief glimpse into the beginning of Knockout and Breakdowns evening. Any other Cybertronian, Decepticon or Autobot, would be a bit hesitant to step into a room that was being ‘occupied’ at the moment. Too bad for the CMO and his assistant, because Soundwave was on a mission. Extracting one of his data feelers, he forced the doors to swing open just in time to see Knockout overload. He was bent over and pushed down onto a random medical berth with Breakdown still thrusting into him.

Neither of the two mechs noticed Soundwave had stepped into the room. He slipped in quietly against the wall and waited, oddly patient. This wasn’t the first time he walked in on them. This particular duo was always going at it like, as the humans say, a couple of rabbits, and there was just too much work to do on the ship to be courteous about it. Or at least, that was Soundwaves’ logic.

“Ah-hah… B-Breakdown….” Knockout arched his back against his partner’s chassis. “D-don’t stop… So… So good…”

“I’m not far behind you Knockout…” The giant blue mech grunted. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Mmm… No. I’m not on a cycle…” The CMO mumbled as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. “It’s safe today… Go ahead…” With shaky arms he lifted himself up and placed his servos over Breakdowns, which were gripping the red mech’s waist. As Knockout circled his hips invitingly, he turned his helm behind him and mouthed hotly. “And make it a big one…”

“Primus Knockout…” Breakdown increased his pace and pulled Knockout closer to his frame. Even after overloading not more than a moment before, Knockout was quickly building up a second charge. He gasped and called his partners name like a mantra, and with two last hard thrusts, Breakdown finally overloaded inside the medic, whom was pushed over into his second.

“BREAKDOWN!” Knockout cried with wide optics, grasping his abdomen as it expanded from the rush of trans-fluid inside of him. “Ah! S-so… Full… Feels… So good… Breakdown!”

“Knockout… Mm…” Breakdown growled through gritted dental plates, and gripped the shivering, smaller mech tighter. “I love you…”

“You too…” Knockout panted. “I… Love you too…” Normally when Soundwave intruded on the two lovers, he would make his presence known without courtesy to the situation, but there was something Knockout said before that peeked his interest. So this time he waited and gathered information he thought might be useful. In the near future.

“Can I pull out yet?” Breakdown asked after a long session of air-ventilated pants. “I really want to kiss you, but I can’t reach you from this angle.”

“Mm… Just stay there a little longer.” Knockout mewled, his optics fluttering in satisfaction. “I don’t get to be filled like this to often anymore. Oh… You feel so right inside me. Please stay there. Just a little more.”

“Damn it Knockout…” The blue mech revved his engines. “Keep talking like that and I’ll pressurize again.”

“Query?” Soundwave waited long enough. “Knockout: Breakdown: Finished?”

Breakdown froze in place. He was used to Soundwave interrupting them before or even in the middle of their interfacing (which Breakdown had never been comfortable with in the first place), but he never caught them at the end. How long had he been standing there? Was he watching the whole time? Despite the former wreckers’ reputation for being a ruthless fighter, he could easily be embarrassed. Knockout, on the other hand, was unfazed.

“Oh, hello Soundwave.” He glanced over his shoulder with a pleased sultry look on his face. “How long have you been there? Did you enjoy the show?” The CMO wriggled his hips to show just how unaffected he was by Soundwave’s presence. Breakdown grunted again as Knockout moved against him.

“Cut that out!” The mortified mech whispered aggressively.

“Request: Clean up.” Soundwave ignored them both. “Reason for intrusion: Important task required for medic Knockout.”

“What? More work?” Knockout groaned. “This late at night? Can’t you ask Megatron if it can wait until morning?” He glanced back at Breakdown with a quirked optic-ridge. “Or at least till noon?”

“Negative.” Soundwave strutted over to the other side of the room and turned his gaze away from the duo. “Request: Not ordered by Megatron. Important task: Meant to be discreet.”

Knockout stared at him blatantly. “You mean… You want to keep this off the books?”

With his back still facing the medic, Soundwave nodded. “Conclusion: Correct.”

The medic sighed. “Alright.” He too nodded, but at Breakdown. Silently, he let his partner know he was ready for him to move, and Breakdown answered him by lightly kissing the back of his helm before slowly pulling himself away. Knockout shuttered as large amounts of trans-fluid mixed with lubricants trailed down his inner thigh. It was still warm and thick when it pooled on the floor around the medic’s pedes. “I’m sorry you only got to overload once Breakdown.” He smiled through his heated faceplate. “But your first load was quite impressive. How long have you been holding that in?”

“Since the last time we interfaced.” Breakdown smirked and bent to one knee to caress Knockout’s beautiful thighs. The blue mech took a cloth out from his subspace. He tenderly cleaned the fluid off Knockout's legs, occasionally leaving light feather kisses along the other side of the white strut.

“That was more than a fortnight ago.” The red mech purred at the attention. “You haven’t tried to relieve yourself since then?”

“My libido isn’t as potent as yours.” Breakdown lifted his servo dangerously close to Knockout’s still exposed and now very sensitive valve. “Besides, I like it when I’m a little pent up. It makes the wait worthwhile.”

“Hm…” Knockout’s arms shivered as he braced himself on the berth. “I don’t think I could ever go that long without an overload. I need release at least once a day.”

“Heh! You have absolutely no patience.” The larger mech chuckled and stood so he could start cleaning the berth and Knockout’s abdomen, which had slimmed back to its normal size. He stopped cleaning, so he could place his arm around the medics’ shoulder and whispered in his audios. “Do you at least think about me when you touch yourself?”

Knockout turned around and wrapped his arms around Breakdowns’ neck, stepping on the tip of his pedes to do so. He remembered how Breakdown still wanted to kiss him, and he rewarded his lover with equal enthusiasm. “Always…” He whispered over eager lip-plates.

“Reminder.” Soundwave snapped his EM field impatiently. “Soundwave: Still present.”

“Grrr… Yeah. Yeah.” The medic grumbled and pushed his partner aside. Breakdown blushed profusely. He was still so enamored by Knockouts blissful after glow, he had completely forgotten the telepath was still standing in the room. Both mechs cleaned themselves and closed their interfacing equipment. They decided to leave the pool of lubricants on the floor to clean up later and Knockout easily ignored it when he sat casually across the medical-berth.

“Alright Soundwave,” Knockout huffed, “what’s this special request that is so important it couldn’t wait until later?”

“Request: Patient evaluation.” Soundwave turned around to finally face the duo again. “ETA: Early morning.”

“ETA?” Knockout was growing more impatient. “You don’t even know the exact time this patient will show up? I swear Soundwave, if this turns out to be about that confounded chest hugger of yours, I will--.”

“Suspicions: Incorrect.” Laserbeak fussed over her master’s chest. She never really liked the medic. Where others found him vain, she would see him as purely pompous. “Laserbeak: Healthy. Patient in question: Vehicon CA-591-AN. Young model.” Soundwave lowered his helm. He almost lost control of his EM field again, when he thought about what might be happening to the kind drone right now. “Reason for exam: Vehicon ordered by Megatron. Spend the night in personal quarters.”

Breakdown winced. He knew what that entitled, and he did not envy the drone that got stuck with that order. Of course, Knockout remained impartial, and his frustration did not levy for a moment.

“A drone?” He snarled. “You interrupted me and Breakdown's first simultaneous night off in three weeks to set up an appointment for a drone?! Just send him to the fraggin’ double digits when Megatron is done with him! He won’t be the first drone to take the walk of shame!”

“Not the first.” Soundwave agreed. “Undoubtably: First time for Vehicon.”

“Oh…” Breakdown looked a little concerned. “Do you mean it’s the first time Megatron invited this drone to his room? Or it’s his first-time interfacing all together?”

“Both.” The telepath suddenly felt his EM field flux, and he quickly withdrew his thoughts, hoping neither mech picked up on his outburst.

“Has this drone been labeled battle sufficient?” Knockout crossed his arms over his chassis. Soundwave again recovered himself.

“Negative.”

“Then I can’t help you.” The medic snubbed his helm up right. “If he’s not a battle drone, and he’s not seriously injured I’m not allowed to even give him advise on cosmetic repairs.”

“How young is the model?” The larger mech placed his servo over Knockout's shoulder.

“Vehicon CA-591-AN registered: Currently youngest mech on Nemesis. Time of creation: Unknown. Estimated age: Between 4,000-5,000 years.”

“That is young.” Knockout was a little surprised by the answer. “But he’s still at the adult stages of his creation. He should be more then capable of licking his own wounds, even if it is his first time.”

“Come on KO,” Breakdown squeezed his partners shoulder encouragingly, “It’s not like we’ve never helped out under the table before.”

“But not with a drone!” Knockout sneered. “Our supplies maybe more plentiful then the Autobots, but they are still dwindling.” The red mech stared the third in command down. “And unless you can give me a good reason why I should waste any valuable resources on a drone that has no other occupation on this ship other than ‘pleasure-bot’, I’m not going to do it.”

Shaking his helm hopelessly Breakdown sighed, and diverted his attention back to the silent mech. “I’m sorry Soundwave. Knockout does have a point. Unless the orders come from Megatron himself we can’t look at the poor kid.”

“Terms of request: Nonnegotiable.” Soundwave was as stonewalled as Knockout, and he walked closer, so he could gaze at the insensitive medic, visor to faceplate. His frame loomed only a few steps away and his visor lit up with bright Cybertronian writing. Breakdown leered in closer to Knockouts face and carefully examined the text before reading it aloud.

_“Decepticon Warfare law: Section 209. Paragraph 5: Any and all mechs, ally or prisoner, that are registered as a bearer are here by prohibited from the activity of interface until the end of the war. All bearers will be individually evaluated for conception and assigned to a designated sire for repopulation.”_

Before anyone could ask why this was so important Soundwave's visor flashed again and lit up with two new files. They were registered medical and technical files on the two lovers.

“Medical officer Knockout: Registered as sire.” Soundwave pointed out for them. “Medical assistant Breakdown: Also registered as sire.”

“What are you trying to get at Soundwave?” Knockout didn’t like were this was going. He uncrossed his arms and placed a servo on one of Breakdown's and nuzzled their helms together. “If you’re trying to expose our relationship in some kind of smear campaign, you’re wasting your time. Megatron will know if you manipulate those files in anyway, because I presented them to him myself after I had compiled them.” He laced his thin digits in between Breakdowns, and kissed his cheek, causing the giant mech to blush again. “Plus, our fraternizing is no secret to anyone. You’ll have to do better then--.”

Soundwave didn’t let the medic finish. He immediately pulled up a previous recording, and it made Knockouts energon run cold.

_“I’m not on a cycle… It’s safe today… Go ahead…”_

Knockout's grip tightened around Breakdowns servo. His optics froze wide open in place and his tanks tremored so much he nearly purged. Breakdown noticed his partners distress, and he placed his free servo over Knockout's chassis pulling him close for a partial embrace.

“You… You can’t…” The medic shivered in utter shock. “No… Soundwave please… You can’t…”

“Soundwave,” the blue mech was just as distraught as Knockout, “You can’t be serious. Are you seriously going to blackmail us if we don’t comply? Do you have any idea…?” He paused, trying not to raise his voice while he was so close to his now frightened lover. “Do you have any idea what Megatron will do to Knockout if he finds out he both falsified records and lied about his conception equipment?”

“He’ll split us up…” Knockout nearly cried, and if he wasn’t so blindingly furious, he would have. Instead he glared at the silent flier in front of him but ended up resigning to his whim. “You win, Soundwave. Delete the audio and I will examine the damn drone, but make sure he gets here before noon or he’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Satisfied, Soundwave retreated to the med bay doors. The doors swung open, but before he left the CMO stated one more input. “I can’t believe you would actually blackmail us… You of all mechs…” He then slid off the berth but didn’t walk too far away. Breakdown had slipped behind him and wrapped his large arms around Knockouts waist and chassis protectively. It was and endearing and sweet attempt to calm the anxious mech, but it had little effect.

“You should know Soundwave, I do feel bad for the kid,” Breakdown refrained from growling at the third in command, “but the trouble you’re going through for this one drone is going to churn the water. Sooner or later it’s all going to come back to bite you in the aft…. I hope he’s worth it.” Without turning around, Soundwave stepped outside the bay doors. Before they closed tight behind him, he replied sternly to the former wrecker.

“Affirmative.”

**-END-**


	4. What Was Once Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut... You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure we're clear, so I don't get any grief for bringing it up only once, this chapter has a butt-ton of smut... Pun unintended.

MERCY

Chapter 4

What Was Once Sealed

It didn’t take Megatron long to open up Cass’s lower panel. The young drone was now so sensitive from his first overload that every touch delivered to his frame felt like electricity running over his metal. The warlord glided one servo over Cass’s sigil and the other he carefully, with the most accurate gentle touch he had ever provided for another, traced his digits along the outside of the drone’s valve. It was another new sensation for Cass, and he didn’t know whether to arch into Megatron’s servo or too just lie back and wait for whatever was next to come. As his spike began to pressurize again, he felt his body heat immensely. Megatron stared at him wickedly when the Vehicons cooling vents cycled harshly. The tyrant was obviously thrilled listening to Cass struggle. Eventually he started to insert his middle digit slowly but stopped halfway to his first knuckle. Cass jolted when a whole new sensation washed over his neural net. It almost registered as pain, but he wasn’t hurt. He quickly looked up at Megatron questionably and searched for an answer.

“Do you feel that?” Megatron acknowledged the look of fear on Cass’s faceplate. “I currently have my digit on your seal. It is a thin piece of bio-metal that protects the inside of your valve until someone breaks it for you.” Carefully he ghosted over Cass’s body, and kissed the center of the frightful Vehicons fore-helm. “Once it’s broken, it stays broken forever…” The warlord continued to kiss down Cass’s face-plate, attempting to calm the drone’s fears. Once he reached Cass’s right audio he lingered to whisper. “I won’t lie to you. This part is going to hurt, but it won’t hurt for long… Once it is done, I will make you feel pleasure I’m sure you’ve never known before.” Megatron’s digit wriggled teasingly over the seal. Cass tensed again, and he clenched his servos over his masters ridged shoulders.

“M-M’ Lord…” The young model tried to speak, but hardly a sound was uttered.

Megatron hushed Cass gently and caressed his other servo under the shivering Vehicons' neck. His thumb grazed over the thin jawline and he nipped the audio he was so attentive to at the moment. Cass gradually began to relax against his leader, and he swooned under Megatron’s hot exhaust traveling around his helm.

“I’m going to push in further now.” Megatron was still teasing the drone’s audio receptor. “I’ll be quick about it, so it won’t hurt as much… Are you ready?” Cass was still reserved but was also still delirious from his overload earlier. He loosened his grip on Megatron's shoulder and he wearily nodded his helm.

“On the count of three then.” The tyrants grin widened. “One… Two--.”

“AH!” Cass threw his helm back in agony. Megatron didn’t even wait to reach three before he plunged his digit all the way inside the virgin valve, breaking through the thin seal with ease. The poor young model’s optics widened, and he choked on his gasps. He had never felt such pain before, and it was indescribable to him. Unconsciously he reached for the servo on his neck and weaved his digits unorganized between the much larger mech's claws. Megatron returned the desperate touch by correcting how the servo messily entwined with his. Then he gently placed his fore-helm against the smaller mechs’.

“I’m sorry I tricked you like that,” he tried to sound remorseful, “but I didn’t want you to tense up. It would’ve been more painful if you did.” His metallic finger stayed still inside the valve. Soon he felt the warm liquid of bleeding energon drip off the back of his servo, and it took a large amount of his composure not to open his own spike cover. The last thing he wanted was to add more stress to the quivering mech below him, no matter how enticing his reactions were. “I’ll give you time to adjust. When you start to feel more comfortable let me know and I will start to move inside you.”

“Lord… Megatron…” Cass whimpered as optical lubricant streaked down his face. “It… It really hurts… I can’t—mm!”

Megatron kissed him. He was more aggressive about it then he intended, but he pushed himself back to be patient for just a little longer. The young model excepted the kiss as a source of comfort. Though it was rough to start with, he quickly allowed the gesture to be a distraction from the pain. Eventually he relaxed and settled into Megatron’s touch. He even became bold enough to place his arms over his master’s neck. When the warlord withdrew from his lip-plates he licked and nipped his way down Cass’s neck cables. Now that his other servo was free, he slid it under the younger mechs back. Being careful not to move his other servo he carefully pulled their chassis together. It was then Megatron noticed that the Vehicons spike was again fully pressurized.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“I… I think so M’ Lord…” Cass gripped the warlords helm. “Move s-slowly… Please…”

“Of course.” Megatron’s smile widened and he started to slide his finger in and out of Cass. The tight valve was already lubricating so it wasn’t difficult to move. Cass bit his lower lip, still sore from the intrusion, but braced himself the best he could. The warlord’s reputation had never eluded him. Megatron was a ruthless and tyrannical leader whose warmongering was unquenchable. He’s been known to threaten, beat, and has even killed troops that were anywhere near him while he was thrown into one of his rampages. Cass has even seen his brutality first hand. He watched from below the main bridge as Megatron tossed his second in command Starscream across the room like a ragdoll, without mercy.

But the moment Cass had stepped into the room, Megatron had treated him very well. He really didn’t understand why the tyrant was so patient with him, but he decided he could trust Megatron at the moment. The drone was still fearful of his master’s mood swings, but so far Megatron had not lied or tried to hurt him on purpose. In fact, his master was really going out of his way to make him feel good. Of course, this only confused him even more. Megatron had said Cass was summoned to the berth chamber to serve his master and help him with his pent-up energy. He thought he was supposed to be pleasing Megatron, not the other way around.

“M’ Lord?” The young model panted, Megatron still thrusting his digit inside him. “I thought you… I thought you asked me here… To help you…” He was so distracted he didn’t even feel the warlord add a second digit to his valve. “Mmmm… I haven’t done anything—Ah-hah!”

Something was suddenly hit inside of him and Cass’s optics fluttered brightly with an array of colors. Megatron had curled his digits and hit a sensory node hidden in the Vehicon's valve. Cass wailed helplessly as his master hit the node over and over again, and he started to buck his hips into Megatron’s servo.

“Oh, don’t worry Caspian.” Megatron growled. “I’m getting everything I want from you.” He added a third digit to his thrusts, stretching the soft metal and wiring. There was still a small feeling of pain, but the continuous ministrations over that one spot inside of him felt so amazing Cass barely acknowledged it. He didn’t dare ask for his master to keep thrusting or to move faster. To him it would’ve been too close to an order, but he moaned and pleaded with his frame for more friction. Megatron lifted himself up slightly to look down and watch his digits get swallowed by the once virgin valve.

“Reach down and stroke your spike.” He ordered. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

Cass both blushed from desire and from embarrassment. He had never touched himself before, but he was even more intimidated knowing Megatron would watch him… Then again, Megatron wanted to watch him, and if that is what his lord wanted from him, he would obey. With a shaking servo Cass lowered his arm between their frames and lightly grasped his thin digits over his erect member. He became more vocal as he stroked himself in time with Megatron’s thrusts, but he turned his helm away from his master’s gaze.

The warlord stared at the small mech beneath him and groaned in approval. He couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed pleasing someone else so much. Normally if he felt like relieving stress, he would just pick out any random drone and get his thrills for the night. He didn’t care if his partner found release, although do to his ego he would always make sure they did. He only cared about indulging his own pleasures during the time, but there was definitely something different about Cass. The sound of his voice, the condensation rolling off his frame, the way he withered under him, everything. The warlord couldn’t get enough of watching this young drone experience pleasure for the first time and staving off his own desires was worth holding back.

“M’ Lord!” Cass couldn’t control his vocalizer. “I feel… I feel like I’m… Going to explode again!”

“Go ahead.” Megatron added one last digit before increasing his pace indefinitely, and then whispered. “Overload for me Caspian.”

“But… Ah! You’re staring...” The young drone was starting to learn quickly. He slowed his servo and stopped moving his hips to slow down his building charge. The first time he overloaded he was completely oblivious of what was happening around him, but now that he was aware he was being watched he felt insecure. Embarrassment flowed through his processor, and he desperately tried to stop himself from his release.

Megatron, however, wasn’t going to relent on him. He pushed his servo further into the valve, stretching the Vehicon’s muscled walls further apart, and hitting more nodes closer to the back.

“AHH!” Cass let go of his spike and tried to cover his dermas, but the warlord snatched his servos away.

“Uh-uh.” He licked Cass’s digits. “I want to watch… And I want to listen. Don’t hold back.”

“Ah! Ah! Lord Megatron!” Cass cried with his optics clenched tight. “Please! D-don’t stare at me! I—Haaah!!” One last thrust. That is all it took, and the young Vehicon fell again. He arched off the berth and screamed through the white light that had flashed over his vision. Megatron had brought him to the edge again, but this time he was pushed over, and he fell. He fell with arms stretched out, reaching out for something to hold onto.

Megatron was awe struck watching Cass reach his second overload. That same silver liquid from earlier shot out from Cass’s spike. It splashed over his chassis and some of it leapt over his faceplate. Meanwhile, lubricant rushed over Megatron’s servo which he had stopped moving. He couldn’t move it much as the valve walls tightened around his digits, but he curved them inside still reaching the sensory nodes to help his lover ride the last waves of his orgasm.

His lover? Had that thought really crossed the warlord’s mind? A drone? A Vehicon? His lover? Could that be possible? Well, for tonight at least he would treat him as such, and when his lover stopped convulsing, he pulled his digits out. More lubricant spilled out onto the berth and Cass shivered violently when the cold air flowed into his stretched-out valve. He moaned and shook his helm as the feeling of heated electricity tingled up his frame. By the time the sensation faded out Cass felt exhausted. His entire body went numb and he stretched along the berth once again, occasionally twitching at the touch of cool mesh cushioning caressing his hot body. He wanted to rest. He needed so badly to fall into recharge and let the night finally end. And he would have, if the sound of a panel sliding open hadn’t alerted him back to the realm of the functioning.

“Don’t pass out on me yet.” Megatron pulled Cass over his lap again, only this time there was a large mass grazing the outside of his valve. The young model strained to lift his helm high enough to glance down at his hips. His tired optics flew open at the roaring sight of Megatron’s immense, erect spike.

“Lord M-Megatron?” The timid Vehicon tried to close his struts, but he was still too weak. “You’re so big… What--?” His optics fluttered low and his helm suddenly felt heavy.

“I said not yet Caspian.” Megatron still spoke tenderly to the sweet Vehicon. He spread his knee joints further apart almost into a split, then rubbed the underside of his spike over Cass’s valve. The lubricants glistened as it slid under Megatron’s large member. “There’s one more thing I need you to do for me, and then you can rest… And I’m sorry if this gets too rough for you, but I can’t hold back anymore.”

Through unsteady intakes and under eager, violet glowing optics, Megatron pushed the head of his spike into Cass’s valve. It was tight, but the lubricants made it easy for the warlord to push nearly half of his spike in, but he had to stop there for a moment. Cass had grabbed his master’s wrists and shook drastically.

“Mm… Mm… M’ L-Lord…” He sobbed through gritted dental plates. “You’re… You’re too big… Ah! You can’t… AHH!”

All restraint Megatron had left in him was gone, and he forced his spike to the hilt. He couldn’t wait for Cass to adjust and started pumping his hips rapidly. He would pull his spike out to the head and then would slam back to the hilt again as fast as he could. He was sure he might have hurt the smaller mech but grew less concerned as the drone’s spike pressurized a third time.

“Oh?” The tyrant grunted with a sharp grin. “Do you actually like it rough?”

“M-Megatron!” Cass called out in ecstasy, his mind too far gone to remember his formalities, and he called out as loud as he could over his cooling vents. “Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!”

Each thrust increased when Cass called out for his master. He finally let go of Megatron’s wrists and let his servos fall above his helm, unwittingly exposing his entire heaving body. Cass arched and withered wantonly under Megatron, begging him non-verbally for more. The warlord leered over his desirable lover and kissed him feverishly. “You are beautiful.” He would’ve been more surprised with what he just said if he wasn’t so close to the edge. Cass’s only response was a desperate whimper into Megatron’s oral cavity. Their glossas tangled sloppily, and Cass’s optics flashed half open with different colors.

“Please…” He mumbled between open and breathless kisses. “Please… Don’t stop… I… Again…”

“Mmmm… Me too.” Megatron broke the kiss so he could suck on Cass’s neck cables. “I’m going to overload too. And I’m going to do it inside of you.”

The drone didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. His processor had utterly blanked out. He could barely tell that Megatron was still with him. His master had become nothing, but a giant silvery-grey blur. From the top of the fuzzy shadow, Cass could clearly see two bright violet orbs. No doubt they were Megatron’s optics, and they glowed brightly. Peering down at the defenseless Vehicon like a feral animal hiding. Lying in wait to finally seize his prey… And consume him.

“Caspian…” Megatron’s voice rumbled low yet uneven. “I am very close… Are you ready to be filled?”

Still no answer. Just the continued sound of harsh cycled air, desperate panting, and muffled moans. He could feel Megatron’s thrusts become ridged, and Cass’s arousal was building for the third time. With every thrust he drew closer and closer to the edge again. Suddenly he found himself conscious enough to pick up on one emotion. Fear.

“… No…” Cass was so quiet Megatron almost didn’t hear him. “… N… No… Megatron…”

“What?” The warlord grunted through his consistent thrusts. He was too far gone to stop now, but he did slow his pace. “What is it? Am I still hurting you?”

“No…” The drone’s sobs had become so weak his voice crackled with static. “I’ll… Fall… I’m afraid… I’ll fall…” Megatron had no idea what he was talking about, but it was obvious to see through the young mechs’ delirium that he was afraid. He didn’t want Cass to be afraid just before an overload, even if it did make his optics shutter in the most adorable way.

“Come here…” Megatron coaxed his lover to wrap his arms around his frame again, then pulled him up right. The silver mech clung to Cass so he could guide the small body over his still gyrating lap. This new angle drove Megatron’s spike further inside of Cass, and the young model lurched his helm back only to quickly place it drowsily against his master’s chassis. There the warlord tucked the heaving faceplate gently under his chin.

“Hold onto me then…” He whispered as delicately as he could through his pent-up charge. “I will hold onto you as well… So when you fall, you won’t fall alone… I will catch you…”

“Hahhh… Mega… Tra-HAH!” Megatron’s servos accidently scratched along Cass’s back-struts. He finally reached his overload. It was the most intense overload the warlord had experienced in a long time. His trans-fluid rushed inside the tight valve and he ruthlessly pumped his hips until he was completely spent.

The new feeling of being filled and stretched from the inside was more than enough to push Cass over the edge one last time, and as his master held him tight, he fell without distress.

“D-don’t… Let me go…” He arched into Megatron’s frame, while his optics rolled into the back of his helm. “Hold onto me… Please…”

“I have you….” Megatron grunted one last time. He was amazed how exhausted he was after all this. “I won’t let you go… Caspian.”

Cass convulsed and twitched for the final time that night before he went limp against Megatron’s sturdy frame. He passed out satisfied in his master’s arms. Megatron gave the smaller drone a few chaste kisses along his fore-helm, before he carefully pulled himself out of Cass’s valve and tenderly set him along the berth.

“Rest well, dear Caspian.” The silver mech nuzzled his lover affectionately. “You more than deserve it… You earned it.”

**-END-**


	5. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is having a very weird dream. What could it mean? Meanwhile, Knockout and Breakdown are preparing for there patient, but are getting a little distracted along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chance that these paragraphs will show up before every chapter form now on.
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 5

Premonitions

_“Breakdown?” Someone was calling out to him, or at least he thought. There was a voice directed at him coming from somewhere, but it was so dark Cass couldn’t see whom it was. “Where are you going?”_

_“I’m sorry,” he called out in reply, “I’m not officer Breakdown. I’m Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. Do you need something from me?”_

_“An energon signal? By an active volcano?” Said the voice, ignoring Cass entirely. “Alright… Be quick and come back in one piece.”_

_“Wait? Is that you, medical Officer Knockout?” The drone still couldn’t see anything. “I don’t understand? What do you need from me?”_

_Suddenly, Knockout’s voice was replaced with loud thundering clashes of metal against earth. There was a fight happening around him, but he couldn’t tell where. New voices sounded off to the side of him and he tried to turn to see who was fighting, but unexpectedly he couldn’t. He didn’t feel like he was being forced to stay in one spot, but when Cass’s processor told his body to move it disobeyed and stood in place. For some reason, this wasn’t a frightening experience for the drone. In fact, he felt somehow relaxed. Like he was recharging._

_“Oh, I get it now,” Cass told himself, “It’s all just a flux.” He was dreaming. An odd dream at that, since he never had one where he couldn’t see anything. He could feel what was happening, and he thought maybe he was just tossing as he rested. When he felt a sudden thud in front of him, Cass thought he had fallen off the berth or where ever he was recharging. He couldn’t remember where he settled to rest._

_“As much as I’ll miss our little reunions…” Chortled another voice that the young Vehicon already identified as Officer Breakdown. “Hammer-time…”_

_Out of nowhere, Cass felt a harsh trail of electricity envelope his frame. He felt no pain, but he did feel himself fall backwards. He landed on his back and then he heard another voice in the distance. Cass didn’t know whom was speaking this time, and the strangers voice was obscured by a background of overlapping whispers. “Take the victor.” That was the last thing Cass heard before his hands were restrained to his sides. He struggled under invisible clasps and he reared his helm trying to force his optics to take in any form of vision. Still there was nothing and the young drone began to panic._

_“Help!” Cass cried. “Is anyone there?! Please! I don’t know what is happening?!”_

_“I’m afraid you won’t survive the process…” The stranger answered out of context. “But MECH thanks you for your sacrifice.”_

_“What are you talking about?!” The Vehicon attempted to kick his pedes, but they laid still. “Help me, please! Somebody--!”_

_“Open him up.” Both the stranger and the whining whirl of a drill blatantly interrupted Cass. The harsh words echoed through his mind, and his vision finally flashed over his optics… Revealing a large spiraling drill-bit spinning violently above his helm. He screamed in terror and thrashed as the drill spun closer and closer until it was right above his right optic._

_“No! No!! Help! Help me! Please!!”_

“Caspian…” _A calm voice called for him and he felt a warm touch on his shoulders._ “Caspian. Wake up. You’re having a bad flux.”

“NO!!” The young model gasped and pushed himself up on his elbow joints. The warm touch on his shoulders coaxed him to gently lie back down, and then slowly started to stroke his sides.

“Be still Caspian.” The voice hushed him coolly. “You are safe.”

“M-M’ Lord…” Cass shook in Megatron’s arms. The Warlord leered over him as the smaller mech slowly regained consciousness. Still too exhausted, Cass fell back onto the berth, and opened his optics hazily. “Where… Am I?”

“You have forgotten?” Megatron smiled, relieved the young mech was calming himself. “You spent the night here with me. In my berth chamber.”

“I did…?” The drone asked, still delirious. Almost instantly his optics flew open in a sudden awareness. “Oh Primus… I did!”

A deep blue blush ran across his faceplate which he desperately tried to hide behind his servos. Memories of the previous night flooded his processor and remembered everything he said and did. He remembered how his body reacted to every touch, and the way his vocalizer hitched or raised on the new waves of pleasure. Cass was absolutely mortified.

Megatron smirked and caressed the Vehicon’s helm. He tried to coax Cass to remove his servos and moved his helm closer.

“Did you forget how I held you?” He purred, encouraging the smaller mech to slowly move his servos down his neck. “Have you forgotten my touch already? It hasn’t even been a whole night.”

Their lip-plates were mere inches apart from each other. “Shall I remind you then?” He kissed Cass gracefully and hummed in delight when the shy drone leaned into him. It was a slow kiss, but it still heated Cass’s frame. The dream he had moments before still lingered in the back of his mind, but the affluence of his master’s touch was enough to push the negative thoughts further away. He untensed and even angled his helm so his master could have better access to his dermas.

“Are you feeling better?” Megatron broke the kiss to look down at Cass. He felt a little proud of himself by how the young model already looked a little worked up. “That must’ve been some flux. You were tossing so much you nearly fell out of the berth.”

“I’m sorry M’ Lord.” Cass sighed from the lack of contact. “Did I wake you from your recharge?”

“On the contrary.” Megatron’s servo slid gracefully down the lithe frame. “Because of you, I had one of the greatest rest cycles in my function. I had awoken before you even and for a while I just watched you rest.”

“Why would you want to watch me recharge?” The Vehicon closed his optics and bit his bottom lip as Megatron’s servo slipped lower and lower.

“Do I really need a reason?” The silver mech whispered. “You’re in my personal quarters, in my berth, and under my frame… If I desire to gaze upon you I may as well do it while I have you so close… And if I wish to touch what I see I’ll--.”

“OW!” Megatron’s servo finally rested on Cass’s hip, but his digits barely grazed the Vehicon’s inner thigh before he yelped from pain. “M’ Lord! Please stop!”

The tyrant immediately withdrew his arm and lifted himself on his side. “What?” He was alerted by this reaction for a moment, but then sighed in realization. “Oh. Still sore I see.” He brushed his servo over Cass’s abdomen. “Forgive me. I should’ve known better.”

Before sliding off the berth Megatron kissed Cass’s faceplate. “Stay here and rest for the day. I will alert Soundwave to your absence.”

Soundwave? Cass had nearly forgotten the promise he had made to his Commander, and how spark-broken he looked when they went their separate ways. He sat up and swung his struts off the edge of the berth, trying not to wince as his waist slid across mesh cushioning.

“What are you doing?” Megatron had already walked to the other end of the room, so all he could do about it was to hold his servo up. As if he was trying to push Cass back down through the air. “I said you don’t have to leave.”

“I heard you M’ Lord.” Cass answered through a light gravel in his voice. “But I had promised someone I’d be somewhere today.” He jolted as he stood up right, but the pain in his torso was more apparent when he found his footing under him.

“Surely your companion would understand if you stayed.” The silver mech stepped forward, not too far from where Cass stood now. “You could just explain yourself later. You don’t even have to tell anyone you were here, if you don’t want to.”

“That’s not the issue M’ Lord. I—Oomph!” The young model only took two steps before his knee-joints buckled under him. He would’ve crashed on the floor if Megatron hadn’t caught him. Cass felt his heated blush completely saturate over his entire faceplate. “I… I’m sorry Lord Megatron. Your offer is very generous, and I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful, but I have not yet broken a promise.”

Cass chose his words carefully. His master had been kind and gentle around him so far, but he didn’t know how long that would last. The last thing he wanted to do was come off insubordinate and aggravate the tyrant. He feared for a moment that he might have done just that, when Megatron pushed him to sit back down onto the berth and lifted his helm to meet the warlord’s gaze. Cass was expecting to see anger in his optics, rage even. Although he never said no to his leader, he was still in away arguing, and that was just something a drone should never, ever do.

“And what if I ordered you to stay?” Megatron asked. His optics were soft, yet still unreadable. Cass looked back at him with caution and again he was careful about what he would say next.

“Then I would obey you without question M’ Lord,” he smiled awkwardly, “but like I mentioned before, I have not yet broken a promise… And I would hate to start now.”

Megatron laughed and cupped his servos around Cass’s helm. “Good answer, but I still can’t tell if you are being brave or foolish.” He gave Cass one last chaste kiss on his fore-helm and walked over to the door. “I will allow you to keep your promise, but under one condition.”

“M’ Lord?” The young model questioned as he gingerly touched the spot Megatron kissed him.

“It is early yet, and we are both in need of a wash.” The door swung open and Megatron lingered in the opening. “My personal wash racks are in the room across the hall. I will clean up first, and while I do so I expect you to rest. I won’t be long, and I will wake you when it is your turn to wash. Does this sound reasonable?”

“More than reasonable M’ Lord.” Cass smiled sweetly through an exhausted yawn. “I shall comply. Thank you.”

“Oh, one more thing.” The warlord stepped into the other room. “I can’t seem to remember where I tossed your mask, but I don’t want you fumbling around for it just yet. When I return, I will search for it first and then I will--.”

There was no point in saying anything else, and nothing would’ve been said at all if Megatron had noticed Cass had fallen back into recharge. The poor mech didn’t even have the energy to lift his legs back onto the berth, so Megatron took it upon himself to walk back inside and gently tuck the tantalizing struts on the cushioning. Cass mewled from the contact, but he settled into it and stayed in recharge. His servos rested lazily over his frame and his lip-plates parted through a relieved sigh. The larger mech still had his servo on the Vehicon’s thigh and he slowly slid his silver claws further up the black portions of Cass’s frame. Casually his digits loitered below his emblem. Again Megatron stared at the resting Vehicon with an odd fascination. Despite the fact the whole front side of his body was still covered in his own dried up trans-fluid, his metal was still smooth to the touch and his face-plate was practically glowing with a still heated blush. His ventilated breath was shallow, but it was so sweetly inviting. Megatron didn’t notice he was leaning in closer to Cass’s helm, until the young model muttered tiredly.

“Mmm… Lord Megatron…” The warlord nearly revved his engines by the way Cass called his name but refrained with all his self-control. He wasn’t going to wake the tired mech now since he only had a short time to recharge some more, so without making any noise Megatron quickly stood and rushed out of the room.

“I need a very cold wash.” He whispered rhetorically before closing the chamber doors behind him. 

* * *

“Knockout?” Breakdown was busy setting out medical tools and straightening out trays. But he was happily distracted by thin clawed servos roaming over his lower chassis from behind. “What are you doing? Our patient will be here any moment now.”

“It’s still early.” The red mech smirked. “Even if the little plug-blocker shows up, he can wait outside the door for a few minutes… Or collectively thirty.”

“At least let me finish setting up.” His partner continued to organize the tools in front of him, but Knockout was being persistent. His silver digits brushed up and down Breakdown’s strong metallic torso, then they dropped lower. He cupped the large codpiece and teased around the seams attentively, trying to entice his prize to emerge. Breakdown jumped a little and nearly pushed his neatly sorted equipment onto the floor.

“Gah…” He flinched. “Hey! Settle down. What if Soundwave walks in on us again?”

“Let him try.” Knockout smirked. “When I woke up this morning, I installed a new locking system. It has a thicker firewall, so it will take him quite a lot of energy to open it.”

Breakdown spun around to gently coax Knockout away, but his plan back fired on him when his nimble lover ducked under his swaying frame and pushed him against a consul behind him. The former wrecker sat partially off the edge and his pedes firm on the floor, and Knockout had settled his knee-joints right in front of them. His faceplate was now directly over Breakdown’s modesty cover, and he wasted no time licking and nipping at the warming codpiece. Since he was a medic, Knockout could’ve opened the panel himself with ease by clicking the manual switch between Breakdown’s thighs. But he had more fun tempting his partner to give into him… And he was very convincing.

“Knockout…” Breakdown braced his servos on the consul. “We interfaced last night. How are you still not satisfied?”

“I was satisfied twice, but that’s the problem.” Knockout mumbled through enthusiastic kisses. “I feel guilty you didn’t get to overload as much as I did. I want to make you feel good. As good as you make me feel.”

From the way Breakdown was leaning back on the consul he could see the very edge of his own interfacing panel. Just barely gazing over his large chassis. He watched as Knockout lavished all of his attention over the blue cover until it finally clicked open. The medic grinned wickedly as he watched his lover’s spike pressurized in front of his hungry optics. He took a moment to appreciate its size and texture before he started to lick the ridges along the spikes base. Knockout adored Breakdown’s equipment. It had pleased him for centuries and he had trained his lover to use it well, so if he had the opportunity to return the favor, he would give everything he could muster. Breakdown sighed as he reached up to cup the side of Knockout’s helm, but the medic pushed the servo aside.

“Uh-uh.” Knockout whispered, his milky-white faceplate glowing with lust. “This is all about you… You just stay still for me.”

“Unh… Knockout…” Breakdown sometimes couldn’t believe how he would so easily give into his lover. “Do you even know how much power you truly have over me?”

Knockout didn’t answer. His oral cavity was too occupied being filled with Breakdown’s spike. His helm bobbed up and down the length and took in as much of the girth as he could. As much as Knockout wanted to reach the hilt of the former wrecker’s spike it was just too physically impossible. Not that he ever complained about Breakdown’s well-deserved bragging rights… Ever. But he was determined to please his partner, and whatever he couldn’t swallow he wrapped his servos around and pumped them in time with his helm. Breakdown held in his intakes as he resisted the urge to buck his hips. Last thing he wanted to do was accidently hurt the smaller mech, but he still circled his waist in pleasure.

“Oh yeah…” His helm lulled back as he surrendered the last of his will power and became clay in Knockout’s servos. “Like that… I… I don’t know what exactly you’re doing with your glossa… But you are hitting _all_ the right places.”

Red optics glowed happily in a very delighted haze. Knockout felt his own lubricants leaking from the seams around his panel, but he ignored his building arousal and focused entirely on Breakdown. He moved his helm faster and gently tightened his grip, still pumping and moaning along the engorged member. Through unstable intakes and loud whirling cooling fans, Breakdown’s climax was very close to the edge, but he wouldn’t lose control without warning his lover first.

“Ah! Kn-Knockout! I’m close! S-so close--! Gah!” That was the best he could get out before his overload completely consumed him. Trans-fluid flooded the back of Knockout’s throat, and he swallowed as much as he could. Soon his tanks felt like they were going to burst, so he had to pull away. He closed his optics tight when the last shots of fluid laced across his faceplate, which he never particularly enjoyed, but when he pleasured Breakdown with his mouth it was sometimes hard to avoid.

“Ick!” Knockout gurgled. His oral cavity was still half full of fluid, but he quickly gulped down the rest of it to speak. “Looks like I didn’t move fast enough.”

“Come here.” The medic was instantly pulled to his pedes and Breakdown clashed their dermas together. His glossa entangled with Knockout’s feverishly as he tasted himself in the kiss, and he held him tight to his still heated frame.

“Mm! Wait… Breakdown.” Knockout moaned between opened mouthed kisses. “Don’t get me too riled up. We’ll end up uneven again.”

“Then were going to have to keep going until we make it even…” Breakdown heaved as he bit his way down Knockout’s chin and neck cables. “Or keep going until we lose track.”

“Ohhh… Breakdown…” The smaller mech melted in his lovers’ arms. The tables had completely turned on the medic and he allowed it to happen gratefully.

“The door.” Breakdown paused a minute. “Are you sure it’s secure?”

“If you’re worried about Soundwave, he’ll have a hard time getting in.” Knockout wriggled under the former wrecker when they quickly switched places. “That firewall is almost as thick as your spike. I didn’t make it easy for him.”

“Difficulty: Non-existent.” Breakdown’s interface covers immediately closed when he discovered Soundwave was standing behind them. “Recommendation: Next time. Use more than one upgraded firewall.”

“Oh for Primus sake!” Knockout hissed. “You couldn’t at least wait one hour?! Do me a favor Soundwave and get an interfacing life so you can finally butt-out of mine!”

“Second recommendation.” The telepath stood unwavering. “Confine all fraternizing to assigned living area. Not in medical bay.” “Huh. He has a point.” The blue mech pondered.

“When was the last time we actually spent a night in our berth?”

Knockout answered him with a right hook to his gut. All-in-all, burning out whatever romance was left between them.

**-END-**


	6. Turn Your Helm and Cough Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron wakes Cass and has a hard time keeping his servos to himself, but the little drone makes his way to the med-bay to keep his promise... But doesn't really receive the most warm of welcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Feel free to comment and ask questions. If you can on this site, I'm still figuring everything out. >.<'

MERCY

Chapter 6

Turn Your Helm and Cough Pt. 1

As promised, Megatron had woken Cass from his brief recharge. The young drone was still sore, and he allowed his master to help him up off the berth, but insisted he walk himself to the wash racks. The extra rest did him some good and he managed to reach the wash racks with little hassle. He was expecting it to be misty and warm inside the room, but when he stepped inside, though it was damp, the walls and floor where freezing. If Megatron had washed before him, Cass thought the room should still be full of steam. How long had he been recharging? Cass hoped he didn’t wake up past noon. He would never forgive himself if he missed the appointment Soundwave set up for him. With that thought he hurriedly reached out for the spigot.

Meanwhile, Megatron had found Cass’s mask and walked back with it into his living area. Before he sat in his sofa, he set the drone’s visor on the table supporting his computer system and grabbed the data-pad he left connected to his consul overnight. He lazily started reading through his daily information until he was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

“Are you alright?” He called out to Cass.

“Fine!” The Vehicon answered in a much higher pitched voice. “The chemical water just ran cold and surprised me!”

“I bet that woke you up.” The warlord chuckled to himself and went back to his briefing.

Cass drastically turned the nozzle until the wash ran warm and curled under the rushing shower head. The heat sleeked over his now freezing metal. Steam accumulated around his frame as he relaxed into the down pour. He closed his optics and moaned pleasantly. As he scrubbed the dried fluid and lubricants from the front of his frame, his thoughts trailed off to a wandering void. Eventually the flux he had the other night seeped in through the mist, and he pondered on it for a while. It was such a weird nightmare. The drone had no idea why he had a dream about the higher officers in such a way, and who was the third voice? He mentioned something about MECH, and Cass remembered some of the Eradicons talk about the failed attempt on retrieving the Dingus. He even remembered helping Soundwave file the report of the mission into the data banks, but like everyone else on the ship Cass knew very little about the human organization known as MECH. What did it all mean?

He was completely clean when he decided that the flux really meant nothing, and, after a while, he turned off the water with a much clearer processor. There must’ve been something in the chemical solution because the Vehicon’s finish shined as it dried in the air. Before he left the racks, Cass happened to glance a shelf filled with varnish and polish bottles. It seemed a bit out of place since Megatron never seemed the type to polish or buff outside of a special occasion, and the brand he kept seemed so fancy. Fancy…. A quality the warlord Megatron was definitely not.

“Are you finished in there?” The not so fancy mech called for Cass.

“Y-yes M’ Lord!” Cass replied a little flustered. “I’ll be right out.”

Megatron could smell the humidity waft around his helm when Cass stepped out in front of him. The violet paint job shimmered in the lit up the living area, and his faceplate flushed from the contact of cooling air. Megatron eyed the young mech top to bottom and bit his bottom lip when he realized his engines were purring in delight. He let out a compressed sigh and held out his servo invitingly.

“Step forward.” He commanded, and Cass obeyed without question. Megatron took hold of one of the drones’ servos and placed it casually over his dermas. He closed his optics and took in the delicate essence of the pretty young model gracing his presence.

“Do you know how long your appointed promise will keep you?” Megatron asked through a nimble kiss. Never opening his optics.

“Um… I don’t know M’ Lord.” Cass’s faceplate practically glowed in a blue blush. “It was a last-minute obligation, so I maybe engaged for quite some time.”

“I see.” The warlord grumbled, still lightly kissing the smaller servo. “Are you still sore?”

“A little.” The Vehicon curled his digits around his masters’. “I think I will be alright though.”

Megatron stood and with his free servo he caressed the base of Cass’s neck cables. “Before you leave, I need you to make a few promises for me.”

“Anything you desire M’ Lord.” It was a natural response from any drone, but the way Cass tilted his helm into the light made his optics glisten in just the right way. The different colors spun in a wide stare and Megatron nearly felt the sudden urge to jump the young mech. Instead he kissed him gently and rested their fore-helms together.

“When you have kept your promise, I want you to go straight to your quarters and rest.” He could feel the Vehicon’s exhaust crawl pleasantly over his dermas, enticing the warlord to kiss him again. “For the entire day. I will inform Soundwave of your absence.”

“Mm… M’ Lord.” Cass tried to protest, but his master hushed him.

“No excuses, and once you have rested, I want you to avoid me for as best you can for two days.”

“Avoid you?” The drone asked through another attentive kiss. “Yes… I will be honest with you, Caspian. I find you very appealing… Irresistible. So much so, that I find it difficult to control myself around you.” The kiss deepened a moment, and he nearly slipped his glossa in. “Oh… I haven’t been this attracted to someone in a long time, and so quickly. I want to keep you close, but I don’t want to hurt you either.”

“But isn’t two days a little excessive?” Cass placed his free servo on Megatron’s shoulder for purchase. “I… Uh… I’m sure I’d be alright…”

“Don’t argue with me.” Megatron’s voice became stern and he pushed the young mech’s helm up to meet his optics. “You may be my favorite drone for now, but I am still your Lord and master… And if I tell you to rest, or to stay out of my presence, you ask me for how long without question. Am I clear?”

“C-crystal…. M’ Lord.” The Vehicon shuttered. Was this it? Was Megatron finally going to lose his temper and indulge his wrath upon him? Then again, he did just call Cass ‘his favorite drone’, but that didn’t stop the young Vehicon from lowering his helm in fear. “It’s just a shame.”

“Indeed…” The tyrant’s faceplate softened, and he went back to kissing and caressing the young model, being very careful not to touch him below his waistline. A few minutes went by before Cass felt brave enough to speak up. “M’ Lord. I need to leave. I am already running late.”

“Yes.” Megatron elated on a long drawn out sigh. “Grab your mask. It’s on the computer consul.”

“Thank you, M’ Lord…” Cass blinked shyly. “Can… Can you let me go now?”

He still had his servo locked with Cass’s three digits and Megatron felt a sudden sadness at the very idea of letting go. Just as he predicted there was an immediate void of emptiness when the young model slowly slipped away. The warmth from his palm tingled as it faded, and he watched Cass slip his mask in place. It was a shame such beautiful optics had to be covered by such an unflattering visor, but the warlord happily took in the fact that he was one of the very few, if not the only Decepticon that was given the privilege to gaze at them.

“Well, I’ll be off then.” The Vehicon waved at his master sheepishly. “I will do my best to keep my promise M’ Lord. Two days.”

“Until then.” Megatron said his last lingering goodbye before the drone disappeared behind sliding doors and leaving the tyrannical warlord alone… Hot and bothered.

“I need another cold wash.” 

* * *

Cass had little time to think over everything that had happened to him the other night since the med-bay was so close to the higher officers’ personal dorms. He only had to walk down two halls and cross one corridor before he came to the large wide-open doors. He hesitated before stepping inside, thinking it would be rude to enter without using the intercom, but he also thought it would be silly to try when the door was wide open. The sore ache inside his gut won over his resolve, and he cautiously stepped inside. However, the young mech was stopped inside the door-jam when a laser scalpel flew past the side of his helm. He glanced over briefly to watch it wriggle where it landed in the wall, then quickly jumped away when a second medical utensil came soaring towards him again.

“Soundwave! Get out!” Medical officer Knockout was throwing anything and everything he could get his servos on at the silent mech, whom was facing away from the door. He scarcely moved from where he stood, dodging all the blunt and sharp objects erratically being flung at him, while Breakdown was frantically scrambling to collect everything he could reach before Knockout got to them. “I already agreed to look over your freshly fragged drone!” The medic paused a moment to shout some more in a wide angry stance. “So quit looking over my shoulder and searching for something to hold over mine and Breakdown’s helm! You already have enough grime on the both of us!”

“Knockout please.” Breakdown rolled his optics at his own irony. It wasn’t every day that he played the role of the rational mech in the room. “If you wreck the room before the Vehicon shows up I’ll have to spend more time cleaning up. Then it will take longer for us to finish.”

“Worth the risk!” Knockout bellowed and tossed one more tool resembling a wrench. It was so erratically pitched that it completely missed Soundwave but came very close to striking Cass in his strut.

“Eek!” The young mech jolted, catching everyone’s attention.

“Damn it!” Knockout crossed his arms. “I missed.” The way the overzealous medic said that made Cass shiver nervously. He couldn’t tell if that meant Knockout was still aiming for Soundwave… Or if he knew Cass was standing there and tried to hit him.

“Um…” The terrified Vehicon shook as all optics and visors fell on him. “I… I’m sorry for intruding, but the door was open and—.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Knockout huffed and waved a servo in the air. “Come in and let’s get this over with.”

Breakdown leaned over to whisper to the ruffled mech as he walked past him. “That’s quite the mood swing. Are you sure you’re not on a cycle?”

The medic’s arm abruptly transformed into his buzz saw and he glared a death sentence at his mate. “When this is done and over with… You’ll be spending the rest of our time off recharging alone in the mess hall.”

Soundwave ignored them both and ghosted over to Cass. He held out his servo and gently encouraged the shaking drone into the med-bay. “Vehicon CA-591-AN.” His superior addressed him methodically. “Time of arrival: Not expected.”

“Y-yes Commander Soundwave.” Cass replied. “I’m sorry if I’m late. My internal clock hasn’t been working properly as of late.”

“Circumstances of delay: Understood.” The communications officer helped Cass up onto a medical berth that was set to lean vertically. “Soundwave: Only here to assure appointment is kept.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” The drone slid upward as he laid back. “I have never broken a promise to you yet.”

“Concerns: Not directed at CA-591-AN.” Soundwave’s visor turned away from the berth and he flared his EM field at the still bickering couple. The signal was so strong it crackled a bolt of electricity right between the two mechs. “Patient has arrived.” Soundwave scowled through his mask. “Request: Begin examination.”

“Request my shiny red aft!” Knockout griped as he finally walked over to the berth. Once he reached the shaking drone he took in a deep intake and exhaled heavily. “Like I said, let’s just get this over with.”

He grabbed a data pad that was set aside (and miraculously wasn’t thrown at Soundwave) and thumbed through the format on the young Vehicon he had set up the night before. “Vehicon drone CA-591-AN.” He read aloud. “Youngest mech on Nemesis, only remaining make of his model, designated as a monitoring drone and archivist.”

Knockout stopped reading to look Cass over. He was still trying to understand what was so special about this drone and so far, nothing came to interest. “I’m not going to call you by your serial number all day.” He sneered. “What’s your nickname?”

“C-Caspian, sir.” Cass answered. “Most mechs call me Cass.”

“And that covers half the exam.” Knockout pushed the data pad into Soundwave’s chest and began adjusting the berth while Cass was still lying on it. “That being said you should know that I’m not giving you a full examination. I’m just going to check your vitals and make sure your interfacing equipment hasn’t been damaged.”

“It might not be what you were looking for from us Soundwave,” Breakdown took the data pad from the rattled silent mech, “but it is still the best we can do for him. Knockout maybe reserved of all this, but he does take his profession seriously.” The large mech stepped around Soundwave and started picking up a knocked over tray of tools. “Rest assured, Cass is in good servos.”

“Flattery isn’t going to get you out of trouble that quickly.” The medic finished maneuvering the berth, putting Cass into a sitting position with his knee joints brought up to his chassis. Knockout then walked to the end of the berth and made one last adjustment. Reaching under the footing platform, he unlatched two clips and split the base of the berth in half. “Put your pedes out on each side and try not to fidget too much.”

Knockout’s vocals were still vibrating with agitation, but Cass did as he was instructed and stretched his legs outward. His faceplate heated with ferocity when he noticed how exposed his panels were in front of the medic. Plus, his commander was standing right next to him. He could see everything that was about to happen.

The red mech did take Cass’s nervousness into account. Before anything was done, he explained what he was going to do before it happened. When he crouched down to be eye level with the drone’s codpiece, he gently placed his servo under Cass’s thigh. “I’m going to manually open both your panels and check the integrity of your equipment. While I do this Breakdown might ask you some questions while he connects you to some of our monitoring systems. Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes sir.” Cass was glad he still had his visor on. No one could see how tight his optics were closed.

“Very good.” The medic couldn’t help smirking when he heard the hesitation in Cass’s vocalizer. ‘Okay I admit it,’ He thought to himself, ‘I guess the little scrap is kinda’ cute.’

Cass nearly gasped when he felt his paneling open below him, and almost had an overwhelming need to close his legs.

“Try not to tense.” Knockout said, his voice a little more aggressive then he intended. “Next thing I’m going to do is check your spike. I need to make sure your sensory system still has a healthy response to stimulation. To do this I’m going to use a tool called an E-Stem.” He pointed over to Breakdown whom was already holding a small utensil out, so Cass could see it. It was shaped somewhat like a screwdriver, but the tip was rounded off in a little metal ball. Knockout reached out and took the tool when he thought the drone had a good enough look at it. “This tool will give off a small electrical pulse. It shouldn’t hurt, but you might feel some slight pinching. Do your best to stay still.”

“Yes sir.” Cass nodded, and braced his servos on the side of the berth. By the time Knockout finished explaining, Breakdown had also finished hooking the nervous drone to the monitoring system. The spark monitor immediately began pulsing erratically. Not that the former wrecker needed it to confirm how scared Cass was since the poor drone had completely lost control of his EM field. He was sending off all sorts of signals, but the most obvious emotion was fear. This was definitely a new experience for Cass and everything in his body language and intense feelings told Breakdown the Vehicon was on the edge of panic. “

Take a deep intake kid.” He said soothingly and carefully set his servo over Cass’s chest. “I know this is a little unnerving, but we’ve done this plenty of times to know what we’re doing. It will be over before you know it, and it will be a lot quicker for you if you relax.”

Suddenly, Cass jolted under the larger mech’s servo and yelped in discomfort. “It’s alright.” Breakdown cautiously pushed down on the drone’s chassis to keep him from sliding off the berth. “That was just the E-Stem.”

“Sorry. That was actually my fault.” Knockout admitted. “I have this set on a slightly high setting. I didn’t account for how sensitive you might’ve been.”

“How many times did you overload last night?” Breakdown asked.

“Uh…” Cass wavered. “I um…” “Come on,” the red mech coaxed, “we’re all mechs here. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

The young model glanced over to the other side of the room were Soundwave was now standing. He had moved away some time ago to give Knockout and Breakdown room to work. The fact that he was still there however, made Cass feel even more exposed. It was embarrassing enough that he had to discuss this with two higher officials he only knew through reputation, but Soundwave was going to hear him as well. His commander was going to know what Megatron had done to him… What he let Megatron do to him.

“Th-three…” He hitched quietly on his vocals.

“What?” Knockout could’ve sworn the drone said three, but he barely heard him, and also found it a little hard to believe. “Speak up. This is for your benefit, and I need to know so I don’t accidentally hurt you. How many times?”

“Three times…” Cass whispered a little louder. “Lord Megatron made me overload three times…”

There was a long hovering silence in the med bay. In the background there was telltale signs that the machinery was still functioning from the glow of computer screens and the rapid beeping of the spark monitor. Everyone stood still long enough to hear their optics widen in surprise. The only Decepticon that didn’t come off unnerved was Soundwave. He stood in his position just as silent as everyone else but held on to his composure despite the crawling feeling of angst in his tanks.

“Well…” Knockout broke the awkwardness with a snort. “No wonder you’re so sensitive, and I mean this in the most professional way I can express… But good for you Cass!”

“Yeah…” Breakdown blinked. “Megatron must really like you. You must’ve done something to get in to his good graces.”

Cass instantly palmed his visor with both servos and cried softly. He couldn’t see how this could get any more mortifyingly embarrassing. Not until he heard Megatron’s voice over the bay doors intercom.

“Breakdown,” he rumbled, “I need to discuss a reconnaissance mission with you. Get your servos off Knockout’s aft and meet me in the ground bridge.”

“Oh, don’t come in…” Cass heaved. “Please don’t come in…”

“Calm down.” Breakdown patted the young drone’s chest. When he was sure Cass had settled, he stepped away and pushed the comm button to reply to Megatron. “Forgive me Lord Megatron, but can this wait? Knockout and I are with a patient right now.”

“Are his injuries urgent?” The warlord inquired.

“Not at the moment, but it can progress if not treated.” The former wrecker fibbed. “It’s just a battle Vehicon with a cracked axle. It shouldn’t take too long to patch up, but it can be a pain to do it by yourself. If it’s acceptable, I shouldn’t take longer than ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Very well.” Megatron agreed. “Be quick and turn on your damn internal comm links!”

“Ha!” Knockout sneered. “You got yelled at!”

“That goes for you too, Knockout!” Breakdown turned around with a pleased smirk.

“Yeah… I still had my digit on the button.” With a twitching optic, Knockout scowled savagely at the large blue mech.

“Apologies Lord Megatron.” The medic griped through clenched dental plates. “We had forgotten we had turned off our comm links last night. They should be functioning now.”

There was no answer. Megatron most likely walked away from the door after he made his threats. Breakdown walked back to the medical berth with a big smile and half raised optic ridges. His lover scowled at him between Cass’s legs.

“You are never touching me again.” Knockout hissed.

“Humph!” The blue mech chuckled. “Don’t bother with any empty threats.” He didn’t really know why he felt the need to cover Cass’s audios, but when he did, he whispered hotly to the beautiful red mech before him. “You know I think you’re sexy when your angry.”

Knockout didn’t want to give Breakdown the satisfaction, but the harsh blush across his white faceplate gave his arousal away. “Who said that was a threat?” He snubbed. “For all you know, that’s a promise.”

Breakdown chuckled some more. “Worth the risk…”

**-END-**


	7. Turn Your Helm and Cough Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The examination continues, and Soundwave is not amused. Not in the slightest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Feel free to comment and ask questions.

MERCY

Chapter 7

Turn Your Helm and Cough Pt. 2

“Ow! Ow! Owww!!” Knockout cringed under the violent thrashing from one of Soundwave’s data-feelers. The silent mech was increasingly growing more and more impatient with the duo, and the only reason he spared Breakdown from discipline was because he was being so kind to Cass.

“OW!!” The red mech threw his arms over his helm as he barked irritated. “Okay! Okay! You made your fraggin’ point! Back off and let me work!”

“Focus.” Soundwave retracted his feeler and flexed his EM field angerly.

“C-Commander Soundwave?” Cass shook. “Please don’t be upset. I—!”

“Don’t worry about him.” Breakdown soothed the younger mech, his large servo caressing Cass’s shoulder. “You just lie back and relax. Take another deep intake, and if you think it helps close your optics.” As the Vehicon’s chassis slowly rose and fell in reprieve, the large blue mech walked over to Soundwave.

“Keep yourself in check, Commander.” Breakdown growled softly. “You have made your concerns perfectly clear, but your behavior is making Cass more nervous than he already is. It is obvious you two are close, so when you become upset around him, he becomes upset as well.” To emphasize his point, the former wrecker pointed to the door. “If you can’t manage your emotions you should leave, and when you do, I will make sure you stay out this time. Understood?”

There was one thing Soundwave could not stand, and that was being talked down to by someone less intelligent then he was, but what was more intolerable was the fact that Breakdown was right. His glass visor glanced over to Cass and watched him lie back onto the berth. His chest was still heaving gently on slow intakes and he finally calmed himself enough to allow Knockout to continue his exam, but he was still very frightened. The communications officer lifted his helm back up at Breakdown and nodded. “Request.” He sighed mutely. “Forgiveness.”

“It’s fine.” Breakdown also sighed, feeling a little guilty for being so harsh towards the third in command. Of course that feeling was immediately replaced with relief when Soundwave didn’t get upset with him like he did Knockout. “Just do Cass a favor and take a few deep intakes yourself.”

“Understood.” Soundwave straightened himself. “Another request: Continue tending to Vehicon drone CA-591-AN.”

“Not a problem.” The larger mech huffed. “Just stay here and trust us to work.” Breakdown finally walked back to Cass’s side. The young mech was occasionally jittering from Knockout’s treatment. The medic had reset the E-Stem to a lower frequency, but as he placed the object at the outside of Cass’s spike it still gave off a surprising shock. The unpressurized member was still recoiled in his proto-form, and it would momentarily jolt and retract. This process was repeated multiple times until Knockout was satisfied with the responses he received.

“Alright. Everything looks okay here.” The red mech said as he closed the top paneling. “No visible damage, good timing to stimulation, very healthy…”

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” Breakdown rested his arm along the berth above the drone’s helm, smiling down at him. Cass would’ve awkwardly smiled back if his faceplate was uncovered, but he nodded and hummed quietly instead.

“We’re not done yet.” Knockout handed the E-Stem back to Breakdown. “I still have to look over your valve.” Breakdown handed his partner a damp cloth and watched him clean his talons thoroughly. “Now for this procedure I won’t be using any tools. I will be using my digits, and I will have to check both the outside and the inside of your valve.”

Cass tensed at the image of Knockout inserting his metallic fingers. They looked sharper then Megatron’s after all, but he was distracted from this thought when Breakdown offered his other servo to him. “This next part is going to be a little more uncomfortable then the last one. So feel free to take my servo and squeeze it if you need too.”

“I… I don’t know about that.” Cass momentarily lifted his servo, but then tucked it under his chin. “That’s very kind of you, but I… Um…”

Breakdown’s smile widened. “Are you worried you’ll hurt me?”

“Oh, no. I just… Well…” The drone stammered, noticing that Knockout had been watching him the whole time. The medic didn’t come off as the jealous type, and he wasn’t glaring at Cass so much as he was staring in curiosity, but the young model decided he didn’t want to test those waters.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Breakdown laughed at Cass’s shyness. “You’re not scared of Knockout, are you?” The large blue mech reached under the drone’s jawline, and carefully scooped his small servo into his own. “Don’t be. He might have an obscure type of bedside manner, but he’d never hurt a patient.”

“Not when I’m still working on him at least.” Knockout snorted at Breakdown’s comment of him. “Obscure bedside manner… I don’t have a bedside manner. That’s what my assistant is for.”

“And what a lovely assistant he is.” Breakdown rapidly fluttered his optics and pursed his dermas comically. To everyone’s amazement, Cass giggled, and he wrapped his small servo around one of the blue mech’s large digits. “Oh! I bet you any amount of credits there’s a smile under that mask.”

“Heh! Save your imaginary currency for later. There’s more work to do.” The red mech couldn’t stop himself from chuckling a bit, but he had to quickly compose himself. He was still a little annoyed, and he wasn’t ready to slip out of his bad mood just yet. “Now that you’re more relaxed, I’m going to start by checking the outside of your valve for any tares or discoloration. I can see some swelling around the outer rim, which is normal after interfacing, but when I touch you, I need you to stay as still as possible for me. No matter how sensitive you are, because I don’t want to accidentally hurt you more if you are injured anywhere. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes sir.” Cass nodded and took another deep intake as if it was now a reflex.

“Alright. Here we go.” With steady servos he tenderly stroked his digit along the outside if Cass’s outer valve. Then he slowly started pinching and stretching the swollen mesh to test its elasticity. Naturally, Cass tensed a little from the touch, but he bit his bottom derma and kept silent. “How are you feeling?” Knockout continued communicating with the young drone trying to distract him from more discomfort.

“Honestly, everything is still a little tender.” He replied quietly.

“Well, just hang in there for a few more minutes.” The medic nodded his helm in understanding. “It won’t be long now.”

“Before Knockout examines your inner structure, I need you to tell me if you’ve been experiencing pain anywhere. Are you still feeling sore any place?” Breakdown asked.

“Yes,” Cass answered wearily, “earlier before I arrived, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. It’s not as bad now, but I can still feel a small ache.”

“Can you point to where you can still feel it?” The giant mech kept smiling. With a nervous twitch, Cass lifted his free servo and pointed to the middle of his black plating. Just above the top where it split into a V shape. Knockout stared at him with a contorted expression. He knew from previous evaluations of his leader that he was a very large mech, but the fact he could reach that far back made the veteran medic blush.

“Woah…” The red mech muttered with wide optics. “I don’t know whether to be impressed or horrified.”

“What does that mean?” The Vehicon gripped Breakdown’s digit again. “Should I be worried?”

“You? Worried?” Knockout snickered. “Why would you have to worry? It’s not like you can get sparked.”

“Sparked?” Cass questioned. “What does that mean?”

Breakdown coughed on a surprised choke while Knockout froze entirely. Both of them asking themselves in their head, ‘Did he really just ask that?’.

“Are you for real?” The medic finally spoke. “I mean, come on, you’re pulling our struts. Right?”

“Um…” The shy drone hunched his shoulders. “No…”

“Holy scrap.” Breakdown was on the edge of shock. He glanced over at Soundwave for any clarification but received nothing. After making such a big fuss before, the silent mech decides now of all times to stay silent. “I-uh….” His yellow optics darted back and forward between all three of the other mechs before he settled back on Cass again. He patted the drones’ shoulder and grinned awkwardly. “We’ll explain when your evaluation is over.”

“Speaking of which,” Knockout cleared his throat, “there is a good chance I’ll need some adhesive Breakdown. Do you have it? Or did I throw that at Soundwave as well?”

“I have it.” The blue mech gently set Cass’s servo along his chassis and reached for his tray.

“Hand me back the E-Stem as well.” The medic started cleaning his digits with the damp cloth a second time. “Take out the charge lock and add the extension. If he’s feeling pain that far in, I want to be sure Megatron didn’t tear anything beyond the seal breech.” While Breakdown made himself busy, Knockout looked back up at Cass and tenderly placed a servo over the drones’ knee joint.

“I know I said I was only going to use my digits, but if you’re really hurting all the way up your valve canal, I’m going to need a longer instrument to check your internal structure.” His partner finished altering the E-Stem and handed it back to Knockout, but he kept the servo on Cass’s knee, even being bold enough to slowly rub the joint soothingly. “I’m going to have Breakdown hold you against the berth, because I’m very positive that this is going to hurt, and I need you to not move. At all.”

All the anxiety Cass pushed to the back of his processor built back up to the surface. He tried to cover his mask with his servos, but Breakdown had already stood behind the berth and pushed back his shoulders. The former wreckers’ large digits engulfed the small chassis and his palms kneed over the vehicon’s tires. This caused Cass’s arms to push outward inelegantly, and they shivered uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry I can’t hold your servo from this position.” Breakdown said remorsefully. “But I won’t leave your side. Not for a minute.”

“But…” Cass whimpered through tightly closed optics. “But…”

“CA-591-AN: Be still.” Soundwave couldn’t stand to watch his favorite drone struggle any longer. He stepped over to where Breakdown previously stood and took hold of Cass’s servo. “Procedure: Nearly finished. Soundwave: Not leaving.” He placed his helm against the Vehicons’ and pulsed calming waves through his EM field. “Be still.” He repeated. “Be still.”

“Commander…” Cass whispered and leaned into the comforting touch. The shaking stopped almost instantly, and his engine began to purr in appreciation. Breakdown and Knockout eyed each other across the berth and debated non-verbally whether or not this gesture was platonic… Or something more.

“Knockout.” Soundwave briefly lifted his helm to stare at the medic. “Please: Finish evaluation.”

Knockout didn’t realize he was gaping at the duo. He quickly shook his helm and reached into his subspace to pull out his hand-held monitor. “Yes. One minute.” He fumbled with the hand-held and the E-Stem, but stopped when he realized Breakdown forgot to hand him the adhesive he asked for earlier. “Breakdown, you forgot the—. Oh!”

Knockout flinched when a data feeler flew in front of his helm, but he blinked dumbfounded when he wasn’t beaten with it. Coiled in the tentacle was a long tube of adhesive. “Um…. Yep! That’d be it.” The flustered medic took the tube and balanced it on his knee for later. In the meantime he put his focus back on his hand-held. A minute later the E-Stem made a beeping noise, and he looked up at Cass whom was still allowing Soundwave to nuzzle him. “I’m going to insert the E-Stem slowly and gently swirl around your walls to find any lacerations. I’m more then certain I will find some. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.” Cass answered. It was the calmest he had been the entire time in the med bay, and it was helping him vastly as Knockout followed through with his instructions. The drone hissed at the feeling of cold medal lining at the outside of his valve, and he tucked his helm further under Soundwave’s chin as the E-Stem crawled inside of him. Knockout was very pleased when the valve began lubricating naturally from the intrusion.

“So far so good.” The red mech pondered mostly to himself. “The inner walls have returned to its natural elasticity. You’re still a bit tight so it’s good to see you’re lubricating without any issues, and as for your seal…”

“Ah-hah!” The poor drone cried the moment the E-Stem brushed past where his seal was once placed. Soundwave wrapped his free servo behind Cass’s helm and tried to hold him in place. Breakdown had also placed a firm but gentle pressure on the Vehicon’s shoulders.

“Looks like I found it.” Knockout tried to sound sympathetic, but it was never really his strong suit. “According to my readings, this is already healing naturally, so I won’t be adding anything to interfere with that. Brace yourself though kid, because I’m going to push in a little further now.”

“Mm-hm…” Cass nodded. He shook again and hitched on held back sobs. Soundwave held him tighter, and if he could take his pain away from him, he would. All he could do was keep sending him soothing signals and a supportive embrace.

“Deep intakes now. I’m almost to the end.” The medic didn’t even have that much time to finish his sentence, before Cass howled into his commander’s neck cables. Knockout’s hand-held lit up with whirling lights and beeps. “Oh yeah. Just as I expected. Looks like you have a small abrasion below where your gestation lock would be. Of course it doesn’t exactly feel small, does it?”

He didn’t wait for a reply, not that Cass had a mindset too. Knockout adjusted the base of the E-Stem upward and attached the tube to the end of the handle. “Now I’m going to add some quick drying adhesive to the end. It’s medicated so it will help relieve the pain. You’ll feel some pressure and a warming sensation, but it will be quick.”

“You hear that?” Breakdown squeezed the younger model’s frame in a comforting manner. “We’re almost done. You’re doing great.” There was no reaction at all. No verbal answer, no body twitch, not even a gasp. “Cass? Are you still with us?”

Cass had gone completely limp against Soundwave’s chassis, and the third in command gently lifted his helm up. His red optic slit was dark, and he wasn’t responding to Soundwave’s transmissions. The silent mech nearly panicked until Breakdown knelt down on the other side of the berth to look at the monitors behind them.

“Poor kid.” He smiled in relief, being a little concerned himself. “Megatron must’ve really wore him down. He just passed out.”

“Understandable.” Knockout shrugged. “I imagine he didn’t get a lot of recharge the night before, and he’s so small.” While he started injecting the adhesive through the E-Stem, he looked up at the monitor himself. “Looks like he hasn’t refueled yet either. His energon levels are low, even for a drone.”

The red mech finally finished with his treatment and gently pulled out the medical utensil, then manually closed Cass’s bottom panel before standing. He noticed Soundwave was still holding the Vehicon’s servo. Knockout sighed and began to reposition the medical berth.

“We don’t have to bother moving him right now.” Knockout assured the worried mech, despite the fact he still resented Soundwave for his arrogance towards him and Breakdown. “If he doesn’t have any duties today, he can rest here for the day. I’ll even have a cube ready for him when he wakes up.”

Breakdown stood up and patted his partner on the back. “Don’t worry Soundwave, we’ll take care of him.” He leaned over Knockout’s helm and snuggled his audio. “You’re such a softy.”

“I will break you…” Knockout said blatantly, noticeably still angry.

“Query.” Soundwave’s visor homed in directly at Knockout. “Proposition: Honest proposal?”

“Geez…. Where is the trust?” Knockout sulked. “Do you really think after all the work I put into this patient I’d let him deteriorate from exhaustion?”

The silent mech once again, to no one’s surprise remained silent and stared unwavering at the medic. Growling in resentment, Knockout sighed in frustration. “Never mind. There is no winning with you. Just leave and—.”

Soundwave’s visor flashed immediately in front of the duo, and a schedule table lined up along the screen. The third in command was always in charge of scheduling, due mostly to Megatron’s trust in him. Quickly he lingered on both Breakdown and Knockout’s separate time tables and switched them, so they lined up for next week. They would have an entire five days off together, and two days working simultaneously together. Then in front of their very optics, Soundwave pulled up the recording from last night and deleted it as promised. Knockout nearly cried in liberation. A large weight had definitely been lifted off of his neatly polished shoulders and in an unexpected sign of appreciation, he reached over the berth. He clasped his servos around Soundwave’s helm and kissed his glass visor eagerly. Breakdown could see the nervous static tingle over the stoic mech’s hull and he laughed at the unusual sight.

“You beautiful mech you!” Knockout expressed through multiple kisses. “All is forgiven! Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!”

Soundwave pushed Knockout away with both arms stretched straight out. “Request.” His transmissions crackling with uncontrollable pulses. “Save affection for appointed time off.”

Breakdown was desperately trying to calm himself enough to also say thank you, but the two mechs in front of him were not making it easy for him. With tearing optics and shaking shoulders he snickered out a forced gratitude. “Really… Thanks a lot Soundwave…”

“Medical assistant Breakdown: Audience with Megatron still stands.” Soundwave walked away from the overzealous medic.

“Yes, obviously.” The blue mech nodded. “I’ll be right behind you.” The third in command hesitated when he reached the bay doors, and he turned his visor onto Cass one last time. Lazarbeak hummed over her master’s chassis after reluctantly staying quiet for so long. She cooed and jittered to distract him, and Soundwave acknowledged his symbiotes kindness by stroking her along her wings.

“Again Soundwave don’t worry.” Breakdown encouraged him positively. “Cass is still in good servos. Knockout will keep him safe while I’m gone, and he’ll be here when you get back.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave said his drawn-out goodbyes then left feeling more at ease and trusting of the two.

The lovers where finally left alone, aside from the drone still recharging in the room. Once Knockout laid the medical berth out flat, he pushed back some of the monitors and began cleaning the mess he made around the med bay. He stopped the minute Breakdown embraced him from behind. “You’re not going to say goodbye to me?”

“Not sure.” Knockout smirked. “I’m still a little irritated with the way you embarrassed me in front of Megatron.” He was obviously fibbing by the way he swayed against Breakdown’s large frame. “How will you make it up to me?”

“I don’t know yet.” The larger mech turned his lover around and kissed him tenderly. “But I now have five days to figure it out.”

“Ah…” Knockout sighed eagerly into the kiss. “Don’t take too long with Megatron… We’ve got a score to keep after all.”

“Yeah, whose counting?” Breakdown kissed him one last time before letting the red mech go. “I love you, and I’ll be back soon.”

“I love you too.” The red mech swatted at him gently. “Now go. The sooner you’re gone, the sooner you can come back.”

He was gone after he squeezed Knockout’s servo lovingly and left his lover alone with Cass. “You know what?” The medic smiled and leered over the recharging mech. “I was extremely reserved about breaking the rules with you, but you just might have been the luckiest thing to ever happen to me.” The medic was suddenly distracted by the anticipated flashing monitors. Everything was functioning normally, aside from the apparent low energon levels, but what caught Knockout’s attention was Cass’s EM field. “Hm…. Strange.” He tapped on the screen curiously. “These readings don’t make any sense…. What is going on here?”

Knockout calculated his data and corrected his screen multiple times, but the readings stayed exactly the same. He shook his helm in disbelief and gawked over the small Vehicon. “What are you?”

**-END-**


	8. Comedy and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave circles back to the med-bay to check on Cass, and finds out something interesting about his favorite drone... Which raises more questions about the mysterious Vehicon then answers. Also, it's about time we brought Starscream and his new lover into the mix... Briefly anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers.

MERCY

Chapter 8

Comedy and Drama

“Soundwave!” Breakdown finally caught up with the third in command. The briefing with Megatron didn’t last as long as anyone expected. It was quick and to the point, and Breakdown received his orders with no fuss. He was to go on a reconnaissance within the hour, but first he wanted to check on Knockout and Cass before heading out. He just happened to run into Soundwave on his way back to the med-bay. “Wait up!”

The silent mech slowed his pace and turned to see the large mech briskly walking up behind him. He didn’t stop however, but he gave Breakdown a chance to catch up with him.

“Are you also heading to the med-bay?”

“Negative.” Soundwave replied. “Destination: Communications bridge. First task: Set up surveillance of reconnaissance mission.”

“But the communications bridge is on the other side of the ship.” The two continued walking side by side. “Why are you walking this way?”

“Energon levels: Low. Running on 30%. Detour: Mess hall.” Soundwave ignored the quirked optic ridge over Breakdown’s faceplate.

“That low?” Breakdown rubbed the back of his helm. “Why didn’t you refuel last night?”

Soundwave didn’t answer. He held his helm up high and walked confidently, but Breakdown already pieced together why the silent mech felt the need to starve himself.

“You know, you will never be any help to Cass if you let your health deteriorate.” The larger mech sighed heavily. “What kind of relationship do you have with him anyway? The two of you seem to be very close.”

“Concern: None of Breakdown’s.” The silent mech lightly flexed his EM field. There were some things that he wished to keep to himself, and Breakdown understood that. But curiosity got the better of him and he continued to press.

“I mean no offense by asking, but are you in love with this drone? I understand if you are—?”

“Concern!” Soundwave’s EM field erupted in anxiety. “None existent for Breakdown! Refrain from prying!” His visor glanced at up at large yellow optics and he briefly felt remorse. Breakdown had been surprisingly kind and patient through all of this, and perhaps he didn’t deserve to be snapped at. So, before turning away he added, “Please: Hostility not intended. True intentions: Privacy for self and Vehicon drone CA-591-AN… Apologies.”

“It’s alright.” The former wrecker held his servo up and waved. “I get it and I apologize too. I really didn’t intend to offend you.” When the mechs came to a corner, Breakdown held out his waving servo over Soundwaves’ chassis and they stopped. “But with that said…”

Soundwave didn’t have time to react as he was flung into the curved wall behind him; instantly being pinned by the giant’s forearm. Breakdown’s other servo immediately raised, and he hurled it beside the third in command’s helm. Heat radiated from his passionate glare of anger. Yellow optics that were once so kind had immediately turned back into a warriors’ fervent scowl.

“Don’t you ever…” He hissed with venom in his vocals. “Ever! Threaten Knockout like that again! Do with me what you want. I don’t care what happens to me, but you leave my partner… My lover in peace.”

The smaller mech didn’t retaliate. He was expecting something like this to happen, and he wasn’t going to deny Breakdown his outburst. In his mind he felt he deserved it, and he would take his punishment with dignity… If the larger mech would allow it.

“I know a little of your past Soundwave.” Breakdown’s optics softened. “I feel empathy for you, truly. Nobody deserves to go through the horrible things that happen to you… Not even my worst enemy.” He then slowly relieved the pressure against Soundwave and let his pedes slip firmly onto the floor. The servo that landed into the wall was also pulled back and it had left a large and imposing dent in thick metal. “Keep this close to you Soundwave, because if any harm comes to Knockout, and I find out you are responsible for it in any way… I will find you, and I will end you.”

He backed away and gave Soundwave time to compose himself, then he waited for some kind of response. He could’ve walked away. Enough had been said, but something kept him there. Perhaps it was the odd way the silent mech’s EM field suddenly dipped in some way. It was unreadable, which wasn’t unusual for the telepath, but his body language had become all to telling. His shoulders slouched, and his helm hung low. Letting his visor stare at his pedes. Was this a sign of guilt? Remorse from the most emotionless Cybertronian on Nemesis? Breakdown may have gotten an answer from him when he lifted his helm to finally respond but was interrupted by the sound of metal clumsily clanging around the corner behind him.

“Ah! Steve!” A flabbergasted voice called out. “S-slow down… Wait until we get to your room. Anyone can see and hear us here.”

“I can’t help it Commander.” Another voice rasped. “I haven’t had the chance to touch you in weeks. I feel like I’m having withdrawals.”

No doubt that the first voice was Starscream, and it was no surprise to anyone that he had taken up a new lover. But it was odd how despite all these years of openly sneaking around, Megatron still had no idea what was going on. At least that’s what everyone chose to believe. Soundwave knew his leader all too well, and if he did know about Starscream’s affair he wouldn’t really admit it. Mostly because he just didn’t care, and if this was his second in commands attempt at getting his attention it was never going to work, but that was precisely why Starscream was drawn to someone else in the first place. Strascream was a seeker, and he didn’t just want attention, he needed attention… And if he couldn’t get it from his master, he would find it in anyone that showed even the tiniest interest.

“Crazy seeker…” Breakdown summed it up. “And you thought me, and Knockout were bad.” He quickly glanced around the corner, then looked back at Soundwave with a shudder. “Looks like things are starting to progress a little fast, and their kind of blocking your way to the mess hall.”

Soundwave took a step forward unaffected, but the larger mech pushed his servo over the brazen mech’s chassis. “Okay, hold your engines a second. As much as I might like to see the look on Starscream’s faceplate when you walk in on him in the act, I’d feel like a hypocrite if I let you.”

That soft look was back on the former wrecker’s faceplate, and he calmly coxed the third in command to fallow him down the other side of the corridor to the med bay. “Come to the med bay with me and get your energon there. You can take it from our emergency stock as long as you replace it later, and you can even check on Cass while you’re there.”

If Soundwave were to be honest, he would admit that he wasn’t quite ready to see Cass again. The only thing that was kept him from worrying himself sick was work. He did all he could to keep himself busy until the inside of his visor flashed a warning, alerting him to his low fuel emissions, but Breakdown’s suggestion seemed to be the most logical course of action to take. So he relented and fallowed the former wrecker to the med bay once again… Just in time to hear Starscream’s muffled, orgasm filled scream. “That was quick…” Breakdown whispered palpably.

* * *

The med bay was a light with computer monitors and data pads. Knockout flew between all of them trying desperately to make sense of what was being presented in front of him. He checked the integrity of his monitoring cables, replaced cordial connectors, he even tried turning his equipment on and off again in desperation. The moment the screen blinked back to life, the medic threw his servos in the air in irritation.

“What the actual Pit?!” He shouted just in time for Breakdown and Soundwave to walk in.

“Whoa, what’s got your spark plugs in a twist?” The larger mech closed the door behind him and pointed Soundwave to the energon store cabinet. The silent mech helped himself, and completely ignored Knockout and the computers he was coveting.

“Hold it songbird.” The red mech said ironically and pushed an arm in front of Soundwave’s chassis. “I’ve got some questions about your little squiggle toy. Starting with his EM field.” Knockout did his best not to sound angry, but the way he gestured as he pointed his other servo to the monitor, he shook in a mild frustration.

Soundwave followed the medic’s servo with a wavering frame. His low energon levels were taking its toll and he nearly crashed right there. Luckily, Knockout saw the signs of fuel deficiency and he tucked his arm under the silent mech’s opposite shoulder.

“Oh for crying out loud!” He sneered. “You too?”

Breakdown was right behind him and he carefully carried Soundwave to a stool set next to where Cass was still resting. When he finally got his wits about him, he expected Breakdown to hand him a cube of energon. He was just as surprised as Knockout when the medic handed him the cube. “Drink this and listen, and when I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer. Understand?”

The third in command took the cube and opened the base of his glass visor. With a small hiss, a tiny green light split up the middle of the screen then divided in the center. The light that traced along the glass clicked open and revealed the bottom half of Soundwave’s faceplate. Both Knockout and Breakdown forgot the third in command could even do that, and both blinked in surprise…. They nearly jumped out of their armor when they heard him speak in his normal voice.

“Affirmative.” Soundwave answered the now long forgotten question, but he was quick to remind the gawking red mech. “Commence with your statement, Doctor.”

Breakdown looked back at his partner, and when Knockout still didn’t respond to anyone, the giant mech softly smacked the back of his helm.

“Ouch!” Knockout would’ve snapped back if Soundwave hadn’t cleared his intake.

“I don’t have all day Knockout, and neither does Breakdown.” The usually silent mech’s voice was something surreal. It was a smooth alto, almost a song in itself, and it made anyone wonder why he would go to such great lengths to hide it.

“Right…” The medic shook his helm. “As I was saying, I have just noticed an anomaly with Cass’s EM field and… Wait. Breakdown? Where are you going?”

With the last bit of glass covering Soundwave’s optics he pulled up a small manuscript detailing the reconnaissance mission Megatron had assigned for the former wrecker. Knockout studied it with concern. “An energon signal? By an active volcano?”

“Yeah. It’s near an abandoned village around Russia.” Breakdown patted the side of Knockout’s arms. “It looks like an in and out recon. I shouldn’t take long. Half a day max.”

“Alright…” The red mech sighed and he squeezed one of Breakdown’s servos in understanding. “Be quick and come back in one piece.”

“I’ll be careful.” He kissed the top of Knockout’s helm, but before he left, he whispered. “Keep thinking of me while I’m gone.”

“Out!” Knockout knew what his lover was doing, and he wasn’t going to fall for it just yet. “Save that for our time off.” He winked and slapped the large mech on his aft as he walked out the door. Once Breakdown was gone, the medic tilted his helm up and quirked an optic ridge. “Where was I?”

“Doctor?” Soundwave made Knockout jump again. He quickly swung around and leered for a minute or two, before he remembered Soundwave was now physically talking to him. “Please. You said there was something wrong with Caspian’s EM field. Is he at risk in anyway?”

“Start drinking that cube while I explain.” Knockout switched right back to his medic mode and encouraged his patient to worry about his well-being. Soundwave nodded and complied as he slowly sipped on his given fuel. Satisfied with this the red mech turned around and again pointed to the monitor. “Look here. This is the standard EM field of an adult Vehicon. Notice how it pulses in time with its spark beat and the texture is smoothly fluxing in a clockwise motion.”

“Naturally.” Soundwave agreed and gestured to the EM field reading below the one Knockout had pointed out first. No doubt the bottom reading was Cass’s. “The two readings look similar even to me. I can’t see what is so concerning.”

“Take a closer look.” The medic tapped his console with light touches of his digits and blew up the images. This slowed the animated pulse as a result. “I thought it looked rather normal too, until I enlarged the images. They both have the same texture and the same timing, but when I started to concentrate on Cass’s EM field, I noticed that it was pulsing in the opposite direction. Do you know what that means?”

“Can’t say that I do Doctor.” The third in command spoke calmly. “Is this something we need to worry about?”

“I don’t know yet.” Knockout admitted. “First let me explain the difference between a grounder’s EM field and a fliers. Basically, all EM fields tend to rotate in a length wise spiral. Grounders rotate clockwise, left to right, and fliers rotate counterclockwise, right to left.”

“So you are telling me that Caspian’s EM field is pulsing like a flier, not a grounder?” Soundwave had finished his cube and focused fully on the situation in front of him.

“That’s not all.” The medic tapped over the console again. “Finding this as strange as it was on its own, I decided to dig a little deeper. It is common knowledge that all EM fields have their own unique core pulse. If you strip the outer spiral and fluxing of a spark born Cybertronian you can find a straight line of energy varying in color. But drones are not spark born, they are built and artificially sparked. They shouldn’t have a core pulse, but as you can clearly see…”

Soundwave made a shallow noise that somewhat resembled a gasp. The comparison field turned out blank as Knockout had explained, but Cass’s lit up. It was a long smooth line with a mix of light cool colors, and if what the medic had told him was true, then that meant only one thing.

“This can’t be.” He apprehensively reached out for Cass’s servo and held it close to his chest. “There must be something wrong with your equipment.”

“I checked everything Soundwave.” Knockout assured the concerned communications officer. “Don’t panic though. So far this isn’t affecting his health. It just means… Well…” He paused, thinking carefully of what to say next, but he couldn’t formulate the right form of words. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders and gave up trying. “Honestly I don’t exactly know what it means, but all I can gather from this is that that his EM core shouldn’t exist.”

“What do you need to know from me?” Soundwave frowned. “I need to know everything you know. Everything and anything about Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. I need files on his creation, his first time abroad, his arrival on Nemesis, information about the group he was created with…” Again he stopped to watch the way Soundwave cuddled the recharging drone. The medic sighed some more and in a rare show of empathy for the third in command, he patted the back of Soundwave’s helm. “I think you get the idea, but right now all he needs is a few more hours of uninterrupted recharge and a full cube of energon. Speaking of which, are your tanks full?”

“Oh, yes.” Soundwave almost forgot he was given a cube to drink. All of his focus went right back to Cass when he finished it. “I’ll replace it when Breakdown returns from his mission. I need to get back to the communications bridge and set up surveillance for him.” He stood and handed Knockout the empty cube. His gaze lingered on the monitor with obvious worry. “Can this be real? Caspian… Not only is he not a drone, he’s technically not a grounder?”

“I’m just as amazed as you are.” The red mech said as he threw the empty cube into an incinerator receptacle. “But this could actually explain why you and Megatron have such an unexplainable lure to him. If his EM field registers as a flier, it makes sense that he would attract more fliers.”

“And perhaps that is why he enjoys exploring the flight decks.” The third in command added.

“He does?” Knockout was really confused and fascinated at the same time. “This kid is by far the strangest case I have ever been given, and that includes Megatron’s sudden revival.”

“Mmmm…” Cass began to stir in his recharge, making both mechs tense. Once they realized he was still resting they both sighed. Happy that he hadn’t heard a word they said about him yet.

“We should continue this conversation later.” Soundwave announced before he covered his faceplate. He continued to communicate through his EM field and he kindly gestured his servo over Knockout’s shoulder before he left. “Knockout: Care for Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. High satisfactory. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome I guess.” The medic rolled his optics. “I’m going to tinker around with his readings while you’re gone and compare them to the other readings of mechs I have on record. I’ll give you a heads up if I find anything.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave was almost out the door before Knockout stopped him one last time.

“Hey… Um… Keep a good eye on Breakdown while setting up for him. I know this is routine but… I still worry about him. Keep me up to date, will you?”

The third in command smiled behind his glass visor and nodded. “Affirmative.”

-END-


	9. Starscream and Steve: One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be titled chapter 8.2 but this site won't let me label it as such, and is actually the start of my branch off series to the story of MERCY. I decided not to make a separate document and thought on this site I would just lump it all together... Mostly because I'm lazy.
> 
> According to the stats I have on fanfiction.net this is my most popular chapter, so I hope everyone on this site enjoys it just as much. Starscream and Steve in smut, smut, and more smut. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Don't be afraid if to comment and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers

STEVE & STARSCREAM

MERCY

Chapter 8.2

“Ah! Steve!” Starscream called out when his back hit the corridor wall. “S-slow down… Wait until we get to your room. Anyone can see and hear us here.”

“I can’t help it Commander.” The drone heaved as he groped and caressed Starscream’s frame in the spots he knew the second in command was most sensitive. “I haven’t had the chance to touch you in weeks. I feel like I’m having withdrawals.” Steve always knew exactly what to say to Starscream to get away with doing so much to him. Their affair had started even before Megatron had returned to Earth with the dark energon. Starscream was a seeker after all, and seekers were notorious attention grabbers. It was hardwired in their programing to be lavished and treated adoringly, and that’s why a lot of them developed groups of trines. Starscream had a trine for a while until the war separated them, and for the longest time, to console himself with this loss, he would occasionally turn to Megatron for solace. This worked for both of them for a time. Starscream would get the attention he needed to keep his programing in his CPU running healthy, and Megatron would receive some much-needed release from his stresses as a leader.

But even before Megatron left Nemesis he had started to neglect Starscream and his needs, and as the seeker’s frustration grew, he nearly became desperate enough to ask Soundwave, of all mechs, to help him find relief. It was purely a chance encounter that he ended up in Steve’s arms. The second in command, at the time, hadn’t been touched in nearly half a year. That was too long for a seeker to go without interfacing with a partner. He became so agitated he tried to relieve himself in the back of an energon store room one day. His frame was so hot that his cooling vents nearly backfired from the stress of over working, and the moment he leaned back on a crate to franticly stroke his spike, Steve walked in and caught him in the act. The Vehicon immediately backed away with anxious apologies and fear for being disciplined for unintentionally barging in on a private moment (even if it was public). Instead, to the devoted drone’s shock, Starscream called him over. He begged, he pleaded, and he reached out for Steve to stay, and he never forgot the exact words the desperate seeker said to him that day. _‘Please don’t leave… I n-need your touch…’_

It was like a dream come true. Steve had already been obsessed with his commander for the longest time, and he had even fantasized of the day he would have the privilege to even glance at Starscream’s fully exposed frame… So he took full advantage and did well to please his higher up. Ever since that day, Steve had always been Starscream’s go to, and today he really needed him. He was on the most wicked heat cycle he had experienced in a long time and on top of his seeker programing the heat was burning him up from the inside out. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he enjoyed the way Steve was rushing to touch him. His eagerness always made the seeker feel special, but he still needed more that moment. Privacy be damned, he needed to be ravished more.

“M-mask…” He mumbled feverishly as his clawed servos clenched around Steve’s back. “Your… Mask. Ah! T-take it off…” Breathlessly, Starscream slipped his servos up the drones’ shoulders and neck until they rested on both sides of his helm. Then when he met his lovers gaze, he mouthed hotly under half glazed optics, “I want your lip-plates on me… I need all of you… Please Steve.”

Taking his mask off in the middle of the ships halls was risky for a drone, but he couldn’t deny his urges when Starscream begged him like that. In one swift motion he removed his battle visor and dropped it next to his pedes. He wasted no time kissing his commander and lavished the sweet taste of his oral cavity.

“Mmm…” Starscream moaned before the kiss was broken, and Steve quickly started licking and nipping down the seeker’s chin and neck cables. “Yes! Just like that!” He couldn’t control his vocalizer and he didn’t care. Starscream was so deep in his heat cycle that every ministration drew him closer and closer to the edge of heaven. His panels instantly slid open when Steve’s servo slid under the seam on his chassis to tease more sensitive wires. The drone knew they were the most tender there. The seeker desperately wanted to scream. Part of him even needed it but he swallowed hard and braced himself against his attentive lovers’ body. “I should’ve waited until we got back to my room like you wanted Commander.” Steve said through well placed bites. “I want to hear you call out for me so much. I love it when you beg.”

The second in command shivered under Steve when the drone’s spike panel flew open and pressurized fully. The length of his erect member glided momentarily outside of Starscream’s heavily lubricated valve. “But try not to shout.” He wriggled his hips before thrusting harshly into Starscream’s valve. “Uhn! B-because I can’t hold back anymore…”

“S-slag! Steve!” Starscream had to bite down on his servo between his thumb and index digit. His dental plates pushed down so hard he drew energon. Steve was coherent enough to pull the leaking servo away.

“Careful Commander.” The Vehicon kissed the bleeding appendage and revved his engines when Starscream’s helm lurched in ecstasy. “Don’t hurt yourself like that.” He leaned forward to whisper into his lover’s audios. “You know you are precious to me.”

“OH!” Starscream was already too close to his first overload before they met for a tryst, and as soon as Steve told him everything he wanted to hear, he climaxed with intensity. More often than not, when Starscream was on a strong heat cycle like this one, all Steve really had to do was stroke the commander’s ego. Which he was more than happy to do so.

“Oh… Commander…” Steve shuddered as Starscream’s convulsing frame shook beneath him. “You are so beautiful.”

“Hurry up and overload…” The seeker whimpered through the last waves of his orgasm. “I’m already building another charge. We shouldn’t have done this out in the open. What if Megatron—Oomph!”

Steve kissed him aggressively at first, but slowly calmed himself so he could savor the moment longer. His glossa swirled smoothly around his commanders’ and he moaned happily when Starscream pulled him closer. However, Steve could still feel a little tension in the center of the seeker’s back struts. He didn’t want to create more stress for his beloved, but he wasn’t as close to his overload as Starscream wanted him to be, and his room was still an entire two hall lengths away… But there was an energon store room next to the mess hall. If he was quick and he kept Starscream quite he could reach the store room in two minutes without being caught.

“Hold onto me Commander.” Steve broke the kiss and smiled egotistically when Starscream whined from the lack of contact. “I’m going to carry you somewhere private… Hopefully.”

“H-hurry Steve.” Starscream’s spike was rapidly pressurizing a second time. “The heat is becoming unbearable again.”

The Vehicon didn’t even bother pulling out. He just wrapped the seeker’s legs around his waist and his arms over his shoulders. Then he sprinted as fast as he could, careful not to slip over any leaking fluids on the floor. They were both extremely lucky that it was the end of the mid-day shift, and almost everyone had received their rations earlier and went back to their rooms or stations. The halls were clear, and the store room was lifeless. The second he realized there was no one to be seen, he locked the door behind him, and gently placed Starscream on his back over a random stock crate. It was cold in the room, which made the seeker feel more comfortable. Steam accumulated off his hot body, and it had engulfed Steve in a thick haze. It was intoxicating, and he could hardly hold his enthusiasm. The drone rapidly gyrated and bucked his hips. The friction was so welcomed that Starscream met every thrust with his own, crying out Steve’s name like it was as sacred as Primus himself.

“Steve!” The seeker didn’t even realize he was in a secluded place, but his second charge was building so quickly he didn’t care at all who heard him. “Oh, Steve! Don’t… Ah-hah! Don’t stop! Oh Primus! Don’t stop!”

“Commander…” Steve’s helm reeled over the sound of Starscream calling out for him. Nothing made his existence in this universe sweeter than his ability to please his master. “I’m very close too… Do you want me to pull out?”

“No!” Starscream gauchely wrapped his arms behind the Vehicon’s back and pulled him tight to his chassis. “Please! I want you inside me!”

No doubt that was his seeker programing talking, but that didn’t matter to Steve. It still stroked his ego to listen to his superior officer whimper and writhe under him so anxiously. He picked up his pace and smiled mischievously over Starscream’s parted lip-plates. “As you wish… Commander…”

Starscream couldn’t keep anything at bay when his lover talked to him like he was the only mech in the galaxy, and his second overload met them both with ferocity. He arched off the crate so intensely he ended up pushing Steve back upward, but the drone kept his pace and composure, and he steadied Starscream’s waist against the now rattling crate.

“Commander Starscream!” Steve’s overload only intensified his lover’s climax. His warm trans-fluid rushed inside the tight valve so quickly it caused the muscled walls to constrict around Steve’s spike. It nearly held him in place, but it didn’t stop his waist from circling over Starscream’s hips. “Oh…” He sighed over the seeker’s neck cables. His hot exhaust rolling down Starscream’s chest. “I think some of my fluid found its way into your gestation chamber. It’s a good thing I’m not potent. You’d be sparked by now.”

“Mm… No…” Starscream mewled as he lazily kissed the side of Steve’s helm, still jittering from his powerful orgasm. “This might be coming from my heat cycle… But if it was at all possible right now, I would carry your sparklings…” As his systems began to cool down, he pushed himself up on his elbow joints and began to stroke a servo over the green glass above his torso. He tenderly caressed where his gestation chamber rested below his armored body and gently sobbed. “You have been such a loyal servant…. A very generous lover. If I could reward your devotion by continuing your legacy in this universe I would.”

“I hope you can forgive me for being too forward Commander…” The Vehicon placed his servo over Starscreams’, and sympathetically laced their digits together. “But I hope you know that I love you.”

“I… I do know that Steve.” The seeker closed his optics tiredly, and small beads of optical fluid rolled down the sides of his faceplate. “But for now I cannot answer that. Can you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Steve gently pulled his spike out and lifted Starscream to rest over his lap. He was now sitting on the crate and he held his commander tight to his frame. “I was created to serve and follow orders without hesitation, even at the risk of my own function. I live with the knowledge that every day… Any day could be my last. That day… Like today, when you called for me… When you said you wanted me.” Steve had to tilt his helm up and slow his engines as best he could. He was coming very close to pressurizing again, and he would not allow himself to become aroused before or without Starscream. “As long as you keep coming to me… As long as you still need me, and allow me to worship you freely, I have a true purpose. You have made this lowly Vehicon drone so happy… Even if I don’t deserve your attention.”

“It’s not whether you deserve my attention, but whether you’ve earned it.” Starscream was beginning to cool down rather quickly. Soon his cooling fans came to a halt and he straightened his back struts, so he could meet Steve’s optics. “And you really… Really earned my attention.” He smiled and hummed as he repeatedly kissed his lover’s dermas in his post-coital bliss. “I am not a fool. I know I’m a very selfish mech, but I do recognize where devotion deserves rewarding.” As the seeker’s light feather kisses explored more around Steve’s cheeks and jawline, he snaked his right arm around the drone’s neck and raked his left down the glass plating over Steve’s chest. “Is there anything… Anything more I can do to say thank you? What more can I give other than the benefits of my selfish desires?”

“Honestly, I feel like I’m already taking advantage of you, Commander.” Steve returned his attention given to him with kindness, and he stroked his right servo up and down the length of Starscream’s thigh. “You’re desires maybe selfish, but my greed for them is unquenchable.” Before pulling away to look down at his commander, he delicately bit Starscream’s bottom lip-plate and earned an eager moan from the seeker. “Of course, there is one thing I’ve been considering for a while.”

“Yes?” The second in command whispered through yet another building charge.

“Well…” Much to Starscream’s surprise, Steve was blushing. He was never really the most stoic of mechs, but he hardly ever blushed in front of his commander (or he just could never really see it behind Steve’s mask). “It is… A sensitive matter. Would it be too much to ask if we discussed this behind our own closed doors? Perhaps tonight? My room?”

“Hm…” Starscream took this into consideration. “Very well, as long as I don’t have any prior engagements this evening, we can meet for another tryst. But let’s meet at my quarters instead. I will comm you at seven if anything changes.”

“Yes commander.” The Vehicon sighed. “Is there anything else you require of me—?”

“We’re not done.” The seeker quickly maneuvered himself on his knee-joints, so he could straddle the Vehicon’s waist. “Do you have enough greed to take in one more selfish desire?”

“Hah… Commander.” Steve devoured Starscream’s oral cavity as if he was starving. “As long as you allow me to worship you, my greed… My lust for you will never waver.”

“Steve…” Starscream huffed through open mouthed kisses. “When we are alone like this… Mm! You have my special permission… Ah-hah! T-to call me by my name.”

“Starscream…” Steve called out happily over and over again, as if it was the most sacred name in the universe… And it was practically a sin for a low-ranking drone like him to utter. “Starscream… Starscream… I love you… Please. Allow me to love you…”

Both mechs had fully pressurized again at this point, and Starscream was so lost in his lust he didn’t wait for Steve to make the initial move. He lifted himself up over the drone’s erect spike and lowered himself onto it. His optics flashed when he felt himself fall too fast, but Steve was quick to steady his lover’s hips. “Permission…” The hot seeker hissed through clenched dental plates. “Granted…”

“I love you… Starscream…” He couldn’t stop himself from saying that phrase, and it seemed to spur Starscream on. With his helm reeled back, mouth gaping open, and his wings fluttering up taut, the seeker mindlessly ground his hips chasing after his third overload with more desperation then before. But he also returned the favor of adulation and cried Steve’s name like he feared the Vehicon would evaporate in his arms.

“Steve! Steve! AH!” Again his climax was quick, but it lingered intensely. He arched backwards when his valve grasped around Steve’s spike, pushing him into his second overload. They both gasped in satisfaction and Steve smiled like he finally reached the stars without lifting a single ped off the ground.

“You make me feel like I can fly.” He groaned as he felt a mix of trans-fluid and lubricants leek onto the crate under him. Both his and Starscream’s chassis were covered in splashes of the seeker’s trans-fluid but neither one of them cared at the moment.

“I… I think we should…” Starscream stammered as he rode out the last wave of his dissipating charge. “I think we should’ve held off on that last interface… I feel so tired now.”

“Uh-oh…” Steve’s clarity came seeping back into his processor before it could for Starscream.

“What?” The second in command questioned in a half haze.

“My mask…” The drone grimaced, knowing very well he was going to be disciplined for what he had to say next. “I forgot it in the hall… I need you to get it for me.”

His concerns were met with reality, and Starscream slapped him. When the seeker was on a heat cycle, he could easily be the most willing and gentle lover in the galaxy, but when he came down off that high there was no stopping his abusive personality… But it was well worth the danger for the overly smitten Steve.

“Idiot!” The seeker stood and quickly cleaned his hull with a rag he pulled from his subspace. His tiredness quickly forgotten. “How could you be so careless as to forget your fragging mask?!” Steve could’ve said he took his mask off because Starscream asked him too. That it was all his idea and he only did it to please him, maybe even try to make the second in command feel a little guilty… But all he did was smile while he rubbed his sore face-plate.

“I still love you, Commander Starscream.”

-END-


	10. The Bots and the Insecticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever hear that expression, the Birds and the Bees? How do you think the Cybertronians phrase it?
> 
> (BTW this is actually chapter nine. This site can be a pain in the butt sometimes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and leave a review, I love to hear from my readers!

MERCY

Chapter 9

The Bots and the Insecticons

"Confounded drone!" Starscream griped while he searched the wide halls for the AWOL battle visor. "Next time I burn up like that I'll tell him to keep his spike to himself and eat out my—!" He paused around the first corner he came too and in all seriousness he groaned. "Who am I kidding… If I did that, he'd probably be all too eager to oblige." Then he tapped a clawed digit under his bottom lip-plate and thought on what he just said. "Hm. Maybe next time I'll actually ask him to do it… Just to see if he would."

"Query?" Soundwave appeared out of nowhere behind the seeker and startled him so badly he jumped. He lifted one leg up to his torso and rapidly clawed in the air like a cat pawing at string. Starscream finally settled in an acquired pose and wide red optics met with a faceless blank visor. "Commander Starscream: Conversing with comrades?"

"Soundwave?!" The seeker squeaked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Too long." Soundwave stepped around the awkward second in command. "Excuse Soundwave."

"Ahem… Of course." Starscream gently swiped the side of his shoulder, brushing away invisible dust as he stood upright. "Mind if I walk with you for a while. I'm trying to find something I… Misplaced. It's around here somewhere, but I'm not having any luck searching for it at random."

"You may." The silent mech answered. "Soundwave: Not agreeing to assistance."

"I never asked." The seeker hardly paid attention to his companion. He was too busy switching his helm side to side, leering at the floor. "However, if you happen to see anything out of the ordinary, feel free to point it out."

Soundwave continued walking but took a literal sense to Starscream's request and pointed a digit in the seeker's general direction. Starscream took longer to notice this longer then he would like to admit, and when he did, he snarled.

"You're being surprisingly catty today. Did something happen last night to activate your sarcasm mode or something?"

"Query?" The third in command lowered his servo. "Last night?"

"Yes. I saw you running through the corridors on your way out of the communications bridge." The seeker stopped a minute to narrow his optics along the walls base, thinking he might have seen something there. "What were you in such a hurry to get to all of a sudden? Did something happen?"

The telepath didn't wait for Starscream to keep up with him. He didn't want to stand by and listen to the seeker to non-discreetly fish for information. Ever since Megatron nearly beat his second in command to death, Starscream had been pestering Soundwave for whatever data he could get his claws on. He really didn't want to give the snooping seeker the satisfaction by giving in to his persistence, but he also knew that if he didn't give Starscream something to maul over he would never let the third in command be.

"Nothing of importance." Soundwave gave in before any real pestering could begin. "Reason for urgency: Personal matter upon the flight decks."

"You ran all the way there?" Starscream sounded genuinely surprised. "You were already in the communications bridge. Why didn't you just ground bridge to the flight deck if it was so urgent?"

The silent mech momentarily froze in place, one of his pedes hung in the air cumbersomely as his processor reeled in astonishment of himself. Soundwave hadn't even given it any thought at the time. As soon as he saw Megatron wrap his arms around Cass he felt his spark sink and all logic seemed to vanish entirely, but now that it was back, he couldn't believe how negligent he was.

Quickly, Soundwave poised himself, so he could rebuttal, but once he placed his hovering ped on the floor he felt it slip out from under him. Soundwave flew forward and landed abruptly on his chest. He tried to bend his arm under him to protect Laserbeak from the impact, but she was quicker then him. She too had control of the data feelers and she immediately restrained his wrist. She would rather take the full blow of the fall then risk her master breaking a wing strut.

The moment Soundwave hit the floor he knew something was wrong. The data feeler on his wrist loosened, and the signal between the two of them crackled and wavered. The silent mech rushed to his knee-joints and clutched at his chest, first in horror until it dissipated into relief. Their signals rapidly coincided with each other again and Laserbeak cooed encouragingly over their connection. There was a small crack up her haul and though it was not a threating injury, Soundwave could feel her dismay.

"Oh! Thank you, Soundwave." Starscream barely acknowledged the silent mech on the floor and reached down to pick up the battle visor he tripped over. "You found what I was looking for. Don't let me keep you. As you were."

The second in command waved his servo snobbishly in the air before he disappeared around a corridor heading back towards the mess hall. The third in command sat there for a minute and just stroked his servo comfortingly along Laserbeak's wings. Before he stood, he pulled up a previous recording of Breakdown. Although Starscream was nowhere around to hear it, Soundwave felt it necessary to repeat anyway.

_"Crazy seeker."_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey kid." Knockout nudged Cass's shoulder tersely. "You've rested long enough. Time to get some energon in you and get the pit out of my med-bay."

"Mmm…" The young model moaned. "Where… Am I?" His optical slit slowly blinked online, and he lifted himself up onto his elbow-joints. The medic gently slid a servo under Cass's back and helped him sit up the rest of the way.

"Don't try to stand yet." Knockout walked over to the energon storage cabinet. "You're still low on fuel, and I probably left you in recharge for too long."

Cass shook his helm in his servos as he remembered he was still in the med-bay, and his face-plate heated through his mask. "Oh-no… I was hoping this was all a flux."

"Sorry to disappoint." Knockout snorted. "Most mechs don't usually complain when they wake up next to me." He sat in the seat next to the berth and handed Cass a full cube of energon. "Sip on this slowly. You don't want to churn your tanks."

"Um… Thank you." The drone took the cube hesitantly and then looked around the room. "Where is officer Breakdown and commander Soundwave?"

"Are you still scared of me Vehicon?" Knockout teased as he placed a straw in the cube, so Cass could drink it without removing his mask. "Take it easy Cass. I'm only giving you a hard time. Breakdown is on a reconnaissance mission and Soundwave is setting up surveillance for him, so that means you're stuck with me for a while."

"Oh… Okay." Cass lowered his helm and sipped slowly on the energon as he was instructed. He couldn't help but still feel a little intimidated by the taller red mech. Not only was he very beautiful, but he was very confident, and clearly not afraid to express it. "H-how long have I been recharging?"

"A full earth day." The medic answered as he made himself comfortable and opened a cube of energon for himself as well. "While you're drinking that, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No sir." The drone nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"Hm. Ever the innocent one, aren't you?" Knockout smirked. "Are you always this polite?"

"Is that your question, sir?" Cass stopped drinking his energon to lightly belch on the rising fuel. "Excuse me…" He whispered through his digits.

The red mech chuckled and crossed his arms. "I'm just curious about something you said this morning. Do you remember when you asked Breakdown and I what 'getting sparked' meant?"

"Vaguely, officer Knockout." The drone tilted his helm. "Why?"

The medic quirked his optic ridges. He looked the young model over searching for any sign of canard in his pose. "Okay. Be honest. You were really just kidding. You do actually know how we reproduce?"

"You mean through the All-Spark?" Cass asked through more fleeting sips. "Yes, my brothers told me the story all the time. What does that have to do with 'getting sparked'?"

"For the love of Primus…" Knockout's optics widened. "You're not joking. You really have no idea about the other way we can repopulate."

"Um… Repopulate, sir?" Now the young mech was really confused. "I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about. Can you please explain?"

"Uh… Wow. Okay, it's been awhile since I had to give this talk." The red mech rubbed the back of his helm and even blushed a little. "Where do I start? Oh! Here, look at the monitor."

Knockout stood up and tapped away on his computer console again. The screen lit up with two images adjoining each other. The image on the right was a faceless figure of a feme, and the image on the left was another faceless figure of a mech. The medic's fleeting digits flew across the keyboard and he blew up the images while also splitting them apart into different sections. He finally turned away from the console and pointed to the monitor while he stared at the bewildered Vehicon. "This is a diagram of Cybertronian anatomy. When femes and mechs reach adulthood their frames change and prepare themselves for the cycle of reproduction. This is something we have developed through centuries of evolution, so if we can never recover the All-Spark, we can still continue our race."

He stared at Cass and noticed how the drone was following him with a healthy expression of curiosity. "Too put it simply, if certain conditions are right through the act of interface, we can create life and produce sparklings." It was then Knockout noticed he had been neglecting his fuel. "You do know what interfacing is, right?" He joked through the cube over his dermas.

"I do now." Cass flinched when Knockout spewed a mouth full of energon in front of him. The red mech briefly coughed before glancing back up at the Vehicon.

"Y-you… You mean…?" He heaved through his shock and looked the drone over helm to ped again. This was just too surreal. "Okay…. I'm glossing over that for now. Seriously, one fact of life lecture at a time."

"Um… Okay." The drone blinked and concentrated on his own cube.

"You at least know what your spike and valve are, correct?" Knockout sighed with a servo over his fore-helm. Cass nodded, but didn't really add anything else to it. "Alright, that's a start at least."

He pushed his apprehension aside and continued to educate the ignorant drone as best he could. "Then you also know that femes also have the same interfacing equipment." That wasn't a question, so the medic didn't wait for an answer. "The difference between femes and most mechs is that femes are always born with a gestation chamber. A gestation chamber is a bio-mechanism that creates and carries sparklings. Of course every now and then there is a rare moment in life where a mech is also born with a gestation chamber. We'll be focusing on this."

Cass nodded and set his cube aside on the berth. He watched the red mech intently as the monitor switched the images around, and the feme figure changed into a second mech figure. When the images split into sections again, Knockout gestured at the image on the right. "Notice that the figure on this end has a gestation chamber, and the one next to it does not. If a mech is born with a chamber he is labeled as a bearer, but if he is born without a chamber he is labeled as a sire. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes. I think so." Cass pondered.

"Good. Now we can get to the fun part." The medic sat down next to the young mech, so he could look up at him. Knockout always found it easier to keep a patient's attention when they were optic level or when he wasn't looking down on them. "As I explained before, the gestation chamber helps create life, but a bearer can't do it alone. That's where the sire comes in. After both parties engage in interface, and the sire overloads into the bearer, he releases a substance from his spike called trans-fluid into the valve. If the bearer's gestation lock at the base of the chamber opens during this process, the trans-fluid should flow inside of it."

"If it opens?" The curious Vehicon interrupted as politely as he could.

"Yes. If it opens." Knockout nodded, glad the drone was showing an appropriate interest in the conversation. "Like I said, certain conditions have to be right. For one thing, if the bearer is planning on carrying a sparkling, he has to first be on a heat cycle. A heat cycle is a physical anomaly that happens once every two or three months and lasts for about a week. A bearer will experience mood swings, tank aches, and even, as the name suggests, a full building heat in their frames. The only good thing that really comes out of it is that everything on their body becomes more sensitive and it entices them into having multiple overloads." The red mech trailed off a moment. Vaguely thinking about Breakdown and how his large servos would trace over his finish.

"Um… Officer Knockout?" Cass tried to regain the medics' attention again. "If it's not too personal, do you mind if I ask if you are a sire or a bearer?"

"That is very personal," Knockout's soft expression grimaced under another light blush, "but given the topic I'll be honest… I am a sire. If I wasn't, Breakdown and I would never be able to continue our relationship."

"Why not?" The drone leaned in a little closer.

"The laws would never allow it." There was no hesitation in his answer. It only made sense that if Cass didn't really know anything about the consequences of interfacing, he wouldn't know about the Decepticon laws behind it. "Before Cybertron went completely dark the All-Spark was jettisoned into space. Nobody really knows how, but a lot of individuals believe Optimus Prime had something to do with it. To this day nobody knows where the All-Spark is, and because of that when and if this war finally ends, we'll need to repopulate our race. So all bearers are forbidden to interface until we win, and then they will each be paired off with a fitting partner to conceive and carry."

"Okay. So let me see if I understand." Cass tucked a digit over his jawline. "Femes and bearers are capable of carrying sparklings, but they cannot conceive without a sire to interface with, and not without being on a heat cycle. But our laws forbid the activity of interface until the end of the war?"

“Only for the bearers." Knockout nodded approvingly. "If you are registered as a sire you can fool around to your sparks content with other sires or drones. Oh…" He tried to stop himself before finishing that sentence, but it was already awkwardly lingering in the air. "Sorry. No offence."

"It's… Fine. I guess." The young mech didn't actually understand why he should be offended, so he pushed it aside to address all the other questions he wanted to ask. "What happens if this law is broken?"

The room fell silent, and Knockout blankly stared off into the distance. "Part of me was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He finally answered. "Not that it really affects you, but if you must know." The red mech reached up and delicately patted the servo resting on the drone's thigh. "If a bearer is caught interfacing… Sigh… The punishment is actually quite severe. Not only would the guilty party be forever separated from each other, but the bearer would also…"

This was clearly causing the medic some stress. He even started to shake a little, but he bit his bottom derma and powered through it. "The bearer would be deemed unfit to breed… And a medic would be ordered to remove his gestation chamber."

"Oh Primus!" Cass gasped and clasped his other servo over Knockouts', intending to be sympathetic. "That is terrible. I hope you never had to be given such an order."

"Well so far I've been lucky, and in more ways than one." Knockout actually smiled. "Not a lot of Decepticons out there that are really willing to break such an outstanding law. Of course, it's not like you really have to worry about it."

"I don't?" The young model tilted his helm. "Is it because Lord Megatron is above this law? Or… Uh… I don't even know if I'm a bearer or a sire. How would I be able to tell?"

"Like I said you don't have to worry about it." The medic smirked. "You are a drone. Drones are created without the ability to conceive. You don't have a chamber, and you have no potency."

"R-really?" Cass almost sounded disappointed, but perhaps it was for the best. He had only discovered what interfacing was the night before, and now that he knew what could come from it, he probably wouldn't really be fit to take care of a sparkling. "Wait a minute… Can bearers conceive with other bearers?"

"Good question… And no." Knockout stood and went back to the cube he left on the computer console. "Of course they can spark with femes, but their potency is ineffective with other mechs. And this doesn't change the law. The main reason this law still stands is because not everyone is known to be listed in our medical data banks. It's mostly a precaution."

"Can bearers at least interface with other bearers?" Cass watched the red mech walk away attentively.

"You would think, but no." The taller mech snorted. "It's a very discriminating law, but Megatron insists on keeping it. Even though it was Shockwave's idea in the first place."

"Shockwave?" The drones optical visor flickered when he heard the all too familiar name.

"Yes. Your creator." Knockout hummed. "He didn't just build and design you drones, and for a while he was more than Megatron's top scientist. He was also his advisor on tactical and political movements. That one optic prick..." He stopped and swirled his energon as his mind pulled up the not so fond memories of the mad scientist. "Always bragging about superiority through logic, and how logic told him that sires were more superior then bearers based off his own _'research'_."

There was a long pause, and Knockout thought that maybe that comment was a little out of line. Even if it was true, it was kind of unfair to speak so negatively about Cass's creator like the drone didn't have his own opinions about Shockwave. The medic was about to finally speak up and break the silence, but Cass beat him to it and continued to ask questions.

"Does this law also applies to femes?"

"I think that goes without question." The red mech chuckled as he finished the last of his energon and threw out his cube. "Have you finished refueling?"

"Yes sir." Cass picked up his cube and handed it to the red mech. "Good. You can go back to work now if you don't have any more ques—." Knockout paused when he took the cube from the small Vehicon. He quickly swished it around and glanced back at Cass curiously. "This cube is still half full. Why didn't you drink it all?"

"I… I didn't think I could." The young Vehicon stammered. "I'm a drone. We're not allowed to drink more than half a ration a day."

"Really? Who established that rule?" The medic handed the cube back to Cass.

"You don't know? It was Commander Starscream." The puzzled drone leered over the cube. "He decreed it right before Megatron returned to Nemesis."

"Hm. I had no idea about this." Knockout crossed his arms. "I'm guessing Megatron doesn't know either… But don't you dare waist that cube. You have a higher officer's permission to a full ration. Doctors' orders, got it?"

"Yes sir." Cass smiled under his mask. "Thank you, sir."

The red mech watched him sip the cube slowly and began to wander what he looked like under his visor. He knew that asking the Vehicon to remove his mask would be almost asking for too much. Drones didn't have a lot to call their own, so their identities were always held in high regard. The only time they would ever remove their masks would be around other drones they trusted, or if they were ordered to by Megatron. Cass noticed Knockout staring at him and he unintentionally withdrew into himself again. It was almost the same way Megatron first looked at him on the flight deck the other night…. And it was starting to concern him.

"Um… Officer Knockout?" His optical visor fluttered nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Knockout shook his helm, deciding he wouldn't bother asking him to take it off. "You just finish that cube, and when you're done, you're free to go." The medic smiled before he walked over to the bay doors. "I'm going to allow you to escort yourself out. You seem to be pretty trust worthy. I've been in the med-bay for a little too long…. Almost feels like a month." He opened the door and glanced over to the drone one last time. "I'm actually going to head for the communications bridge, so I might see you a little later on and—."

"Caspian!" Suddenly, Knockout was shoved aside by a group of emotional Eradicons.

"Hey!" The red mech growled as servos reached up to push on his chassis. "Watch the paint job!" They ignored the higher officer entirely and rushed over to the small Vehicon still sitting on the edge of the medical berth.

"Guys?" Cass muttered in surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

"When you didn't show up on the flight deck today, we went looking for you." One Eradicon answered as he crawled up onto the berth and wrapped his arm around Cass's shoulders.

"We were so worried about you." Another cooed as he took the astounded Vehicon's servo. "We all started to hear rumors that you were walking towards the med-bay, so we waited outside for the doors to open again."

"Are you okay?" Another knelt by Cass's leg struts and eagerly caressed his helm along the Vehicon's thigh soothingly. "Did Megatron hurt you?"

"Tristian," Cass would've patted the doting Eradicon on his helm if both his servos weren't either being clung too, or still holding a cube of energon, "I'm alright, I promise. I'm not hurt. Not badly anyway."

"What are you even doing here?" One Eradicon standing in front of him asked. "This is the higher up medical center. If you were hurt at all, why didn't you go to the double digits?"

"Well Bobbi, I… Um…" The smaller drone searched his processor for a quick answer, but nothing really made any sense. He really didn't want to lie to his friends again, but he didn't want to make them worry more. "I… I was asked—."

"He was asked to assist me." Knockout stepped back into the room and stared the group of Eradicons down. "Breakdown has been called out on a recon mission, and I needed some help archiving some new medical data. Soundwave sent him to me."

"Really?" The fourth and final drone questioned. "So Cass is really okay?"

"I just told you I was Daniel." The Vehicon sighed. "And please officer Knockout, you don't—."

"Watch it Vehicon." The red mech sneered. "I am still your superior and even though I've grown to like you kid, I can say whatever I see fit to express." He raised his vocals a little louder then he intended and was slightly taken aback when the group of Eradicons encircled the timid Vehicon protectively. Knockout sighed and decided to not berate anyone for technically being insubordinate. "Okay. I hate to break up this little fan club, but I need to leave the med-bay and I can't leave all of you in here unsupervised."

"Does that mean Caspian can leave too?" The nameless Eradicon on the berth interjected, holding Cass snugly to his chassis.

"If he's ready to leave." Knockout raised an optic ridge and smiled. "Just let him finish his cube."

"I already finished." Cass shrugged. "And if it's alright with everyone I would really like to go to the communications bridge and see if there is anything, I can help commander Soundwave with. Especially if officer Breakdown is on reconnaissance. He had been very kind to me, so I would like to assist in his surveillance if I can."

"Can we walk you there?" Daniel asked as he took the cube from Cass and threw it in the incinerator.

"It really isn't necessary." The Vehicon chuckled and slipped off the berth. The Eradicon next to him whimpered when Cass pulled away but was reassured when the smaller drone nodded at him. "But if it makes you guys feel at ease, I'll let you… But no crowding or doting over me. Remember I'm not a sparkling."

Knockout was growing a little impatient, but before he could properly shoo everyone out of the med-bay his comm link spurred to life. _"Medical officer Knockout: Requesting your attention."_

"Ah! Speak of the devil." The medic ignored the odd glances from the drones. Sometimes he forgot that not everybody understood a lot of earth euphemisms, and he wasn't going to stop to explain it. "What can I do ya' for, Soundwave?"

_"Medical assistant Breakdown: Reporting progress."_ Soundwave hesitated, which Knockout found this to be suitably concerning. Cass surveyed the changing expression on the confident mech's face, and his wide optics were frightening.

"What about Breakdown, Soundwave?" The medic held the back of his audio receptor as if he was bracing himself for what he was about to hear next.

_"Breakdown: Reconnaissance mission ending in ambush. Suspected assailant: Human organization MECH. Breakdown's current whereabouts… Unknown."_

Knockout didn't even wait for the drones to ask what was happening, or even bothered asking them to leave. In a flash he was gone. Out the door, and down the hall, running like he was on fire.

-END-


	11. Logic or Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the confusing mind that is Soundwave and see what makes the silent mech tick. Also, Cass has a little more one on one time with Knockout... After he catches up to the medic first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and ask questions, I love to hear from my readers!

MERCY

Chapter 10

Logic or Emotion

As soon as Soundwave stepped into the communications bridge, Laserbeak dislodged from her master’s chassis and flew over to her usual spot. It was a low hanging banister that she had claimed for herself some time ago, and when Soundwave didn’t need her help with any surveillance she would perch there and wait until his daily tasks were finished. She stretched her wings over the shelf and chirped in respite, but also jittered when the crack over her hull stretched slightly. Soundwave stood next to her and momentarily stroked her frame. Laserbeak’s injury was giving her some grief, but if it wasn’t threatening her function then her repairs would have to wait. She cooed and nuzzled Soundwave’s servo before she finally settled into a brief recharge.

When Soundwave was sure she was feeling relaxed he strode away to focus on the mission at hand. He approached one of many computer consoles in the room then extracted his data feelers and began his infiltrating. If things ran smoothly the reconnaissance wouldn’t take too long, and if there was enough surveillance feed, he would be able to repair Laserbeak while he was observing Breakdown’s movements. Unfortunately for the communications officer, a ghost town on the edge of the Kamchatka Peninsula in eastern Russia was not very notorious for its technological advances but thank Primus for Soviet paranoia. There were only two or three CCTV cameras that were still functional, yet almost around every corner there was a listening device of some kind that he was able to activate. Not all to his surprise, Soundwave also found some newly installed seismographs that were currently hooked into a make shift network. He didn’t know if it really be of any help, but he set it aside in his minds-eye for later if any occasion really called for it.

“Breakdown to Soundwave.” The third in command’s comm link buzzed for his attention. Breakdown had already been bridged down to Russia some time ago, so an update was bound to register sooner or later. “I just finished following the original energon signal to its original source, and I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Soundwave: Receiving Breakdown.” He replied to the former wrecker as his visor flashed with new information. “Go ahead for intel.”

“The bad news is that the signal led me nearly right under the base of the mountain. If we were to try mining so close to an active volcano, well you don’t have to be a geologist to tell that that would be a bad idea.”

“Query: The good news?”

“Good news is my scanners picked up a signal coming from a very large fault line that leads away from the mountain. It ends just a few miles out of the abandoned town, but I’ve got a hunch there may be a run off deposit somewhere. I’m going to drive around and see if I can pick anything up now. Do you have eyes on me?”

“Negative.” Soundwave answered as he activated a large cluster of listening devices throughout the ghost town. “Visual aid: Severely limited. Audio surveillance: Only venue.”

“Damn.” Breakdown sighed heavily. “That’s not really what I wanted to hear. This reading is bigger than anyone thought it would be, so there is a good chance of Autobot interference… But if audio is the best we got, it’ll have to do.” There was a brief pause, and Soundwave deduced that Breakdown was transforming into his alt-mode and preparing to drive off. “I’m going to drive in to the town now. From where I am ETA should be about a half hour if there are no major obstacles on route. I will check in on arrival. Breakdown out.”

A half hour was not enough time to repair Laserbeak’s hull like he planned, but it was plenty of time for the third in command to methodically contemplate everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours, and what Breakdown had asked him about Caspian earlier. Was he in love with his favorite Vehicon? The question was so simple in itself, but when it came down to answering it his processor froze. Now that Soundwave was alone, however, the thought was now overwhelmingly hard to ignore. Love was a hard emotion for the telepath to really understand. Not that he was incapable of such feelings, it was just difficult for him to pin-point them. But it wasn’t the question if Soundwave loved Cass that bothered him, it was the way Breakdown had phrased it. He asked if Soundwave was ‘in love’ with Cass, not if he just ‘felt’ love for the drone.

Of course the third in command never really gave it another thought until now, and if he were to answer the question to himself at least, he would admit that yes, he did feel a respectable amount of love for Cass… But he couldn’t really say that he was _in_ love with the young model. Despite being the most unemotional mech on the ship Soundwave still understood the difference, but he just couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt such a way towards any mech. Maybe it did have something to do with what Knockout had discovered about Cass, and because of his newly discovered central core. Because of this he was unknowingly allured to the smaller mech, but that would just be too easy of an answer. Logic told him it was probably the best answer, but he really didn’t want to believe it. So, to make any real sense of all of this Soundwave had to ask himself a few new questions.

When did he start to feel love for Cass? Was this an instant attraction? Or did this emotion develop naturally over time? But what else was there to feel besides love? He did care deeply for the young model. Cass was smart, creative, kind, and strong in his own way, but Soundwave didn’t know all of this right of the bat. This knowledge took time for him to discover, but even before he knew all of this about Cass, the telepath could feel that this drone was different. He was special, precious even and one thing was for sure. Soundwave knew with all his spark that he adored Cass, it was just hard to explain why… But perhaps that didn’t really matter. What mattered was that he knew how he felt, and Cass was deserving of his affection, whether these feelings were returned or not. What really mattered most now was helping Cass recover, and make sure he kept the young model safe. Especially now from Megatron.

“Breakdown to Soundwave. Checking in.” Soundwave checked his internal clock and found that it only been twenty minutes. Looks like Breakdown didn’t really have any trouble reaching the town after all.

“Soundwave: Receiving Breakdown.” He answered while he simultaneously checked all of the listening devices around the abandoned buildings. “Go ahead for intel.”

“Looks like I was right.” The giant mech huffed. “I’m practically in the middle of the town and I’m still receiving a signal, but it’s coming up very weak. Which means if there is a deposit here it is either too small to bother with, or it is buried to far underground. So if we try to mine here even though the town is abandoned, we still wouldn’t really go unnoticed. If we were to try, our best bet would be to drill at the mountains base like we had originally planned, but that’s still very risky. I’m going to scout the landscape a little longer and make out as detailed a schematic as I can. It shouldn’t take me too long too—.”

“Breakdown: Stand by.” The telepath interrupted him when one of the listening devices picked up an odd sound. “Currently detecting interference over audio surveillance: South side of abandoned town.”

“Can you tell what it is?” Breakdown was obviously on the move. Judging by the way he asked the question so unevenly.

“Stand by.” Soundwave adjusted both his own audios and the listening devices. The equipment he was hacking into was old, so he needed to be both aggressive and delicate with his tampering. The noise was basic to start with. Just some random rumbling and idling of a large all-terrain vehicle. Now all he had to do was determine whether the noise was Autobot or inhabitant.

_“Hey Ratchet. I just arrived into the town and I’m still getting a small energon signal, but I’m also receiving a larger one leading towards the volcano. I’m going up there now to give it a look over.”_

Vocal confirmation told the communications officer that not only was the audio source from an Autobot, but previous filing also identified the voice.

“Vocal recognition: Autobot Bulkhead. Current route: Mountain base.” Soundwave could hear Breakdown chuckling over there comm link, and the silent mech knew what the giant mech was thinking. “Tactical advice: Travel discreetly to the east end of the ghost town and hale a ground bridge to the Nemesis.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Breakdown said rather nonchalantly. “In about ten… Fifteen minutes give or take.”

“In advisable at this time.” The telepath was somewhat amazed by the stubbornness vibrating off the once level headed mech’s vocals. After all of the generous things he had done for Cass, Soundwave had nearly forgotten how fool hearty the former wrecker could actually be. “Request: Return to Nemesis for early briefing.”

“Oh come on,” the now stubborn mech scoffed, “You know as well as I do that if there was an Autobot so nearby, and I just let him go Megatron would give us both a hard time over it.”

“Contact has yet to be established.” The third in command was growing impatient, and he really didn’t want to put up with any more of the wrecker’s shenanigans. “Return to Nemesis: Discretion is eminent.”

“I appreciate that Soundwave, but there’s one problem.” Soundwave listened as Breakdown transformed back into bi-ped mode and waited for him to finish his statement. “I already have a visual on the Autobot… And I’m not passing up on the opportunity to knock his smug grill off.”

Before Soundwave could further protest, he was cut off by the clambering sounds of metal and earth clashing together until Breakdown switched his comm links off. The communications officer shook his helm and casually searched through more of the towns listening devices, so he could follow the two fighting mechs movements. It didn’t take him long to discover that the duo had stumbled into the center of the town, and one of the few active CCTV cameras were able to catch there fighting on a grainy visual feed. As the video constantly flickered on and off over Soundwave’s visor he watched as their fighting escalated into a two-bot frenzy. They were throwing random debris at each other and swinging their weapons like they were toys. Breakdown was obviously getting worked up to the point of trash talking his opponent into an angry stupor. When he threatened to ‘visit’ with Bulkhead’s human companion, Soundwave observed the blue mech gain the upper servo and nearly knocked the Autobot unconscious.

“As much as I’ll miss our little reunions…” Breakdown tapped his hammer against Bulkhead’s helm before he raised it above his shoulder. “Hammer-time…”

It wasn’t long after the giant mech said that that the visual connection was abruptly disconnected, and Soundwave’s link to the towns listening devices screeched violently before they fell completely silent. Considering how dated the equipment he hacked was, the third in command was not really all that surprised when they faded out. However it was strange how both formats just shut off all at once, but he wasn’t ready to panic about it yet. Using his great powers of technological sleuthing, Soundwave hacked into Breakdown’s own comm links and switched them on manually… And immediately knew something had gone terribly wrong.

He couldn’t hear Breakdown at all, but he could definitely pick up the faint sounds of Apache helicopters hovering in the distance. They were quickly approaching the giant mech, whom Soundwave could only assume was downed at the moment. The communications officer made sure he documented everything that was happening over the link, and at the same time he ran a diagnostic over the old soviet technology to find out why it had failed so rapidly all at the same time. A moment later he was distracted when the helicopters touched down very close to Breakdown, and he could hear the rustled sound of collective footsteps encircle him. Followed by the whirling whine of energy powered weapons, but what came after was the clear sound of voices deliberating on what to do next.

_“Sir? We only have the resources to transport one.”_ No doubt the first voice was a standby combatant, perhaps a second in command. The voice that followed him was without question the leader, and Soundwave recognized him instantly.

_“Take the victor.”_ Ordered the unmistakable, smug voice of the MECH leader Silas. Soundwave recognized him right away after he had spent so many nights without recharge, researching anything he could find on the phantom human, but inevitably came up with nothing… And now he had Breakdown, and Primus only knew what MECH had planned for him.

* * *

“Officer Knockout!” Cass had sprinted out the door behind the medic, eager to catch up with him and find out what was wrong. “Please wait!”

The medic never turned around or even gave the Vehicon any indication he heard him at all. His focus was completely drawn to the communications bridge on the other side of the ship and he wasn’t stopping for anyone. Knockout ran for at least two minutes before his anxiety filled mind told him he was going too slow, and he transformed into his alt-mode. He drove down the wide corridors like it was an empty freeway, and left Cass behind to follow a trail of smoldering skid marks.

“Out of my way!” He shouted at a couple of random Eradicons loitering around a corner, blaring his horn as if everyone around him was partially deaf. The two fliers just barely avoided the speeding grounder. One of them even screamed and leapt into his companions’ arms. They both nearly toppled over if it wasn’t for the wall behind them, but Knockout was so worried he couldn’t care less if he ended up running their confused afts over.

He was nearly there. All he had to do was take the loft to the second level of the ship then run down one more hall. Even if he walked the rest of the way it would only take another two minutes, but for the distraught medic it was two minutes too long. As he transformed back into his bi-ped mode and stepped into the loft his processor erupted in thoughts of Breakdown. He tried everything to calm himself. He closed his burning red optics, took slow and deep intakes, and braced his servos over the elevators control panel. The more he tried to repress his apprehension the harder it was to keep himself from panicking.

“He’s okay…” Knockout whispered, clenching his servos against the wall and feeling the speeding loft shake as it hurled towards the second level. “He’s okay… He’s okay… Breakdown would never… He would never leave me… Not like this…”

Soon the hyperventilating of his air vents slowed in time with the loft coming to a complete halt, but before he could step into the new corridor, he was stopped by a harsh clanging sound above his helm. Without much warning, a shaft covering fell from the ceiling flat in front of him. Not far behind it the small Vehicon fell through the new opening from above, and he quickly stood up on his pedes and faced Knockout with a dirt covered frame.

“Officer Knockout, please!” Cass coughed through a cloud of dust. “Slow down for one minute. The halls of the Nemesis maybe wide enough to drive through, but you can really hurt yourself if you speed down them blindly like that!”

He paused when he noticed how stunned Knockout was to see him, which reminded the young mech of his status. “Uh… Sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that. I haven’t had a full tank in a long time, so I have a lot of energy to burn.”

“What? Oh! No. It’s not that. It’s… Um…” The medic’s helm randomly glanced up and down to the ceiling then back to Cass. Up, down, up, down, up, down… “How did you get down here so quick?”

“I crawled through one of the maintenance chutes then slid down an air shaft running past the loft.” The smaller mech announced without hesitation, as if this was somehow common knowledge.

“You could fit through all of that? Just how small are you?”

“Don’t change the subject Officer Knockout.” The drone said as he dusted off his frame, starting with his struts. “I’m very certain you’re heading for the communications bridge, so I’m going to go off on a limb here and say something happened to Officer Breakdown during the reconnaissance mission… That, and you mentioned Commander Soundwave before you left the med-bay.”

“Oh slag…” The red mech rested his fore-helm over an arm he still had resting in the loft’s door jam. “I left the bay doors open… With drones still inside.”

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Cass continued to swipe his servos over his chassis and arms. “I asked my friends if they would tidy up for you and lock the doors on their way out.” He stopped brushing himself off and stood upright to face the taller mech. “You did say that you could trust me not to long ago, so I hope you can also trust my friends too—.”

The young model fell silent when his helm glanced over to the medic. Knockout still had the top of his helm buried in his arm, covering his optics, but leaving the base of his faceplate exposed. His derma parted in a pained grimace and exposed tightly clenched dental plates. His red shoulders shivered uncontrollably while his servos balled into tight fists, and as his helm turned to face back into the loft, he tried his best to suppress a concerning whimper.

“Damn it…” He cried. “Damn it, damn it, damn it…”

Cass frowned sympathetically as he stared at the unnerved mech before him. It was astounding in a way to watch the once so confident and beautiful medic become so vulnerable, but it was also very spark breaking to witness. Slowly the young Vehicon reached out for Knockout’s free servo, and he patted it in a soothing manner. The red mech nearly lurched back in surprise, but instead he froze and glanced back at the drone with wide, teary optics.

“But like I said let’s not worry about that right now.” Even if Knockout couldn’t see it behind the drone’s mask, Cass smiled anyway in the hope he could calm the once confident medic. “Walk with me Officer Knockout. I will be happy to escort you to the communications bridge, if you allow me.”

“What are you?” Knockout whispered. “Brave or foolish?”

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately,” Cass giggled, “and I honestly don’t really know how to answer that.”

“Doesn’t really merit one, kid.” The red mech also smiled as he began to feel a little more at ease. “And yes, I would actually appreciate it if you could take me to the communications bridge. I don’t know what it is about you, but for some reason I feel rather relaxed now that you’re here… If that makes any sense. I… I don’t know why.”

“It’s alright.” The drone locked his arm around Knockout’s and started walking with him down the last corridor. “If I somehow provide you with comfort, then I will gladly stay by your side as long as you need me.”

The two of them walked in silence for the last minute, but Knockout was still visibly shaken by whatever was happening. Cass still didn’t know. He knew he probably shouldn’t ask what was on his mind, but curiosity got the best of him and gently touched the top of the medic’s arm.

“Forgive me if I’m being to forward, but I have made an observation.” The young drone blushed under his mask at the thought of being so open with a higher officer. “I couldn’t help but notice how close you and Officer Breakdown are. The way you two talk to each other is quite an intriguing thing to watch. Even though you came off angry with him, you never looked away from his optics… And he never lost optic contact with you either. You two must’ve known each other for a long time.” Soon the two mechs reached the communications bridge bay doors. Cass momentarily left the still nervous medics’ side, so he could open them. Before they flung open, he said one more statement that was almost meant to be question. “The two of you must really rely on each other.”

Knockout was somewhat impressed with the way Cass was being so open with his thoughts. He could tell the drone was being very careful with the words he chose and the way he expressed them, and the red mech even appreciated how he wasn’t just telling him everything he wanted to hear. It wasn’t really distracting, but it was stimulating to say the least.

“Yes.” Knockout sighed. “You’re a lot smarter then you let on, and you are right. Breakdown and I have been together even before Cybertron went dark… We had lost so much before then… But we gained everything when we decided to stay together… We were… We are all we have left…”

The doors swung open with a loud hiss, and Cass took the red mech’s servos softly in his own. “And you will still have each other. Commander Soundwave and I will make sure of that. I’m still not entirely sure what is happening, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he comes back to you.”

“You can’t know that for sure.” Knockout was amazed, but still skeptical. “You can’t promise me that.”

“Well, I just did Officer Knockout,” Cass nodded generously and sympathetically squeezed the medic’s servos, “and I have yet to break a promise.”

-END-


	12. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post more chapters. Work is kicking my ass, and I found a mouse in my room... The hunt continues. Anyway, this chapter swings back around to Steve and Starscream, with just a dash of Megatraon. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Replacement

Steve was having a very pleasant afternoon. Not only did he get to spend half his time off with Starscream wrapped in his arms, but he was going to have the chance to meet again with him tonight… And hopefully he would be able to finally ask his favorite seeker the most important question of his function, and if Primus answered his prayers Starscream would say yes.

“Primus, let the night come quickly.” He prayed again as he walked down the halls to the Vehicon dormitories, and he would’ve made it back to his room without any issues. If it wasn’t for a rowdy Eradicon running blindly down the other side of the walkway. Quickly, Steve shifted to his right just in time to avoid the frantic flier, and he reached outward to balance himself so he wouldn’t fall on his back struts.

“Whoa!” The Vehicon snipped, angry that he was pulled so easily away from his pleasant thoughts. “Watch it! You nearly knocked me off my pedes!”

“Oh! Sorry Steve!” The Eradicon apologized breathlessly, and he stopped to gesture down the opposite end of the hall and then back to Steve. “I just heard that one of my friends had been sent to the med-bay and I was just trying to get there before my next shift in the Main bridge started…” His helm switched back and forward between the grounder and the adjacent corridor. Then he sighed as if he was defeated in some way. “But I guess I won’t be able to make it down there and back without being late.”

“It’s alright Simon. No harm done.” Steve had calmed himself and flexed a wave of empathy through his EM field. “What happened to your friend?”

“I’d rather not say and accidently spread more rumors, but it was nothing good.” The depressed drone sighed as he shook his helm. “But I guess I’ll see him later tonight instead. I hope he’s okay.”

Steve tried to be placid about this, but the way the flier hunched his shoulders and twisted his servos, the Vehicon couldn’t help feeling sympathetic.

“What time is your shift?” Steve asked while he crossed his arms casually.

“About fifteen minutes.” Simon snorted. “I will never be able to reach the Med-bay in time. From here it would take me five minutes to get there, but then I’d have to run all the way back to the loft and down the hall. That would be a collective twelve minutes. That’s not including the time I would spend while I’m there visiting.”

“That is a problem.” The grounder nodded. His helm listed for a few seconds before he made a final decision. “I have some time off right now. If you like, I can cover your shift while you visit your friend. As long as you take over for me later on… Say an hour max.” Steve smiled as he heard Simon’s optics widen behind his battle visor.

“Really?” The flier asked in awe. “You would do that for me?”

“Yeah… You caught me in a good mood.” Steve’s servos were immediately scooped up by the other drone, and he squeezed them with vigor.

“Thank you!” Simon cheered happily, his EM field bursting with joy. “Thank you so much!”

The Vehicon laughed. “You are very welcome. Now get going, because I do have plans tonight, and I will need you to replace me.”

“Yes, of course!” The Eradicon practically bounced down the hallway as he left for the med-bay once again. “I was posted at hard drive number twelve! It’s one of the consoles connected to the main holo-screen. You can find it in the center of the room but try to keep your helm down! I think Megatron might make an appearance if he’s not already there!”

“Got it!” Steve waved as Simon sprinted away. “Give your friend my regards!”

“I will!” The giddy flier called one last time. “And again thank you Steve!”

* * *

Twenty-four hours. It had been more then twenty-four hours since Megatron last saw Cass and it was driving the warlord crazy. His processor was swarming with thoughts of the small drone. He wandered what Cass was doing right now. Was he alright? Did he get enough rest? Was he resting now? Was he thinking about Megatron as much as the tyrant was thinking about him? Were those beautiful optics still fluttering with memories of the night before?

“Scrap…” Megatron whispered heavily on a drawn-out sigh. He had to try focusing on something else. He needed to focus on something else. Anything that could distract him from his thoughts of Cass. His briefing of the reconnaissance mission kept him distracted for a little while, but when it was finished the warlord had virtually nothing else to do that day except sit and wait for Breakdown’s intel. There was a good chance that was going to take him at least another twenty-four hours to report back in, knowing how slow the giant oaf could be at times. It wasn’t that often Megatron got time to himself, and often times when he did, he would go flying and clear his processor. He contemplated on doing just that but decided he would first stop at the Main bridge and see if there was news he should know about before he left. He was only a few hall lengths away, and perhaps viewing the giant holo-screen would be just the right distraction.

“Good evening Lord Megatron.” A mixed group of Eradicons and Vehicons rose from there designated areas to salute their master respectively. When they all saw him walk into the bridge they bowed in unison and waited for him to give them the order to continue their work. They didn’t have to wait long.

“As you were.” The warlord gently bellowed through the large room and he stepped forward over to the main console. An average looking Vehicon was standing there, calibrating extra data and adjusting random controls. Megatron looked down at the drone and immediately regretted stopping into the Main bridge. He was really hoping that his mind would drift away from Cass. But being surrounded by a sea of lookalike mechs was probably the worst thing he could’ve done.

“Is there something I can do for you Lord Megatron?” The deep voiced Vehicon next to him asked.

“No,” Megatron answered, “I am merely observing. You may continue your duties.”

“My lord.” The drone nodded and went back to fulfilling his tasks. He did his best to ignore the large silver mech behind him. Megatron was intimidating enough for across a room, but when he was leering over the Vehicon’s shoulder he couldn’t stop himself from cringing slightly under the warlord.

He stood there for a respective two minutes watching the drone do his job. Megatron took note of how much taller he was than Cass. His servos were larger, his struts were longer, and his waist, though slim, was a bit wider. But he was the same color and design. Megatron did everything to place his mind somewhere else. He tried to focus on the current mission at hand, or plans he was developing for intercepting the Autobots, but every path running through his processor routed itself right back to the small and desirable Vehicon. Memories of the night before flooded his line of sight and it caused his metal to warm. It became so bad that the tyrant had to suppress a discreet groan and force his cooling vents to stay quiet. This was beginning to become almost too overwhelming for Megatron, and he needed to find a way to relieve this tension. So he glanced back down at the drone standing in front of him.

“Vehicon.” He practically barked, aggressively gaining the shorter mechs’ attention. “I have changed my mind. I do require your assistance after all.” He turned around and headed towards the exit. Every drone watched as he beckoned the Vehicon to follow him. “Come with me.”

“Uh… With all due respect my Liege, I’m currently operating the main console so I can’t—.”

“Then have someone in here take your place.” The warlord reared his helm to his left and gestured at a random Eradicon thumbing through a data pad. “You. Take his place for a while.”

“Yes Lord Megatron.” The second drone bowed and took control of the console without hesitation. The Vehicon jittered as he backed away and stepped in Megatron’s direction with caution.

“Now follow me.” The large silver mech growled as he opened the bay doors.

“May I ask what you require of me, Lord Megatron?” The Vehicon asked as tranquil as possible. “Follow me and I will explain upon arrival.” They both stepped into the hall, but the drone timidly continued to prod his masters’ motives.

“But why me—?”

“Just come with me now, Vehicon!” Megatron glared at his underling. “Or shall I take disciplinary actions for your insubordination?!”

“N-no! No my Lord!” The drone held up his servos defensively. “Please forgive me! I meant no disrespect!”

The bay doors snapped shut behind them, leaving the Vehicon alone with the volatile warlord. He wasn’t unfamiliar with superior abuse. He would be hit or even beaten for the smallest reason almost twice a day, but he, like every other drone on the warship, avoided angering Megatron like a Cybertronic plague. His wrath was practically fatal every time. However, his leader eased himself back into a calming stance, and reassured the drone to walk behind him.

“Give me your designation,” the silver mech ordered, “and by that, I mean your name. Not your serial number.”

“I am called Steve, my Lord.” The Vehicon replied as he timorously followed his master.

“Steve…” Megatron rolled the name over his glossa, pronouncing it through a cloud of dullness. He thought it was such a plain name, but he decided the drone’s title wasn’t the important thing of the moment. “I won’t keep you long, Steve. I just need a little help with a… personal matter and then you may be dismissed.”

It didn’t take Steve long to piece together exactly what his master truly wanted from him and he promptly regretted taking Simon’s place. Sadly, it was actually common place for drones to be used in such a way. There were rumors floating around that even Soundwave had indulged in such a practice at one point, but Steve had been incredibly lucky in this aspect. There were times where he was ordered to service a few higher-ranking drones with his servos, but he had never been placed in the acquired position of satisfying a superior beside Starscream… But he loved Starscream. Being asked to interface with him was like a gift from Primus himself, but now Megatron had taken an optic to him and there was no way he could say no to the tyrannical warlord… So again Steve prayed. He prayed that if Starscream ever discovered this happened he would be forgiving, prayed it would be over quickly, and hoped, beyond whatever hope there was left for the Vehicon to hold onto, that Megatron would be merciful… And he would not take what Steve had been holding onto his entire function.

* * *

Megatron had led Steve to a maintenance area that was nearly abandoned, and after he ordered the few remaining workers out of the room, he pushed over some random debris off a station area and placed Steve on top of it. He didn’t bother asking the drone to remove his mask. Instead he just began exploring Steve’s frame and pushed himself between the smaller mech’s legs. Steve attempted to keep his struts together and prevent Megatron from resting over his panel, but the warlord was insistent. There was no way around it, because there was no chance any drone would get away with saying no to their master. Incredibly embarrassed when he moaned over Megatron’s ministrations, Steve closed his optics and did his best to think about Starscream. He focused entirely on his lover in an attempt to make this experience less overwhelming, and for a while it worked. He even tilted his helm back to give Megatron better access to his neck cables and he imagined it was his commander kissing him. He envisioned Starscream slowly licking and nipping his way down his neck then back up all the way to his audios, teasing him sweetly as servos tucked themselves under armor gaps and transformation seams.

“Oh…” He moaned again when his imaginary lover found a sensitive wire under his chassis. “Lord Megatron… Do you not wish for me to please you instead?”

“Keep quiet.” The silver mech growled. He was too busy trying to concentrate. Like Steve had been doing the entire time, Megatron had actually been focusing on his memories of Cass. That was actually the reason why he didn’t order Steve to take his mask off. It made it easier to visualize the mech he really wanted to be with, but if he was with him right now Megatron was certain he would accidently hurt the young model. The only thing that was really off putting about his fantasy was Steve’s voice. It was much deeper then Cass’s and it was hard to ignore. Not that he didn’t find the Vehicon’s gasps of pleasure to be a little arousing, it just didn’t have the same effect as Cass’s light vocals.

However, this did not detour the larger mech and he continued making his way down Steve’s now heaving chassis. He licked and scraped his sharp dental plates down hot metal and continuously massaged the wiring he left his servo on.

“AH!” Steve arched his back when Megatron moved his free servo down his shaking body and found another sensitive spot over the Vehicon’s hip. He left his digit there and circled it attentively into the seam. ‘Too close!’ He shouted in his mind. ‘That is too close! Please not there! Anywhere but there!’

“L-Lord Megatron…”

“I told you to be quiet.” The warlord was becoming more irritated by the minute. He was just trying to find release through a quick thrill. In part, his thoughts of Cass were the cause of his clouded mind but trying to replace the lithe drone wasn’t working. Steve wasn’t Cass. They were the same drone design and make, but Cass was a different model all together. He was smaller, his voice was higher, he was shy and timid, and… All in all, Megatron was just more attracted to Cass and would rather be caressing him, and this Vehicon wasn’t doing the trick.

“Damn it!” He finally gave up and pushed himself away from the work station. “Get out!”

“My Lord?” Steve breathlessly questioned as he lifted himself to a half seating position. “I don’t understand—?”

“I said to stop speaking! Not to stop listening!” Megatron roared. “I don’t find you satisfying, now get out of my sight!”

“Yes Lord Megatron!” The terrified Vehicon quickly collected himself and sprinted out of the room without a second thought. Steve didn’t know why his master decided to suddenly let him go, but he wouldn’t push his luck and continue questioning it. He didn’t even look back or wonder if Megatron was still in the room, or if he had followed him out into the hall. Steve just ran, sobbing behind his mask all the way to his commander’s private quarters.

* * *

Starscream’s day was uneventful after he left Steve in the storage room. He was still angry that Steve had been so reckless and left his battle visor in the hall where anyone could find it. Even if the reason the drone did so was because Starscream asked him to do it, and when he brought the mask back to Steve the seeker did take it in consideration. He pouted a little before giving the Vehicon his mask back, but he also kissed his lover’s cheek before he left. Starscream knew his devoted drone would appreciate it. Though he would never admit it aloud, Starscream also gained a small delight in doing so.

But now that the heat in his systems had resided Starscream was now more focused to finish any non-essential tasks. He made his usual rounds around the ship and gathered information from any other loyal drones that still conversed privately with him. However, it had been a slow day and there wasn’t a lot to go on just yet. There was a little time afterwards for him to check on the flight plans he had set out for his armada earlier that month, and he even tweaked and modified a few ideas he set aside for later.

After all that there wasn’t much else to do. The second in command did think about going to the communications bridge, and again ask Soundwave why he was in such a hurry to leave it the other night. He also wondered what had the silent mech so distracted that he didn’t think to use a ground bridge. Just to get to wherever it was he was trying to rush off too, but perhaps the seeker would look into it another time, since he was rather tired at the moment. It was close to the end of the day and decided he would call it an early night. He might even call Steve to come to his chamber and share his berth with him. Not necessarily to interface, but not necessarily to not interface.

While he strode down the halls the cheeky seeker smirked at the naughty thoughts that crossed his processor, and then he remembered the promise he made to his lover. He said he wanted to ask something of him. Something he had been considering for a long time, and the more the second in command wondered what it could be, the more excited he felt about it. He hoped it was something he would be able to do for Steve. The drone had definitely earned any reward his higher up could provide. Starscream was about to call Steve over their private comm link but stopped when he finally reached his quarters. For some reason, Steve was already there, sitting outside the chamber doors. He was crouched over into himself, his knees covering his faceplate and his arms hugging his struts.

“Steve?” The confused seeker called out to the drone as he knelt beside him. “What are you doing here? You know you’re supposed wait for me to call before you arrive at my…” Starscream froze when he noticed Steve was shaking violently in front of him. His EM field burst with angst, and it called out to Starscream for empathy and, for whatever reason, forgiveness. Without giving it another thought, the second in command opened the doors to his quarters and pulled Steve to his pedes. “Inside. Quickly.”

The two Decepticons hurried inside the chamber and closed the door behind them. Starscream’s quarters were not as luxurious as Megatron’s, but his living area was quite comfortable, and he decided he would seat Steve there for the time being. Once they reached the couch, the seeker knelt in front of the drone and gently stroked his servos up and down Steve’s thighs.

“What happened?”

Steve was still shivering so heavily his arms started rattling against his chest. The feeling of Megatron’s servos against his metal plating was still lingering over him. Haunting him so much that he couldn’t even look at his commander. The mortified drone just lowered his helm and continued to shake. Starscream took note of everything Steve did, and it became obvious that he was also crying when optical fluid started to seep through the base of his battle visor. The seeker reached up to unlatch the mask and was shocked when his lover flinched and pulled away. Starscream wasn’t going to let up, but he moved slowly so he wouldn’t frighten the shaking Vehicon some more. Slowly and gingerly Steve’s commander slid his mask off, revealing the distraught faceplate beneath it.

Steve’s faceplate was a common shape for his model, but he still had some slight differences that made him stand out from his other counterparts. His features actually made him quite handsome, or at least in Starscream’s opinion. His optics were almond shaped, almost dragon like with the way they glowed a golden yellow. Below his right optic there was a long and thin crescent shaped welding scar, which add character to his prominent cheeks. He also had a strong chin that was decorated with a small accent piece, and every time Starscream gazed at his lover’s rugged face he would swoon instantly… But when he saw the painful tears trickling down Steve’s face it made the seeker’s spark sink.

“Steve,” Starscream whispered, “what happened?”

“F-forgive me…” Steve whimpered into his commander’s servo as it grazed the side of his helm. “I… I let him… I let him…”

“Calm down.” The seeker said while remaining unusually sympathetic. “Try to slow your intakes and then talk to me.”

“Commander…” The Vehicon did take one long intake, but he still had a hard time stopping himself from shivering. “I’m so sorry… I… Please… Know that I love you…”

“Why would that change?” Starscream was still trying to remain patient, and that was hard for him. “Speak up if you can, because you are starting to frighten me as well.”

There was a long pause, and Steve had to take in more vents of air before he could gather enough courage to say one more word. One word that said it all. “Megatron…”

He finally sobbed heavily into his servos and he could feel Starscream’s EM field freeze. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at his commander, so he closed his optics as tight as he could as if he was trying to disappear. The embarrassment and shame was so overwhelming Steve felt like he was drowning. Submerged so far in his own self-loathing that he didn’t care if he ever emerged, and he didn’t expect to be pulled from it either. He thought he must have disgusted his lover when he felt Starscream stand so abruptly in front of him. The Vehicon was terrified that he was going to be turned away and told to never come near the gorgeous seeker ever again. But after nothing was said Steve compelled himself to look up at Starscream and was amazed to see one of his lover’s beautiful silver servos reaching out for him to take.

“Follow me.” Starscream took hold of Steve and gently lifted him off of the couch. The seeker slowly walked backwards with the distressed mech hand in hand. He never broke optic contact and his expression was unreadable. He didn’t look angry to Steve, but his EM field was pulsing with obvious signs that he was upset. When they came to Starscream’s berth chamber the drone hesitated and tried to pull his servos away, but the seeker held onto him.

“It’s okay.” Starscream said soothingly as he opened the chamber doors.

“Please commander…” Steve shook his helm. “I have never been worthy of you to begin with, and now…” The Vehicon cringed through his tears; the memory of Megatron gliding over his frame causing his spark to sink. “Now I have betrayed you! I am so ashamed—!”

“Which you shouldn’t be.” The second in command glared at his subordinate, being more aggressive then he intended to be. He calmed himself and reached up to kiss the corner of Steve’s lip-plates and tasted a few lingering tear drops. “You said you wanted to ask me something.” He kissed his lover tenderly and noticed a glimmer of excitement in his golden optics. “Come inside Steve…” Starscream whispered seductively. “And tell me what you want…”

-END-


	13. Starscream and Steve: One Shots 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We last left Steve in the hands of his Commander Starscream, and the seeker is still curious about what his faithful drone wishes to ask of him. Can Starscream grant Steve's wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 11.2

Starscream led Steve to the end of his berth. Again he knelt in front of the Vehicon and stroked his thighs. He stared up at Steve and tilted his helm considerately, and the drone stared back with half lit optics. 

“Tell me what he did to you.” The seeker finally spoke, breaking the welcomed drawn out silence.

“Commander…” Steve frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was describe what he endured with Megatron. “I don’t know if I can do that…”

“Try.” Starscream grabbed both of his lover’s servos and held them against his chest. “It can help. Trust me.”

Steve shook his helm reluctantly. He was still very hesitant in indulging his experience with his commander. It was just too mortifying, but Starscream just looked back up at him and patiently waited for a reply. After a while, Steve sighed and glanced away from his commander’s gaze.

“H-he… First, he… Pushed me down and placed himself between my legs.”

The Vehicon barely had time to react when the seeker pushed him further back onto the berth and slid in between his struts. “Like this?” Starscream asked.

“C-Commander Starscream…?” Steve blinked with a muddled expression.

“What else did he do?” The second in command ignored him and he slowly started to rub his servo up and down the drone’s black abdomen.

“I… Uh…” The violet mech shivered. “He started to kiss my neck cables… Then nipped under my chin…”

Again, Starscream followed suit and kissed the Vehicon’s neck. As he started to climb his way up to bite Steve’s chin he was stopped. The drone had pushed him back by his shoulders and softly cried. 

“My commander…” Steve held Starscream’s helm between his servos. “My love… I don’t understand. I have been sullied… Why are you not disgusted with me? Why have you not sent me away?”

“Do you want me to send you away?” The sleek mech smirked, enjoying the way Steve jolted with fright.

“No!” The drone shook his helm some more. “By all means, I just…”

“Just what?” Starscream cradled his arm around Steve’s neck and rested their fore-helms together. “Do you still think you are not worthy of me? Or do you believe I can’t make up my own mind, and decide for myself how much you mean to me?” He escaped the drone’s light grasp and went back to licking and biting down his lover’s neck. As he grazed the edge of Steve’s jaw line, he enticed a staggering moan from him. Starscream heaved when his cooling fans whirled alive. He didn’t expect the Vehicon’s mewling to be so alluring, since he never mewled like that before, and it made the seeker’s smirk widen.

“But commander…”

“But nothing.” He interrupted the drone and slid his digits up the violet plating. “I might not be able to return your love just yet… And I have my reasons, but I really do care for you Steve… And the only thing I have ever really cared for throughout this war is myself.” He nuzzled the side of his helm against the crook of Steve’s collar and sucked on any sensitive wiring he could reach, encouraging more pleasurable sounds from the still shaking Vehicon. 

“I have known Megatron personally for a long, long time Steve.” Starscream mumbled over soft metal and cables. “And I don’t believe for one second that you allowed Megatron to do anything to you without feeling threatened. I know his wrath first hand. You have witnessed it.”

“Please don’t speak of that…” Steve whimpered. “I can’t bare the memory of you being hurt like that again.”

“Then tell me everything that happened to you.” The second in command sat up and weaved his digits between Steve’s wavering servo. “Tell me every detail… Every touch, so I can wash _my_ touch over it. Let me reclaim you as my own.”

“Commander…” The drone returned the hold on his servo and closed his optics. He sighed as he felt more optical lubricants streak down his face and lulled his helm as a stray tear rolled over his parted lip-plates. “I feel… So dirty…”

“We are alone here Steve. You may call me by my name.” Starscream let go of the other mech’s servo and bent over to whisper hotly into Steve’s audio receptor. “And if you truly feel so unclean… Allow me to cleanse you…”

“Oh… Starscream…” Steve complied to his commander’s request and called his name with a degree of indecision. “I do adore your touch and I would gladly welcome it, but if you really want to place your servos upon me then I beg you… Touch me as yourself, not Megatron. I don’t want to think of him looming over me like a beast any longer. I want to always think of you.” He lifted Starscream’s helm and made one last confession before he lightly kissed the shorter mech. “I want you… Only you.”

The seeker smiled wickedly as he deepened the kiss and pushed Steve onto his back. He was still resting between the drone’s legs and he grazed their heated paneling against each other. “If that is what you desire Steve, then that is what you shall receive. When we are in each other’s arms like this, do not be afraid to tell me what you enjoy as well.” Starscream dipped a digit into a transformation seam over Steve’s chassis to see if he could tempt the drone to moan some more. “I want you to feel the same pleasure you give me.”

“Ah-hah! Starscream!” The Vehicon gasped and leaned further into the servo. He blushed immensely but still had enough coherency left to gain Starscream’s attention one last time. “Please wait a moment. Before we continue… Can I ask you something? The promise you made for me?”

“Mm…” Starscream groaned and rolled his optics. He wasn’t all that close to being lost in his lust just yet, but he was getting ready to wander into it. “Very well. I did promise you after all.” He propped himself unto his elbow-joints and stared lovingly down at Steve’s golden optics, all while his other servo caressed the side of the drone’s face. He even wiped away the last remaining tear drops under his right optic. The seeker smiled and kissed Steve’s cheeks. “What is it you desire of me?”

“I… Uh…” Steve’s face-plate glowed blue and he bowed his helm. “I… Want to give you something. Something I have held onto my entire function through either a miracle or pure luck… And earlier today I nearly had it taken away from me… That was the worst part of all of it. I almost didn’t get the chance to ask…” He almost felt like he would cry again, but his commander assured him he was still safe by kissing his fore-helm and trailed down his face-plate.

“What is it Steve?” The smaller mech whispered over parted dermas. “What did he almost take from you?”

It was so difficult for Steve to finally say it aloud. He had kept this secret of himself for so long that he had to mentally unlock it from the deepest fragments of his mind. Still struggling to articulate his words, he decided he would express his thoughts physically, and slid open his valve paneling. Starscream gasped at the gesture and was amazed when he felt one of his servos being pulled down to be placed over the outer rim of the exposed interfacing equipment.

“I… Starscream I…” The Vehicon cried weakly. “My seal… I still have my seal… And I want you to be the one to break it.”

For a moment, Starscream felt like he swallowed his own glossa. It had never occurred to the second in command that Steve had never been penetrated. Not that he really bothered to ask anyway. “You… You want me to what?”

“Actually,” Steve had to tilt his helm to look down since Starscream needed to slide back to reach the valve, “I think what I want most is an answer. I just wanted to ask. Drones have very little possessions to call their own, and our chastity is one of them. But not everyone is fortunate enough to have the choice on when or whom they give it to. It is very common place for any and all drones to be used for a quick thrill, since we are all expendable anyway.”

“Steve…” Starscream sighed and slid his servo away from the valve. His optical ridges furled in guilt and his wings drooped sadly. When he knelt back on his knee-joints to look down at the drone, Steve immediately regretted what he had just said.

“Oh! Forgive me Starscream!” Steve sat upward and reached out for his sad lover. “I didn’t mean to say something so awful! That statement was not directed at you!”

“Huh? Oh! No! That’s not the problem Steve.” The seeker reached out for Steve in return and weaved their digits together. “In fact you are right, even I find drones to be expendable at times, but not you. I now find you to be irreplaceable…” He paused and took a deep intake before he continued. “I’m just really taking your request into careful consideration.”

“It’s okay if your answer is no.” Starscream blinked rapidly and muddled his helm rapidly from side to side, confused by what the drone had just said, but Steve was quick to explain himself. “Like I said, I just wanted the opportunity to ask. Most drones don’t even get the privilege to ask first, because we have no freedom to say no if a higher up makes the decision for us. I want the freedom to at least ask someone I have chosen to be my first… And I want you.” Steve slid forward to kiss his lover’s knuckles and nuzzle the back of his servo against his cheek. “Yes or no. I can accept either, because I have chosen you… And you gave me the greatest feeling of freedom in my entire function. I love you so much… Starscream. Thank you for letting me ask you.”

“Steve…” Again, the second in command looked away and dipped his wings lower. There was a lot, and he was struggling with everything that was thrown at his pedes. It was true what he had said before. That he did find other drones to be nothing more, or at most, blasting fodder. Steve was definitely the only exception to this belief, and he wanted to give him everything he deserved. But there was just one thing that was holding him back from properly saying yes, and his stubbornness was really getting in the way of his own confession. “I… I have never been the spike mech.”

“Oh…” Steve smiled and scooted closer to his commander so he could kiss him sweetly. “Then it would be a first time for both of us.”

Starscream snorted. “I guess it would be… Or it will be.”

“Y-you mean it?!” The Vehicon could hardly contain his excitement. Everything that Megatron had done to him moments before completely dissipated from his processor, and he embraced Starscream passionately. “Oh Primus don’t let this be a flux! Are you seriously saying what I think you’re saying?!”

“Oomph!” The seeker was briefly smothered by Steve’s chassis. “Yes! Yes!” He shouted as he pushed himself half way off the overzealous drone, and then calmly smiled through a bright blush of his own. “Yes Steve… If you really want me, I will be your first, but I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it.”

Steve smothered him again, but this time with his dermas. They kissed each other eagerly as the Vehicon lent back onto the berth and pulled Starscream on top of him. They both forgot Steve still had his valve exposed and the seeker unintentionally rubbed the top of his thigh against it. It was just enough pressure to force Steve to moan into Starscream’s oral cavity, giving the seeker an opportunity to slip his glossa into the other cavity. He explored the drone’s mouth with a new-found interest, and even grazed his thigh against Steve’s valve a few more times. This enticed more moans and oppressed gasps from the Vehicon, and Starscream was extremely aroused by the new sounds he encouraged from his lover.

The kiss finally broke when it became unbearable for both of them, and Starscream had to pull away with a gasp. A string of oral lubricant flung into the air when the overheated seeker snapped his helm back. He was getting excited too quickly and he wanted to make sure he lasted longer than he usually would when interfacing. He glanced down at Steve and noticed how he lulled his helm back and exposed his neck cables. Through a lustful squint in his optics, Steve nonverbally begged Starscream to devour them. For a moment, the second in command wandered if he looked like this to any of his past partners, or if he ever looked like this to Steve. His face-plate almost completely blushing blue, optics half open and hungry, dermas parted and heaving desperately for cool air. It was entrancing. 

“Starscream?” Steve heaved fervently. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh-no Steve…” Starscream whispered when he noticed how long he lingered staring at him. “I’m just enjoying the view… And I’m also trying to not get ahead of myself.” He kissed the Vehicon’s neck and slowly slid down his frame, leaving a lengthy trail of kisses along the way. “I want to make sure this experience is a very pleasurable one.”

“Mmmm…” The drone writhed under every kiss. “So far everything feels just right… Ohhh… Please. D-don’t stop…”

Starscream obliged Steve gleefully and he started digging his digits into transformation seams along the drone’s hips. All while his glossa trailed more lubricants up the black plating. “Have I given you any indication that I have plans on stopping?” He grinned when the Vehicon shivered as he blew hot exhaust down the wet trail he left behind. 

“N-no…” Steve answered as he nipped one of his digits, trying to stifle any embarrassing vocals from escaping. “I just need to know that this… Ah! Th-that this really isn’t a dream… Mmmm… Please keep touching me. I need to know this is real…”

“I see.” The seeker hummed as he cradled one of his lover’s thighs. “Tell me… Do you dream of me often?”

Steve couldn’t reply through his uncontrollable convulsing. He wanted to tell his commander yes, that he did dream and fantasize of the beautiful mech almost every night. Even before they started their affair and began sneaking around behind their leader’s back. At this point he could care less if Megatron would eventually discover them. Steve could definitely die happy now.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to act shy now?” Starscream slipped further down until his helm was aligned with the drone’s valve. “Can you tell me if I ever did this in your dreams?” Almost painstakingly slowly, the seeker started licking the outer rim of the valve. It had already began lubricating some time ago and Starscream started to lap at it greedily.

“Oh! Yes!” The answer was actually no. Starscream had never done this in his fantasies because he never imagined the seeker would be willing to do it. It was more than the lowly Vehicon could ever hope for, and the act itself from a higher official was overwhelmingly arousing.

The second in command knew from his own experiences where all of the more sensitive places around the outside of the valve were, and he found all of Steve’s reactions to his ministrations to be equally enticing. So he continued his exploration with his glossa, swirling it just outside the entrance and then gliding it upward where he landed on the anterior node above. He briefly stopped licking to close his dermas around it so he could gently suckle the delicate sensory bud. He very carefully pinched it between his dental plates and again twirled his glossa over the top of it. This was almost too much for Steve, and he arched off the berth so far, he thought he might bend in half. His mewling and light screams were nearly overpowered by the whining of his over worked cooling vents. The drone never knew valve play good feel anything like this. Whenever he asked his friends about what it feels like to break their seal, they all said the first time could hurt. Some said it only hurt a little, some would say it hurt a lot, but nobody mentioned anything like this. Steve also tried to keep enough of his mind open to pay attention to what Starscream was doing. He would have to remember it for later so he could also give his commander the same treatment, since he had never tried it before.

“Ah-hah! S-Starscream!” Steve placed a servo on the back of the seeker’s helm as his charge was quickly building inside his tanks. “I think I’m close! So… Close!”

“Go ahead Steve…” Starscream mumbled over the node. “Overload. Breaking your seal will be easier if you are relaxed.” The seeker lavished his attention over Steve’s valve and hips. He increased the pressure around the anterior node when he felt it begin to harden under his glossa and moaned over it, sending vocal vibrations through Steve’s neural net. This was more than enough to send the lust filled Vehicon over the edge, and his climax hit both mech’s with intensity. 

“Starscream!” The drone shouted over the upsurge of electricity rushing through and over his frame. His glossa hung partially over his bottom lip-plate, and he tipped his pedes outward when his entire body tensed with pleasure. “Oh Primus! I…! Uhn! I never knew! I never knew it could feel like this!”

His commander didn’t reply. Starscream busied himself with lapping up the lubricants that had spilled out of the virgin valve. His glossa continued to twirl outside of the rim and gently inserted it partially through the entrance. He briefly felt the seal towards the back, and he was very careful not to add more pressure over the thin bio metal, knowing how tender it would be. Everything the seeker did increased the length of Steve’s orgasm, and the Vehicon violently shook over the berth. The overload was so explosive, he didn’t even realize his other servo had reached over to grasp the edge of the metallic mesh. He clawed at it so eagerly that he nearly tore it open.

A white flash soared over Steve’s optics and the thrill of his orgasm slowly dissipated into near nothingness. He was satisfied, that went without question, but when it was over he felt a vast feeling of emptiness. It was like the connection he made with Starscream when they first started was suddenly lost, and something in his CPU clicked to life and told the drone that he wasn’t finished. He suddenly had an irresistible need to be filled. He wanted to still be connected to his lover. 

“I bet you’ll be dreaming about that from now on.” Starscream smirked wickedly. He again sat up onto his knees and watched Steve’s chest heave up and down, gasping for cool air to sooth the heat lingering in his frame. He watched as condensation rolled down the violet metal. The very sight made his engines purr and encouraged him to lean over the quivering drone and started biting his neck cables. Steve’s processor reeled with a new-found desire and lazily rested his arms around Starscream’s back.

“P-please…” He whimpered desperately. “I… I want you so much. Starscream…” The seeker lifted himself up further, but before he could kiss Steve, the drone said something that nearly blew the second in command’s CPU. “Please… Take me…”

_"Starscream: Requesting audience.”_ Soundwave’s voice almost killed the mood entirely as it crackled off the seeker’s comm links.

“Damn it…” He groaned over Steve’s open dermas and pulled himself away to answer the call. Before he did, he reassured his delirious lover that he would return. “Give me a minute. I forgot to turn off my comm links and Soundwave is calling.”

“Yes sir.” The poor drone cried softly from the lack of contact.

“This had better be good, Soundwave!” Starscream answered the call very aggravated. He was really starting to enjoy his role reversal, and since he had yet to overload, he was really getting frustrated.

_“Officer Breakdown: Reported missing. Possible abduction. Soundwave: Providing intel to second in command.”_

Starscream became both intrigued and suspicious at the same time. Why would this information be brought to his attention out of nowhere? Then again…

“Have you first informed Megatron of this development?” Why wouldn’t he have? Why would the most loyal soldier under Megatron’s tyranny indulge information on a mech he barely trusted?

_“Negative.”_ Soundwave replied stoically. _“Given information: Useful for Megatron’s favor. Chance for redemption.”_

“Am I to assume that this information of yours isn’t being given out of the kindness of your spark?” Starscream brushed his servo along Steve’s waist line, letting his lover know that he wasn’t being forgotten. “What is it that you want in exchange?”

_“Favors to be determined later. Timing: Critical. Starscream: Accepting info?”_

The seeker bit his dermas and his wings fluttered suspiciously. This all seemed too easy, and he wasn’t sure if accepting such an obvious set up was a good idea. But ever since his fall from is brief position as leader of the Decepticon army, Starscream had been shunned from almost all data and tactical planning that Megatron hadn’t approved for him first. Perhaps this information could help him place himself back into the tyrant’s good graces? Then again, this could really be a trap set up by Megatron. A test to see just how loyal the second in command was pretending to be.

As he mulled the idea of accepting Soundwave’s _‘generosity’_ , he glanced back done at Steve. The drone had stopped shaking, but his frame was still hot to the touch, and his half open golden optics flutter so brightly it left a light green hue over his blue blushing face-plate. Starscream was eager to continue ravishing his willing lover, but the temptation to possibly reestablish his rank was too strong to ignore. The least he could do was hear Soundwave out and see if he could use what he was given.

“I’ll be there in seven minutes.” He sighed before disconnecting the link. He reached over Steve one last time and remorsefully kissed him. “I’m sorry Steve, but there is some business that needs my attention. I must go.”

“Do you require my assistance, Commander?” Steve asked weakly.

“No, but I do have an order for you.” Starscream rested his helm in the crook of the Vehicon’s neck and shoulder, and partially embraced him under his arms. “You are to stay here for the rest of the night and wait for my return. Rest and help yourself to a glass of high grade. When I return… We will pick up where we left off.”

“Yes, Commander Starscream.” The violet mech answered, trying to hold back the disappointment in his vocalizer. “I will be here when you return.”

There was one last sweet kiss between the two, before Starscream slid off the berth and started to walk to the door. He lingered a moment when Steve gently tugged on his servo.

“I love you… So much Starscream.” He smiled blissfully. He knew Starscream wouldn’t say the same thing to him, but he was satisfied that his lover would at least acknowledge his feelings.

“I know.” Starscream whispered and kissed Steve’s servo once more before he finally slipped away, leaving the chamber for the now lonely drone to accommodate… And he eagerly awaited the return of the most precious mech in his function.

**-END-**


	14. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still reading on any of my stories on this site. Super, super, super, super sorry about the delay to any postings, but if I have never mentioned before (which I know I have) my job sucks... And not in the fun way. I'll be sure to do better if I can, but because of the current Corona virus epidemic, every doomsday prepper out there thinks they need to by every single non-perishable foods they can get their hands on to fight the alleged zombie apocalypse. Non-perishable foods like pickles and sauerkraut, which means I might be stuck with more mandatory over time for the foreseeable future. So, yeah... 
> 
> Anyway thanks for hanging in there and sticking with me... Whoever might still be reading this, and if the pacing on this site is to slow, you can still get more of MERCY on fanfiction.net, here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13115442/1/MERCY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Don’t be shy and feel free to leave a review and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

The Search

“Commander Soundwave?” Cass walked into the communications bridge with his servo held out behind him, leading the medic inside with a kind smile. “Officer Knockout has informed me that something has happened during the reconnaissance mission. Do you require an assist?”

Soundwave turned his visor in surprise. He expected to see Knockout, but he didn’t expect to see Cass just yet. Although he was glad to see the young model standing tall. Or as tall as he could reach.

“Vehicon CA-591-AN.” He addressed the smaller mech. “Take control of the main console. Soundwave: Address Medical Officer Knockout in consultation.”

“Yes sir.” The drone bowed his helm respectively and quickly escorted Knockout over to a resting area. When he was sure the red mech was settled he switched places with his commander and took control of sorting the new data. As the two mechs passed each other Soundwave grazed his spindly digits over Cass’s forearm and let them linger. Though he never looked directly at the small drone the concern in his EM field was heightened just enough for Cass to detect.

“I’m alright Commander.” The Vehicon smiled under his mask and gently touched the back of Soundwave’s servo with his own. “I promise, so please tend to Officer Knockout for now.”

“Affirmative.” The communications officer slipped away, content with the results of their brief conversation. As Cass typed away pushing buttons and flipping switches, Soundwave stood blatantly in front of Knockout whom was also standing. The red mech was still upset, but he was also keeping himself alert. He rested his shoulder against a pillar behind him and crossed his arms defensively, as if preparing himself for the worst. He waited there for a minute just staring at the blank screen that represented Soundwave’s face. They both just stood there and continued staring at each other until Knockout was thoroughly irritated with the silence.

“Well,” the medic growled, “are you going to tell me what’s going on, or are you just going to leave me hanging here worried sick?”

“I’m only waiting for you to calm yourself.” Soundwave startled everyone when he slid the bottom half of his mask open to speak. Cass didn’t stop his work on the console, but he did slow down a moment so he could listen. This wasn’t the first time he heard his commander’s voice. In fact, Soundwave had been very open around the drone on occasion, but always when they were alone and behind closed doors. If he was comfortable with being so open in front of Knockout, then the situation must be more serious then Cass first thought. The Vehicon quickly went back to working faster. Doing his best to memorize as much data as he could before it was processed and filed away.

Knockout on the other hand was dumbfounded. This was the second time Soundwave had spoken to the red mech so openly. He thought that maybe it was his attempt to positively gain Knockout’s attention and perhaps help him relax. Unfortunately, the hot-headed medic was not in any mood to be patronized.

“I am calm!” He snipped with his lips pouting. He had more to add and he would have said it all if Soundwave hadn’t interrupted him in the most peculiar way. He had slid his servo over the side of Knockout’s helm and ghosted his digits behind the red mech’s audio receptor.

“You are still shaking. Take a deep intake and slow your engines.” The silent mech tilted his helm in understanding. He waited until Knockout’s optics narrowed softly and with the servo still on his helm, he was again led to a place to rest. He sat this time and took Soundwave’s advice with a grain of salt. He knew the communications officer was right. If he remained in a panicked stupor, he would be no help to anyone including Breakdown. Knockout shivered as he allowed Soundwave to comfort him. It was odd how compassionate he was being towards the medic, but he continued to stroke the medic’s audio receptor delicately. He was treating him like a sparkling that scuffed his mesh for the first time, and Knockout decided he would except this treatment with a dose of candor.

“Okay.” He whispered and closed his optics so he could concentrate on his vents. “Okay. You’re not wrong, and I’m sorry for raising my vocals.”

“Understandable.” Soundwave finally rested his servo on Knockout’s shoulder. “Just tell me when you’re ready to talk.”

“I am ready.” Knockout huffed. “I need to know what is happening.”

Time flew by slowly as Soundwave explained everything that happened in the previous few hours. He started with Breakdown’s first call in and he gradually led his explanation to the former wrecker’s fight with Bulkhead. The red mech nodded and followed the briefing attentively. “Was there any visual feed on his whereabouts?” he asked.

“Very little.” The third in command answered reluctantly. He knew that it wasn’t what Knockout really wanted to hear. “The best I had at the time was audio. Caspian, could you pull up all of the recently documented surveillance within the past twenty-four hours? Filter all earth transmissions that center around Breakdown’s movements.”

“Yes sir. Uploading now.” Cass replied over the clicking and tapping of the console and quickly lit the holo-screen with multiple images. He sorted through all of them until there only five windows left on the monitor. “I have found two video feeds and three audio feeds. Please confirm commander.”

“Analysis is accurate.” Soundwave pointed at the screen and directed Knockout’s attention to the first window. “This is the first visual I was able to establish. It was a CCTV camera barely functioning outside an abandoned deli. It was the first confirmation I had to pinpoint Breakdown’s movements.”

“When exactly did you lose track of his movements?” Knockout reeled his helm along the length of the monitor, trying to find any obscurity that Soundwave may have missed.

“Cass,” The communications officer stepped in the drone’s direction, but still stayed next to Knockout, “please upload the last audio recording of Breakdown before all outlets were cut off.”

“Yes sir…” The moment the recording resonated through the room Cass froze. He had heard officer Breakdown say this before, but he never heard it spoken in reality.

_“As much as I’ll miss our little reunions… Hammer-time.”_

The Vehicon’s arms vibrated in shock over the console. It was like he was reliving the nightmare he had the night before, but he shook his helm in denial. It had to be a coincidence. He tried to tell himself that. He actually knew that officer Breakdown said ‘hammer-time’ a lot. There was just a chance that this was merely a fluke, and he was just over reacting to something he had no control over. So, Cass shook his helm again and recovered himself as best he could.

However, his odd behavior did not go unnoticed by his higher officials. It was actually Knockout whom first addressed it. “What’s the matter with you?” He walked over to the shivering drone and placed a servo along the base of his neck cables. He had just got done helping the little glitch from malfunctioning. Last thing he needed was for Cass to fall apart on him after he had put so much work into him. The medic still had his pride after all. “You don’t feel warm. Are you feeling achy anywhere?”

“N-no!” Cass stuttered. “I’m alright. Really… I’m just still adjusting to a full tank. Like I said, I haven’t had one in a while.”

Knockout wasn’t really buying it, but if the smaller mech wasn’t showing any real signs of a malfunction he wouldn’t push the issue. Instead he placed his focus back onto finding Breakdown. Soundwave had followed the red mech and stood behind him. He waited for Knockout to step aside so he could attach a data feeler to the computer. He swiftly downloaded another audio file, but before he played it, he explained how it was obtained.

“This is a recording I acquired through Breakdown’s comm links. Everything else had been completely shut down, and because he had turned off his communications, I needed to turn them back on manually.” He turned to face Knockout and held up his servo in empathy. “Brace yourself. There are no trace sounds of Breakdown. I believe at this point he is unconscious, and I have perhaps picked up the voices of his possible abductors. I will explain what is being played as it runs. Are you ready?”

“Just quit stalling.” The red mech grimaced. “I understand that you are trying to be sensitive… And that coming from you is honestly a little strange, but the longer you drag this out, the longer it will take to find him. So please stop trying to sugar coat it.”

Soundwave remained unfazed but nodded in agreement. “Very well.” He played the message as promised but decided he would remain quite until it was finished or if any questions were asked. Knockout listened with a knot in his tanks. He could hear the apache helicopters touching down, the foot soldiers surrounding the receiver that was Breakdown’s audios, the whine of electric powered weapons, and a voice. The voice that was without a doubt the ring leader of all this, and Knockout instantly loathed the sound of it. Cass on the other hand, had to take a step back upon the familiarity behind it all. It was real. It was all the same as his dream, and it was real.

_“Take the victor.”_

“Caspian!” Soundwave spun around and caught the young drone before he hit the ground. His knees had given out from under him, but he was fully aware of it and he reached out to grab hold of his commander’s arms. They immediately clung together as Soundwave carefully led Cass to the ground. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry…” The weak Vehicon whispered. “I don’t know… What came over me…”

“You are shaking.” The communications officer grazed the side of the smaller mech’s battle visor. “Please, if there is anything wrong tell me now.”

“No, it’s nothing.” Cass began to stand on shaky legs. Hearing that voice again frightened him so much he nearly passed out, but he knew this wasn’t about him. This was about bring Officer Breakdown back to the ship, and if Cass was going to be any help he needed to pull himself together. “I’m sure I just wasn’t paying attention, and I tripped over my own pedes. You know I can be a real klutz from time to time.”

Soundwave was reluctant on letting his favorite drone stand up just yet, but Knockout stepped next to him. “Let him up.” The medic addressed him sternly but was benign with his approach. When he was sure Cass had his pedes firmly underneath him, the red mech gently pushed Soundwave aside.

“Hold still,” Knockout lifted his servos to the clasps on Cass’s helm, “I’m going to remove your mask.”

“B-but…” The Vehicon pulled back slightly and Soundwave grasped one of the medic’s wrists.

“I know this is a little forward,” Knockout rolled his optics, “but I need to look into your optics. I need to see how bright they are, or if they’re fluttering too much.”

The communications officer growled. He was not happy with how fresh the red mech was being towards the sweet Vehicon, but Cass’s EM field sent out his own feelings of understanding. He encouraged his commander to step away and allow Knockout to continue. He was also still reserved, but he also remembered how frightened the medic looked before they came to the communications bridge. He felt that Knockout had his reasons to look him in the optics and decided that he would trust the red mech’s judgement. He hadn’t lied to him so far.

“That’s it.” The red mech whispered as he slid off the mask. He waited patiently for Cass’s sight to adjust to the light. He nearly gasped when he saw the drone’s optics for the first time. They fluttered delicately and whirled in bright colors like a painted skylight filled with red, yellow, and green. Knockout stared in awe for just one moment before his glance hardened and held their optic contact. “Do you remember what you told me before we entered the room? You said you have yet to break a promise.”

“Yes officer Knockout… I remember.” Cass lowered his helm. “I made you a promise as well… And I am letting you down.”

“No,” the red mech looked into his optics again, and smirked, “your exact words were, ‘I will do everything in my power to make sure he comes back to you’, and you did great. But you have been in recharge for an entire earth day. Even if your tanks are full, there is a chance your frame is still adjusting from being in remission for so long.” He finally let go of Cass’s chin and took up his arm instead. “You should rest just a little longer. Just until you can get your struts under you. Take a seat.”

“But…”

“Don’t argue with me.” Knockout waved his index digit in the air. “Just rest for a little while longer. You don’t have to recharge, but just sit. You can listen in while Soundwave and I try and locate Breakdown.” He tapped his digit above the small drone’s fore-helm, and Cass followed with his optics. “Just a little longer, for me please.”

“Um…” The red mech couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw the Vehicon blush under crossed optics. He was truly an adorable little scraplet. The drone smiled sheepishly under the medic’s heavy attention. “O-okay… If you say so Officer Knockout.”

Cass was led to the resting area where he was set right next to Laserbeak’s banister, and before the drone could protest the symbiote woke up. She immediately registered that Cass was sitting right next to her and she leapt down onto his lap. She was very excited to know he was awake and chirped happily while nuzzling the drone’s legs. The young model was very thrilled to see her, but Knockout was startled so much he nearly fell backwards.

“Gah!” He yelped. “You little flying rat! Where did you come from?”

She ignored him and fluttered her wings eagerly, cooing musically under Cass’s touch. “I’m glad to see you too Laserbeak.” The drone smiled sweetly as he stroked her wings. “I didn’t even notice you weren’t resting on the commander’s chest. Have you been in recharge this entire time—?”

He stopped moving his servo when he noticed the crack stretched over her haul. He graced a digit gently over the slim opening, and quickly pulled back when Laserbeak jostled painfully. “Commander Soundwave? What happened to Laserbeak’s frame?”

“I tripped in the hall on my way here.” Soundwave looked away remorsefully. “I tried to protect her, but she restrained my arm. She took the full front of the impact.”

Knockout looked the third in command over, amazed that he didn’t take care of the symbiote right away. “Why didn’t you fix her before you started setting up surveillance?”

“Her injuries are not serious.” Soundwave sighed. “I had made a promise to you as well, Knockout. That I would keep an optic out for Breakdown, and I didn’t have enough time to fix her haul and to survey the reconnaissance mission at the same time.”

“You love Laserbeak…” The medic blinked in confusion. “You put her needs aside for Breakdown…? For me?”

“Not quite.” The communications officer went back to the main console and pulled up a map of the Russian peninsula. “I did it mostly for Caspian. He likes Breakdown, and I still owe the two of you… I put you through a lot. It was the least I could do.”

“Are you out of your processor?” Knockout walked back over to Soundwave, leaving Cass to care for the wounded symbiote. “You already took a risk switching our schedules around.” He whispered so the Vehicon couldn’t hear him. “Okay, so what you did to get my help was a bit of a… As the humans call it, a dick move, but you kept your word and more. As far as I’m concerned, we were square.”

“I didn’t feel that way.” Soundwave snaked his data feeler back into his frame and studied the map. “I’m not proud of what I had to do… But I didn’t know what else to do. Would you have helped Cass if I had simply just asked you to?”

“You did simply ask me…” Knockout narrowed his optics. “But you have a point. I was very… Very unenthusiastic about taking in a drone, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt on blackmailing us…” The red mech glimpsed up at the monitor as Soundwave zoomed in on the town. It was such a small settlement, but it was surrounded by so much vast empty wilderness. Breakdown could literally be anywhere inside or outside the town. With that thought, Knockout bowed his helm. “We’re getting off track. Do you have any idea where Breakdown is now? Is he still registering a life signal?”

“Yes, but it is untraceable at the moment.” Soundwave started tapping away on the console and brought up Breakdown’s signal. It pulsed slowly along the monitor, indicating that the former wrecker was alive, but unconscious. Knockout knew this right away and he shuttered at the thought of his partner alone and out cold. “His last known whereabouts were at the center of the town, while he was fighting the Autobot, but after that his trail goes blank.” The third in command continued. “There is a good chance MECH has more advanced technology then anyone really expected.”

“Do you have a plan on picking up his trail?” The medic asked and waited a whole two seconds for an answer. “Soundwave? Anything?”

“I’m sorry,” Soundwave whispered ruefully, “I’m not sure where to start.”

“What about the seismographs?” Cass spoke up. “I noticed that both the town and the base of the mountain are currently surrounded with them. According to the data I briefly filed for you, Commander.”

“How do you propose we use them, Caspian?” Soundwave directed his attention to the Vehicon with a serious tone. He overlooked Knockout’s expression of astonishment entirely.

“Officer Breakdown is not a light mech under any circumstances… By that I mean conscious or out cold.” He stood while cradling Laserbeak over his chassis and flipped a few random switches over the console. The map lit up with multiple lights showing where all of the seismographs were within the town. Three of the lights started to blink and he pointed to each of them. “Notice how the first movement detector activated in the center of the town, right around the same time everything was cut off. This was his last known location, however, eight minutes later another detector went off. Each seismograph is separated from each other two by five miles apart and judging from the pattern of the third activated detector, Breakdown and his alleged captors are heading towards the base of the volcano. South by southwest of the town.”

“I…” Knockout was at a loss for words. Everything Cass had just said nearly flew over his helm, and for a generous amount of time he lulled over the drone with wide red optics. “You… How… Smart. How are you so smart?!”

“Caspian has always been a clever one.” Soundwave answered for the Vehicon, noticing how uncomfortable he was with the question. Drones were never really known for their intelligence. They were all equally smart enough to maintain the ship, run standard equipment, and fight off Autobots… Given that they were also strong enough. “He is very special. That is why he works with me.”

“He…” The medic was still trying to wrap his helm around it all. “I… Ooookay… When this is over, and we bring Breakdown back to the ship, I want you to report back to the med-bay for a full examination. That is an order.”

“Negative.” The usually silent mech rose his vocals and slid in between Cass and the CMO. He flexed his EM field with static and glared through the remaining slit of his visor. “Caspian has been through enough. He will remain with me.”

“Commander Soundwave? Officer Knockout? Please…” Cass stepped back a little, surprised by the sound of insubordination in his own voice. “I don’t understand why you two are arguing about me, but the longer we focus on me, the longer it will take us to rescue Officer Breakdown.”

Both of the taller mechs tilted their helms curiously at the timid drone. Knockout was the first and only to speak up. “Don’t you mean it will be harder to find Breakdown?”

“No sir.” The Vehicon blinked. “I’m pretty sure I’ve found him. The third seismograph is at least three miles west of a subterranean tunnel of some kind.” He paused to gesture at the map and zoomed in on the location he pointed out. “I’m not sure if it’s an old mining entrance or an abandoned railway system. Either way it’s large enough and deep enough to harbor at least two large Cybertronians… Based on the diameter of the entrance anyway. If I were MECH, that is where I would take him.”

“Seriously,” Knockout pointed at him in shock, “you’re starting to scare me.”

“I believe you mean, thank you.” Soundwave pushed the medics’ servo aside. “He just found Breakdown for you. He maybe a drone, but I think his hard work deserves a little gratitude.”

“He deserves a promotion. And I would gladly give him one if it weren’t for two things.” Knockout sneered at the overprotective mech. “One, I’m not Megatron and two, he’s a drone!” He then leered around Soundwave’s shoulder and raised an optic ridge in Cass’s direction. “Again… No offense.”

“I’m good.” The smaller mech nodded, still not understanding fully what Knockout meant. “But now that we have found Officer Breakdown, we now need a plan to rescue him.”

He glanced between both of his higher officers with his wide optics and innocently asked. “Do you think Lord Megatron would send a rescue party to retrieve him?”

Everyone fell silent. Even Laserbeak was quiet. Nobody really knew the answer, not when it came down to their leader’s warmongering thought process. It could go either way if the said issue wasn’t presented to him in the best way, and it had to be presented as if somehow it was all his idea to begin with. That wasn’t going to be easy, and nobody knew that more than Soundwave.

“There is a high chance that he won’t if he believes it would be a waste of resources… Even if Breakdown is a higher officer.” The communications officer huffed. He watched Knockout’s faceplate shift from what little hope he had left to a fearful well of disappointment. He still didn’t really like the medic. Like Laserbeak, he found his arrogance to be a little tedious at times. But even under duress he did help Cass… Even under the duress Soundwave had caused him in the first place.

Guilt ran out his resolve and in another rare show of physical sympathy, Soundwave ran his servo along the top of Knockout’s shoulder. “We will think of something.” He whispered, and again everyone fell silent.

Cass studied the map intently and continued to pet Laserbeak. The wheels in his CPU began to turn, and behind those wide and bright optics an idea was forming. He already had a plan, but what he needed most was his commander’s help to do it. “Commander?” He whispered shyly. “I think I have a plan, but… I might have to do something reckless to get it done.”

“And what would that be?” Soundwave didn’t like the direction Cass was going with this, and he wasn’t quite sure if he was going to support it.

“I… Will have to break a promise.” He blushed and hunched his shoulders. “A promise I made to Lord Megatron.”

**-END-**


	15. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick follow for the last posting. I'm going to try to get two under my belt every weekend until I catch up with my other site posting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, don’t be shy. Feel free to leave a review and ask questions. I love hearing from my readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

**The Plan**

Cass had left the communications bridge nearly ten minutes ago and Soundwave was beside himself with worry. The drone’s plan was extremely over the top, and the silent mech could not believe he let Cass talk him into agreeing with it. But it was too late for him to back on it now. Soundwave had already called Starscream to try and convince him to talk to Megatron. Make him think that this idea was his to begin with. The seeker was so desperate for approval it wouldn’t be that hard to be convincing, but that was not the part of the plan the third in command was so worried about. It was the fact that Cass was going to address Megatron about this plan… Alone. He did everything he could to convince the young drone that he didn’t have to go to Megatron. That they could find another way to save Breakdown, or Soundwave could go to Megatron instead, but the Vehicon absolutely insisted that it had to be him. Cass needed to be the one to report to the warlord.

Before Soundwave could wrap his helm around what was happening the sweet Vehicon was gone. Out the door and down the hall leaving the communications officer alone with his thoughts… Or at least he felt alone. Before Cass slipped out of the room, both he and Soundwave started quarreling back and forward with each other, and Knockout was completely forgotten about. Not that he really had anything to add, but he did take the opportunity to study their interactions with each other. It was unquestionably astonishing to watch Soundwave’s behavior around Cass. Their relationship didn’t appear to be higher officer and drone, and it was most apparent when they started to argue. The medic even found it a little amusing, and a strange thought had crossed his mind. They didn’t act like leader and subordinate, drone and Cybertronian, not even lovers… They seemed to be acting like sparkling and creator. It had been so long since he had seen such a behavior it nearly passed him by, but it was just the right fit. Knockout began to wonder if they also saw it. If Soundwave, of the two, noticed he treated Cass like he was his own youngling.

“This explains so much…” Knockout tried to be rhetorical quietly, but Soundwave heard him anyway.

“Query?” The silent mech signaled telepathically, now that he had reset his visor after Cass had left. “Explanation?”

“Hm?” The medic hardly noticed he was thinking out loud. Not until Soundwave reestablished his presence to him. “Oh! No. It’s nothing. I’m just trying to distract myself since I don’t really have a play in this plan of Cass’s.”

The telepath nodded and walked over to a work station were Cass left Laserbeak to rest. He was just about to start his repairs on her haul, but Knockout took one of the repair utensils out of his servo.

“Let me do that for you.” He said calmly. “You’ve got enough on your processor and Starscream will be here any minute anyway.”

“Assistance: Not necessary.” Soundwave tried to take back the tool. “Soundwave: More than capable—.”

“I never said you weren’t capable.” The red mech interrupted him. “Like I said, Cass didn’t have a job for me, so all I have to do is wait and see if the plan works… To wait for Breakdown to come back.” He glanced down at Laserbeak and put on his best fake smile. “Please Soundwave… I really need to do something to keep me busy.”

The third in command went back to appearing emotionless. He looked at Knockout while he teetered his helm. His blank visor briefly reflecting his EM field, before he finally decided he would allow it. “Assistance: Accepted. Caution: Laserbeak. Temperamental.”

“Oh I remember.” Knockout rubbed his forearm, caressing his door-wing through a not all to recent memory of the symbiote. Almost every two or three months (three if Laserbeak had anything to say about it) the medic would give both Soundwave and Laserbeak a physical and check their internal workings. The communications officer was always the ideal patient, but the symbiote almost never let the red mech near her. Every appointment made was like a fight to the death. She struggled, she fought, she clawed, she scratched, she even pecked at Knockout in an overexaggerated attempt to flee the med-bay. She really doesn’t like it when others touch her without it being her idea first, and she let the mean medic know it. Her last checkup ended with a large scratch up the length of Knockout’s door-wing. That day didn’t end well for either of them, because the minute Laserbeak scratched his paint job, the red mech had strapped her down to the examination table. The cut was so deep it took Knockout a week to properly buff it out.

Soundwave found the grimacing on Knockout’s face to be amusing. Of course he never condoned Laserbeak’s behavior, but he never properly disciplined her for her actions. “Knockout: Left to own devices. Soundwave: Catalogue more data.”

“Very well. Go ahead.” The medic lightly shooed the silent mech aside when he felt Soundwave linger just a little too long. Then he fixed his attention back towards Laserbeak.

“As for you… You little scrap. If you hold still for me long enough, I just might be able to turn off your pain receptors before I get started… Not that you really earned the sympathy.”

Laserbeak vibrated angerly over the workstation and emanated a low pulsing sound that resembled something like a growl. Knockout didn’t take it personally. The feeling was mutual after all, but he did want to fix her haul with as little trouble as possible. So, he sat in front of her and tried to be convincing with his subtle movements. When she tried to back away, the red mech gently rested a servo over one of her wings.

“You know, Cass is still worried about you.” He smiled. Noticing how she stilled at the very sound of Cass’s name. “He would feel a lot better if he knew you were fixed. So, if you stay still for me long enough, I will be able to repair your haul with little hassle…” He slowly slid his digits under her frame and carefully searched for a small switch inside her main seam. Normally he would just open her top paneling and access all of her wiring or programing through there. But that was the same place she was damaged, and he didn’t want to aggravate the injury by opening and closing the small panel slot. “If you can’t behave for me, then at least do it for Cass. Alright?”

Laserbeak straightened her wings and decompressed over Knockout’s servo. She surrendered to the medic entirely and allowed him to adjust any switches he needed to reach. Every so often she would jerk upward when he accidently pinched a sensitive wire. Knockout did send out a signal to her and apologized for being a little aggressive. He was starting to understand why she didn’t really like her checkups very much. Laserbeak was surprisingly sensitive under her armor. It wasn’t long until he found the switch he was looking for. If their scheduled appointments ever went as smoothly as this, he would’ve found it a lot sooner and spare the poor symbiote some grief. But now that Knockout got her to relax, he could finally get to work on her repairs.

“Good girl.” He praised her as he reached for a small welding tool. “Remember, stay still.”

She didn’t really feel anything happening, but Laserbeak was still startled by the sound of crackling and zapping coming off the length of her back. It wasn’t as unpleasant as she thought it was going to be, so she beeped respectfully and just waited for it to be done with. Knockout was very happy with how she was responding to him, so while he kept working, he turned some of his attention back to Soundwave.

“Just so you know,” he addressed the silent mech while Laserbeak was still distracted, “I was serious about that full examination for Cass.”

Soundwave twisted his frame to once again glare blankly at the red mech, but Knockout quickly defended himself before any literal sparks began to fly. “You do recall our discussion about the young Vehicon back in the med-bey, don’t you?”

The third in command raised his shoulders attentively. He had actually put that knowledge aside for the time being, but he hardly wanted to discuss it now. Everything was moving so fast and uneven around him. Soundwave just wished time could slow down for just one minute because it was all becoming too much, and he didn’t know how much more his spark could take… Or how much longer he could hide it.

“The last thing I want is to put more on the table. Really…” Knockout could tell Soundwave was struggling to keep his EM field in check. The unemotional mech was starting to lose control of his emotions bit by bit for the past couple of days, and it was starting to drain on the mechs around him as well. So the medic did his best to be quick about it, which was convenient since they were pressed on time anyways. “But you don’t have to do anything about it right now, and that exam can wait until Cass is ready for it. No pressure.”

What Knockout had just said was actually a relief. The communications officer was not above multitasking, but it is a lot easier for him when his processor wasn’t over heating with conflict. “Previous request: Additional information of Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. Not yet acquired.” He added before the medic could ask.

“I figured, and we can also come back to that later.” Knockout paused so he could switch his tools. With a wire brush and some tweezers he started brushing and picking away any loose metal chips on Laserbeak’s back. “As for his core pulse, I left my computer running through all of the medical records I currently have on file. It’s a big list, so it will take a while to get through it all.”

“Knockout: Computer left running? Openly?” The communications officer found this to be a bit odd.

“Yes, but I disconnected the monitor and silenced the console. If anything pops up while I’m gone, I’m sure it’ll be waiting there for me.”

Soundwave didn’t find this to be very logical. Even for Knockout, this was just lazy, but before he could really address the medic’s mistake, Starscream entered the room. He carried himself with dignity, but his EM field blustered like a storm of overflowing frustration.

“This had better be worth my time, Soundwave…” The second in command hissed. The seeker ogled the corner of the room and noticed Knockout toiling with something. Before he asked why the medic was in the communications bridge, Starscream asked something else… And it nearly warranted his death sentence. One that would’ve been carried out by Soundwave if Knockout hadn’t spotted him lifting his data feelers in at threatening manner behind the seeker’s back. “What happened to Laserbeak?”

* * *

Cass stood outside of the throne room for a long time, trying his best to gather enough courage to step inside and address his master. After asking around the store rooms where Megatron was recently seen, he was directed to the part of the ship all drones were forbidden to go near without being summoned first. So now, he was going to have to both break his promise, and then break the rules to do it… This just wasn’t going to be easy.

“Oh… Come on Caspian.” He shook and bounced a little to pump himself up. “This is for Officer Breakdown… For Officer Knockout. They’re counting on you… You can do this.”

The Vehicon gently jumped on his pedes and twitched his helm. He pushed himself to hold out his shaking servo. Slowly reaching out to activate the intercom… And speak to the warlord… The mech he had spent the night with not too long ago… And…

“Oooohhh!” Cass could’ve sworn he could feel the heat of his face-plate through the metal of his battle visor. He covered his optical slit with both servos and swung from side to side. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Get yourself together!” Still flustered, he took a few more deep intakes and gently rocked his frame.

“You can do this…” He repeated. “You can do this. You can do this. You can do th—.”

“Either announce yourself or get away from the fragging door!!” Megatron hollered through the steel entrance, frightening the smaller mech so badly he slipped on his pedes. Cass began to hyperventilate and violently shook against the wall. He had to clasp onto the door frame to pull himself up. As soon as he was up right, he didn’t hesitate and pushed the intercom.

“Uh… I… Uh…” His vocals wavered and he was internally kicking himself in the processor for his own irony. He was now brave enough to push a button to communicate with the tyrant, but now he was too intimidated to say anything. So he took in one more deep intake and forced himself to say something… Anything. But all he managed was a weak huff. “Mm… My… M’ Lord…”

There was a gap of silence and it was the longest time Cass had to live through. He was expecting more yelling, more anger. But then again, that was what he was expecting the first time he was left alone with Megatron. There is a chance that could change on a dime and Cass knew this. His vents held in air waiting desperately for Megatron to reply. Instead the doors swung open in front of him. A waft of stale, musky air enveloped Cass’s vents and he sighed over the familiarity of the scent… It was the scent of the warlord Megatron, and it was somehow calming. It beckoned the young drone inside and he followed the taste of the air. It was dark inside, except for the red glow of luminescent markings against the walls. Another intimidating atmosphere that Cass soon found himself trapped in.

“Caspian…” Megatron called to him from the back of the room, turning around just in time to watch the small Vehicon jump when the doors closed tight behind him. The tyrant forced himself to hold back a wicked smirk. Ever since his attempt to substitute the young model, Megatron had spent the rest of his afternoon flying to clear his head, but even that failed to gratify his unwanted impulses. The last thing he thought might help was to go to his throne room. Surely his inner sanctum would be enough to squelch his burning thoughts… And if Cass hadn’t shown up out of nowhere, it may have helped. Now that the object of his desires was presented in front of him, all restraint was thrown to the fire. Almost all of it.

He wasn’t ready to reveal how eager he was to see Cass again… Not yet. Megatron liked to play with his prey after all. “I am surprised to see you. It has only been a day and a half.”

“Hah…” Cass slowly walked to the center of the room and shuttered when he heard his voice again. “I am… Sorry M’ Lord. I know I have promised—.”

“Yes. That is right…” The warlord stepped down from the main console where he was standing and sauntered over to the terrified drone. “You did promise me you would stay away. We agreed two days, correct?”

“Y-yes… Lord Megatron.” The drone felt heat rising from the pits of his tanks. Something was happening to him, but he didn’t know what. “Please forgive me… But I have news… News of Officer Breakdown… And the reconnaissance mission in Russia.”

Everything was becoming a blur and Cass worried he was going to lose track of his thoughts. He needed to focus somehow… He needed to get Megatron’s attention and hold onto it with all his might.

“And what news have you brought me…? Caspian.” Cass didn’t even notice he had closed his optics until Megatron was standing over him. One large servo ghosted over the Vehicon’s arm, and the other working its digits under his battle visor. The warlord’s exhaust trailed down Cass’s neck and chassis, causing the young mech to swoon into a partial embrace. It was strange how quickly he was finding himself lost in his master’s arms. Why was he being distracted so easily? The question would have to wait… Cass was on a mission, and he needed to finish it… And when Megatron pulled off his mask and stared at him with those familiar hungry optics again, he knew he needed to finish it fast.

“M’ Lord,” the smaller mech tilted his helm back, “Officer Breakdown has been abducted… And I know where he is…”

“And this is the news that was so important, you would break your promise to me?” The tyrant slid the Vehicon’s visor along the floor and grazed his free servo along the side of Cass’s helm.

“No…” Cass whispered over Megatron’s thumb placed on his bottom derma. “It’s my idea behind it… I humbly request your audience… M’ Lord…”

“Idea?” The silver mech quirked an optic ridge. “And what would this plan entitle?”

“Forgive my boldness…” The Vehicon tried not to whisper, but he had no control over his vents. “But it is no secret that you still have trouble trusting Commander Starscream… I have a plan to test his loyalty to you.”

“Mm…” Megatron hummed curiously. “Interesting… Alright, I’ll bite. Tell me your plan.”

That was easier then Cass thought it would be. Now all he had to do is convince the tyrant his plan would work, while sowing the seed that it was his idea to begin with. The drone knew this wouldn’t be as easy. “As we speak, Commander Soundwave is discussing the details of Officer Breakdown’s mission to Commander Starscream. He has no idea that I am here, telling you beforehand… Ah!” He gasped when Megatron started teasing the drone’s audio receptor, and pinching wires in the seams on his back. “Mmm… M’ Lord. Y-you can use this… You can use this against Commander Starscream…”

“How so?” The larger mech grinned sinisterly. Enjoying the sounds emanating from his tiny lover… Oh yes. Megatron was serious about making it official, he was more than ready to call Cass his lover, and he wanted nothing more than to ravish him… But he also found Cass’s presentation very intriguing, so he slowed his engines, and gave the Vehicon room to finish what he started.

Cass quickly composed himself and continued his speech. “When Commander Starscream arrives to deliver the news I have just given you… He will more than likely suggest you send a rescue party to retrieve Officer Breakdown…”

“And you want me to agree with him?” The warlord was beginning to lose interest. Why would he bother sending anyone to rescue someone so easily captured?

“You can, M’ Lord.” The drone lazily slid his servo up and down Megatron’s forearm. “But I would suggest you say no…”

“Oh?” This was now getting very interesting. “Why would you want me to do that?”

“To see how Commander Starscream would react.” Cass sighed when Megatron’s servos slowed their pace. “Would he obey your wishes and stand down? Or will he go against you, and send out a fleet behind your back? In the end… You either find out if you can trust your second in command… Or you regain one of your higher officers… Whatever the outcome, at least for you M’ Lord… It is a win-win.” Out of nowhere Megatron grasped the base of the small mech’s chin and forced his helm upward. The warlord’s optics slanted. He didn’t look angry, but his faceplate loomed over Cass sternly. He expected the drone to stare back at him fearfully and he wasn’t disappointed. Those beautiful wide optics shimmered in apprehension and Megatron sighed lustfully. “If I didn’t know any better, my dear Caspian…” He leaned closer to Cass and lightly tightened his hold on the base of the drone’s jawline. “I would say you are trying to manipulate me.”

He was caught. Cass knew beforehand that his master would see through his attempt to trick Megatron to send out a rescue party through Starscream, and he also knew that once he was caught there was no way around it. So he didn’t lie or try to cover it up. Instead he softly exhaled and fluttered his optics half open.

“Perhaps I am M’ Lord.” The sweet Vehicon whispered. “But… Would you have taken my proposal seriously if I just asked out right?” The heat in Cass’s frame suddenly spiked and motivated him to partially open his oral cavity. Megatron’s thumb was coaxed into the corner of the gorgeous mech’s mouth, and he nearly lost his mind when Cass started to gently lick the tip of the digit. “Or would you prefer it if I had begged you?”

The last thing Cass had said was not part of his plan at all. He had no inkling of what had possessed him to act so… Strangely. It was a spur of the moment thought, but he never had the idea to seduce the warlord. He wouldn’t know how to for one thing, but the very instant he heard Megatron’s deep rumbling vocals, something ignited in his spark. He wasn’t even aware of how much he longed for the tyrant’s touch until he was wrapped in the silver mech’s large arms. The Vehicon didn’t even realize he was suckling on Megatron’s thumb until he felt his glossa being pushed down. His mouth was being pried further open so the tyrant could slip in two more digits. The thick metallic fingers wriggled around Cass’s glossa and massaged the oral muscle attentively. He gently pinched and pulled along the length of the small tongue, and he loved watching the thin beads of oral lubricants drizzling down the side of Cass’s chin.

“I prefer obedience.” Megatron growled with a dark look in his optics. “Fealty to a fault whether it comes from admiration or fear…”

The weak drone closed his optics and mewled around his master’s digits with an unexpected amount of eagerness. It felt like he was being kissed with a servo, and Cass somehow found this arousing. Of course, Megatron was also getting his kicks from listening to his new lover’s sounds of pleasure.

“You’re approach in this presentation to me was very bold… And you’re plan against me was very well placed and cunning.”

“Ah!” Cass shivered nervously. He knew there was a chance he could anger the warlord, he wasn’t expecting it to happen while Megatron had his servo in his mouth. A sudden image of his glossa being torn from his cavity was enough to frighten Cass to struggle. He tried to pull away, but his master had other ideas of his own. Megatron removed his servo and replaced it with his lip-plates. With a desperate open kiss he found enough energy to grab and swing the lithe drone around. There was a small distance to the console behind them, and that is where the tyrant rested Cass on his back.

“No one has ever tried to be so daring… Not even Starscream.” That was a bit of lie. Starscream would’ve definitely tired something conniving like this… He just didn’t have the cleverness to back it up.

“Lord… Megatron…” The Vehicon heaved lustfully. “I…”

“Shhh…” The larger mech hushed him. “You are full of surprises… And I don’t think I’ve ever been so attracted to another mech in my entire function.”

“Oh…” The drone moaned and writhed under Megatron’s frame. The mysterious heat in his frame had pooled into his limbs and he became clay. Willing and ready to let his leader mold and manipulate his body however the warlord pleased. He was so deep in his desire, Cass almost forgotten why he had come to the throne room in the first place.

“Lord Megatron.” The second in command’s voice brought Cass back to the realm of reality, and he pushed against Megatron’s Chassis. “I humbly request your audience. May I enter?”

With a very evil smile Megatron stood up straight and caressed Cass’s struts. “Put your pedes on the console, and tuck in your legs.”

“M’ Lord?” The young model questioned but obeyed. He slid upward and hugged his calves, making himself look as small as possible behind the warlord’s frame… And immediately, lust turned into horror when he said the unthinkable in front of Cass.

“Yes Starscream.” Megatron smirked wickedly. “Feel free to come inside.”

**-END-**


	16. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian had broken his promise to his master, and now has no where to run from the punishment Megatron has planned for him... If it could be called a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 14

Starscream sauntered confidently into the throne room, and Soundwave strolled behind him casually. Megatron hardly acknowledged the two of them and didn’t bother greeting either of them. This was rather commonplace for the seeker, so he didn’t wait for confirmation of his presence.

“Lord Megatron.” He stood tall. “I fear Breakdown has gone missing.”

“The Autobots?” The warlord questioned his second in command without budging from where he stood, stonewalled and impassive.

“According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave…” Starscream bowed as he gestured elegantly to the silent mech behind him, whom was just as expressionless as his master. “Breakdown was abducted by humans.”

“Your point?” Megatron responded still facing away with little worry in his voice.

However, the seeker had plenty of energy to express his overly dramatic concern for his lost comrade. “My strongest recommendation! We assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage!”

“… Breakdown is on his own…” The tyrant’s decree was followed by a smooth slinking sound. It didn’t go unnoticed by Starscream, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to address it.

“Um… Master?” His question was still directed at the topic of Breakdown’s rescue. Of course he did lean to his side, believing the sound was coming from the other side of Megatron’s large form. He stopped when the warlord again answered with an eerily casual tone.

“If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller then him… Weaker then him… He deserves whatever fate awaits him.”

“But…!” Starscream stuttered and slightly stammered forward. “Breakdown is a key player in our—.” He ceased all movement when his master scowled angerly over his shoulder. The larger mech’s optics emanated a fluid rush of violent ferocity both daring the seeker to step closer, but also warning him of the consequences if he tried.

The second in command cowered away, which was his most common reaction. “Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron…” As he walked away, he snarled quietly under his breath. “For now…”

The third in command stepped to one side and allowed Starscream to leave the room first. He lingered after the seeker had left, but before he took his first step to follow suit, Megatron stopped him and gave him an order.

“Soundwave. Be sure to keep an optic on my first lieutenant. Make sure he keeps to his word and stays put.” As the warlord gave his command the faceless mech leered his helm to the end of the room. Tucked under the rim of a holo-screen stand there was the edge of a small battle visor. It was just barely visible, but Soundwave could see it. He knew it was there and he knew what that meant… And once again he was powerless to do anything about it.

“Affirmative. Lord Megatron.” His telepathic message was received with an edge of static before he left the room, finally following Starscream into the hall. Leaving the tyrant alone with Cass.

“They are gone now.” Megatron quirked his smile. “You can put your legs down if you like.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Cass gasped aggressively. He threw his helm back with his optics closed tight. Small beads of tears flew above him as he choked through his held in vents of air. He held his arms across his chassis and his knees firmly nobbled together. The small drone laid back coughing and shaking in relief. His legs slowly slid off the edge of the console, offering Megatron a full view of Cass’s exposed interfacing equipment. The entire time the warlord was addressing his highest officers, he was caressing and teasing the smaller mech. It was thrilling to watch Cass struggle to keep his voice down. His faceplate heated and lit up in a blue haze, and he clenched his dental plates while occasionally biting his bottom derma. His entire frame shivered in trepidation, but he still arched into his master’s servos, desperately chasing the feeling of electricity running through his body. Cass tried to hold back his eagerness, but Megatron had found a very sensitive cable under the drone’s pelvic armor. Once the tyrant pinched and rolled it between his digits, the Vehicon’s spike plating slid open with ease.

“My, my… You are this aroused already?” Megatron chortled as he leaned in closer. “Were you hoping we would be caught? Did this somehow thrill you?”

“No…!” Cass pulled away when his master reached out to touch his faceplate. He was mortified beyond belief, and he just couldn’t understand what had just happened. “Why…?” He wept softly. “Why did… Why would you let him in? Why did you…?”

“Consider this your punishment.” The silver mech growled, but not threateningly. “A penitence for the promise you broke.”

“M-M’ Lord… I—Ah!” The young model cried out when Megatron palmed over his spike, kneading the half erect member and trying to encourage it to harden.

“You know what I find interesting?” Megatron was finally allowed close enough to kiss Cass’s fore-helm, and he did so with tender intentions. “Starscream said that Breakdown was captured by humans, but you had failed to mention that.”

“I… Ohhhh… I didn’t mean to… Withhold information… It… It just slipped my—. Hah!” Cass tried to explain himself quickly, fearing he might have to endure more punishment. He truly did not intend to leave out the intel about MECH. He had forgotten as soon as Megatron placed his servos on him. The drone mewled as he stretched further across the console and he tried to collect his thoughts. He wanted to clarify his mistake before anything else escalated further. But honestly Megatron didn’t care. He was too busy satisfying his own desires.

“Frag it… I don’t really give a scrap.” The warlord mumbled as he licked the tears from Cass’s cheeks. His ministrations were on the verge of becoming more enthusiastic until he was struck with a mischievous thought. “I think I have an idea of my own to share with you.”

“M’ Lord…?” The young model blinked curiously as Megatron reached over his helm and flipped a switch. There was a mechanical clunking sound coming from the center of the room, and suddenly a circular portion of the floor split apart. A brief moment of sounds and vibrations clambered throughout the room before a large silver chair rose from the opening. It was the throne… Megatron’s throne. No one has seen the warlord’s seat of power for almost a century. It was never clear why, but Cass had theorized that there was no point in using it. Not if their leader didn’t allow anyone in the room without first being permitted. So why was he bringing it out now?

“Can you stand?” Megatron asked, lifting the drone into a sitting position.

“I… Yes. I think so…” The Vehicon stood. His legs quivered and nearly buckled as he tried to take a step forward, but the larger mech was careful as he slowly walked back towards the throne. His gaze never left his lover’s optics and his arms wrapped around the drone’s small waist. When they reached the throne Megatron briefly let go of the drone so he could sit first. However, Cass hesitated in front of the warlord. Surely he was not suggesting Cass join him and seat himself over Megatron’s lap? As a drone, Cass was hardly allowed to stand so close to his master’s seat of power, and to sit in it was basically a sin. Even if given permission it just seemed too taboo, but Megatron was insistent, and he beckoned the young mech closer.

“Join me, Caspian.” He grinned.

“Uh… Upon your throne M’ Lord?” Cass shifted uncomfortably as he tried to cover his spike with his servo, still embarrassed he allowed himself to be exposed so quickly.

“Yes…” Megatron had been patient long enough and he grabbed one of the drone’s wrists. He gently pulled Cass over his lap, directing the Vehicon’s thin struts on opposite sides of his waist. His legs cradled the warlord’s hips and his spike brushed against Megatron’s silver pelvic plating.

“Ah-hah!” Cass couldn’t contain his arousal. He quickly grasped his servos over his master’s shoulders for purchase and arched his back eagerly waiting for more friction. “M’ Lord… Please…”

The drone’s enthusiasm surprised the tyrant, but he was more than happy to oblige his lithe lover. One large servo snaked around Cass’s back and the other grazed his spike teasingly. “Be patient, Caspian…” The tyrant whispered sultry words into the Vehicon’s audio receptor. “I have not finished giving you the details of my plan.”

Megatron finally allowed his own spike paneling to slide open, and his large spike pressurized slowly along the underside of Cass’s own member. This made the young model tremble in unidentified delight.

“Primus!” He shocked himself with his blasphemy. Cass had never called out the creator’s name so openly and he properly felt ashamed. He lightly bit his digit and buried his helm into his lord’s broad chassis, but his hips involuntarily circled against Megatron’s much larger spike.

“Mm… That feels very pleasant.” The warlord purred while he stroked his lover’s back. “Do you want me to show you how to feel more pleasure like this?”

The only response was a soft moan and a gentle grasping over the warlord’s shoulder. Cass couldn’t say anything, fearing he might say something embarrassing again, but that was alright. Megatron didn’t need the Vehicon’s voice for what he had in mind. “Give me your servo.” He took the small limb resting on his shoulder and placed it between their frames. He easily manipulated Cass’s digits around both of their spikes and lightly gestured the servo to move up and down. Pre-transfluid seeped over both mech’s spikes, making it easier to move their servos. Cass couldn’t hold back his appreciative whimper, enjoying the feel of both his and his lord’s servo pleasing each other so fondly.

“L-Lord Megatron…” The small mech finally spoke. “I feel… Like I’m going to fall again…”

“Do you mean you’re about to overload?” Megatron asked, finally piecing together what Cass meant the first time they interfaced. He could understand how the young model could feel a little nervous about the building feeling of a climax. In a way it did somewhat feel like falling after climbing high enough to tumble over an edge, and the drone confirmed his claim when he nearly overloaded in front the warlord.

“AHH!!” Cass snapped his helm upward, but his spike still stood erect. A decent amount of transfluid drizzled over and between their digits, and Megatron felt the irresistible need to bury himself into his lover’s valve. But with an edge of pain on his whim, he restrained himself. It had still been a very short time since he broke Cass’s seal, and he still didn’t want to accidently hurt the small drone. So valve play was going to have to be placed on the back burner for now, and he concentrated on pleasing each other in other ways. He slowed the pace of his servo and began to tenderly kiss Cass’s lip-plates.

“Can you hold back a little longer?” He asked with heavy kisses. “I want to fall with you.”

“Mmm… I don’t know…” The young mech kissed Megatron in return. “I will try… But I d-don’t know how much longer I will last…”

“Don’t worry about that.” The warlord admitted. “Honestly, I have been thinking of you all day. I don’t think I’m that far behind you, now that you are finally back in my arms.”

“Ah-hah! M’ Lord!” Cass withered in Megatron’s embrace as the larger mech licked and nipped his way down the sweet drone’s neck cables. He lingered on a wire he knew was tender; circling his glossa intently. “I-I don’t think I can hold on any longer! Ah! Lord Megatron!”

“It’s alright.” Megatron growled into the nape of his lover’s shoulders. “I will catch you… Go ahead…” He increased the pace of his servo on their spikes while gently squeezing the tip of Cass’s. “Overload for me Caspian.”

“LORD MEGATRON!!” The overheated Vehicon obeyed his master, and his release was so intense he bucked his hips instinctively into his and Megatron’s servos. His vents hitched from over cycling air and he panted desperately with a wide-open oral cavity. “P-please… Hold on to me… Hah!”

“I have you.” The tyrant promised before he engulfed his lip-plates over Cass’s and helped the small shaking mech ride every wave of his orgasm out to its last jolt of electricity. He sucked the drone’s glossa and circled his own with desire. Cass moaned greedily and excepted everything his master offered him so his overload could last longer. Eventually the poor young model fell limp against the warlord, too exhausted to even look up at Megatron properly. His optics fluttered uncontrollably as his chest heaved heavily.

Reality crept back into his processor slowly and he smiled warmly, noticing Megatron had been caressing the back of his helm the entire time. Cass returned the gesture and nuzzled his faceplate against his lord’s chest, but he soon noticed the larger mech still had an erection. “M’ Lord?” He questioned groggily. “You haven’t overloaded?”

With a large shark like grin Megatron lifted his servo from between them and licked his digits clean of the Vehicon’s trans-fluid. “Mm…” He hummed delightfully. “I have no complaints.”

Cass rested his chin flat up the silver mech’s chassis and tipped his helm curiously, watching Megatron suck and lick his digits eagerly. He looked like he was enjoying himself, but he couldn’t really understand why. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to ask, but part of him just couldn’t ignore his curiosity. “Does trans-fluid taste pleasant, M’ Lord?”

Megatron nearly spat the silvery liquid on Cass’s face, but he chuckled instead. “Amazing…” He smiled and lovingly clasped both his servos around his helm. “You really are amazing.”

“I am, M’ Lord?” The drone furled his optic ridges. “What is so amazing about me?”

The warlord rested his fore-helm against the beautiful drones’ and sighed partially frustrated, but mostly in amusement. “That you are still so innocent…” He laughed a little more at the expression on his lover’s face. Those gorgeous optics wide and colors spinning inquisitively, his metallic cheeks still blushing blue, his lip-plates parting with a slight pout… Lovely. Cass was just lovely and precious in every way to Megatron, and he wanted him for himself exclusively. In fact, the warlord was just about to tell his lover he wanted to make the small drone his berth-mate, but Cass had slipped out of his lap. Megatron watched the drone puzzled by his behavior. Soon he was on his knees and staring at his master’s spike. Cass gulped at its girth and length, but he leaned forward to gently touch the head in a testing manner.

“Hm…” Megatron groaned. “Caspian? What are you doing?”

“I… I feel guilty that you haven’t found release yet M’ Lord.” The young model lowered his helm timidly. “If you will allow me… I would like to at least try to please you?”

“Really?” This peaked the tyrant’s interest. “Do you even know how you would do that?”

“Well…” Cass pulled himself over the seat of the throne and rested his elbow-joints between the inside of Megatron’s thighs. He was now eye level with the throbbing member, and he swallowed hard as he felt the heat radiating from it. “I thought I would try using my oral cavity… Like you had done for me before.”

Megatron huffed with a new heightened arousal and his spike twitched at the thought of the smaller mech trying to fit the entirety of himself in Cass’s tiny mouth. It was too enticing to pass up, so he nodded with his optics closed in delight. “If you wish to try, you have my permission. Just try not to do more than you think you can’t handle.”

The young model was still nervous, but he was determined to follow through with his promise. Before he reached out for his master’s spike, he glanced at Megatron and innocently asked, “Will you instruct me?”

“Very well,” the eager silver mech didn’t hesitate, “start with your servos. Run them along the length from base to tip, and gently add pressure as you do so.”

“Um… Like this?” Cass obliged the instructions he was given, and he stroked his servos up and down the spike. The member was so thick the drone could hardly fit one servo around it, so he didn’t have much choice but to use them both. He worried because of his small hands he wouldn’t be able to satisfy his lord properly, but to his astonishment Megatron moaned.

“Yes… That is good.” The tyrant’s engines began to rumble, and he grabbed his arm rests with enthusiasm. “Now, do the same thing with your dermas. Lightly drag them from the base to the tip, and when you feel you are ready, feel free to wrap your oral cavity around the head.”

“Yes M’ Lord.” The Vehicon replied shyly, but once again did as he was told. As he lightly kissed and nipped the spike, he received very positive signs from the larger mech that he was doing everything correctly. This gave him enough confidence to try licking the underside of the spike and he was rewarded with an unexpected gasp.

“Oh!” Megatron gripped his arm rests intensely. Restraining himself from thrusting his waist forward. “Good…! That was very good…!” He heaved and even shook slightly. Cass’s sudden boldness was very surprising, but he lulled his helm back trusting the young model to continue precisely. At least until he felt something sharp graze the top of his sensitive equipment.

“Ack! Hold it!” He tensed, and Cass instantly pulled his helm away.

“I-I’m sorry!” The nervous drone stammered. “Did I do something wrong?!”

“Yes, but that was my fault.” The warlord heaved a relieved sigh. The pain had already dissipated, and he even found his mistake to be a little comical on his part. “I just forgot to mention… You need to be careful with your dental plates.”

“Oh…” Cass blinked. “That makes sense. I am very sorry M’ Lord. Do you want me to stop?”

“Pit no.” Megatron stated sternly. “I’m at the point where I don’t just want relief, I need it… I need you.”

“Really?” The young model blushed from feeling so flattered.

“Believe me… Really.” The silver mech sighed again and waited for his lover to try again. He was very delighted when he felt Cass’s tight oral cavity devotedly devour the head of his spike again. Megatron truly believed in heaven now, because he felt like he had arrived there that minute. For his first-time giving head, Cass was doing a very decent job. Probably because he was just so eager to please, but when he tried to swallow more of his master’s length he choked.

“Slowly Caspian.” Megatron ordered out of concern. “You don’t have to rush or take more than you can handle. Just work your servos over what you can’t… Ah…” He didn’t have to finish his last instruction. Cass went right back to work using his oral cavity, glossa, and servos in unison. Finally finding a rhythm he was comfortable with, and he knew it was the right pattern when Megatron started to circle his hips and growled blissfully.

“Oh yes…” The tyrant grabbed his armrests harder and his cooling vents whirled excitedly. “I’m getting very close Caspian… Get ready to pull away…”

A soft moan was Cass’s only reply, and that was Megatron’s down fall. The vibrations from the young model’s vocals felt so good, the warlord barely had time to warn Cass of his pending overload. His trans-fluid rushed into the drone’s mouth so quickly he didn’t have enough time to react. None of the fluid was properly swallowed, and he gagged and coughed violently when he pulled back. Megatron was still climaxing when he did, so a decent amount of the fluid laced across the young model’s faceplate.

When it was all over, Megatron was spent and, to his amazement, was shaking as he bent over the throne. As his processor slowly registered any clarity, he noticed Cass was still coughing.

“Caspian?” He reached for his lover. “Are you alright? I am sorry I didn’t warn you properly.”

“No…” Cass started to wipe the thick liquid off his faceplate. “I’m okay… I was just surprised… Did I please you correctly M’ Lord?”

Megatron quickly pulled the Vehicon back onto his lap and cradled Cass in his arms tenderly. “No one has ever satisfied me the way you have.” He nuzzled him briefly until a question crossed his mind. “So, how does trans-fluid taste to you?”

“Ugh…” Cass grimaced. “It is rather… Bitter.”

“Ha! Ha!” The tyrant chortled. “I guess it is an acquired taste, or it just varies from different mechs?”

“What makes you say that? Ah!” The smaller mech asked while Megatron leaned in closer to bite Cass’s jawline.

“Because I find you deliciously sweet.”

**-END-**


	17. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave pieced together what Cass and Megatron are up to, and is having difficulty cooping. What can he do when he can't protect the most important mech in his life for the mech he dedicated his highest loyalty too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

Chapter 15

Knockout had repaired Laserbeak’s frame by the time Soundwave had finished explaining the situation to Starscream. He still wanted to repaint and buff-polish her haul, and he invited Soundwave to bring Laserbeak to the med-bay when he was finished meeting with Megatron. The silent mech decided he would join Starscream if he needed audio and visual aid for his presentation. It never crossed Soundwave’s mind that Cass could still be with Megatron when they found the warlord. In fact, he was rather delighted to discover his master had retired to the throne room, where drones were not permitted to go anywhere near without being summoned. He was hopeful that Cass either never showed up at all, or Megatron just sent him away, and once inside the young Vehicon was nowhere to be seen.

But then he heard a click. It was a small quiet sound, and even Starscream showed signs that he had also heard it. The seeker decided to ignore it and Soundwave tried to do the same. He told himself it could have been anything in the room. It could have been the sound of Megatron tapping his claws on the console in front of him, the creaking of heated metal in the walls, or the shifting weight of their frames on the floor. It had never accrued to Soundwave that what he was hearing was the sliding sound of an interfacing panel opening. Not until he tried to leave and noticed a Vehicon’s mask hidden against the wall. It was too small to belong to anyone else but Cass, and that could only mean he was still in the room. Drones would never leave their masks behind; their identities were too important to them.

So what was Soundwave going to do about it? Should he say something? What could he say? Nothing. If Soundwave called attention to Cass, the plan might be jeopardized, and Breakdown would really be left to fend for himself. But the third in command’s full concern was focused entirely on Cass. If he outed his favorite drone, he could risk angering the tyrant and he could take his frustrations out on the sweet Vehicon. If that happened, he would almost have no choice but to go against Megatron. The mech he had dedicated the entirety of his function to.

“Soundwave.” Starscream alerted the silent mech from his thoughts, but not from his apprehensiveness. “I’m going to retire to my quarters for the night, and I will be turning off my comm links. If Megatron requires my presence and he seek me through you, tell him I’m already in recharge… And I will not be heard from the next day either.”

“Af-fir-affirmative.” Soundwave’s response was riddled with static. He stammered awkwardly and desperately tried to cover it up. Weakness was not something the third in command easily allowed to show up on his sleeve (mostly because he didn’t have any sleeves). Especially not in front of Starscream, of all mechs.

The messy telepathic message didn’t go unnoticed by the seeker, but to him it wasn’t of any current importance. With a wave of his servo he excused himself down the opposite end of the hall and disappeared around a corridor, leaving Soundwave alone to his own thoughts.

Laserbeak could feel the emotional pain seeping through her processor like honey dripping down a steep incline, and she shook nervously. These feelings were familiar, but she hadn’t felt them from Soundwave in a long time. She always feared they would rise up again and consume him in the cruelest way, so Laserbeak did her best to distract him as he walked down the dark halls toward the communications bridge. After passing through two corridors and taking the loft to one more level down, Soundwave’s struts began to falter. As he passed a store room entrance his air vents clicked and cycled viciously. The communications officer suddenly felt like he was suffocating and couldn’t find any strength to continue walking. He fell to his knee-joints, shivering violently while his visor flashed with random black and white pixels, and the static rumbling over his frame settled in his tanks. The feeling was so churning he was on the verge of purging, but soon a new sensation started to creep through the base of his CPU.

“L-La-Laserb-b-beak.” Soundwave signaled weakly to his symbiote. “Knock-o-out: Require as-s-sistance. Hur-r-ry.”

She didn’t falter for one second and she swiftly flew off of Soundwave’s chest. Once Laserbeak was out of sight, disappearing around a corner, her master let go of his grip on his consciousness, and slipped into a stasis lock.

*~*

“Officer Knockout.” A random Eradicon greeted the medic just outside the med-bay. “Fair afternoon sir. I have been waiting here to tell you that the medical bay has been properly cleaned and organized for you. We would have contacted you over the comm links, but we could not reach you.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be able to.” Knockout sighed. He wasn’t expecting to be greeted by anyone when he got back. “I had turned off my comm links again. Wasn’t in the mood to chat with anyone.”

“I suppose not, sir.” The drone looked away when the medic quirked an optic ridge at him curiously. “Pardon me. That was a little forward of me. Is there anything else I can do for you before I dismiss myself?”

“No, you may leave…” The red mech paused and looked the Eradicon over. Then he said something that surprised the both of them. “Thank you. Have a good rest of the day.”

“Uh… Oh!” The drone was amazed. Knockout had never been so polite to the troops before. Something astonishing must have happened in the communications bridge to spur something so rare. “Th-thank you, sir… You too.”

The Eradicon bowed respectively before he parted ways with the higher officer, and Knockout waved his servo in return before he entered the med-bay. The red mech was very satisfied with the way the drones had cleaned and organized things. All of the trays were polished and stacked neatly in a corner, the tools and utensils that were on the floor were sterilized and lined up ready for future use, the medical berths were washed down and pushed against the wall, and the computer console was also respectively dusted, but after that left alone. The drones knew better then to mess with a commanding officer’s computer without their permission, which meant Cass was right. Knockout could trust his friends, and in turn he could also trust Cass. The young Vehicon really did keep his word and he came through for the medic.

“I hope the kid’s okay.” He thought to himself as he turned on his monitor. “I don’t understand why he’s going through all of this for Breakdown and me. I wasn’t exactly nice to the little scraplet. I didn’t even give him a full exam… Which I probably should have while he was still here. I’ll have to do that after Breakdown gets back…”

He smirked sadly when he realized what he just said, as if he knew already that the plan was going to work and his partner would be brought back to him, but the truth was he didn’t really know that. They were still in the middle of a war, and just about anything could’ve happened to Breakdown while he was off the radar. While he was being held captive by MECH.

“I should lay out one of the berths for him. Be ready for… Well, just about anything.” He sighed as he pulled out one of three medical berths and adjusted it to lean vertically. As he slowly hitched it upward, he ran his servo along the mesh cushioning on the top layer. The berth he chose was the largest one he had, and it was the one he would use for Breakdown’s biannual exams. During examination time Knockout would always save his lover for last. It was more like a treat at the end of a hard work day then a chore. After dealing with a tyrannical warlord, a handful of nervous battle drones, and a sassy little symbiote, it was nice to end all of that processor ache by seeing Breakdown. The medic’s thoughts focused on the former wrecker and his memories of him lying on the berth before him. How the blue mech would look up at him with a bright smile on his faceplate. Smiling just because he was as happy to see the pretty red mech as Knockout was to see him. Smiling with eagerness without the intention of getting anything more than just the privilege to look at him.

Knockout continued to run his servo over the top of the berth where Breakdown’s helm would rest. He caressed it gently and rested the side of his faceplate along the edge of the slab. The depressed medic narrowed his optics, trying to visualize his lover’s smile.

 _‘Why are you staring at me like that?’_ The former wrecker’s voice slipped through Knockout’s memories. _‘Did you find something wrong? Or are you just thinking of an excuse to keep me on my back side?’_

“I just want you back here… Safe.” He replied through the recollection. “Come back… Come back to me…”

Before he could close his teary optics, Laserbeak landed right in front of his helm. Again she appeared out of nowhere and frightened the red mech so much he flew backwards, landing on his back-struts.

“Damn it!” He shouted when he got his bearings under him. “You winged pain in the aft! You really need to stop doing that! Soundwave! Get a hold of your damn chest-hugger or I swear to Primus I will mount her to my—!” It didn’t take the startled mech long to realize he was talking to himself. He switched his helm around the room in search of the communications officer, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Soundwave? Hello?”

His attention was drawn back to Laserbeak. She chirped and bounced hysterically in front of Knockout desperately. The small symbiote was in such a panic, she leapt into the medic’s lap and fluttered her wings franticly. In her none verbal ways she pleaded with Knockout for help.

“What is it Lassie?” The television watching mech couldn’t resist. “Soundwave trapped in a well?”

Laserbeak was not in the mood for jokes, even if she didn’t know the medic was making a joke. Tilting her frame at just the right angle she was able to peck at the base of Knockout’s chassis, scratching some of his paint.

“Okay! Okay!” The red mech swatted her away. “I was only kidding! Now show me where Soundwave is, and I’ll go get him!”

He flinched a little when the anxious symbiote rose upward and soared out of the room. Knockout rolled his optics as he clambered to his pedes so he could hurriedly follow the flier. “Wait a minute! I can’t fly you little scrap!”

*~*

_“Excuse me, Commander Soundwave?” A random Vehicon addressed the communications officer rather casually. “I was assisting with some repairs in an electrical shaft and discovered something stuck in one of the crevasses. Does this symbiote belong to you?”_

_He raised his arm and held out a small blackish mech, holding him by the back of his neck where the chassis armor met his shoulders. The tiny and dirty little mech looked like a stray kitten being held up by its scruff, and he shook nervously, but he didn’t refrain from expressing his frustrations._

_“I already told you…” The timid mech whispered. “I’m not a symbiote… I’m a Vehicon. I was helping with repairs too, but I slipped and got stuck in the crevasse.”_

_“But your armor is all black.” The taller Vehicon pointed out. “Standard drone armor is violet over black.”_

_“I’m covered in grease and dust. I need a wash.” The poor little mech lightly squirmed. “Can you put me down now, please?”_

_“Query?” Soundwave reached out and took hold of the obviously smaller drone under his arms. He allowed him some time to stretch his struts and firmly placed his pedes on the floor. The silent mech guided the tiny Vehicon to stand behind him. “Vehicon’s designation?”_

_“Me? I am Vehicon drone ST-3V3.” The taller Vehicon backed away a little intimidated by the way Soundwave loomed over him._

_“Vehicon drone ST-3V3.” The third in command inched his frame closer to the dim drone. His EM field bristled in annoyance. “Processor: Functioning properly?”_

_“Um… Yes Commander. I am in good health.” ST-3V3 backed away again._

_“Recommendation.” Soundwave allowed the Vehicon to continue to slink back towards the communication bridge doors. “Run diagnostics: On optics and processor. Suspicions: CPU malfunction.”_

_“R-right.” The taller drone bowed coyly after he finally reached the doors. “I’ll be sure to do that right after my chores are done, which I should be getting back to right now. Please excuse me.”_

_Just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone. He left so curtly that he didn’t bother bringing the smaller Vehicon with him. So, the poor filthy drone was left behind… Alone with an apparently agitated higher officer._

_“I… Uh… I’m sorry for troubling you over nothing Commander.” He hunched his smaller shoulders and tip-toed around Soundwave, careful not to graze his dirt covered armor against his higher up. “I will excuse myself.”_

_He took only two more steps away from Soundwave before he slipped on the grease below his pedes. He was still on the platform that raised the computer equipment over a high rise, and he would’ve fallen over the edge if the third in command hadn’t wrapped one of his data feelers around the clumsy drone’s waist. Of course he was so full of grease he still slipped through the higher officer’s grip, but he swung with just enough momentum to land back onto the catwalk._

_“Ow!” The Vehicon shouted when he landed forward on his chassis, his arm strut tucked underneath him. Soundwave knelt down and carefully helped the smaller mech sit up. He cradled the thin strut and physically directed the drone to hold it across his chest._

_“Query?” Soundwave kindly gained the drone’s attention. “Designation?”_

_“Me sir?” The smaller mech mumbled. “I am designated as Vehicon drone CA-591-AN. My comrades call me Caspian or Cass if you prefer.”_

_“Vehicon drone CA-591-AN.” The communications officer never really indulged in addressing the troops with their nicknames, even though Cass’s was the more interesting one he had heard so far. “Request: Remove battle visor.”_

_“Uh…?” Cass bowed his helm shyly. “Is that really necessary, Commander?”_

_Soundwave took one of his servos and continued to examine the small drone. He gently tilted Cass’s helm by his chin upward and to the side. The silent mech’s tender approach was very confusing to the timid drone. After the way he had been so aggressive to ST-3V3, Soundwave was being surprisingly gentle with Cass. Why though? The small drone hadn’t done anything special to gain such positive, yet odd attention._

_“Reservations: Understood.” The puzzling third in command replied. “Vehicon’s optical slit: Not only unclean. Possibly damaged. Closer evaluation: Necessity.”_

_“Oh…” The Vehicon sighed and tried to unclasp his mask with his undamaged servo. “If you insist sir, but you really don’t need to go through so much trouble.”_

_He struggled to take off his mask one handed, so Soundwave had to assist him with detaching it the rest of the way. Cass released a relieved exhale, enjoying the gust of fresh air enveloping his faceplate. His optics gently fluttered open, revealing his beautiful and multicolored irises. Soundwave was completely caught off guard and he actually dropped the Vehicon’s mask. He wasn’t just surprised by how stunning Cass’s optics were, but for a very brief moment something swept over his processor. The strange feeling flew down his frame and lingered in his spark chamber sweetly. Something was brought back to him, and he never thought he would feel this missing part of him again. It was such a short amount of time, but in his mind the sensation stretched out longer than it should have. For the first time in a long time, Soundwave felt at ease… He felt at peace._

_“Commander Soundwave?” Cass blinked nervously when the higher officer froze in front of him. “Are you alright? Commander?”_

“Soundwave…” _A new voice interrupted his thoughts. Everything around him suddenly stilled and went quiet, including Cass._ “Soundwave… Yoo-hoo! Can you hear me? Wake up now…”

 _It was Knockout. Knockout was calling out for him, but why? Where was he?_ “Come on, I don’t have all day! Get your aft up!”

Soundwave’s visor flashed to life after he felt a sharp electrical pulse jab him from behind his neck cables. His vision crackled online, and his body jolted over a medical berth. He tried to speak, but his vocalizer was still stuttering through static. It was building up so hastily his faceplate became extremely over heated. He quickly slid back the base of his glass visor and began to gasp desperately for cool air. Before Soundwave could register his surroundings, he felt someone pushing him back onto the berth, and hold him in place.

“Take it easy.” Knockout patted the alarmed mech’s chest and soothed the underside of his shoulder. “Slow intakes now. You were just having a bad flux, and I had to shock you online. But don’t worry, you’re safe now.”

“W-w-where… A-am-am…” The breathless communications officer stammered. The medic, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, continued to calm and hush Soundwave.

“Shhh… You’re in the med-bay.” The red mech slowly slipped away. “Laserbeak brought me to you. You had an anxiety attack and passed out in the halls. Lucky for you that I found you before any of the patrolling troops did.”

“L-La-Laser… B-Beak…?” Soundwave shivered as he raised his servo in search of his symbiote. His internal systems were still rebooting and his signal between him and Laserbeak was still too weak to register.

“She’s here.” Knockout pointed to a portable tray he had set out next to the berth. There Laserbeak was resting. She had fallen into recharge, too upset to stay online. Soundwave began to feel guilty for worrying his symbiote so much, and he reached over to graze her wings. However, the medic stopped him and placed the wavering servo back to the silent mech’s side. “Don’t wake her up yet. You’re still shaking too much. Give yourself a few minutes to settle.”

The advice was taken in candor, because Knockout was right. Soundwave didn’t want to disturb his faithful droid. He lulled his helm in her direction, and silently apologized to her through his sharp, drastic cycled vents of air. But just as Knockout suggested, Soundwave waited a few minutes and let himself calm down. His shallow intakes slowed, and his EM field gradually started registering as functional. His vocals began to even out again, and he drew his attention back to Knockout.

“St-Star… Scream… Add-d-dressed Megatron. Plan… Be-believed to be-e in progress. I-I must get ba-a-ck to the communications bridge-bridge…”

“You’re not going anywhere right now.” The red mech still had his servos on Soundwave’s frame and he wasn’t going to move them until he was sure his patient would stay put. “Once you feel like you can stand, you may use my computer to survey and track Starscream, but until then I need to ask you some questions about your medical history. I tried looking it up while you were out cold, but a lot of the data I have on your past is corrupted. There is a brief mention of you having a history of anxiety attacks, but there is a lot of blocked information. Have you ever had an attack as severe as this? Have you ever fell into stasis lock the same as today?”

“Y-yes…” Soundwave’s helm twitched as he spoke, but he focused as best he could on Knockout’s questioning. “Anxiety… Diagnosed after major sur-surgery. I was in a-a major ship cra-a-sh… After the last cataclysm on Cyb-b-bertro-on… I was on th-the Destiny.”

“The cargo ship Destiny?” Knockout was shocked. “You survived that? I thought the ship was completely destroyed when it crash landed on an uncharted planet. How did you live through that?”

“I al-almost didn’t.” The telepath was gradually gaining the rest of his bearings. He felt confident enough to lean forward, but he still grabbed Knockout’s forearm for support. “I don’t know how he f-found me, but Shock-w-wave had discovered the crash s-site and he saved me. He performed a m-major procedure on my abdomen. This is… This is what first caused my-my anxiety…”

The medic had a decent yet horrified idea of what the surgery actually was, and he did his best not to show his alarm. Not until he was absolutely sure it was what he believed. But there was one more thing he needed to know. “Why was all of this blocked from your records? Don’t you think as your medic it would be a good idea that I know this?”

“If Megatron knew I was experiencing such strong fits, he never would’ve allowed me onto the Nemesis… But I had nowhere else to go after Cybertron went dark.” The static in Soundwave’s voice was finally beginning to dissipate, but the memory of the biggest loss of his function wasn’t stopping his frame from shaking. He was still shivering so badly he needed to tighten his grip on Knockout’s arm to keep him from sliding off the berth. He still felt unsteady, and with little control of his equilibrium he found himself leaning his helm against the center of Knockout’s chassis. Respectively, the medic allowed his patient to find the comfort he needed in a professional understanding.

“So, you used your skills in communications to manipulate your files, and joined the armada heading for Earth.” Knockout stated. “I hesitate to ask, because I’m almost certain I know the answer, but can you tell me what the major surgery you received was?”

“Yes…” Soundwave whispered, his helm sadly leered downward. “As mentioned before, I had received detrimental damage to my abdomen. My internal workings needed to either be repaired, replaced, or removed…” The last thing Soundwave said had unhinged Knockout so terribly he nearly felt compelled to embrace the telepath in an abundance of empathy. In his entire career as a medic, Knockout had never heard of anything so disturbing happening to a single mech, even in the middle of a war. But it did happen… And it explained so much about the kind of mech Soundwave had become.

“My gestation chamber was damaged beyond repair, so Shockwave had no choice but to remove it… I was carrying at the time.”

**-END-**


	18. Punishing Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Megatron and Cass's love affair has been that of bliss... But ignorance often is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from my readers! XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

Chapter 16

_“You will not be punished for your anger,_   
_you will be punished by your anger.”_   
_-Gautama Buddha_

Laserbeak had woken up to find Knockout clinging to her master. She would’ve taken more exception to this if she wasn’t so happy to see Soundwave online. She bounced and chirped impatiently waiting for the medic to step aside so she could cry properly in her master’s embrace.

“Well, look who decided to join us.” Knockout smirked as he stepped away, and the very instant Soundwave rested back onto the berth, Laserbeak leapt onto his chassis. As she nuzzled closer to his frame Soundwave gently smiled and patted the back of his symbiote’s haul. “I’m sorry…” The communications officer whispered to Laserbeak.

“I’m so sorry I scared you so much. I’ll do my best not to let it happen again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Knockout re-announced his presence. “I mean, I’m just going to go out on a limb here and assume that you haven’t really spoken openly to anyone? About what happened to you?”

“Nobody but Laserbeak.” Soundwave answered as he stroked the symbiote’s wings. “Aside from her, there is no one else for me to speak too.”

“What about Caspian?” The red mech tilted his helm, and his patient quickly shook his in response.

“No… And please don’t tell him. I don’t want to burden him.”

“I wouldn’t tell him anything.” Knockout reassured him. “That’s not up to me, it’s up to you… And… Well…” He paused a minute so he could rub the back of his helm. “I am your physician after all. If you have nowhere else to turn you could always come to me.”

Soundwave stared at the medic questionably, but Knockout held up his servo in rebuttal. “I’m not saying you have to pour your spark out this minute. All I mean is that if you felt like you needed an invitation before, I’m just letting you know you have it now.” His optics softened when he noticed his patient was now looking away from him. “Soundwave… Keeping something like this locked up for so long is not healthy for anyone. What you went through was… Horrifying isn’t even the best word to describe it. I can’t even imagine that happening to my worst enemy.”

“You’re not the first to say that.” Soundwave sighed. “I have done my best to keep this to myself, but almost nothing can stop the rumor mill. I’m sure even you have heard stories about me.”

“Yes, some.” Knockout admitted. “But none of them came close to anything like this.” He cautiously stepped closer to Soundwave, careful not to rile up Laserbeak, and he placed his servo under the third in command’s shoulder joint. “What you went through was something horribly traumatic. I am amazed you’re still functioning… Which actually explains the way you function at all… But keeping this all to yourself and bottled up is not doing you any favors. Your anxiety isn’t just going to go away if you sweep it all under your processor and try to forget about it.”

“I would rather not talk about it right now.” Soundwave’s EM field bristled and Laserbeak fluttered eagerly. “Please, I just want to get back to work. If you want us to bring Breakdown back to the Nemesis, I need to track Starscream’s movements.”

“If you really want to go back to work, then by all means do so.” The red mech sighed. “But don’t use me and Breakdown as an excuse to avoid the issue at hand, and like I said you don’t have to talk about it now. When you’re ready to get anything off your chassis… Uh… No offense Laserbeak.” The symbiote beeped in understanding then went back to cuddling her master. Knockout smiled at the rare show of respect before he continued to address Soundwave. “The invitation I gave you stands permanently, and when you feel like talking it doesn’t have to be about your past. We can talk about anything when you are ready for it. At your own pace Soundwave.”

His grasp under Soundwave’s shoulder gently tightened and he allowed his patient to slide off the berth. “Can you do one thing for me?” The medic asked while Laserbeak reattached herself to Soundwave’s chest. “If you want you can work on my computer for a while like I had offered earlier. I would feel more at ease if you stayed a little longer and made sure your systems remained stable.”

“I appreciate the offer.” The third in command replied. “But when Breakdown returns to the ship, and he will return… I’m sure you would like the med-bay empty so you can examine him properly.”

“But—.”

“Don’t argue.” Soundwave huffed before he slid the remainder of his screen over the base of his faceplate. “Updates will be frequent. Starscream: Properly monitored.”

“Fine.” Knockout surrendered. Unless Soundwave was critically injured he couldn’t force the silent mech to stay. “Just be careful, and comm me if you start to feel lightheaded.”

“Affirmative.”

Before Soundwave slipped away Knockout made one more statement and was given a considerate chirp in reply. “Take care of him chest-hugger.”

* * *

Cass’s optics fluttered online slowly. He didn’t even realize he had slipped into recharge, and more than that he couldn’t quite remember where he had fallen into recharge. He remembered that he was with Megatron, and that they had been intimate with each other. The young drone even remembered that he was feeling bold enough to try something new, and quickly blushed from the somewhat chastening memory. But what happened after that? The small Vehicon was distracted from his recollections when he heard a hefty sigh heave over the top of his faceplate. He was still being cradled in Megatron’s embrace. The moment Cass understood he was still in the throne room, he instantly recalled everything that had happened to him after Megatron had pulled him back onto his lap. At first it was nothing more than some innocent kissing and nipping, but then Cass’s frame began to heat again. It almost felt painful in a way, and he practically begged his Lord for more relief. They ended up pleasuring each other three more times before the young model could bear no more, and basically passed out in Megatron’s arms.

The young model was very confused by his actions. He had never felt anything like this in his short function and in a way, it slightly frightened him. What was happening to his body? Knockout mentioned that through a heat cycle a mech’s frame could heat and become sensitive, but only for spark born Cybertronians. Cass is a drone so he shouldn’t be feeling these urges as the medic described. Maybe he was ill, and had a virus? And if he did, there is a chance he just passed it on to his master.

Another heavy sigh alerted Cass to his consciousness and he glanced back up at Megatron’s faceplate, still shuttered closed in a deep recharge. The Vehicon had no idea the warlord had also fallen into a stasis, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Should he try to wake him? Should he try to slip out of his lap and leave?

“You do know that it is rude to stare…” Megatron rumbled through an amused smirk and closed optics. He even chuckled a little when he felt his tiny lover flinch nervously against his chassis.

“F-forgive me M’ Lord.” He whimpered sheepishly. “I didn’t realize I was staring.”

The silver mech didn’t find it necessary to reply to the drone’s statement. Mostly because he too was still fairly worn out. He gently stretched in place before he bent his helm down to gently kiss Cass above his optics. The smaller mech smiled sweetly and returned the warm gesture by caressing the side of his faceplate against Megatron’s chest. He was so comfortable and at ease Cass nearly felt the urge to fall back into recharge. So warm, he thought to himself. His master felt so warm and he also felt surprisingly safe. The Vehicon even thought that he would feel very content with just staying there for the rest of the night, but it seemed fate had other plans for the sweet drone.

“Lord Megatron.” Starscream’s voice rang through the intercom and startled both the mechs up right. “I have news of Breakdown’s current whereabouts. May I enter?”

“My mask…!” Cass whispered, fearfully covering his lip-plates with his servos. “I don’t have my mask…!”

“Don’t panic.” Megatron also whispered but still held his smirk. “It’s still on the other side of the room under the walls crevice. I won’t let him in until you are ready. Also…” He sat back a moment to reach into his subspace and pulled out two decent sized rags. Then he handed one of them to Cass. “You might want to clean up a bit.”

The flustered drone took the rag and looked down over his abdomen. He was covered in both his and the tyrant’s transfluid… And just when he thought he couldn’t feel any more embarrassed by this, Megatron had to gesture with his servo that Cass also had fluid on his faceplate.

“Ohhh…” The Vehicon quickly stood away from the throne and wiped his frame. Too embarrassed to really face the warlord, Cass turned away to hesitantly clean himself. Megatron, on the other hand, just sat there as he wiped the slightly dried up fluid from his torso and lower chassis. He probably would be in a rush as well if he wasn’t so entranced with the view in front of him. His gorgeous lover didn’t even realize his master was still staring at him. Not even when Cass widened his stance and bent forward all the way down to his pedes to clean away random droplets that landed on his ankles. Megatron’s engines blared at the sight of the slim drone’s tiny aft lifted in the air, and he physically had to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Cass back onto his throne. Luckily, Starscream’s impatience managed to distract the overzealous tyrant.

“Lord Megatron? Are you still in there?”

“Yes Starscream.” Megatron announced himself through a very heavy clearing of his intakes. “Where else am I going to go? Just give me a few minutes.”

He finally stood as well and started to toil with switches on his main console. “Let me know when you are ready Caspian.” The flustered silver mech addressed the Vehicon as the throne lowered itself back into the floor. “Be quick though. Starscream isn’t exactly the most patient of mechs… Of course that coming from me—.”

“M’ Lord?” Cass called for him as he fussed over his mask. “My bottom clasp is bent. I can’t fit my visor on correctly.”

“Can you keep it from sliding off your helm?” The warlord turned in the Vehicon’s direction. He gestured with one of his servos over his own helm, silently asking Cass if the sides of the mask could stay in place without the bottom clasp.

“Uh… If I stand still, I’m sure I can keep it from slipping. Otherwise I have to hold it in place.”

“That will have to do then.” Megatron huffed. “Stand there in the corner and try not to move.”

“Yes Lord Megatron.” The drone obeyed what he thought was an order and he shuffled to the opposite side of the room with one servo under his optical visor. Content with the way everything was cleaned and straightened in the room, Megatron finally deemed it fit to allow Starscream to enter. He manually opened the large doors and waited for the second in command to usher himself in. The slim flier sauntered in with his servos held behind his back. He happened to glance over in Cass’s direction, but really paid him no mind, much to the young Vehicon’s relief.

“My Liege, thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” Starscream bowed wearing his usual conceited sneer. “I just wanted to inform you personally that Breakdown has escaped his captors and is on his way back to the ship. Soundwave should be bridging him to the med-bay presently.”

“Oh…” Cass momentarily sighed in relief, but immediately turned away when he felt his battle visor begin to slip. Starscream quirked his helm at the drone, irritated by such a disrespectful distraction. How dare such a lowly Vehicon interrupt a conversation between his superiors?

“You there, drone.” He snarled at Cass. “Make yourself useful and pour us some high-grade.”

“Uh… Y-yes Commander.” The shy drone replied as he clumsily walked slowly over to the energon cabinet. “I will be only a moment.”

“Don’t keep us waiting.” The seeker barked subtly before he turned back towards Megatron. He took a step back when he saw his master scowl at him, for whatever reason in his mind. “If you have any free time my Lord, I would like to discuss more personal matters.”

The giant silver mech crossed his arms over his chest, indicating his immediate impatience. “Such as?”

“Our interfacing sessions… Or the now lack thereof.”

Both of the higher ups were surprised when they heard the crash of an energon cube drop on a hard surface. The glass didn’t shatter, but it did leave a small liquid mess over the floor.

“Impudent Vehicon!” Starscream snapped. “Watch what you are doing and don’t waste any more high-grade!”

“Y-yes sir!” Cass shook fretfully. With one servo he held his mask up and with the other he reached for the cube he dropped. When he heard Starscream mention he had interfaced with Megatron the young model lost complete control of his motor functions. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Megatron interfaced with other mechs, or for Cass it just made sense. He had heard the rumors of how the second in command would spend an abundance of his nights with Megatron. But Cass didn’t even know what interfacing was at the time, so he never really suspected that that is what his compatriots meant. What was more confusing to the drone was how he reacted to this news. His spark felt like it was going to leap through his oral intake and his CPU became a cluster of emotions. He felt a rush of sadness, anger, jealousy, fear, not one emotion staying long enough to process fully, and it nearly overwhelmed him… And now he was going to have to stand in the room and listen to more of it.

“Get on with your discussion.” Megatron stepped closer to Starscream and threatened him with his leering pose. His first lieutenant took the threat seriously by lowering his wings fearfully.

“Right… As I was saying, about our trysts.” Starscream stepped a little closer. “I wish to discuss the process of ending them.”

“Really?” The warlord didn’t see that coming. “What has brought on such a decision?”

“Well, with all due respect Lord Megatron, you haven’t exactly been very enthusiastic of our coupling for quite some time now.” The seeker announced confidently, but with caution in his voice. “You haven’t touched me in years, and I’m starting to think you have lost complete interest.”

“You’re only starting now?” Megatron huffed in amusement. “Yes, and I would like to hear it from you.” The second in command paused when he noticed the Vehicon had approached him with a small hand tray. There were two glasses of high grade on the tray, and with one servo Cass gestured it towards the higher officer. Starscream observed the smaller drone and wondered why he was trying to discreetly hold one servo under his chin. But instead the seeker just took one of the glasses and turned back to continue his discussion with Megatron. “I want to hear you say that you are no longer interested in interfacing with me any longer.”

“Ha!” His master belt out a sardonic laugh. Saying something like that so openly must have been very difficult for the seeker to admit, but the warlord wasn’t going to hold back his mirth. “You have to hear me say it? You can’t just take a hint on your own?”

“I _have_ moved on.” Starscream stated as he watched the tyrant reach for his own glass of high-grade and noticed the satisfied smile, he gave the drone next to him. “And according to the rumors I’ve been hearing on the troops grape vine, you have as well.”

“What exactly are you implying Starscream?” Megatron growled while he gently pushed Cass aside.

“I’m not really implying anything.” The seeker nonchalantly sipped on his high-grade. “But I’m not casting judgement either. As of late, I’ve been fragging one of the Vehicon’s as well. Wah!”

The flier barely had enough time to lift his leg out of the way when Cass suddenly dropped the tray on the floor. The small Vehicon quickly knelt down to pick it up. He mumbled as he franticly scrambled to back away from the commander fearfully apologetic.

“Idiot!” The now angry seeker shouted. “I-I am so sorry commander. I didn’t mean to—AAH!”

Cass didn’t even stand fully up right before Starscream roughly backhanded him. The force of the slap was so strong, the smaller mech was spun around and he fell to his knees. His battle visor had slid off partially before the seeker’s clawed servo met its target. It flew across the room, but Cass was swift to cover his face with his forearm. No sooner did he land on the floor the drone heard a sickening crash behind him, followed by a horrid cry of pain. The terrified Vehicon peeked timidly over his arm and saw Starscream skidding over the floor, and Megatron stepping menacingly behind him.

“I did not give you permission to discipline the troops in my presence Starscream!” The warlord shouted furiously. As soon as he was standing above Starscream, he raised his giant ped and slammed it down on top of the smaller flier’s helm and chassis. The seeker gasped desperately as his intakes choked on the lack of air, and he reached up to weekly push back on the ped. It was like pushing on a steel garter buried in a titanium foundation, and he knew it would be pointless to resist. He tried anyway, if nothing more than anxious instincts.

“Uhn… L… Lord… Megatron…!” He coughed and clawed in terror. “For… Forgive me… Please…!”

“Silence!” His master roared with venom in his raspy vocals.

“Stop…” Cass whispered while he crawled over to grab his mask, too afraid to speak any louder, but no one could hear him.

Megatron slowly added more pressure to the top of the slim mech’s frame, smiling wickedly at the struggling sounds Starscream emitted. “Stay still long enough and I will grant you your request to end our tryst by ending you!”

“Stop…” Again Cass whispered. He finally found his mask and stood up right. He didn’t put it back on yet, but he did cover his lip-plates lightly with his digits. “Please… Stop…”

“Or perhaps I should find this knew lover you have mentioned and destroy him in front of your very optics!” Starscream let out one more blood curdling scream. The ped on his frame had slid off his chassis and crushed the plating over his shoulder. He was almost certain that Megatron was going to actually follow through with his threats and offline him. There was a good chance it would have happened if it wasn’t for the horrified drone finally reaching a breaking point and shouted in absolute panic.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! By the All-Spark Lord Megatron! Please stop!”

Everyone froze in shock. Megatron didn’t lift his ped off of the seeker’s shoulder, but he was no longer leaning his weight onto it. Starscream took the levity of the moment to slip out from under the massive foot and escape through the doors that were neglectfully left open. Bleeding energon left a long trail on the floor as he sped past Cass and he clung to his shoulder in excruciating pain. The warlord allowed his cowardly second in command to scamper away from him. He was far too busy gazing at the terrorized look in his lover’s optics. The look in those beautiful optics was beyond spark-breaking, even for the most stoic of mechs. The multiple colored irises spun in wide horror, and they glistened even brighter through the large beads of optical fluids. Cass tremored uncontrollably and sobbed on overworked cooling vents. His shoulders jittered as his breath hitched irrepressibly, and soon the tears flowed with little resistance when he tightly closed his optics and cried into his servos.

The young drone knew this would eventually happen. That Megatron would ultimately become so enraged that he would take his fury out on the mech nearest to him, but somehow for a while he had forgotten. In the large mechs embrace Cass had felt so secure and adored he completely ignored his built-in instincts. Everything in his processor that told him Megatron was dangerous had been pushed aside and neglected.

The warlord stared at Cass with a new sense of bewilderment. He never froze like this before. He had fought in the darkest parts in the Pits of Kaon, wiped out entire fleets single handedly, raised an army of the undead, but nothing in this universe could have prepared him for the site before him.

“Caspian…” Megatron took only one step forward, but that was enough to alert the small mech back to reality.

“No!” Cass stammered back with one arm outstretched defensively. “No! I…! I can’t! I just can’t!” He couldn’t bring himself to speak properly. Everything that flew out from his dermas made no sense because he just couldn’t straighten out his terrified filled processor, but soon enough there was one thought that crossed his mind. Run. Just run and keep running. It didn’t matter where he ended up as long as he was no longer in the same room as Megatron. “I’m sorry!”

He bolted out the door, still sobbing with his faceplate exposed. The emotional Vehicon couldn’t tell if his master would chase after him when he left and didn’t stop to find out. Cass just kept running down the wide and dark corridors, leaving Megatron in a state of taciturn astonishment. And the tyrant stood there in silence… Alone and surrounded by the luminescence of high-grade and cycled energon on the floor.

**-END-**


	19. Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Autobots have arrived! The Autobots have arrived!' Shouted Paul Revere; confusing the masses.
> 
> Of course I'm kidding. Just another chapter form One Shots featuring my favorite Prime pairing. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a review and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

Autobots

Chapter 16.2

It was rare for Ratchet to get a little quiet time to himself in the base. More so, since the human children would visit so frequently. Miko was the last to leave that night. She wanted to wait for Bulkhead to come back and tell her how his rescue of Breakdown went. She was absolutely rivetted when her guardian told her that not only did he save his archnemesis, but they had fought. And he won the rematch. After a few high-pitched squeals and some overly enthusiastic bouncing, Optimus had thankfully asked Bulkhead to take Miko home for the night. Once Ratchet had bridged them into Jasper, Fowler had finally woken up from the couch. He wasn’t far behind Miko and Bulkhead, and he left in his helicopter.

Not long after, Bumblebee decided he didn’t want to fall into recharge just yet and went out for a drive so he could clear his helm a little. Arcee also thought a drive would be nice but volunteered to take Optimus’s patrol duties as well. Trying to give him a chance to get some extra recharge. Everyone was surprised when he agreed and allowed the two-wheeler to take his place. Everyone except for Ratchet.

The medic eyed the Autobot leader as he walked towards his personal quarters. He wouldn’t be there for very long, since he was just doing it for show. He was just going to wait until he was sure everyone was gone before he would walk back into the main area. He waited a good ten minutes and returned to find Ratchet standing over his personal console, working on a random project he had set aside for himself to toil over. Optimus stood in the hall entrance for a moment and just watched Ratchet work. The bulky mech had his back turned to his leader and had no idea he was standing there. He did know that Optimus would eventually make his presence known, but he wasn’t going to give the Prime the satisfaction of his attention. Or at least he wouldn’t make it easy.

“Will you be working long Ratchet?” Optimus asked. “You should also consider resting early tonight.”

“I got plenty of recharge last night.” The white mech didn’t even turn his helm to reply to the Prime. “I’m not like the others. I don’t stay up through the night into the next day anymore, but if I get enough rest I do like to stay up for a little while.”

“I actually know, for a fact, that you didn’t get that much recharge last night.” The taller bot had been walking up behind Ratchet the entire time he was talking. Once Optimus stood right behind his comrade, he reached out and caressed Ratchet’s shoulders. “I was there after all.”

Ratchet sighed softly as his leader kissed the back of his helm, and felt his large servos slide under the medic’s back armor. “What are you doing Optimus?” He asked, but he knew the answer.

“I’m just removing your visor.” The Prime replied innocently.

“Really?” The medic chuckled while he was still focusing on his computer. “Is that all your trying to do?”

“That depends.” Optimus finally removed the large visor from Ratchet’s back, and quickly set it aside. “Are you going to make me try hard?” His servos ran up the length of the white mech’s newly exposed frame, and gently smiled when Ratchet shivered. The larger mech’s touch was enticing, but the medic stood his ground. He took a deep intake and closed his optics.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet’s waist. Without the medic’s visor in the way, the two mech’s frames locked against each other like a puzzle piece. They fit together perfectly, and Ratchet knew that his resolve wasn’t going to last much longer. “It amazes me how childish you can be sometimes.” He whispered while his helm listed back onto the Prime’s broad red chassis.

“Only around you, old friend.” Optimus whispered in return, right into his lover’s audio. He started licking the receptor and traced one of his servos down Ratchet’s front. The shorter mech sighed heavier this time and pushed himself into his leader’s body. He gasped when the servo grazed his modesty cover. Ratchet’s restraint finally melted away, and he let go of the console so he could place his servos over Optimus’s. One laid flat over the servo on his chassis, and the other grasped the larger mech’s wrist. His cooling fans whirled to life when Optimus started to tease sensitive wiring in the seams around his codpiece.

“W-wait…” Ratchet’s vocals wavered when he felt his interfacing panels nearly slide open. “Not… Ah! Not here… The others might show up any minute.”

“But I thought you weren’t ready to recharge yet?” The larger mech teased the medic some more and became bold enough to grind his pelvic armor against Ratchet’s aft.

“Ah-hah!” The white mech gasped, clinging to Optimus’s servos desperately. “Please Optimus! Let’s go back to your chamber… I’m not a young model anymore… I don’t feel comfortable interfacing just anywhere…”

“So that time we spark-bonded in the midwestern woods was just a whim then?” Optimus quirked an optic ridge as he kissed the side of Ratchet’s helm again.

“A complete whim.” The older mech didn’t hesitate with his reply and he earned a rare show of amusement from the stoic bot. Optimus had chuckled into his lover’s audio before he turned the medic around to face him. Before he kissed Ratchet, he took a minute to stare longingly into his optics. The medic’s faceplate was already flushed blue, and his air vents huffed anxiously waiting for physical contact to his dermas. He slowly lifted his helm upward in search of that contact and was rewarded with just as much eagerness from the Prime. They both pulled their frames closer to each other, frantic to stay connected. Ratchet was the first to slip in his glossa and circled it around his lover’s oral cavity. Optimus returned the gesture by sucking on the wriggling appendage and occasionally nipping the white mech’s bottom lip.

“Optimus…” Ratchet moaned into the Prime’s mouth, trying to regain his attention before the both of them got too lost in their own lust. “Please… Your room…”

“Mmm…” Optimus hummed in return before breaking the kiss. “I know. I can feel your apprehension after all.”

“Then why are we still standing here?” The smaller mech tilted his fore-helm under his leader’s chin and nuzzled his neck cables. He could hear Optimus’s spark beating beneath his chest. It was strong and soothing, but also somehow still calm, even though Ratchet’s was reeling excitedly. He did want to continue, and let the Prime have full range of his frame. He wanted to be ravished and caressed by Optimus’s strong yet gentle servos and adorned by his lip-plates over his white heating metal. But he also didn’t want an audience.

“Because I just put my arms around you.” His leader answered with a low rumble in his voice. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

Ratchet smiled under his growing blue blush. Optimus was obviously being his usual Prime self. Keeping his emotions in check and avoiding the direct approach of his feelings. His old friend knew this about him. Even before they decided to bond, Ratchet was perhaps the only mech in existence that could read between Optimus’s lines so easily. The Prime never had to really say it, because the older mech could always understand.

“I love you too.” The medic whispered affectionately. “And that’s why I want to have you to myself when we are like this… I want to be sure that I’m alone with you…” He reached up and wrapped his arm under Optimus’s shoulder. Ratchet grazed his digits down the center of his leader’s back and dipped into a transformation seam. Optimus groaned as a knuckle gently circled and massaged into his sensitive wiring. His lover would know where all of his tender bits would be, being his medic after all.

“Easy Rachet.” He sighed as he brought the white mech’s free servo up to his dermas. Through enough experience, Optimus knew where all of his partner’s weak spots were as well. Nothing made the medic’s knee joints go weaker faster than when his servos were treated so attentively. “We won’t make it to my chambers if you excite me too much… I just might have to take you right here if—.”

“Don’t you dare!” Ratchet snipped faintly through a half haze in his optics. “I already told you, and I shouldn’t have to remind you, that I am too old for this kind of scrap anymore. So you just—Ah!”

All of his restraint was shocked out of him when Optimus dipped two of the white mech’s digits into his oral cavity. The Prime suckled on the sensitive fingers and slid his glossa between them so he could lavish the sensory calluses. Most medics have very tender servos, but Ratchet’s were especially delicate. Which made him completely helpless if his leader decided to take advantage of this weakness. Ratchet no longer had the strength in his processor to keep his valve panel closed. He squirmed a little and tried to back away, but Optimus was reluctant to let him go.

“O-Optimus!” The medic shook as he hyperventilated in pleasure. “Please! Please not here… I just can’t…”

“Mm-hm…” The taller mech mumbled while he slowly slid the servo down and out of his oral cavity, still sucking along the length of the digits. When he finally came to the end of the fingers, he brazenly circled his glossa around the tips. When he finally pulled the entirety of the servo away, a trail of oral lubricant kept him connected to his lover’s hand. “Alright, we can go now. Walk slowly.”

“Like I could run now…” Ratchet mewled, trying to not sound disappointed when Optimus finally pulled away. Of course the connection through their spark-bond made it hard for him to hide his restlessness, but he still walked alongside his leader. It was a slow saunter, but despite his enthusiasm to continue their exploration of each other, Ratchet was grateful Optimus kept his arm slung around his shoulders. His right servo was being cradled in Optimus’s opposite hand. The medic smiled warmly every time his lover kissed the back of his digits all the way to the dormitory area of the base. By the time they reached Optimus’s room, lubricants began to trail heavily down the inside of Ratchet’s struts.

“Lay upon the berth.” The deep voiced mech whispered hotly into Ratchet’s audios and directed him inside after the doors opened. “My doors stick sometimes. I need to close them manually.”

“Human architecture…” The overheated mech huffed but hobbled over to the berth as requested. “Almost as primitive as their technology.”

Optimus just ignored his partner’s griping and quickly closed his doors. He was sure Ratchet could feel his eagerness to interface with him through their bond, but he was still very placid about showing it physically. But when he turned around to gaze upon his lover stretched out along his berth, and heaving desperately waiting for his return, the Prime couldn’t stop his engines from revving in desire.

_"You’re beautiful…’"_ He announced to Ratchet through their bond, making the older mech’s blush glow brighter.

_‘" can’t wait much longer…’"_ The aroused medic replied and gasped when his lover crawled up the berth and pushed his knee-joints apart. “Optimus…” He moaned in more desperation and grasped one of the servos still on his knees. “Touch me… Caress me…”

Optimus finally rested his frame over Ratchet’s front and eagerly kissed him. Soon his beautiful lover said one last thing that made his spike cover rush open. “Take me…”

“As you wish my love.” The larger mech’s voice rumbled into Ratchet’s oral cavity and down his throat. The vibrations enticed more pleasurable feelings from the medic, and he returned the sensation by pulling the Prime’s frame tighter to his body. His spike covering slid open as well and he moaned when he felt Optimus’s spike pressurize outside his saturated valve. It slid upward and the girth of the member rubbed against Ratchet’s anterior node. The medic nearly screamed into the long kiss and he bucked his hips upward. He stilled for only a moment when he felt the red and blue mech’s servo trail down his frame a second time, Optimus’s long black digits leaving warm light feather touches along its path. He delicately brushed over Ratchet’s spike between their frames, delighted to hear his lover moan louder over the clicking of his cooling fans. When the servo finally reached the exposed valve Ratchet broke the kiss and whispered softly.

“D-don’t need it…” His quivering frame rattled when Optimus tilted his helm upward so the Prime could lick his neck cables. “Please… Oh… Optimus… I’m ready for you now… I need you… Now.”

Ratchet’s impatient nature could be quite amusing sometimes. It really was amazing to Optimus when he stopped to think about it. How the medic was by far both the oldest member of their team, and perhaps the oldest Cybertronian currently on the planet, but he has yet to learn how to truly be patient. It was most likely the product of an ongoing civil war. Never being able to stay in one place for too long of a time was never a good chance to develop any easy-going tendencies.

“You have never been one to wait long…” The Prime chuckled and playfully massaged his digits along the outer rim of the valve. The lubricants began to flow quicker and drizzled onto the berth. “Yet you didn’t want to rush things out in the main area.”

“Because that is where we work and where the children pl… Congregate.” Ratchet caught himself before he said the children ‘played’ in the main area. Not that it wasn’t true, he just didn’t want to really phrase it that way. He didn’t really know why, but it wasn’t like he was trying to protect them from anything. They wouldn’t be disciplined, but saying they played wasn’t the right word in the medic’s mind. However, it was no longer just his area anymore, it was the children’s as well, and in a way he now found it to be a little sacred. Regardless of the risk of being caught, the idea of doing something so… Intimate there now, just didn’t feel right. “Like I said before Optimus… I just want you to myself sometimes, and the best way to do that is in our rooms… And when those doors close behind us… I can’t hold back the need to have you.”

Using his own servo the white mech reached down to line the head of his lover’s spike along the outer rim of his valve, then through their connection he begged one last time. _“I want you inside me… Optimus…”_

“Ratchet…” Optimus finally obliged the eager mech beneath him, and he slowly began to push himself inside of the valve. Despite Ratchet’s age, the elasticity along the walls of his equipment had always been tight. In fact the larger mech would have actually preferred it if he could’ve prepared his lover first, but he didn’t want to withhold from his wishes either. But he still wanted to be cautious and continued to carefully lean the length of his large spike inside the taught mesh gradually. Ratchet’s spike was now fully pressurized, and as soon as Optimus rested fully inside the valve, he reached between them so he could gently pump the medic’s spike.

“Optimus…!” The white mech gasped happily as he felt himself being stretched. Being close to Optimus was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever experienced in his entire function. Every time they interfaced it felt like the first time for him. Optimus made him feel young, appreciated, attractive, and loved… And whether it was through their bond or if he had to physically show it, Ratchet would always let his lover know how he truly felt about him. “Don’t stay still for too long… Please move.”

“Are you alright? I won’t hurt you if I move?” The Prime ground his hips against Ratchet’s pelvic plating and waited for a reply. But to his surprise the answer he received was a quick shift in their positions. The medic gave himself enough momentum with his legs to swing Optimus onto his back.

“For Primus sake Optimus!” He grunted now that he was seated over his lover. “I may be old, but I’m not a sparkling…” He braced his servos over Optimus’s broad red shoulders and started moving his hips over the slimmer waist. Ratchet slid up and down over the length of the spike inside of him. He started a little slower than he wanted to at first, but gradually he increased his pace. Optimus closed his optics and sighed unevenly. Not really what he had in mind for tonight, but he did enjoy how Ratchet was still full of surprises, and how he decided to use one every now and then. In the end it didn’t matter what position they were in. The noises the medic made during interface had always spurred Optimus on with enthusiasm, and he began to meet every grind with a thrust of his own. “Ah-hah! Oh! Optimus!”

“Ratchet…” The Prime placed each of his servos on each side of Ratchet’s hips. He pulled him closer into each thrust and drove his spike deeper into the loud medic’s valve, encouraging him to moan louder. “I love you…”

“And I love you!” Ratchet cried with tears of pleasure rolling down his faceplate. “It…! It feels so good! I’m already close!”

“I am as well.” Optimus felt the charge in his tanks tingle at the base of his torso, but he wanted to do one last thing before they both reached an overload. He sent a message out to Ratchet through their bond, eager to draw a yes from his lover. When the message was received the medic returned a signal of hesitance. It hadn’t been that long since they did what the larger mech was suggesting, and he did very much enjoy it. But it was something that left him open and vulnerable. Despite how much he loved his leader, Ratchet was still a very private mech. Of course Optimus was aware of this, and he didn’t push the idea. He did very much want to do it, but what he wanted most of all was to make sure his partner was just as comfortable as he was aroused. The Prime smiled as he slid a servo under Ratchet’s helmet and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

The white mech slowed his thrusts and ground his waist affectionately. “Optimus…” He huffed on held in intakes. “I want to be close to you too…”

“We are already close, Ratchet.” The larger mech lifted himself up just enough to kiss the center of his lover’s chassis. “I want to stay close to you… This war has gone on for four million years. Primus only knows how much longer it will take to end, but when we are together for only a few moments… Like this…”

He was interrupted by the sound of metal separating and he watched in wonder as Ratchet’s chest compartment opened. The sweet glow of his spark was only matched by the unconditional warmth that radiated from it. This was Ratchet in his basis form, and only Optimus ever had the privilege to gaze upon it.

“For a few moments like this…” Ratchet continued for the Prime, lust still fluttering in his optics. “There is no war… There is no worry, or fear… Just us… And I want to keep it this way as well… But…”

“Shhh…” Optimus hushed his lover. “Remember, you can still keep things to yourself.” He also opened his chassis and exposed his spark as well. “I know you have your secrets, and I trust you will share them with me one day.”

“How do you know that?” The white mech wavered, feeling a little bit of pain from withholding his overload. His lover’s smile widened as he pulled Ratchet down closer to him.

“Because you never would have told me you had a secret in the first place, and you had never led me astray or let me down.”

Their chests finally met with each other and their sparks melted like hot wax fusing together. It always started as a soft and warm feeling whenever they bonded, but then an enormous wave of flames engulfed their very beings. All of their thoughts, feelings, and memories flowed into and around their frames, but Ratchet still blocked a piece of his past away. Optimus held nothing back, even if the older mech already knew all most everything about the Prime off hand. He still left his soul open for him to explore as he pleased, which made Ratchet feel abundantly guilty. His leader hid nothing from him… Nothing. But Ratchet just didn’t have the courage to show him everything of his past. What would he think of him if the Prime knew? Would he except it as a circumstance of his upbringing? Or would Ratchet face his worst fear, and drive the desired mech of his life away?

Optimus could feel that blocked memory again and the anxiety that came with it. So he sent all his feelings of love and understanding through their connection. He told him he desired the medic as well, so much that he never wanted their interfacing sessions to ever end. “I love you…” He repeated through the bond since he was heaving so desperately, he couldn’t speak. _“I love you and I want you… Ratchet… Ratchet…”_

“By the All-Spark, Optimus!” Ratchet cried some more and went back to riding over his lover’s frame. The Prime met every gyration with his own thrusts again and he grabbed his lover’s spike between their static riddled frames. “AHH! Yes! Please! F-faster!”

“I’m close too, Ratchet!” Optimus’s voice raised unintentionally. The medic was the only mech that had that kind of power over him. “Shall we overload together?”

Ratchet said nothing. His air vents hitched, condensation streaked down his frame, and his processor went blank. His vocalizer wasn’t entirely silent, however he was still gasping and crying out desperately. The medic’s release was eminent, and now he needed it more than anything in the universe… And lucky for him, he had the most caring lover to bring him to that satisfaction.

“OPTIMUS!” He clung to the Prime after two last hard thrusts, and he climaxed with ferocity. His orgasm intensified when Optimus overloaded inside of his valve. The warm fluid rushed inside of Ratchet and it filled him to the brim. Lubricants spilled onto the berth, and their sparks spun and crackled brightly.

When the thrill of the climax finally dissolved both mech’s allowed their chest armor to close. The metal clicked shut like a screen door slamming in a strong breeze, but they still stayed connected to each other with their equipment. Optimus’s spike was still inside Ratchet’s valve and he wished for it to stay that way for just a while longer. The medic didn’t abject, not that he could. After the long day everyone at the base had, it wasn’t that surprising that the older model fell straight into recharge. The Prime was also tired, and he was ready to rest as well. But instead he tucked Ratchet’s helm under his chin and caressed the back of his frame tiredly. He kissed the top of his helmet a few times before he permanently made himself comfortable.

“I love you Ratchet.” Optimus repeated for the last time that night. “Know that I always have… And always will.”

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to explain something that people have pointed out before. Yes, I know that the hubcap is actually protective plating placed over a vehicles tires and the pack on Ratchet's back would technically be called a cab visor. But I live in central Wisconsin, and our savage language can be complicated sometimes. I did change it in this site, but if I missed any of them while I was combing through the story and I still call the visor a hub or hub cap, then you just know why, I don't really care to fix it again. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed the story non the less. X3


	20. Thorns And Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had some free time from work so I thought I'd pop in with a couple more chapters, since writers block is a bitch and I can't get any new chapters out of my pickled brain. More will come eventually, but I'm just trying not to force it.
> 
> This next chapter jumps back to Knockout and breakdown, and their reunion that was never seen on the show (like I'm the first to ever write about it XD).
> 
> Needless to say, Knockout is not pleased with his long term partner, but what is he going to do to the former wrecker that he hasn't already done to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, don’t be shy about commenting and leaving a review. I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 17

We can complain because rose bushes have thorns,

or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses.

-Abraham Lincoln

Breakdown drove off as fast as his wheels could take him. His pain receptors were still turned off, but after fighting off what remained of MECH, then picking a fight with Bulkhead after he was rescued by him, the former wrecker was absolutely worn out. It was a miracle he managed to get as far as he did before he was stopped by Starscream. The black jet hovered over him menacingly, the dark clouds behind him enhancing the gloom of the atmosphere.

“One day you will repay your debt to me, Breakdown!” He blustered in a deep tone of superiority. “The day it comes down to choose sides.”

Confused but unbridled, Breakdown transformed back into his bi-ped mode. Now with one optic he squinted at the flier in curiosity and asked, “Uh… Between ‘Bots and ‘Cons?”

“Between myself and Megatron!” Starscream announced with a hint of pride, but Breakdown just opened his single yellow optic as wide as he was physically able. Was the seeker actually suggesting that he take sides and rebel against the Decepticon leader?

“Incidentally,” Starscream continued as he slowly circled the wounded mech, “I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue… You do want him to think that you overcame the puny humans on your own, don’t you?” Finished with his self-important monologue the black jet sped off into the sky, twisting through the air, and leaving Breakdown alone on an isolated Russian country highway… With his comm links still unresponsive.

“Son of a glitch…” He huffed before he transformed back into his alt-mode and drove further down the abandoned road. He continued for another seven miles before he managed to find a cluster of giant boulders he could conceal himself behind. Back in his bi-ped mode he ran a quick internal diagnostic on himself. Breakdown sighed happily when he noticed that nothing was really damaged aside from his missing optic. Anything that was decisively taken was either unimportant to them, or just quickly observed then placed back… For whatever reason.

Upon further inspection he discovered his comm links were fully functioning, however they were blocked off by some crossed wires. Of course he didn’t have the tools to properly fix it himself, but if he switched his pain receptors back on, there was a chance he could jump start his comm links. All while simultaneously reregistering the sensitivity of his nervous system… And that was going to be painful. Of course, given his current situation Breakdown didn’t really have much of a choice.

So from his subspace he pulled out one of his rear-view mirrors and propped open one side of his chassis. There were some perks in being a medic’s assistant. Breakdown wasn’t an expert, by any means, but thanks to Knockout always being so hands on… Always, the former wrecker was able to pick up on a few minor first-aid skills. Finding and operating his own receptors was one of them. He wasn’t looking forward to doing it though, but if he wanted to get back to the ship, and even get back to Knockout, it had to be done.

“Okay…” The tired blue mech sighed as he angled the mirror over his exposed chest. “It should be here Somewhere… Ah!” He steadied the servo holding the mirror, and with his other he thumbed over the switch. He closed his remaining optic, took in two deep intakes, and braced himself before he pressed downward with his digit and quickly clicked it on.

“Scrap!” Breakdown had to bite his bottom derma to quiet his grunts of pain. The initial jolt of his nervous system rebooting itself wasn’t as bad as he predicted it would be, but the ache from his wounds rapidly increased around the edges of his frame. Especially around his wide-open optic socket. He braced his back against one of the large boulders, and slowly slid to the ground before he tested his comm links. Once comfortable he tried contacting Soundwave to see if his theory would work.

“Breakdown to Nemesis. Soundwave, do you copy?” The large blue mech grunted as he listened to the fuzz of static over his audios, the noise giving him a headache. “I repeat, Breakdown to Nemesis. Come in Soundwave.”

“Sou-dwave: Rec-ving Breakdown. Stand by fo- rep-rt.” He managed to get a very chopped reply, but at the moment it was the most beautiful sound in the world to him.

“Woo! I never thought I’d be so happy to hear your telepathic messages again!” Breakdown laughed. “Uhn! Ow… It hurts to laugh… A report can come later. Can you send me a ground bridge in about five minutes?”

“Five minutes?” Soundwave questioned through a much clearer connection.

“Yeah… I’m kind of winding down from a fight earlier, and I don’t want to show up in the med-bey all wound up.” That was partially true, but the real reason he didn’t want to go back yet was because he was now in a lot of pain. The blue mech wanted to calm himself a little before he faced Knockout. There was no doubt in his mind that his partner was aware of his disappearance, and he didn’t want to show up stumbling over his own pedes and give the medic more work. Of course, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing the look on Knockout’s faceplate when he showed up with one optic. “I’m sending you my current location right now. Let me know when you receive it though. Our connection is still weak after all.”

“Location: Already acquired. Ground bridge ETA: Five minutes as requested.”

“Thanks Soundwave.” The former wrecker rested further into the boulder behind him. The adrenaline rush in his systems finally wore off, and his helm began to list tiredly. “Breakdown out.”

* * *

“Breakdown…” A familiar sultry voice called out for the large blue mech. Breakdown didn’t even realize he had slipped into stasis, so when the ground bridge appeared and he didn’t travel through it, he must have been carried back to the ship by the troops. He could tell he was in the med-bay by the sound of beeping monitors and the smell of over sanitized medical equipment. He smiled under his closed remaining optic, happy to hear his lover’s voice. He remained silent however, waiting to hear that sweet vocalizer to call out for him again.

“Breakdown…? Breakdown…? You can stop faking it now. I know you can hear me.”

“Shhh… Just give me a minute.” The former wrecker’s grin widened. “I’m having a very good flux about a certain beautiful red mech.”

He felt the light touch of Knockout’s slim silver digits trailing up his left shoulder, then gently tucked them under his chin. Breakdown tried not to move, but he jolted a little when the metallic fingers accidentally grazed an exposed wire. The red mech tried to pull back, but his partner quickly grabbed the fleeing servo and guided it over his lip-plates. He sighed in solace as he kissed the smooth ridge along the thumb and palm. He let it linger over his dermas and kissed it tenderly a few more times while his affectionate hold on the smaller servo gently tightened.

“Mm-hm… A very good flux. Almost feels real…” Breakdown hummed and coaxed Knockout to lean into him a little closer. “Ahh… I feel better already. Truly a healing touch.”

Soon he felt the servo on his faceplate begin to shake. He knew it would start eventually, and he opened his optic in time to see the large collection of tears roll down his lover’s cheeks. It really did break the giant mech’s spark to see Knockout so upset, but he also thought his smaller partner looked a bit adorable when he pouted. Knockout narrowed his red optics as they glistened with heavy tears of optical fluid. His faceplate was lightly flushed with a blue haze; feeling a little frustrated from trying to hold back from crying. The red mech bit his bottom derma as he shivered, and his air vents hitched through misgiving tremors in his frame.

“Oh KO…” The blue mech continued to smile warmly. “I’m sorry I worried you. I understand.”

“What do you understand?” Knockout’s vocals wavered. “Do you understand how you put me through the Pits of Kaon while you were missing? Do you understand the horrible thoughts that ran through my processor while I waited to hear if you were coming home or not?” The distraught medic closed his optics and he began to lightly sob. Breakdown reached up with his other servo and caressed the side of his partner’s helm, and the red mech clung to it in return. “No. You don’t understand… You don’t understand at all how frightened I was. You have no idea…”

Knockout rested his fore-helm over Breakdown’s shoulder, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries. His helm didn’t stay there for very long when Breakdown decided to slip off the berth. The red mech would have objected properly if his lover wasn’t quick to embrace him. His helm now rested on its side over Breakdown’s large broad chassis. He could feel the former wrecker’s spark pulse and warm under his cheeks. Knockout couldn’t help feeling relieved to hear his lover’s life force beat so powerfully, but he was still a bit angry for his reckless actions, and he was going to let the foolish large mech know it.

“Do you even care that you are literally all I have left in this universe?” Knockout nuzzled against the large chest. “If anything happened and you never return to me… What would I do then?” “Knockout…” Breakdown caressed one of his large servos over the saddened medic’s audio, intending to be comforting and sympathetic. “You’re all I have left too… In fact, the day I first saw you… I knew you were all I ever wanted.”

Knockout didn’t answer. He was still focusing on the soothing sound of his lover’s spark, and still cried. Breakdown furled his optic ridge and frowned.

“Primus Knockout… I really am sorry.” He shook his helm, finally feeling the proper amount of guilt. “I’m such an idiot, and I was being so selfish. I didn’t think at all, and I should’ve been thinking of you…” Gently, the large mech pushed his partner back and slowly began to kneel in front of Knockout. On his way down he kissed the top of the red mech’s helm, but before he said anything else, Breakdown glanced back up into Knockout’s glittering red optics. He listed his helm to the right so, the best part of his faceplate was the most exposed. “I love you so much Knockout… And I promise I will never be so reckless again. I will try harder.”

“Do you remember when you asked me why I joined the Decepticons?” Knockout sighed.

“Yeah?” The kneeling mech answered inquisitively confused. “You said you were just trying to survive and joined the strongest side at the time.”

“This was way before I met you.” The medic continued, his sobbing beginning to calm. “And within that time I have been facing all of the terrors of war on my own… I could handle it at the time. I could handle being alone because that is all I’ve ever known, and all I’ve ever wanted… But now…”

“Shhh…” Breakdown hushed his lover some more when he saw Knockout gritting his dental-plates and tightly shuttered his optics closed. His large servos delicately slid up and down the red mech’s gorgeous frame and waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together. When the hitching in Knockout’s air vents started to slow he reopened his optics half way and sighed again.

“I can’t do this alone anymore Breakdown…! I can’t do it again…!” Without warning he engulfed Breakdown’s dermas. The larger mech bit back the urge to grunt painfully, and slowly returned the kiss happily. He was still feeling a bit of discomfort, but he pushed it all aside so he could completely give Knockout any and all the affection he craved. When the red mech pulled back, seemingly satisfied, he stared back into Breakdown’s gaze.

“Do you remember what you asked me the night before?” He questioned, hinting he had more to add before and after he was answered. “And the night before that? And… The question you asked me after we first interfaced…?”

“Yes…” Breakdown lightly blushed. “But every time I ask… You say no.”

“Ask me again.” Knockout’s optics lit up with new found earnest. “Ask me now… Because you might never get a better opportunity to ever ask me again…”

He bent over and kissed the now stunned former wrecker on his fore-helm before whispering, “Please… Ask me again.”

Breakdown only hesitated because he was temporarily shocked, but once the situation of the moment finally sunk in he quickly grabbed Knockout’s servos. Pulling them close to his chassis, the back of the silver digits pressed against his blue metal. He smiled like it was the first time he had ever smiled in his function, and his spark felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. The large mech could hardly contain his enthusiasm, but with what little restraint he had left he asked the question through a wavering vocalizer.

“Knockout…? I love you… Will you bond with me…?” The room somehow fell silent. All of the monitors and computers stilled simultaneously, inevitably quieting everything around the two mech’s. The only one whom could dispel this unusual calm was Knockout, and even he was lingering on his decision. But soon he too smiled under his tear filled and flushed faceplate… And sheepishly he whispered…

“… Yes… I will be your bond-mate…”

There was nothing left to be said, but that didn’t stop Breakdown from lifting Knockout up from under his waist and gleefully spun him around the room. The red mech gasped at first, but eventually started laughing as he grasped his lover’s shoulders for purchase. He nearly fell backwards and thought for a minute he was about to, until he realized Breakdown was just setting him along the berth behind them. The blue mech began to kiss and caress every inch of the medic’s body. Never stopping for a second or for any protest. Not that Knockout had the mind set to stop right now. He had missed and worried about his lover so much that he needed to feel Breakdown’s servos on him. He wanted to make sure that Breakdown had returned to him, and he wasn’t just dreaming everything that had happened. But they both understood that there bonding would have to wait until later. Knockout was already concerned about the two of them traditionally interfacing, and he wanted to make sure the injured mech didn’t strain himself.

However, Breakdown knew his limits and his over heated lover kept his thoughts to himself. He was allowed to explore and have his way with his willing lover’s body without protest. The blue mech gently bit and licked his way down Knockout’s red frame and continued further past his slim silver abdomen.

“Ah…” The medic mewled and spread his struts further apart so Breakdown could have better access to his interfacing panels. The large mech reached under Knockout’s knee-joints and threw them over his shoulders. Then his glossa lathered devotedly over the codpiece in front of his faceplate while his servos busied themselves under Knockout’s aft and valve covering.

“Oh… B-Breakdown…” Knockout moaned some more, and he carefully rolled the wheels on his heals over the blue mech’s back lovingly. “That feels so good… Mm…”

It didn’t surprise either of them when both of his interfacing panels clicked open. Knockout’s spike pressurized fully, and his valve dripped lubricants, which Breakdown lapped up hungerly. The sounds of his lover’s moaning encouraged his glossa to slip inside of the valve and dipped it in and out slowly. As Knockout wriggled his hips wantonly, Breakdown felt enticed to slide back his spike covering as well. With one servo he reached down to stroke his growing erection, and with his other he slipped one of his large digits inside of Knockout. His glossa painstakingly slowly trailed over the red mech’s anterior node but continued up the length of his spike. Once Breakdown’s oral cavity devoured the twitching member, the red mech immediately lost control of his body. His frame arched into the former wrecker’s touch, and he bucked his hips unconsciously upward.

“Breakdown! Oh! I…! I’m not going to last much longer!” Knockout’s servos clung to the sides of the berth beside his helm as he cried out in passion. “I…! I want you! I want you so badly! Ah-hah!”

The medic didn’t want to push Breakdown into doing too much physical activity and risk aggravating his injuries, but he knew his lover would never open his own paneling if he wasn’t willing to back the gesture up. Of course the blue mech was apparently just as enthusiastic as Knockout, and he hurriedly stood to again kiss the flustered medic and align the tip of his enormous spike with the hot dripping valve. Breakdown had to kiss his lover first, because when he connected himself with the gorgeous red mech he wouldn’t be able to reach him properly. When he was sure they were both pleased and drunk off of their final kiss Breakdown slightly leant back and upward. While he held Knockout’s thighs up and apart he gently rocked his hips. The length of his spike playfully glided outside of the lips of the red mech’s inviting valve. Much to the overly aroused mech’s dismay.

“Uhn… Breakdown!” He whined. “Please… S-stop teasing me!”

“I just want to hear you say it again.” Breakdown smirked wickedly. “Don’t just tell me you want me… Tell me you need me. Say you will bond with me again.”

“You’re cruel…” Knockout whimpered but complied in both understanding and desperation. “I need you with me… I want to be your bond-mate… Now please! Please Breakdown! Take me! Take me now!”

The blue mech had nothing left to hold him back. He pushed the head of his spike inside of Knockout’s wet and tight valve, and with a few multiple thrusts he was fully seated inside. Because Breakdown was so big he knew he needed to wait for his partner to adjust before he could start moving. Knockout heaved and revved his engines at the crawling feeling of his valve walls being stretched. He was sure he was never going to get used to the size of Breakdown’s equipment, but it felt amazingly like the first time… Every time.

“Oh! I love you!” He called out as he circled his waist, indicating that he was ready for the giant mech to move.

“I love you too…” Breakdown whispered heavily over his overworked cooling vents and started pumping his hips. His lover cried out passionately and louder as the blue mech gyrated inside of him. His thrusts pushed in deeper and faster, being spurred on by Knockout’s wanton moaning. Soon the throbbing spike reached far enough and at just the right angle to hit a bundle of sensitive nodes inside of the valve, sending the medic into a pleasure filled frenzy. “Yes!” He shouted without shame.

“Yes! Breakdown! R-right there! Oh! Don’t stop!” “Knockout…!” The larger mech grunted, his one optic flashing in ecstasy. “I won’t last much longer… Uhn! Are you close!”

“Yes!” Knockout shouted again. “So close! St-stay inside me!”

Not long after he said that, the medic fiercely overloaded. His transfluid ricocheted off Breakdown’s torso and drizzled back onto his frame while lubricants from his valve flowed down the inclining berth. His pedes pointed inward, and he trembled in delight from his release, but his climax was pushed even further when Breakdown finally lost his composure as well. The former wrecker gave three more shallow thrusts before he too overloaded with intensity. As his thick, warm transfluid rushed inside his lover’s valve he tightly closed his optic. The mesh walls constricted around his spike so firmly he was almost afraid he would be stuck inside. Not that he didn’t love being connected to his partner for long periods of time, and when the last jolts of electricity riddled through both their frames he intended to stay there for just a while longer.

Now that the lust filled cloud in his processor was starting to dissipate, Breakdown started to glide his servo up Knockout’s frame. This was kind of a part of there ritual after interfacing, as if the blue mech was appreciating the gift he was given. The gift that was Knockout’s body. He could feel the medic’s chassis heave tiredly and his spark slowly started to wind down. Breakdown smiled as the servo traveled further down the lithe frame, leaving a long trail over the collection of condensation on the red heated metal. His digits lingered on the curve of Knockout’s waist, but when the blue mech trailed his large hand over the center of Knockout’s torso, he noticed something was missing. Generally, if Breakdown ever overloaded inside of Knockout’s valve there would be an obvious bump under the metal, but it wasn’t there. He finally opened his optic and tried to look down where his servo was resting, but no matter how far back he leaned his chassis blocked his view.

“What’s the matter my love?” The sassy medic smirked as his mind finally cleared as well.

“Um… It’s kind of silly to be worried about, but I can’t feel the bump that is usually there after we overload like this.” The larger mech patted over the silver plating signifying his mild concern.

“Well with any luck…” Knockout reached down and laced his digits with Breakdown’s. “All of your transfluid flowed into my gestation chamber.”

The giant mech coughed and nearly swallowed his glossa. He shook his helm in disbelief and with his free servo he held the top of his fore-helm. “I… But I thought you said you weren’t on a heat cycle?”

“It literally started this morning.” The medic’s catty smirk widened while he brought his partner’s servo up to his lip-plates. He playfully nipped one of the knuckles and waited for Breakdown to reply.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The former wrecker whispered in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me to pull out? Do you realize what has just happened Knockout?”

“I’m a medic Breakdown,” the red mech rolled his optics, “I’m pretty sure I know all of the consequences that comes with interfacing.”

“B-but… The laws…?”

“Frag the laws!” Knockout didn’t give Breakdown room to argue. “These _‘laws’_ were created nearly four million years ago and haven’t been enforced for almost two million. And aside from that, Shockwave hasn’t shown his cyclopesy face for more then three million years so why should we…?” He paused a minute when he remembered his partner was still missing an optic. “Sorry…” He blushed.

“It’s fine.” The larger mech stated as he slowly pulled himself free of his lover’s equipment. He stood back far enough to watch the thick streams of lubricant mixed with small amounts of transfluid, drizzle down the berth. He squinted in concern before gazing back up at Knockout. “Are you sure about this? I’ve always wanted a sparkling but keeping this from Megatron is going to be difficult.”

“I don’t intend to hide anything.” The medic stated. “I’m going to make sure these laws are erased from our systems for good. It’s a new era for Cybertronian Decepticons, so it’s time we had some new laws.” Knockout kissed the back of Breakdown’s servo, but then sighed sadly. “But, if you don’t want to go through with all of this, its not too late for me to flush out my systems… And we can try again when the war is over—Mm!”

Without a word Breakdown quickly clashed their dermas together. He kissed Knockout with so much excitement that he completely forgot about being in any type of pain. “A creator…” He huffed over parted lip-plates. “I’m going to be a creator… We’re going to be creators!”

“Shh!! Keep your voice down!” Knockout cover the thrilled mech’s oral cavity with both his servos. “We haven’t changed the laws yet. We have to be discreet.”

As the red mech slowly moved his servos, Breakdown licked at two random digits that lingered on his bottom derma. He smiled when Knockout shivered from the surprising sensation. “Okay…” He whispered in his raspy voice and tucked his arm under his lover’s back. “I’ll wait for our announcement… But I’m not waiting for your body.”

“W-wait!” Knockout grimaced when the giant mech licked his neck cables. “You big oaf! Let me repair your damages first!”

“Uh-uh.” Breakdown continued to nuzzle his partner diligently. “You started this, now finish it.” His lip-plates then came downward and his glossa dipped a seam below the red mech’s neck. He knew Knockout was actually ticklish in this spot, and he was thorough in getting what he wanted from the stubborn medic by teasing that one place. His efforts were rewarded by the enchanting sounds of Knockout’s child-like giggles.

“Bwa-ha! Ha! Ha! Alright! Alright you win! You can have your way with me one more time! Okay?! Just once more!”

The former wrecker stopped his teasing, but his faceplate remained in the crook of his lover’s neck and shoulder. “I really must be the luckiest mech functioning right now…” He smiled. “I love you so much.”

Knockout also smiled and he wrapped his arms over the back of Breakdown’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

**-END-**


	21. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good dream turns into a nightmare for Steve as he lies in his Commander's berth, waiting for the love of his function return to him. Truly a bittersweet reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 18

There is a distinct, awful pain

that comes with loving someone more

than they love you.

-Steve Maraboli

Starscream dragged his pedes as he stammered into his living quarters. He clutched his shoulder painfully and his arm dangled along his side. Again the seeker had narrowly escaped the deadly clutches of his master’s tyranny, and fortunately it ended quickly. If Megatron wasn’t going to follow him after he scampered out of the throne room, then the tyrant wasn’t going to pursue him all the way to his dorm. The flier remembered Steve was still in his berth chamber, so he carefully tiptoed over to his lounge couch. Quietly he rested over the cool seat and he went straight to examining himself. He couldn’t risk going to Knockout incase Megatron changed his mind and decided to continue the abuse. The med-bey would be the first place he’d look, and granted, Starscream’s room would be the second. So it would be wise if he didn’t linger for too long. Once he had his injuries sorted out, the seeker would leave and keep his helm down for the next couple of days. But then there was the matter of Steve. What would he do with him?

One step at a time, Starscream told himself as he propped open his dented shoulder armor. Upon further inspection his injuries only looked worse then what they were and despite still being in pain he was able to repair himself by hand. The bleeding energon had already been sealed off by his internal nanites, so that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about for a time. But as he started to adjust his joints and reattach loose wires he had time to reflect on everything that had happened, and everything that was said.

It was curious how that little drone managed to stir so much from the warlord, and Starscream had barely touched him. But what was really amazing was the power that little drone had over Megatron’s temper. The moment everyone heard him say ‘stop’, Megatron stopped. Where did this sudden burst of over protection come from? Even if the giant brute was fragging the little scrap, that said little scrap was still just a drone. Of course this meant that the small Vehicon is, for some reason, important to Megatron… And if Starscream could find out whom this mysterious drone is, he could perhaps use him against the Decepticon leader.

Soon, the seeker’s devious thoughts were interrupted by the rustling sounds coming from his chambers. He froze like ice, fearing that he might have awoken his lover from his recharge. When several minutes went by and nobody emerged from the room, Starscream felt confident enough to finally exhale, but the engrossing feeling of worry continued to grip the base of his intake. It had finally occurred to him that Steve was in just as much danger as well. Even though he never mentioned the Vehicon’s name, the seeker had openly admitted to Megatron that he had taken up a new lover, so if his master decided to track Steve down, not only would Starscream be a target… But Steve would almost certainly be dismantled, and in front of the seeker as promised by the warlord.

After he had finished his repairs Starscream replaced his shoulder armor and then he just sat there. He stared out into the distance with a haunting blank expression. _‘What am I going to do?’_ He asked himself in dull repetition. _'What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I…?’_

Starscream alerted himself back to reality when he felt a stray tear trickle down his chin. He didn’t even realize he had started crying, and he was so upset it didn’t really surprise him, but he was still acting unusually calm. When the flier reached up to wipe away the optical lubricants he finally saw the congealed energon that had partially dried over his arm.

“A wash.” Starscream whispered, his voice wavering between slight shock and denial. “First a wash… And maybe I will find an answer in the steam.”

* * *

_“Nice going Steve!” A random Vehicon pouted to himself while he marched down a long dark corridor. “You made a complete fool of yourself in front of a Commander! And you left that poor kid alone with a now, very irritated Soundwave!” He was so distracted he didn’t see if anyone was crossing into the hall in front of him. He and another drone collided with each other within seconds, and he immediately recoiled backwards._

_“Woah there!” The second drone grabbed his tumbling compatriot by his waist and pulled him closer to his frame. “Is that you Steve? Where are you off too in such a hurry?”_

_“Oh-no…” Steve groaned when he realized whom he had run into. “Antaeus… When did you return to the Nemesis?”_

_“What? You’re not happy to see me?”_

_No. Steve was not happy to see the tall Eradicon. All of the drones had their own ranking system outside the knowledge of the higher officers. Antaeus was one of the few older Eradicons that had risen above the rank of Colonel, and one of the few that completely exploited his position. The General Officer was a notorious panel chaser. Anyone he could blackmail into spending a night with him he would take full advantage of. Nobody on the ship had a good thing to say about the older drone, and the only reason anyone put up with Antaeus was because of his uncanny fighting abilities. Rumor has it, he was the one that took out the Autobot weapon specialist Irondhide back on Cybertron, but to Steve it was just a rumor. There were plenty of witnesses at the time to back up that he was the last one seen fighting the giant mech at the time, but no one saw what happened after that. The only thing that was known for certain was that when it was all over, Antaeus returned to the Decepticon army and Ironhide was never heard from again._

_Like plenty of other troops, Steve didn’t really believe Antaeus actually defeated the Autobot, since there was no one at the end of the fight to back it up with any canon. Despite no witnesses to the ending of their battle, the tall Eradicon still managed to impress the Lieutenant General enough to be promoted to Major General, much to many of the lower ranked drone’s dismay. Including Steve._

_One day after the Vehicon neglectfully slipped off his mask when he thought he was working alone, he didn’t know that the General Officer was in the storage room with him, and when the Eradicon made his presence known he didn’t hold back from being forward. Steve immediately rebuffed him, but for some reason this just encouraged the tall Eradicon to continue his advances. Every chance Antaeus got he would find Steve somewhere around the ship and try to seduce him. Once, Steve let his guard down long enough that he was slapped in his aft after bending to lift an energon crate, and that motivated the fed-up Vehicon to finally retaliate. After he dropped the crate, he quickly spun around and slapped his harasser. Steve might’ve put up with that if it was a much higher official like Knockout or Starscream (mostly because he would’ve definitely been off lined if he did… Of course if it was Starscream that spanked him, the drone could die happily), but not from someone that earned rank merely on a whim._

_Fortunately for Steve there were actual witnesses to this little slapping incident and it intimidated Antaeus enough to leave the Vehicon be for a time, and luckily for everyone else he wouldn’t be a bother for much longer. Every one-thousand years the troops would occasionally be rotated between the other ships that remain in the galaxy, and when the time came more than half the ship voted for Antaeus to be sent away. But now he was back. It had been at least fifteen hundred years since anyone on the Nemesis had seen him, and Steve theorized that nobody on the other ships wanted him aboard with them for much longer either._

_“Please Antaeus, leave me be.” The Vehicon rolled his optics and tried to push himself off the taller Eradicon. “I’m already having a rough night, and the last thing I need is you—Gah!”_

_Steve gasped when he felt a large servo reach under and behind his aft. The digits teased the base of his interfacing panel while Antaeus swiveled Steve gently to the side. The way they rocked from side to side it almost looked like they were dancing, until Steve’s back finally rested against a corridor wall. He was now pinned by the taller mech’s body and he had no where to run. The Vehicon squirmed and pushed against Antaeus’s chassis, but the perverted Eradicon wasn’t going to give him room to move._

_“Aww… Poor Steve.” Antaeus taunted his captive. He was one of the few drones that had an automatic sliding mask and he slid it back revealing his devious smirking faceplate. “Having such a hard time on this ship while I was away. How about you take your mask off and I’ll make it feel all better?”_

_“How about you move your servo off my aft, and I won’t rip it off at the wrist?!” Steve snipped and even gestured with his helm that he would head-butt the Eradicon if he got too close to his neck-cables._

_“Feisty as ever my little trooper.” The taller drone growled seductively. Once he found an opening to reach Steve’s neck he quickly latched onto it with his dental plates. When Antaeus rushed in to sensually bite the shorter drone, he accidentally bit down too hard._

_“OW!” Steve shouted angerly while he quickly unclipped the base of his visor and slipped it halfway up his faceplate. “You son of a—Nrgh!”_

_The Vehicon bit his captor in return and he viciously wriggled his helm while he gnawed into the sensitive circuitry. To make sure he still had a good hold on Antaeus he quickly grasped the side of his arm struts and managed to force the Eradicon to his knees. The force of the bite was so strong Steve began to taste cycled energon on his glossa, but he still held onto him. He had a message to send Antaeus and this time he was going to make sure it stuck with him._

_Soon the pain became so unbearable that Antaeus had no choice but to gut punch Steve as hard as he could. It did the trick, but the Vehicon had already left his mark. As he stammered backwards with his arm embracing his abdomen, Steve spat out a mouth full of energon and hunched over to violently cough in pain. Antaeus on the other hand was furious and quick to collect himself. While he clutched his neck he lunged to his pedes, believing Steve was still stumbling._

_“You little tart! I’ll rip you apart for that!”_

_“Yeah?!” Steve stood with a wide battle stance, and he immediately transformed his arm into his weapons mode. “You just try it you perv! I’ll blast you full of holes before you even lay a digit on me!”_

_Antaeus may have froze at the end of Steve’s barrel but he glared at the Vehicon with an intense death sentence in his burning red optics. This was the first time Steve had the unwanted privilege to see the Eradicon’s face. He wasn’t a bad looking mech, but that didn’t make him attractive to the Vehicon… Not in the least._

_“Just walk away…” Steve huffed. “Just walk away right now and we can forget this ever happened…”_

_“Oh I’ll walk away…!” Antaeus growled furiously. “But there is no way I’m ever going to forget this! Mark my words Steve!” The taller mech pointed deviously with his free servo while he cradled his bleeding neck. He had been rejected by Steve plenty of times, but this time he went too far and really humiliated the Eradicon. This would not go unpunished. “I will get you for this! You will pay… So you watch your back!”_

_“Just leave!” The Vehicon had enough, and he made that very clear when he charged his weapon to fire. “I’m not going to give you another warning!”_

_There was a brief stalemate between the two were they just glared at each other, but Steve didn’t flinch for a second. Cautiously, Antaeus backed away and slid his visor back into place, but before he disappeared around a corner, he repeated his threat._

_“Watch your back Steve… Because I will have my optic on it as well…” Steve also backed away and once he came to an intersection in the corridors, he bounded down the hall to his left. He ran for about thirty seconds before he found a small energon store room. He quickly entered the room and as a precaution he locked the door behind him. Steve couldn’t control the fierce pulsing in his spark chamber, but he did his best to finally calm himself. When his air vents let out a drawn-out sigh, he slowly slid to the floor on his knees._

_“Mistaking a drone for a symbiote… Angering a higher officer… And running into the most egotistical mech on this ship next to Megatron… What else can go wrong today…?”_

_No sooner had he said that, Steve heard some rustling in the crates behind him. With his running luck the Vehicon might’ve just stumbled upon an undiscovered scraplet trap. Then again, with the luck he’s been having lately he was very close to just welcoming death._

_“Oooh…” A voice wavered from behind the crates, which startled Steve back to his pedes. Scraplets don’t make noises like that, and if they did the Vehicon didn’t want to know what encouraged them to make it. “Ah-hah! Oh!”_

_At this point it was pretty obvious what was going on, and Steve wasn’t sure what to do about it. Should he make his presence known and apologize for the intrusion or just try and slip out the door? But when he heard the voice again, he noticed something familiar about it. He was hearing someone he knew._

_“Mmm… D-damn it…! Ah!”_

_Slowly Steve crept up to the tall stacks of crates, being lured by the sultry voice. He knew that this was perhaps the worst thing the Vehicon could do, but he couldn’t help his curiosity… And that familiar voice was just so hypnotizing. He got closer and closer to the maze of crates. As he approached the source of the exaggerated vocals, Steve felt his faceplate begin to heat and his interfacing panel pinged a signal to his processor. This voice… Could it be whom he thought it was?_

_“H-hot…” The voice rasped. “Oh… So hot… It… It hurts…”_

_It was. With one more glance over a random stack of energon, he found the source of the voice. It was Commander Starscream. He was sprawled on his back across two crates, and propped up on one of his elbow joints, but with his free arm…_

_“Primus…” Steve gasped quietly. “The Commander is pleasing himself in front of me…!” In utter shock the Vehicon didn’t even notice that his own spike cover had opened, but Starscream did._

_“Who’s there?” The flier sat upright and covered his exposed equipment. The atmosphere had turned so abruptly it startled Steve into tripping over his pedes. He landed on the floor so harshly his loose battle visor popped off, but he didn’t allow himself to linger on the ground for too long. He knew he was in real trouble now, and he needed to make himself look as pathetic as possible then leave before his Commander had the chance to discipline him._

_“F-f-f-forgive me Commander!” He groveled and backed away on his knees. “I didn’t mean to intrude! I’ll leave right away!”_

_“W-wait!” Starscream stretched out his arm and desperately beckoned the drone to move closer. “Please don’t leave… I n-need your touch…”_

_“Uh…” Dumbfounded, Steve lingered on all fours and just stared blankly at the beautiful flier. “C-come again, Commander?”_

_“If your good…” The slim silver mech slid back onto the crates and spread his leg struts apart. “You can ‘come’ as many times as you like…”_

_Steve would’ve been more embarrassed by the rattling sounds of his revving engines if it wasn’t completely overshadowed by how quickly his spike pressurized. He quickly stood and covered himself with his servos. His knees came together and his faceplate glowed blue under his wide-open optics. “Commander!” He gasped. “I-I-I’m not worthy to gaze upon you let alone touch you! I—!”_

_“Ah!” Starscream suddenly fell back flat onto the crates and arched his back almost painfully. “Please! Please do something! I’m having a horrible heat cycle and I can’t find any release! If I have to order you—Hah!”_

_The Vehicon moved closer to his higher officer as if he were possessed, then stood in front of him to gently lift one of his leg struts. Steve placed the flat of the ped over his chassis and glanced down the length of the leg. Starscream returned the gaze and watched as the drone’s servos slowly ghosted over his calf. He started at the top of the ankle and as his digits traveled downward towards the knee-joint, his digits teased the silver metal and wiring. While Steve reached further and further down, he allowed the ped to slide past the crook of his neck. When the ankle was aligned with his lip-plates the Vehicon delicately kissed it. He kissed, caressed, and gently nipped with his dermas enjoying the texture, the taste, and sounds he emitted from the seeker._

_“Primus… Strike me down now…” Steve heaved over the gorgeous leg and began to kneel in front of Starscream as he moved further up his thigh. “Because nothing will ever be as fulfilling in my function… How have I been so blessed with such a heavenly reward…?”_

_“Ohhh…” The seeker moaned and glided his servos over his chest and dermas. “S-say more sweet things like that… Serenade me… It has been so long since I’ve heard such sweet things…”_

_“Commander…” The over heated drone continued to leave a trail of enthusiastic kisses all the way to the flier’s knee, then over his thigh. “What more is there to say? Shall I tell you, you are beautiful? You are a living dream? If I did that, I would just be stating the obvious, so for now I will just say this… And if it is the wrong thing to say then I will worry of the consequences later…”_

_Steve finally landed on his knees and his lip-plates reached the end of Starscream’s thigh where they latched onto his pelvic plating. He was now mere inches away from his Commander’s spike and the tension in the slimmer mech’s frame was becoming agonizingly noticeable._

_“Oh Commander…” He whispered over Starscream’s erect member, and before he even touched it, he announced his promised statement. “For this moment… You are mine…”_

_“OH!” Starscream was already on the edge and he overloaded in front of Steve’s optics. “Yes! Oh Primus! Yes!”_

_The drone watched in astonishment. He was amazed that he hardly even needed to touch the seeker, and it was a major ego boost for the lowly Vehicon. As transfluid trailed over Starscream’s frame, Steve couldn’t control his servo traveling down to his own spike. With a firm grip he began to pump up and down his length. He knew that when Starscream’s processor cleared he would immediately be turned away. The higher up had gotten what he wanted from him, but if Steve wanted to find relief of his own he would have to be quick… Or at least he thought he did._

_“S-slow down…” Starscream weakly wrapped his legs around Steve’s frame. One was still dangling over his shoulder and the other caressed the back of the drone’s side. “Do you not know anything about Seeker heat cycles? I need to have multiple overloads for this heat to dissipate… Can’t you hold out for a little longer?”_

_Steve let go of his spike and glanced up to meet the gorgeous mech’s glossed over gaze. “Do you still desire me…? Commander Starscream?”_

_“Lean over me drone…” The seeker gave his meek order and even helped guide the Vehicon to rest in the right spots over his frame, so they could both be comfortable. Once they were settled Starscream noticed he had rested one of his servo’s over the drone’s helm. He was able to look up at his temporary lover for the first time, and he had found himself, for a lack of a better word, impressed by the violet mech’s features. Starscream smiled as his body began to heat again. “Tell me your designation… Your name…”_

_“I am called Steve, Commander.” The drone replied over the idling of his engines._

_“Mmm… Steve…” The flier purred his arousal. “You have very handsome optics… Such a lovely shade of gold.”_

_“Thank you Commander.” Steve blushed and was given quite a shock when Starscream opened his valve covering. “Steve…” The silver mech kissed the befuddled Vehicon and gestured with his hips he was ready for much more. “If you want me… Claim me as yours… Steve… Steve…”_

“Steve…” _Starscream’s voice seamed to echo this time and Steve’s vision began to blur. He could no longer feel the seeker below his frame, but a warm sensation began to tingle up the back of his strut._ “Steve… Steve…? Are you awake my soldier?”

“Hmm…” The violet mech groaned while his optics fluttered online. “Not yet… Such a good… Good flux…”

“Why settle for a flux when you can have the real thing?” His lover whispered over his audio receptor. It became apparent that warm feeling on his strut was actually Starscream’s servo, and it traveled further up his waist and rested in the curve of his abdomen.

“Well…” It was obvious that some time during his recharge Steve had turned over to rest on his front, so he needed to twist his frame onto his side, and he smiled devilishly as he reached out for Starscream. “If you put it that way?”

They kissed and caressed each other lovingly, but nothing really escalated beyond that. Something was wrong in Starscream’s EM field, and it was becoming very off putting. Steve was still registering his surroundings, and he couldn’t really tell what was happening, but he became very alert when he felt the large dent in his lover’s shoulder panel. He rushed to a seated position and with a worried expression he looked Starscream over. His shoulder was immensely damaged and there were large scuff marks over his chassis. Steve nearly wept when he saw the scratches over the side of Starscream’s beautiful faceplate.

“Commander?!” He whispered in horror. “Starscream?! What happened?!”

“It’s nothing…” The seeker smiled sheepishly and tried to sound reassuring, but the dull gleam in his optics gave away his resolve. “Starscream…?”

“Please Steve…” Starscream begged sadly. “I know how this looks, but I promise it’s not as bad as it appears. I just…” He paused and for a moment he lowered his optics. When he looked back up at his lover he softly cried. “I just need to be held a while… Please… Hold me Steve…”

“Of course.” Steve wrapped his arms around the distraught flier. He rocked his frame from side to side, trying to comfort his lover as best he could. “Shhh… There, there… I have you… I have you now.” He kissed the top of Starscream’s helm, then waited until he was ready to talk about what had happened. But the drone’s spark broke at the sight of the seeker’s adorable wings drooping behind his back.

“I love you Starscream…” Steve said, showing his support. “Know that I love you…”

“I’m sorry…” His commander sobbed. “I am so sorry…”

“What do you have to be sorry for—GAAAHH!!”

Without warning, Starscream pushed Steve away and with a hidden electrical prod he shocked the drone at the base of his chest. The Vehicon seethed with clenched dental plates and crashed backwards back onto the berth. It was only a brief shock, but Steve’s body twisted and tensed in agony. When he finally began to settle, he watched with wide optics as Starscream stood and loomed over him.

“C-Commander…” He choked on the taste of energon in his oral cavity. “Starscream… W-Why…?”

Steve reached out for his lover with his shivering servo desperately. Starscream took the servo in his own and knelt beside the berth. He was still crying, and he kissed the shaking limb with gusto, making it clear it would be the last time he ever would. With what little strength he had left Steve clung to Starscream, and he told himself if he just held onto it long enough, his lover wouldn’t be able to slip away from him… And he fought so hard to stay conscious.

“Forgive me…” Those were the last words Steve heard before his optics finally betrayed him, and he was consumed by darkness.

**-END-**


	22. A Walk Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Med-bay currently has a unique patient with a unique ailment. Meanwhile, Starscream must cope with what he did in the most dignified manner a Con in his position can manage... With high grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, don’t be afraid to ask questions and leave a review. I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 19

'If you’re going through hell, keep going.

-Winston Churchill

Something was wrong. Steve was conscious, but he couldn’t open his optics. They were locked tight and his frame reacted the same way. No matter how hard he tried, the drone just couldn’t move at all. He tried to open his oral cavity to speak but not a word was uttered. An abundance of questions flew through his processor. Where was he? How did he get here? Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he speak? Why couldn’t he… Remember anything? Nothing. Steve couldn’t remember anything that happened to him, and somehow he couldn’t even focus on the last thing he did. If he could move he might’ve panicked, but what exactly was there to panic about if he couldn’t remember if anything terrible happened to him? Maybe he was dead? That wouldn’t really be a surprise considering his battle filled function, but even drones believed they would one day become one with the All-Spark. So where was his bright light? Where was Primus? Why was he alone in the dark?

“Hold still!” A voice to the left of him ordered, reassuring the drone he was still alive. “If you squirm too much, I’ll end up taking out your other optic.” Steve’s optic was missing? He couldn’t feel anything at all, so for all he knew it really was gone. Much to the drone’s relief someone else answered the first voice.

“I can’t help it! I told you the mesh around the patch is still tender!”

“Yeah, and I told you to come back in one piece! Not to leave a piece behind!”

“I didn’t lose it on purpose! Ouch!”

“Don’t look at me like that! I told you to hold still!”

The two voices bickered back and forward with each other until Steve finally had enough. Gathering enough strength in the core of his tanks he forced himself to grunt. He could finally feel the atmosphere around him, and it was apparent he gotten the two bickering mech’s attention.

“He’s up.” The second voice stated followed by some rustling sounds.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook now.” The first voice chimed in as it approached closer to wherever Steve was. “We’ll continue your repairs when we get this soldier back on his pedes.” After awhile it had become apparent that the first voice belonged to Medical Officer Knockout, which meant there was a good chance Steve was currently in the Med-bay. The drone was very, very slowly regaining his awareness. His strength on the other hand was taking even longer to resurface, but he still tried to move. He barely felt his arm rise above the berth he found himself lying on, before it was pushed back down by the top of his wrist.

“You hold still too.” The medic addressed him with a softer tone then how he originally spoke to his partner, which Steve had concluded the second voice must be Officer Breakdown.

“Not that he can move much with a cordial patch.” Breakdown remade himself aware behind the drone. “Give me a minute, and I’ll unattached him.”

A cordial patch? Why was Steve attached to a cordial patch? Had he done something wrong? He wasn’t hiding anything. If he was asked for information that may have been useful to the war effort the Vehicon would’ve shared it without any hesitation. Why was he here at all?

“Hm-mm-mm…” Steve mumbled, still unable to formulate words. Soon he felt a soft pressure of someone’s forearm over his chassis and a slight tug on the back of his helm.

“It’s alright.” Knockout soothed. “Breakdown is going to remove a cordial adaptor from the back of your helm and I’m going to hold you down. You’re going to feel some pressure and then a sharp jolt, but it will pass quickly. On the count of three now. One. Two. Three!”

With a rapid twist and a pull Steve was free from his invisible bonds. Just as the doctor had explained to him there was an immediate jolt of pain searing down the base of his back struts. He tried to sit up and arch his back, but Knockout kept his promise and held the drone down. Steve choked on his gasps, feeling as if his intakes were going to burst, and his air vents were about to backfire. As his frame went rigid his servos reached up to clasp over his chest. He ended up grabbing one of Knockout’s wrists by mistake and he squeezed it nervously. It was his none verbal way of desperately asking for answers since he still couldn’t find a way to speak.

“Easy now.” The red mech answered and even patted the servo on his wrist. “Try to relax and concentrate on your air intakes. Follow me if you can. In…” Knockout took a long drawn out breath and spoke sympathetically on the exhale. “And out… Again in… And out…”

He repeated himself indefinitely until he was certain the Vehicon was following his instructions. “Very good. Are you feeling a little better?”

Steve could only nod his response as he exhaled his wavering breath. His optical visor flashed online not too much longer after that and through a fuzzy haze he saw the look of mild contempt on the red mech’s face.

“Good.” He huffed with a half-smile. “Now get your digits off my paint job.”

“S-sorry…” Steve whispered faintly while he slid his shaking servo back to his side. “W-w-where…? W-where…?”

“You’re in the Med-bay.” Breakdown confirmed what the drone had already suspected, but he wanted to be certain of it anyway. “You were in an accident and your comrades brought you to us.”

“Don’t try to speak yet.” Knockout chimed in again and slid both his servos under the back of the Vehicon’s neck to examine him closely. “I’m going to ask you some yes or no questions and I want you to answer me with a nod or a shake. Do you understand?”

The weak drone nodded and waited patiently for the round of questions to begin. “Very good. First question. Is your designation Vehicon drone ST-3V3? Also known as Steve?”

Steve nodded and waited again. “Okay. Do you remember the last thing that happened to you before you blacked out? Don’t speak yet, just move your helm.”

The drone sighed and paused a moment to concentrate on the last thing he had done. Images of the day before began to flash in his CPU. He was with someone… Or maybe a group of people, but it was still a bit of a blur. So with no clear answer he shook his head no.

“Alright.” Knockout’s servos left the Vehicon’s neck and reached down to his arm. The medic grabbed the limb gently by the wrist and bent it upward by the elbow. “I’m going to check all of your joints and wiring now. While I do this you relax and wait for your vocals to come back online. When you feel like you can speak just tap your digits on the metal of the berth and wait for my attention. Understand?”

With nothing else to do but nod his reply, Steve bowed his helm and waited for his strength to return. He huffed irritated over the berth, frustrated with the whole situation. He just wanted to know what happened and find out why he couldn’t remember anything. But what was bothering him most of all was the creeping feeling in his spark that told him he was missing something. Something that was once there was now either missing or just blocked off. Steve needed answers, and he couldn’t wait forever to get them. Knockout had managed to get all the way down to the drone’s pedes before he heard the tapping sound of a digit over the berth.

“Are you sure you’re ready to speak?” He asked as he set the strut down.

“… Yes…” Steve spoke in a very wispy, raspy voice, and he coughed over a crackle of static.

“Don’t force yourself.” The medic placed a servo over Steve’s chest and slid another behind his back. As he coaxed the Vehicon to sit up he gestured his helm at his partner to bring him something. “Breakdown is going to bring you a cube of coolant with some oil mixed in it. I know it’s not the best tasting drink, but it will help lubricate your vocals. Drink it slowly, and don’t worry about finishing it. Just swallow what you can.”

In the middle of his instructions Breakdown had already given Steve the cube. The giant mech had actually taken the drone’s servo and manipulated it to hold the glass. Then he held it under his faceplate so Steve could place the straw in his visor slit. The Vehicon was legitimately surprised by how gentle the large blue mech was being towards him. It was just as surprising by how kind Knockout was treating him. Steve never had the chance to really get to know the two higher officers, mostly because they wouldn’t have given him a chance in the first place. But this wasn’t what Steve was expecting at all if he ever found himself in their presence. Curiously, Steve took two sips of the bitter liquid and winced at the taste.

“Please,” he finally managed to whisper, “can you tell me what happened?”

“You were working on a damaged electrical circuit in the base of the ship. You can’t even remember that?”

The violet mech covered his battle visor casually with his free servo and sighed. He took a minute to think about it, but he could vaguely recall something like that happening. A sudden recollection caught his attention and remembered he had seen Soundwave not too far from that last memory.

“I do remember that.” He glanced up a little excitedly. “I remember that I found a small dirty Vehicon stuck in a crevasse. He was so tiny and covered in so much grease I thought he was a symbiote, and I brought him to Commander Soundwave then—.” He stopped speaking and hissed over the sharp pain between his optics. It was like he was watching a video in his mind’s eye and it just froze in place. He couldn’t see anything beyond that, and he felt like there was more. He knew there was more, but he couldn’t reach it. “There’s more… I… I know there is… I—.”

“Calm down.” Knockout patted the tired drone some more. “Some memory blocks are to be expected after what you went through.”

“What did I go through?” Steve asked. “How did I wind up in the Med-bay at all?”

“You were electrocuted Steve.” Breakdown answered after he set aside the cube of coolant. “After Soundwave sent you away you returned to help with the remaining repairs, but you didn’t notice the live cable that was sticking out of the wall when you got back. You tripped and accidently fell on it.”

“I did?” The drone couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His audios must’ve been damaged somehow, because nothing the two mechs in front of him made any sense. The part with Soundwave was right but the rest of it just didn’t fit. Steve was either remembering something wrong… Or somebody was lying.

The Vehicon just refused to accept the higher officers’ explanations and he pushed Knockout aside so he could stagger to his pedes. Breakdown took exception to Steve’s physical aggression to his partner, and he pushed the drone back down onto the berth.

“Take it easy.” He unintentionally growled. “We’re just trying to help.”

“Why?” Steve snarled and surprised both his higher officers with his attitude. “Why are you helping me? I am a drone. Why haven’t you just sent me away to the double digits?”

“Oh please, don’t lavish us with too much gratitude.” The medic rolled his optics and swiped the spot over his armor where Steve pushed him. “You are registered as a battle sufficient drone. That means you are eligible for higher official care if your injuries are severe enough.” Knockout rested his arm over the berth and then pointed at a charred burn mark below Steve’s violet chest armor. “Your spark had stopped pulsing… Twice. If you were sent to the double digits, you most likely wouldn’t be functioning right now.”

The drone was glad he was still wearing his battle visor. He was able to hide the look of resentment over his face. Something still didn’t sit right with him, and he was going to straighten this out even if it meant pushing the buttons of his superiors. Somehow it just felt that important to him, and he would even argue with Megatron right now if it meant he could get his answers.

“Why was I connected to a cordial adapter?” The Vehicon bowed his helm, trying to appear submissive. “If the problem was with my spark, why was my processor put under scrutiny?”

“It was just a precaution.” Breakdown stepped in to answer this time. “If your spark had off lined long enough it could leave permanent damage to your CPU. We were just making sure your mind still registered activity.”

Steve had heard enough. He pushed himself off the berth and this time he made sure he had enough momentum to push past both of the higher officers. “Thank you for your help and concern, but I feel fine now, and if you’ll excuse me I would like to return to my duties!” He didn’t add anything else, he didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t bother looking back. He just angerly ran out of the room and disappeared into the darkness of the battleship’s halls.

Knockout and Breakdown stood in place for a time, bewildered by the sudden turn of events before them. The red mech broke the awkward silence first and he chuckled smugly. “I can see why Starscream likes this one so much. He’s got quite the attitude on him.”

“I really hope Starscream knows what he’s doing.” Breakdown sighed sadly, feeling a small amount of empathy for the Vehicon. “Blocking of his memories… And that far back in his past…”

“You heard what he said Breakdown.” Knockout walked over to his partner in understanding. “The kid could easily become a target if Megatron finds out who he is. It’s plausible deniability. If Steve can’t remember the time he spent with Starscream, it won’t sound like a lie if he denies being his lover.”

“I still feel bad for the kid.” The blue mech frowned as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I could handle it if you suddenly forgot who I was.”

“ _If_ he forgets Starscream.” The medic shrugged his shoulders but allowed Breakdown to keep embracing him. “There was no way we could erase that many years of memories without disrupting the proper function of his CPU. All we can do is block off the memories and hope nothing triggers them.” The snooty mech suddenly felt a dash a sympathy as well and pouted a little as he snuggled closer to his partner’s frame. “That means Starscream will have to be careful and avoid the drone as best he can. I don’t know what I would do if I knew you were so close, but I couldn’t be anywhere near you.”

“Knockout…” Breakdown bent his knees so he could tenderly kiss the red mech. He continued to kneel and when he rested on the floor, he aligned his helm with Knockout’s silver abdominal plating. He gave the beautiful metal another chaste kiss before he nuzzled his fore-helm over it and cradled his servos around the sides of the slim waist. “Don’t be sad my love… I’m not going anywhere. Not without you… Or our little one.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Knockout smiled again, reveling in the sensation of ease his lover effortlessly placed him in. “We don’t know if I have conceived yet, and even if I have there’s nobody in there yet. Not for another three weeks.”

“I know.” The former wrecker sighed but stayed where he was. The medic however, furled his optic ridges and gently fondled the side of Breakdown’s helm.

“I still need to tighten that optical panel.”

“I know,” Breakdown repeated, “but can we stay like this a little longer. I just want to hold you.”

Knockout’s smile widened and he wrapped an arm around the back of the larger mech’s helm. “Okay…” He whispered warmly.

* * *

The Vehicon storeroom at the base of the ship was slow that evening and Starscream was glad to practically have the bar to himself. After he left Steve with Knockout and Breakdown, the seeker needed to find some place he could stay and keep his helm down for a while. He almost never spent time with the troops during their recreational time off, so it was an ideal place to hide from Megatron. The flier managed to turn a few helms as he walked through the handful of loitering Vehicons. But with a few quick and angry glances Starscream made it clear he wanted to be left alone. He found a corner of the makeshift bar to sit at and ordered a large glass of highgrade. He was hoping it was enough to numb him for the time being, but half way through the cube it only seemed to worsen his depression. Letting Steve go was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and the worst thing about this whole mess is that he knew he should’ve ended it sooner. If their trysts had ended sooner it might not have hurt so much to leave him.

Starscream finished the cube in front of him and ordered another. He finished that one and then ordered one more. Half way through his last cube he felt his equilibrium shift and unfortunately he could still feel his spark breaking, but at least he didn’t really care about it any more… Or at least for a moment or two. The seeker wasn’t exactly a light weight, but as his faceplate began to heat his helm felt heavy. Because he rested into his arms over the counter, Starscream didn’t notice the drone behind him finally sit next to him.

“My, my, my…” The drone said tauntingly. “It’s rare enough to find a flier drone in the store rooms at night, but to find a Commander cruising the troops usual haunt is a very rare gift.”

“Frag off.” Starscream didn’t even look up from his arms. He wanted to be left alone and he wasn’t going to budge from this decision. The drone, however, wasn’t taking the hint. Or he was just refusing to acknowledge it.

“So tense.” He snickered and reached his arm around the slimmer mech’s shoulders. “Such anger doesn’t suit a gorgeous mech like yourself…” The drone leaned in closer and whispered into Starscream’s audios. “You know, the perfect cure to such tension is to spend a night with someone… If you desire Commander I can—.”

“I said frag off!” The flier swung his frame with his clawed servo out right. He was so overcharged he missed his target entirely and nearly slipped off his seat. The drone, which Starscream now clarified was an Eradicon, had caught him under his injured shoulder. The slim silver mech winced from the pain, but he quickly composed himself and tried to push the Eradicon away. “If you don’t step away from me this instant, I will report your insubordination to Megatron!”

“Go ahead.” The taller mech called his Commander’s bluff. “In fact, may I join you? I have an interesting story to report to the warlord as well. You see, I saw the most interesting thing the other day. I saw a friend of mine enter your chambers… What was that Vehicon’s name again? Oh yeah! Steve, I think it was.”

“What…?” Starscream gasped quietly. “You… You saw…”

“Oh yes Commander Starscream… Not only have I witnessed such a tryst, I managed to record it on my visor cam.” The Eradicon slid back the bottom half of his mask and smiled sinisterly. The look of utter shock over the second in command’s faceplate was beyond arousing.

“My name is Antaeus by the way…” His free servo discreetly slipped slowly up Starscream’s thigh. The seeker shivered, but allowed it to happen, now fearing he would upset the taller mech. Antaeus hummed while his servo traveled further up the seeker’s leg and leaned closer to his helm again. “What do you say we continue this conversation in my personal quarters…? I have my own cask of fine highgrade. It’s much better than this home stilled swill they serve here.”

All Starscream was able to do was shake in distain. He was so disgusted he was on the verge of purging his tanks. After a long pause of staring into the distance and allowing the drone to manhandle him a little longer, he stood with his wings dipping in horror. On a deep sigh and an exasperated voice he answered his blackmailer.

“Lead the way… Antaeus…”

**-END-**


	23. Starscream & Antaeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING BEFORE CONTINUING THE CHAPTER!!
> 
> Starscream has been lured to a random drones chambers... But he is the second in command of the Discepticon army, so he can hold his own against a blackmailer... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ HERE FIRST!! This chapter is stronger than my previous chapters. If anyone has a problem with non-consensual stories, please feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Starscream & Antaeus

Chapter 19.2

Starscream was legitimately surprised by the size of Antaeus’s quarters. It wasn’t as grand as his own chambers but considering this was part of the drones’ dormitories it was quite impressive. It was a single large room with a very large bay window. His berth, one of decent size, was placed in front of it. It wasn’t dark out yet and there was actually a rather nice sunset peering through the glass. What would most likely be a dark and gloomy room was encased in a golden shroud of warm light. It reminded the seeker of that kind look in Steve’s optics, and he felt his sadness dip further downward. The emotional shift must have seeped through his EM field, because the drone that had followed him into the room slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and chassis. Starscream emitted a low growl of disgust but allowed the taller mech to embrace him. Yet when he felt lip-plates teasing the back of his neck the seeker pulled himself away. He never turned around to face his extortionist and he crossed his arms in an attempt to protect himself from the feeling of exposure. It didn’t help and he found himself loitering over the random furniture in the center of the room.

Antaeus chortled as he stepped away from the second in command. He walked further over to a corner of the room. There was a collection of energon crates stacked on their sides, creating a makeshift liquor cabinet. He smirked as he reached in and grabbed one cube. He also grabbed a crystal pitcher and filled the cube with highgrade practically to the brim.

“I apologize for the room temperature drink.” He said as he walked back with the glass in hand. “Even higher-ranking drones are limited to the luxuries they are given, but I assure you the brand is high quality.” The Eradicon reached around and swirled the cube in front of Starscream’s helm. The seeker sneered and took the glass from Antaeus, if for nothing more than to appease the drone’s taunting. For a while, Starscream also toiled with the cube. He noticed that the drone had also added a glass stirrer for some reason, but the flier just shrugged it off as the troop making a low-class mistake. Before he sipped on the warm liquid he also toiled with the clear stick. Then he finally turned around to face Antaeus.

Starscream took note of the taller mech’s faceplate, now that his visor was fully removed. He had red slanted optics with small triangular accents adorning the outer edges of the sockets. Like most mechs on the Nemesis he had thin lateral lines running down the sides of his face. They were actually similar to the lines that ran down the seeker’s cheeks, but the shape of Antaeus’s helm was slightly different. He didn’t have a round face, but it wasn’t long and slim like Starscreams’. Inevitably, Antaeus wasn’t a bad looking mech, but it was rather strange he didn’t have any scratches on his faceplate. He was obviously a battle sufficient drone, so he should have a few scars. Even if he had buffed them out there would be an indentation left behind, but the metal was smooth and even a little shiny. Antaeus perhaps had the most perfect metal and mesh that Starscream had ever seen on a drone, but that didn’t mean he found the mech attractive. In fact, that satisfied and smug smirk the taller mech wore with such pride sickened him, and it compelled the seeker to take a larger swill of the highgrade.

“Woah… You can really put it away when you want to.” The Eradicon inched his way closer to his Commander. “But you don’t have to rush… We have all night after all…”

“All night for what?” Starscream hissed and jerked his shoulder back as the drone ghosted his servo over it. “Do you care to explain yourself in fuller detail? In fact, if you truly have the intention of blackmailing me I would like to see some proof you have anything over me.”

The expression of smugness never faltered over Antaeus’s helm, and he barely stepped away to reach for a remote on the table behind him. With it he used it to turn on a medium sized holo-screen at the foot of his berth. The footage was reversed from where he stood, but it was clear that the Eradicon was telling the truth. He did have video of Steve entering Starscream’s quarters, and he even had audio feed of the seeker calling the Vehicon by name. This wasn’t ideal, but if Starscream remained calm and distant there was a chance he could convince the drone he was wasting his time.

“So, you have proof that I, a commanding officer, invited a troop to spend a night in my personal quarters.” He nonchalantly sipped on the cube again. “I’m not the first, and I’m definitely not the last. If that is really all you have then I think our business is concluded. You have nothing.”

The slim flier turned on his heels and gestured to the door, but Antaeus stepped in front of him. His wicked grin only reflected the glimmer of arrogance in his red irises. “Really? So you’re saying Megatron wouldn’t be interested in this video?”

“Not in the slightest.” Part of that was true. It was a very short film and despite the fact he said Steve’s name Starscream could easily explain it away as something innocent. Even though the seeker stood confident and upright, Antaeus remained unaffected. The taller mech lifted his servo still holding the remote, and when he pushed a random sequence of buttons, another holo-screen appeared against the wall opposite the berth. Another recorded image of Steve and Starscream was played. This time they were canoodling in the halls outside of Steve’s room. Fortunately the Vehicon’s back was facing the camera, so nobody could see his face. But the audio feed was much more incriminating this time.

_“Steve…! Oh Steve…! Yes!”_ The past version of the Commander cried out, much to his present counterparts’ horror.

“You know, Soundwave is not the only mech with skills in operating surveillance.” The Eradicon chortled. “If the first video won’t get our master’s attention, do you think this one will do the trick?”

“Stop…” Starscream clenched both his servos over the cube. Bowing his helm he looked away from the screen in the opposite direction, but another holo-screen appeared where his optics landed.

“What about this one?” Antaeus moved closer again and loomed his frame over the seeker’s back. “You are surprisingly flexible. Did you know you could bend that far back?”

“Stop…” The seeker repeated himself and closed his optics. His faceplate burned angerly as he listened to the sounds of his own panting over a speaker.

“Hang on… I’ve got one more.” Another screen appeared and this time there was no avoiding the incrimination against Starscream and Steve. “I think this one might be my favorite. Oh! Listen to this next part! It’s a real kicker!”

_“Oh Primus Steve!”_ The past seeker screamed. _“So good…! You’re so good! B-better than Megatron!”_

“Stop!! Damn you! Just stop!” Starscream spun around again and threw the rest of the highgrade into the drone’s face. Antaeus sneered a little before he grasped the base of his Commander’s wounded shoulder. His grip was so tight and violent it forced Starscream to lean into the Eradicon’s front. The seeker grimaced and squeezed the cube in his opposite servo so harshly it nearly shattered. “Gah! Just get on with it already! Tell me what you want from me so I can bribe you properly and leave! What do you want from me?!”

“What I want from you?! Nothing!” Antaeus grabbed the side of Starscream’s less damaged arm and briefly shook the seeker aggressively. “What I want is to make that little mesh biter of yours suffer! You are here as a product of his sin against me…” Starscream stared up at him. His wide optics began to fill with fluids because the pain in his shoulder was so bad, but most of all he was just stunned and also terrified. The taller mech holding him stared back at him with wide red optics of his own, but Antaeus was also smiling like a mad mech. His intakes heaved heavily over the smaller flier’s faceplate. He even let one of Starscream’s arms go so he could trace his digits over the seeker’s parted dermas. “Ooooh…” He released a chilling sigh. “I like that look in your optics… And I can’t wait to see the look on Steve’s face when he finds out how I defiled his beloved Commander and made him my glitch!”

Starscream wanted to make good on his name and scream at the top of his air vents. He wanted to kick, claw, scratch, bite, anything physical so he could really show this insubordinate hack just how he became the second in command of the entire Decepticon army… But he couldn’t move. The seeker’s entire frame started to shake drastically, and he felt so weak he could no longer hold on to the cube in his servo. He dropped it and it shattered between the two mechs pedes.

“Wha-t…?” He slurred. “What iss-ss… Hhh-happening…?”

“Did you enjoy the highgrade? _Commander?_ ” Antaeus taunted Starscream even more. “I can’t believe you, the most stuck up Decepticon on the ship, didn’t question the swivel stick in your cube.”

“Th-the… Sss-stick…?” The seeker went limp and was only able to stay up right by Antaeus’s arms.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” The tall drone shuffled over to his berth, dragging the tips of Starscream’s pedes across the floor. “The stick was laced with a paralyzing aphrodisiac. Just a little… Added insurance. Don’t worry though, you won’t be completely paralyzed. Just enough to weaken and make you a little more compliant… And as for the aphrodisiac… Well…” Starscream was suddenly thrown from the Eradicon’s arms and he landed onto the berth. He sprawled out groggily over the metal mesh with his legs hanging partially off the edge. He could also feel a tingling heat rise in his tanks, and he prayed it was his tanks preparing to evacuate. But it was worse than that… The seeker was beginning to feel aroused, and he absolutely despised himself for feeling such away. Even if it wasn’t his fault. “Nn-n-no…” He convulsed and tried to concentrate on moving his arms, but they felt as heavy as lead. He managed squirm back a little when Antaeus crawled over his frame and started pawing his armor attentively.

“No… N-no… Don’t… Touch me… V-vile drone…”

“Oooo… Talk dirty to me…” Antaeus took hold of the base of Starscream’s hips and pushed him further onto the berth. “Because when that paralyzing agent fully circulates your system, that’s all you’ll be able to do… That is until I entice you pass the feeling of euphoria and transform you into a writhing mess of wonton screams of pleasure…”

As the Eradicon flipped the seeker onto his front, Starscream hissed at him through tight dental plates. “D-don’t… Flatter y-yourself… Uh!”

Antaeus pulled his prey’s aft against his pelvic plating and grinded against the pert backside. While Starscream was propped up on his knees, the tall drone rested his frame between the seeker’s parted wings. He started licking the back of Starscream’s neck cables. The feeling of his hot exhaust rolling down the side of the smaller mech’s helm was enough to make him retch. Antaeus’s oral lubricants were so abundant it drizzled past Starscream’s flush filled cheek and enticed the seeker to ball his servos into fists. It was all the weak flier could do to keep himself from purging. Fortunately he was able to distract himself by the sound of Steve’s voice. The videos he was shown were still playing on a loop and he could hear his former lover adorning him from afar.

_“Oh Commander…”_ The kind voice echoed in Starscream’s drug induced processor. _“You are so beautiful… I don’t deserve you…”_

“St-Steve…” He whimpered and using his digits he coaxed his servo to crawl to the side of his helm. He tried so hard to reach out to the holo-screen and seek out his source of comfort, but the drug was still ravishing his body in its early stages. Starscream was too weak to lift his hand properly, but he tried as best he could. “Steve… Steve…”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to say another mech’s name when you’re fragging someone else?” The Eradicon laced his three large digits with the reaching servo. Then he lulled his dermas over Starscream’s audio receptor. “But that’s alright… You can say whatever you like if it helps you get your engines rumbling.”

“Like I n-need your permission…” Starscream’s vocals were finally starting to even out. The paralyzing agent was cycling within him quickly, but it still pooled into his limbs. The aphrodisiac was just as unforgiving, and as the warm tingling in his tanks traveled along his body his interfacing panels, to the small fliers increasing horror, slid open. “Mmmm…” Antaeus reached under Starscream’s frame and traced his digits along the outer rim of a heavily lubricated valve. “You’re already this wet? How much of this is the drug? Or are you that much of a whore you’ll slip your cover for any drone that touches you?”

“Uhn…” Starscream cried. “Just get it over with and take what you want from me… Leave Steve alone and…” He swallowed hard and forced himself to say what he needed to next. “You can have me… Entirely. You don’t need to use the drug again… J-Just call upon me and I will be there to fulfill your needs. Hah!”

“Tempting.” The Eradicon chortled and inserted all three of his digits into the valve. He spread the metallic fingers wide and stretched the elastic mesh almost painfully. “But the temptation to torment that little chrome licker is just too great…” His paneling slid back, and his spike fully pressurized from listening to Starscream’s desperate heaving. He aligned the head of his growing member outside of the valve. “Don’t worry though, Commander… Steve will live. I just want him to suffer greatly.”

“No…!” The weak mech squirmed. “Leave him alone…! Just take me and—AHH!!”

“I will have you either way.” Antaeus didn’t leave any room for Starscream’s pleas. He thrusted inside the valve rough and unforgiving. “This is just sweet minerals sprinkled on my energon… Uhn! You’re surprisingly tight for a whore. Tell me… Does it feel good? Hm?”

The seeker merely buried his face into the berth. He wanted to scream, but he wasn’t going to give his molester the satisfaction. However, he couldn’t stop the consistent flow of his tears. The pain was so strong Starscream was almost certain the taller mech had torn something, but his valve stayed lubricated and his spike slowly started to pressurize. If he felt any pleasure from this it was because of the aphrodisiac, not from anything Antaeus did.

“Look ahead Starscream…” Antaeus slowly rotated his hips as he sat upward for more momentum. “Feel free to watch the video if it helps. In fact, take it all in and enjoy it, because that will be the last time you see a smile on his faceplate.”

“Steve…” Starscream wept. “Steve… I’m sorry… I am so sorry…”

“Interesting.” The drone smirked as he gradually started to slip the length of his spike back out nearly all the way to the tip, then slowly pushed it back into the hilt. “Tell me, what are you sorry for? If Steve could hear you right now… What would you tell him?” The seeker fell silent again, but Antaeus wasn’t going to let up. He grabbed Starscream roughly by his hips and forced his spike further inside the valve. “Say it! I want to hear it!”

“AH! Steve, I love you!” The second in command howled in agony. “I… I’m so sorry I never said it to you! I never knew how much I did until I turned you away! When I realized I had felt such a way for you it frightened me…! And like the coward that I am… I pushed you away. Even if it was for your own safety, I should’ve at least said I love you once… If only just once…”

“Aww… How sweet.” Antaeus revved his engines, indicating his libido was draining his patients. With his arms he slid under Starscream’s frame and lifted him against his own. As the seeker mewled from the shift in position, the mech behind him pointed to the holo-screen ahead of them. “Go ahead and say it again. He just might hear you…”

Through a forced lust filled haze, Starscream’s optics followed the Eradicon’s servo to the other side of the room. His helm lurched in shock when he noticed the lens of a camera gazing back at him. “Wha?! What are you—?!”

He screamed as soon as Antaeus wrapped his arms around the distraught seeker’s chassis and waist. The drone violently started thrusting into Starscream and made sure the full front of his body was entirely exposed. “Smile Commander…” Antaeus grunted. “Your lover can see you…”

“N-NO!!” Starscream did the best he could to thrash and try to escape from the taller mech’s grasp, but because of the drug it was no use. “No! No Steve! D-don’t look! Look away! Please!! AH-HAH!”

The seeker was forced to stay in one place and had no choice but to endure all of Antaeus’s abuse. There was no attention given to his spike or any of his wires. There were some obvious signs of his arousal, but there was just too much pain for him to focus on it fully. Plus he was just too humiliated to really care.

“How about you tell me how Steve touched you.” The Eradicon tilted Starscream’s helm to the side and started to lick the side of the seeker’s neck. “I could copy his touch… Make you feel better…”

“Uhn! You… You can go straight to the Pits!” Starscream spat. He regretted his statement instantly when Antaeus’s speed increased.

“Fine then!” The taller mech snarled. “Suffer through it!” Without warning Antaeus bit into Starscream’s neck. The smaller flier cried again in pain as he felt the thick, warm liquid run past his neck-cables and down his chest. It became obvious that wasn’t the only place the seeker was bleeding, when he felt the same sensation drip down the inside of his thighs.

“Steve…!” Starscream sobbed, the thoughts of his lover being his only source of comfort. “Steve…! Oh Steve…!”

Finally, Antaeus’s gyrations became ridged and shallow. His overload was eminent and once it was achieved, it would be over. Starscream didn’t care if he managed to find relief, he just wanted it to be done and over with. He got his wish after three last hard thrusts and was absolutely repulsed by the rushing feeling of transfluid shooting inside of him. The seeker cringed and convulsed in abhorrence. The warm liquid became so abundant it started to seep through the lips of his valve and trickled with a mix of bleeding energon down his thigh. Antaeus groaned and tightened his hold on Starscream, practically constricting the slimmer mech. And when the Eradicon had nothing left to offer, he dropped Starscream.

The seeker fell with dead weight onto his chest. He could feel Antaeus’s now flaccid member slide out of him as he permitted himself to rest on the berth. Starscream still had an erection, and it was starting to hurt as it lingered on and on… But he just didn’t care. He didn’t want the drone to touch him anymore, so he balled his frame into a fetal position as best he could. He just wanted the drug to dissipate on its own, and rest. He could push past the pain as long as it meant Antaeus would stop touching him, but it was never going to happen as long as the Eradicon still called the shots.

“No…!” The seeker clasped the edge of the berth above his helm and with whatever strength he could gather. He feebly held onto it as Antaeus pulled the smaller mech’s legs down and apart. “You got what you wanted… Just leave me be…! Please…!”

“But you haven’t overloaded yet.” The twisted drone leered over Starscream’s spike with a sickening hungry look in his optics. “Just relax… Don’t deny yourself a release. It’s not healthy for seekers to ignore the symptoms of a heat cycle after all.”

“I-I’m not on a heat cycle anymore…” Starscream whimpered. “What I’m going through right now… Is unnatural and it can dispel on its own if left alone.”

“Perhaps it can…?” Antaeus pondered before he licked the tip of the spike. “But why risk it?”

“NO!!” The smaller flier wailed when the drone swallowed his spike to the hilt. “No more! Please stop! Ah-hah! St-stop!” None of this was Starscream’s fault. Not once did he ask to be violated in such away, but he still never felt more ashamed in his entire function. He didn’t want to feel anything good from this monster. He didn’t want to feel pleasure from his touch. All he wanted… Was Steve. Starscream wanted Steve in his embrace so much he thought his spark was going to extinguish. The best he was offered in place of his lover’s physical presence was the constant looping video of his blackmail, but when his torment was finally over Steve was going to be next. Starscream couldn’t let that happen. Not after the drastic lengths he went through to protect the Vehicon from Megatron. If it took the seeker’s last intake, he would find away to protect his precious drone from Antaeus as well.

_“Starscream…”_ Steve’s voice sang heavenly into Starscream’s audio receptor, adding a natural feeling of ecstasy to his frame. _“I love you… Know that I love you…”_

“I do know Steve…” He smiled weakly at the holo-screen. He began to pant heavily as Antaeus bobbed his helm up and down the throbbing erection, but the seeker’s focus remained with Steve. Before he climaxed, Starscream reached for the video. “I do know... Uh! I… I just wish you still did…”

**-END-**


	24. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has found himself in a frightful mess. Meanwhile, Knockout has finished running some tests on Cass, and his discovery could change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Don’t be afraid to review and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers.
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 20

_'I got lost but look what I found.'_

_-Irving Berlin_

The sunlight cascaded over the seeker’s faceplate. He had fallen into a deep stasis, so he had a little trouble opening his optics so early that morning. The first thing his processor registered was the feeling of pain. It was an unforgivingly sharp ache in his abdomen, and it became even worse when his tired processor registered his surroundings. Starscream hadn’t forgotten where he had fallen into recharge, but he was in a large state of denial. He didn’t want to believe that he had fallen so easily into such an obvious trap, and he was caught by a drone no less. Starscream was the second in command of the entire Decepticon fleet, and yet he was taken advantage of by an inferior mech. Antaeus was surprisingly cunning for a drone, but Starscream could be just as sly. Good thing the Eradicon was quick with his explanations the other night. Otherwise the seeker would’ve blasted him the moment those long silver digits traced the outside of his shoulder. But it was also a good thing for the Eradicon that Starscream was slightly overcharged when he sat down to chat.

It was a combination of drunkenness and manipulation that had ensnared Starscream into following the drone back to his room. And had he been more coherent he would’ve paid more attention to the voice in the back of his helm that told him this wasn’t going to end well. But he needed to know for sure that Antaeus was telling the truth, and if the footage he had of Steve and the seeker were at all incriminating. After Starscream watched the first recording he was almost certain he would be able to brush it off as nothing, but he wasn’t expecting the Eradicon to have more videos of him and Steve… Videos of the two interfacing in the storerooms.

Perhaps that was the worst part of all of this. Starscream knew that this was all of his fault and his processor was drowning in thoughts of could’ve, would’ve, should’ve. He could’ve just killed Antaeus, he would’ve if he was sober enough to recollect his surroundings, but he should’ve just ended this all sooner… By ending his relationship with Steve in the beginning.

Starscream finally shifted on the berth and cried silently into his forearm. The pain in his waist engulfed his entire being and he had to curl his knees up to his chassis to help ease the ache inside his gut. That was tolerable compared to the feeling of the Eradicon’s frame still cradling him along his back. An arm strut was laced over his shoulder and he cringed when the winged appendage pulled him in closer, which meant Antaeus was also stirring from his rest.

“Hmm…” The taller mech hummed in the back of his captives’ neck-cables. “Good morning Commander… Did you recharge well?”

“Get off me.” Starscream spat and shrugged his arms in an attempt to free himself from the one-sided embrace.

“Uh, uh, uh…” Antaeus’s hold tightened and he whispered seductively in a mocking manner. “Don’t struggle. Just lie back and relax. You don’t have to be anywhere for a while anyway.” The drone trailed his servo down Starscream’s side, grinning as the seeker sneered. The seeker felt an acidy lump at the back of his throat when the Eradicon behind him sat up right on his side and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t try to make this something romantic.” Again Starscream tried to pull himself away, only to be pulled back into an unwanted caress. “Just leave me be so I can collect myself and get out of here.”

“Not so fast. There are a few ground rules I would like to discuss with you.” The drone grabbed the seeker’s wrists and pinned them above his helm. Starscream was now partially lying on his back with his knees pointing to the side. He wept softly as the transition rattled his sore insides, but he bit his dermas to prevent his moaning of agony from escaping between them. Antaeus’s vocals rumbled in dark pleasure and he aligned his faceplate over Starscream’s neck cables. “I have given some thought to what you have suggested to me last night… And I think I will take you up on that offer.”

“Offer?” Starscream had nearly forgotten that he had given Antaeus a proposition in an attempt to protect Steve from the Eradicon’s wrath, but Antaeus made it very painfully obvious he wasn’t interested in negotiating last night. “Why the sudden change of spark? You made it rather clear that you were not really after me.”

“Are you saying you would prefer if I went after Steve instead?” The taller mech bent forward and attempted to kiss the commander on his lip-plates. He chuckled when Starscream lurched his helm away, so he reached for the seeker’s neck cables instead. “I will go after Steve eventually, but I did rather enjoy myself last night. I now see why Steve always had such a little crush on you. That frame of yours is just unbelievable…” Slowly the Eradicon released one of Starscream’s wrists and began to slip his servo down the seeker’s sleek frame. Antaeus was delighted to see the mech beneath him shiver, even if it was coming from pure abhorrence. “Tell you what. I’ll make you a deal. As long as you keep me satisfied, I will stir clear of your prized valve nibbler… Until I tire of you anyway.”

With his arm finally free Starscream quickly adjusted his servo under the taller mech’s chest. From this position there was nowhere for the drone to go, and if the seeker decided to deploy his rocket, Antaeus would have no way of escaping its blast. But he didn’t look worried about it.

“And what’s stopping me from just blasting you right now?” The slim mech hissed angerly through tightly clenched dental plates. “You can’t go anywhere near Steve if you’re not functioning at all.”

“Well why didn’t you just blast me last night?” The Eradicon reached for the armed appendage on his chest and aligned it in perfect symmetry with his spark chamber. “Did you forget about the footage I have of you and Steve? Oh! But you’re thinking that if I’m out of the picture, I can’t show anyone the video… Including Megatron.”

“Keep talking.” Starscream sneered and even clicked his fingers to indicate he was ready and willing to fire his weapon. “It will make it even easier to just end you right here… Not that it is such a difficult decision to begin with.”

“Then I should probably let you know that if I’m not around to regularly boot my computer system within a twelve-hour time window, that footage I have saved to the server will automatically upload to the ships main video feed.” Antaeus sat upright and with his remote in hand he switched on all of his holo-screens. Everyone one of them replayed his previous blackmailing footage. “I have it protected with so many firewalls that even Soundwave wouldn’t be able to stop the feed right away. By the time he gets through them all, it’ll be too late… Every con on this ship will see and hear all of the nasty things you let that Vehicon do to you.”

“You’re the one whom did nasty things too me!” The seeker snapped and quickly pointed his activated arm to a small computer station in the far-right corner of the room. “And what if I just destroy your system along with all of the _evidence_ you have against Steve and I?! What would you have against me then?!”

“The very same footage you seek to destroy…” The taller flier shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Just another trick I have up my struts. If anything happens to my hard-drive, it has a time release reboot system that backs up any data I have saved in it. It’s rather intriguing really, in literally three seconds the system realizes it’s about to shut down for good, then the security measures kick in and—.”

“I don’t give a scrap!” Starscream had enough of Antaeus’s shenanigans. He pointed his arm back under the drone’s chassis and forced himself to lean upward. He suppressed any pain he felt in his frame and snarled in his extortionist’s faceplate. “You will stay away from Steve either way or I will—!”

“Do absolutely nothing…” Antaeus just couldn’t hold back his maniacal laughing when he interrupted his captive. “Have you also forgotten about the new footage we recorded last night?” With his remote he reprogramed the holo-screen at the side of the berth. Starscream’s distressed and hyperventilated voice echoed through the room. He turned his helm away, unable to stare and relive his torment.

“T-turn it off…” The seeker cried softly and pulled his arm away in defeat. He was properly trapped. The idea of Antaeus showing Megatron the video of him and Steve seemed ideal compared to the thought of Steve seeing this… Video of him being unwillingly ravished by an Eradicon. “You made your point… Please turn it off…”

“Give it a minute…” The drone began salivating both from the film, and the way Starscream submitted beneath him. “I like the way you beg here…”

_“NO!! Stop! Ahhh-hhh! Don’t…! Don’t touch me there! Steve! Please don’t look! Please look away!”_

“If I must beg some more then I will!” Starscream cried. “Please turn it off! Don’t show the film to Megatron or Steve, and I will… I will surrender to you… Please turn it off now!”

Out of nowhere, Antaeus turned off the film, then grabbed hold of Starscream’s knee-joints so he could spread them apart. The seeker gasped in agony. When the base of his frame was twisted so abruptly his abdomen ignited in a rushing burning sensation, and his body arched painfully. His servos clawed over his chest as he wept and reeled his helm upward. “Wait…!” He whimpered. “You’ve hurt me last night…! Please… No valve play… Not for a while…”

“Aww… Really?” The taller mech groaned. “Very well… I can be a beast at times, but I’m not a complete monster. Close your struts.”

Starscream closed his optics and sighed with relief. He felt so reprieved he even compelled himself to say thank you, but the feeling of liberation was very short lived when he felt the Eradicon crawl up his body. Antaeus placed his legs on both sides of the seeker’s arms, pinning him in place. “Wha-? What are you—?”

“Well your oral cavity isn’t in any pain, is it?” Antaeus’s spike pressurized right in front of the smaller flier’s face. “If you satisfy me properly, I’ll let you rest for a couple of days… So watch those dental plates, C _ommander_.” The seeker sneered with reluctance, but he yielded and allowed the Eradicon to slide in his erection. Again, the drone didn’t give Starscream time to adjust, and he thrusted his hips viciously over the second in command’s helm.

The seeker hardly coughed or gagged. He just laid there and allowed Antaeus to continue his abuse. He also kept his optics closed and thought of Steve. Not only would his lover never remember him, but with any grace from Primus or the All-Spark, Steve would never know the lengths Starscream went through to keep him safe.

* * *

“Knockout? Did you leave the computer running?” Breakdown asked as he wiped away the last few traces of lubricant off his dermas.

“Mmmm…” Knockout responded groggily while he laid sprawled on his backside over a medical berth. After he was finished tightening the optical panel on Breakdown’s faceplate, his partner swept him off his pedes and started eating him out. Once he proposed to his beautiful red lover and was rewarded with a solid yes, the giant mech had a very hard time keeping his servos to himself. Not that Knockout really complained. Ever.

“KO?” The one optic mech smiled as he walked back over to the berth so he could enjoy the afterglow of Knockout’s post cordial bliss. “Did you hear me my love? The computer sensor is blinking. Did you leave the hard-drive running?”

“Mm-hm…” Knockout nodded and slowly opened his lust filled and tired optics. “I was making a core pulse comparison for Soundwave… Oh scrap!” Once his processor cleared the medic shot up and ran over to his console. “With everything that has happened, I almost forgot about Cass’s core pulse.”

“Cass?” Breakdown questioned. “Cass is a drone. He shouldn’t have a core pulse.”

“Oh there is a lot you missed out on while you were out.” The red mech answered as he toiled with the monitor. “It turns out our young Vehicon is quite the oddity. He’s very clever and smart… It was because of him that Starscream was able to find you.”

“Really?” The larger mech quirked his helm at Knockout, rather puzzled. “How did he manage that?”

“Like I said, he’s just very smart.” Knockout replied through rapid taps over the keyboard and the clicking sound of flipping switches. “I witnessed it firsthand. He was able to pinpoint your location using the seismographs in the town and around the volcano. He just blew my processor! I mean, I don’t know if I ever would’ve thought to do that, but Soundwave took the young model very seriously right off the bat. The relationship between the two of them is so bazaar too. You know how we first thought that maybe they had a thing going on? Well it appears to be more than just a simple fling. They treat each other like… Sparkling and Creator. It’s so weird and fascinating at the same time, and—.”

The medic realized he was rambling on for the past two minutes without any interruptions. He turned his helm to see his partner sitting casually across from him, and just staring in awe of him. Breakdown smiled affectionately and his yellow optic shimmered with warmth as he lightly sighed. Knockout returned the glance with a tinge of annoyance, but he also pouted his dermas into something that resembled a smile. “Have you been paying attention to anything I just said?”

“Yes, I’ve been listening.” The blue mech’s expression didn’t change, but he did lean in a little closer to his lover’s side. “I’m sorry if I’m a little aloof, but I just can’t stop looking at you. You’re just so… You’ve always been beautiful, but now…”

“… You are so cheesy…” Knockout snorted and earned an equally amused chuckle from his lover. The medic stopped typing so he could reach for one of Breakdown’s servos. He lightly squeezed it then leaned further over to kiss the base of the newly installed optical plate. “I can’t wait to bond with you too… But wait we must. Not just for your health, but for our audience with Megatron.”

“Do you think we have a chance in convincing him to change the law?” Breakdown sighed again and his smile widened from the warmth of the red mech’s kiss.

“Now that we got Starscream on our side? Yeah, I really think we do.” The medic answered with his forehelm nuzzled over Breakdown’s. “He promised to help us after what we did for him, and he owes us big… Even if his word doesn’t hold much water for Megatron any longer. And I bet that if we ask Soundwave politely, he will put in a vouch for us as well.”

“Maybe…” The larger mech agreed but expressed a hint of doubt. He would’ve added more input if he wasn’t interrupted by the flashing and beeping of the computer monitor. “Oh… Looks like you found a match. By the way, did you offer to give Cass a full exam? We might want to get that done and out of the way before our five days off.”

“I offered, but I also said it could wait. I don’t want to pressure the kid, and Soundwave is showing some very serious signs of anxiety.” Knockout turned away to once again focus on the computer. He tapped a few more keys and brought up the image of Cass’s core pulse and the comparison pulse that identified with it. Considering Cass shouldn’t even have a core pulse in the first place, the experience medic was expecting the comparison to somehow match another drone or perhaps even Shockwave’s somehow. It was a fleeting thought that Cass may actually be a product of one of the mad scientist unauthorized and unchecked experiments, but the idea off it was still a bit of a long stretch. So, Knockout studied the new data carefully and slowly processed it as he read it. “But you’re right, I do want to set that up sooner rather than later. Plus, I want to talk to Soundwave about a… Few… Things…”

If it was physically possible for Knockout’s white faceplate to turn any paler, it did just that minute. Breakdown touched his shoulder in concern, but when he also glanced at the monitor, he too gaped at the information in front of him.

“That’s… Not right…” He announced with his one wide optic.

“It shouldn’t be possible…” The red mech almost sounded astounded. “But oddly enough… It makes perfect sense.”

“How?” Breakdown was very confused now. “And now what do we do with this info?”

“I have to take care of it myself.” Knockout shook his helm. “Doctor-patient confidentiality… If you don’t know the full story, I can’t tell you unless it’s an absolute emergency.” Before he stood the medic downloaded the data onto a portable device, then he kissed the top of Breakdown’s helm and walked to the door. “Close down early tonight and go back to our room to rest. I’m going to the communications bridge to talk to Soundwave and hopefully Cass.”

“Alright.” Breakdown didn’t argue. “I’ll wait up for you though, just in case you need me.”

“I love you…” The red mech said rather distant before the doors closed behind him.

“I love you too…” His lover replied quietly. “Don’t be long.”

* * *

Knockout arrived at the communications bridge just in time to catch Soundwave walk back into the room. The medic quickly stepped in behind him, and he didn’t waste time with any greetings. “Soundwave. I need to show you something important… And I also need to show it to Cass. Do you know where he is?”

“Affirmative.” The communications officer was rather surprised by the medic’s informalities, but he had his own agenda to follow that day, so he didn’t give it much acknowledgement. “Vehicon drone CA-591-AN: Volunteered for archiving mine data. Current whereabouts: Sevier Desert, Utah USA.”

“He’s on Earth?” Knockout was shocked. “Why did you send him there?”

“I just told you he volunteered.” Soundwave pulled back the bottom half of his mask. “He came here last night really upset. When he calmed down, he suggested to help some of the Energon miners compile their unorganized data. I was getting ready to go myself until Cass stepped in.” The navy blue mech shrugged his shoulders, then invited Knockout to step further into the room. “I was hesitant at first, but then I thought that a little time off the ship would be good for him. Some of the Mid-digit Eradicons are stationed there for security, so I know he’ll be looked well after.”

“Oh boy…” Knockout scratched the back of his helm as he stepped over to a secondary console in the corner of the room. “Then I guess he’ll have to wait.”

“For what?” The third in command managed to get a decent amount of recharge last night, but he still wasn’t in the mood for pussyfooting around. “With all due respect Doctor, I have a very busy schedule today. So if you don’t mind—.”

“I’m sorry Soundwave, but for you this really can’t wait.” The red mech announced sympathetically, then pointed to a chair close to the resting area. “You might want to take a seat for this.”

“Why…?” Soundwave questioned but decided to comply.

“I will tell you, but I need to know something first.” Knockout knelt in front of Soundwave after he uploaded the data to the console and picked up a small remote for the monitor. His red optics blinked with empathy and he even rested his servo over the chairs arm rest close to the flier’s arm strut. “This is going to be tough to answer, but it is important. When you were with sparkling, how long did you carry before the crash?”

The telepath’s spark briefly jumped under Laserbeak’s belly plating, and it roused her from her recharge. Not really aware of what was going on she began to bounce excitedly over Soundwave’s chassis. Her master took a moment to recover, but when his mind was right, he patted his servo over her armor. As he pacified his symbiote, he in turn managed to calm himself, and turned his helm back in Knockout’s direction.

“Almost six months.” He answered sadly. “Nearly halfway to a full term… Why do you need to know?”

Knockout nodded his helm and bit his lips with a feeling of caution. “Brace yourself…” He whispered before he turned on the computer monitor to reveal the data he copied. “Remember when I said I was going to compare Cass’s core pulse to the other records I had? Well… My computer found a match.” He pointed to the screen and watched the silent mech’s jaw drop. There were two images presented on the monitor above two identical core pulse strands. One of the images was Cass and the other was, remarkably, Soundwave.

“You said Cass was between four thousand and five thousand years old.” The medic spoke softly. “And the Destiny crashed nearly four thousand, five hundred years ago…” Carefully, Knockout slipped his servo under Soundwave’s and started to caress his winged arm. “I don’t know how this is possible… How this happened, but core comparisons don’t lie…”

“Kn-Knock-o-out…” Soundwave shivered over the static in his vocals. “Wha-t does th-this m-mean-mean?”

“Shhh…” The red mech soothed his patient with all the power he could muster. “Soundwave… According to my data… Not only is Cass not a drone… He is your sparkling.”

**-END-**


	25. Autobots: New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things have taken a dark turn on the Nemesis, or just darker than normal. However, the Autobots are currently oblivious to the current transactions of their enemies, but that doesn't change isn't coming for our heroes. Doth something wicked this way come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 20.2

Part 1 Autobots: New Arrival

Ratchet was the first to wake from recharge. He thought that Optimus was awake before him when he felt his large black servo glide up and down the medic’s arm, but then he remembered the Prime did that in his slumber sometimes. Ratchet loved this part of the day. To him it meant that even in his recharge, Optimus would still reach out for him. It made the medic feel safe, when he didn’t know he needed to feel safe. Sometimes he wondered if his leader knew this, and he subconsciously did this to ease the white mech’s tension. Whatever the reasoning behind it, it did the trick every time. Very carefully (or as careful as a bulky mech like Ratchet could be) he twisted his frame around, so his front aligned with Optimus’s. He pulled himself closer to the larger mech’s frame, then buried his faceplate into the Prime’s chassis. He also laced his arm around the arch of his lover’s back and gently traced his digits along the silver metal. Still in his recharge Optimus returned the touch with his own embrace. He sighed heavily as his arm tightened around Ratchet’s back, indicating he was at peace with the switch in position.

However, the medic’s skilled fingers were not quite ready to settle just yet. They lingered for a moment over a couple of seems before they gently dipped into a thin crevasse. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to continue his ministrations, he just really wanted to keep touching his lover. Eventually touching graduated to kissing and delicate nipping along the edges of Optimus’s windshields. Ratchet earned another drawn out sigh with an edge of his deep rumbling voice resonating through his chest. This only encouraged the white mech to increase his teasing and he pulled the Prime even tighter against his now heating body. He wasn’t planning on riling himself up so early after waking up, but the way Optimus was moaning from his caresses was just too tempting to ignore. Or to the medic he was just never so easily tempted like this. He momentarily thought that maybe he was in the mitts of a heat cycle, but that couldn’t be the case. Ratchet was very careful with monitoring his cycles. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, so his cycles were growing further and further apart from each other. And as much as he loved his bond-mate Ratchet wasn’t quite ready, or willing to get sparked in the middle of a still ongoing civil war… And if the war ever ended, he still might never consider it. Not anymore.

“Ratchet…” Optimus stirred in his recharge, calling out for his lover as his frame began to heat along with Ratchet’s.

_“I can hear you Optimus…”_ The white mech responded through their bond to be sure the Prime stayed in his sleep. _“Tell me what you want…”_

_"The answer will always be you…”_ The taller mech replied the same way, but to him he was still dreaming. All of this was being received as if it was a good flux, and Ratchet wanted it to stay that way. Optimus rarely got the chance to have an extended rest cycle, and the medic knew if he could bring him to overload the Prime would be too tired to open his optics so soon… Or that was just Ratchet’s excuse and he was sticking to it.

_“As you desire… My love…”_ His spark whispered as the servo on Optimus’s back slid down to briefly cup his aft. The Prime circled his hips into the touch and waited for Ratchet’s servo to move further, and he wasn’t disappointed. The medic’s greyish black digits slipped back up around his mate’s waist and slid over the now burning modesty cover. Ratchet’s air vents hitched at the sensation of heat over his sensitive calluses, which in turn pinged a signal to his own cod piece. He ignored it and focused entirely on Optimus and his wants. After a few decent pressured strokes, the panel clicked open, and the Prime’s spike pressurized into Ratchet’s palm.

Oh, to be young again, he thought to himself as the length of his mate’s member glided up the underside of his servo. His digits trailed up and down the base of the spike, teasing his lover a little more before properly gripping its girth and stroking it in tandem to Optimus’s shallow intakes. Ratchet smiled when the larger mech unconsciously pushed into his lover’s grasp, eagerly chasing the sensation for more friction.

Optimus groaned again, but the rumbling of his vocals was the downfall for the medic, and his valve and spike paneling clicked open with little restraint. Even as lubricants drizzled down his thigh, and his spike pressurized alongside Optimus’s, he ignored his own desperate need to be touched. He kept the pace of his servo steady and became so lost in his concentration he hardly noticed the servo behind his back making its way down his own aft. Not until he felt his top thigh being pulled over Optimus’s hip. His optics flashed brightly when that same servo slid back and felt two of the Prime’s digits slip up into his valve. Ratchet gasped and shuttered from the intrusion then watched his hot exhaust fog over Optimus’s windshield through half lit optics.

“Ch-Cheeky young mech…!” He heaved. “Have you been online this whole time…?”

“Maybe next time you should ask?” The red and blue mech smirked, enjoying how Ratchet moved closer to his frame. “And please do so next time. I would feel guilty if I was the only one whom found release.” With that confession he pushed his digits further into the white mech’s valve, provoking him to moan loudly in a newfound wanton desire.

“O-Optimus…” He shivered. “Wait… The others will wonder where we are… They will be up soon and… Ah!”

“And they can wait.” Optimus carefully switched their positions, so he was once more above his bond-mate. His engines growled as he gazed down at Ratchet’s flushed faceplate. The medic’s lip-plates parted and quivered through short bursts of exhaling exhaust. The heat rippled past the Prime’s jawline as he leaned further down, and it almost seemed he was preparing to kiss those inviting dermas. Ratchet even inched his helm up to meet Optimus halfway, but instead his leader listed to the side and he began to taunt the medic’s audio fin. The combination of his leader reinserting his digits into the medic’s valve and his receptor being traced with a very talented glossa was almost too much for Ratchet. His processor clouded over, and he panted in desperation. His optics misted with pleasure and his vocals crackled with light static while the Prime’s thumb circled over his anterior node.

_“_ _I’m not done keeping you to myself yet…”_ Optimus called out again through their bond since his oral cavity was currently busy. _“Besides… You started this…”_

“T… Typical youngling response…” Ratchet griped, but immediately snapped his helm upward when his mate found a sensory node in the back of his valve. Upon instinct he widened his leg struts and clutched the sides of Optimus’s arms. “Optimus…! Don’t let me overload again… I’ll… Hah! I’ll f-fall back into recharge…!”

“And you deserve a well cycled rest.” The Prime smiled as he closed his optics and rested his forehelm against his lovers’. “Or is that what you were trying to do for me?”

“O… Op-timus…” The white mech’s face glowed blue while Optimus’s digits hit the same spot over and over again. Ratchet felt like he was now drowning in his lust, and he could no longer see beyond his ever growing need to be ravished again. He wanted to touch and be touched. He needed to connect with his bond mate again so badly it was nearly painful, but one thing he wasn’t ready to do was beg for it.

And his leader wasn’t going to linger and keep the stubborn mech he loved waiting. “I love you…” He whispered before he kissed Ratchet tenderly. Then he removed his fingers from the medic’s dripping valve so he could replace them with the head of his spike. Optimus pushed his hips forward slowly, while he circled his glossa intently; happily devouring every sound that emanated from Ratchet’s oral cavity. He to groaned as he pushed further inside the valve, but because the two of them had overloaded together the night before, the two mech’s were both very sensitive. If Optimus wasn’t careful, he would lose control too soon, and he would rather lose himself with his partner rather then before… But that was going to be difficult for them both.

The Prime broke the kiss with an unintentional, yet exaggerated gasp. His frame rattled from his restraint, but when his spike reached the hilt of his pelvic plating Ratchet made an odd whimpering sound. Optimus pulled back slightly; fearing he may have accidently hurt his lover. “Are you alright?” He huffed with concern.

“Oh… Y-yes…” Ratchet slid a servo around the back of his mate’s helm. “I’m still… A little sensitive from last night… I’m sorry… I don’t think I will last much longer…”

“Honestly, I don’t think I will either…” Optimus’s smile widened and he stroked one of his servos down his beautiful lover’s humid hot metal. All the way to his hips. In return, his bond-mate’s free arm wrapped around the Prime’s slimmer waist and traced his digits over the younger mech’s seams.

_“If that’s the case… Then don’t hold back…”_ The white mech whispered through their bond. _“Take me Optimus… I wish to receive all you have to offer…”_

“As you desire… My love…” The taller mech chuckled before he knelt up on his knee joints. He didn’t give much warning to his intentions except for his arms hooking under Ratchet’s thighs.

“AH-HAH!! O-Optimus!” The medic cried when Optimus started thrusting his spike rapidly inside the wet valve. Ratchet’s arms fell above his helm and one of them gripped the edge of the berth for his dear function. The mesh walls of his valve constricted around the hard member that swiftly struck every node and reached all the way to the back of his gestation lock. His processor melted into a jumbled mess of ecstasy, and if he had any control over his vocalizer it was lost entirely that very moment. “Yes! AH! D-Don’t stop!”

That was as far as Optimus could go. The sound of Ratchet willingly pleading for him had always been his weakness, and he truly wished he could’ve held his composure for the white mech a little longer. But the feeling of abundant and warm transfluid rushing inside of Ratchet was just the push he needed to fall along with his younger lover. His back arched over the berth and his own transfluid splashed over his torso. His body trembled from the wave of electricity that flew through and around his metal. The warm tingling sensation that trailed up his spinal struts caused his optics to briefly roll in the back of his helm. He quickly shut them tight and hoped that Optimus didn’t see his embarrassing spasm.

The Prime did see it, but he was also occupied with his own uncontrollable tremors. When his knees could no longer support his shaking he nearly fell on top of Ratchet’s chassis, but he caught himself by holding out his servo for support. Yet when he was finally spent, Optimus gently lowered himself over his lover’s broad heaving chest. The two of them laid there for a long time shaking and huffing through their rapid paced cooling vents. Optimus was the first to collect himself and as he lifted upward, he gently pulled his spike out of Ratchet’s valve.

The medic moaned from the loss of contact, but he knew that his leader needed to prepare himself for the day. He also knew that they probably should never have interfaced at all that morning, but what was done is done, and if Ratchet was honest with himself, he had no complaints.

“Hmm…” Optimus hummed while he nuzzled his helm against his mates’. “We really need to have a wash…”

“I… I don’t even have the strength to open my optics… I’m so tired now…” Ratchet sighed but took it upon himself to kiss the side of the taller mech’s faceplate.

The Prime smiled warmly and kissed the medic back chastely over his lip-plates. “And whose fault is that?” There was no answer. Ratchet fell deeply back into recharge and left his lover alone in the room. “I guess it might be mine.” He chuckled and slowly slipped off of the berth. He was also tired, but once he opened his optics, he knew that there was no way he would be able to fall back into his own recharge. Plus, the rest of his team would be stirring from their dormitories soon, and one of the few perks the Prime kept to himself was his early morning wash routine.

The base wash racks weren’t anything grand, but with what little they had to work with the Autobots’ could actually get a very decent clean and polish. The only real issue with the racks was the fact that it was so small, and like a good handful of Cybertronians the Autobot crew didn’t mind sharing the racks at one time. There was nothing wrong with making a wash area communal, but Optimus enjoyed getting up early enough in the morning to have the room alone. It was quiet and peaceful despite the cool morning chill, and it gave the Prime just the right atmosphere to be alone with his thoughts for a time.

He didn’t linger for two long, however. He just cleaned off the worse of transfluid and grime off his front, but while he rinsed the cleansing solution from his frame Optimus allowed himself to linger in the warm spray. His thoughts briefly filled with his plans for the day. What he was going to study or archive, who would go on patrol and what time, when he would leave and for how long, and all of this pending if Ratchet didn’t find any activated Cybertronian devices or a new energon signal. Once he had covered everything, Optimus let his thoughts drift back to his bond-mate. He thought it was rather strange how handsy Ratchet had been this morning. Not that the medic never made his own advances on the Prime before, but this was slightly different. It was almost as if he was on a mission or had an agenda to fill.

However, Optimus gently shook his helm, deciding that he was perhaps overthinking the situation. He turned off the water after another two minutes had passed and shook his frame of any lose droplets before standing beneath the air vent. His frame was still misting when he walked out of the washroom and headed for the main area. He passed his room again, noticing that his door hadn’t shut completely. So, he stopped to close it properly, but also peered in through the slit in the door jam. Ratchet was still recharging, and he had shifted in his rest. The Prime could see his face from the angle his lover had settled in. The medic’s cheeks luminated under his closed optics and every so often he would sigh in satisfaction.

“Optimus…” He mumbled in his sleep as he did from time to time. Every time he did, and his leader was around to hear it the Prime’s spark would pulse sweetly. There were so many simple yet pleasing things in life that Optimus didn’t keep for himself, or he just denied himself these things. Almost as if he felt he didn’t deserve such simple pleasures, but Ratchet is and has always been the exception to this personal verdict. Optimus knew he loved Ratchet even before the idea of him becoming a Prime existed. The only reason he didn’t try to act on these feelings so soon was because his inexperienced mind at the time feared they wouldn’t be reciprocated. In fact, the young Orion Pax believed Ratchet may have been in a relationship with another mech at the time. Optimus even suspected that this was the piece of the medic’s past he was trying to hide away, and he just didn’t want his mate to know the identity of his former lover. This made sense and was the main reason the Prime didn’t push for a confession, but he also felt it didn’t matter. In the end of it all, Ratchet was his. His oldest and dearest friend had chosen to stay by his side and would always come back to him. That is why Optimus would always treasure his lover, and never take their bonding for granted.

Before Ratchet turned over on his opposite side, he mumbled his bond-mate’s name once more, while releasing another relieved sigh of peace. The door finally closed and latched shut with a very pleased smile etched over the Autobot leader’s face. It stayed there even as he walked away and even allowed it to remain when he entered the main area. It faded however into a confused grimace when he saw a stranger standing on the landing and was casually toiling over the console that was still operable to humans. The stranger, a young woman upon close inspection, hadn’t noticed the Prime had entered the room, which was odd. Optimus wasn’t trying to make any particular noise, but he knew that the stride of his pedes were not light enough to be subtle by any means. Cautiously, he stepped closer to the landing, but did his best not to appear threatening.

“Excuse me?” He questioned curiously as he got closer, but the woman still hadn’t noticed the bot behind her. So, to finally get her attention Optimus delicately tapped his digit on the landings rail. The young woman felt the sudden jolting below her feet and quickly removed a pair of ear buds from the cover of her silky black hair. She didn’t turn around, but she did glance from side to side, and even peered down at her feet.

“Oh shit…” She muttered to herself. “Don’t tell me I arrived here just in time for an earthquake?”

“No, but if you are not aware, you are currently residing in the middle of a secret military base.” Optimus answered her. He felt there was no point in trying to hide. She was already in the base, so what was the point in trying to be discreet.

Once the strange woman heard the Prime speak, she jumped slightly. Startled, she spun around to see Optimus staring at her curiously. He wasn’t expecting her to smile and sigh in relief, as if she was aware that he would just randomly show up eventually. But that’s exactly what she did, and she even laughed a little before explaining herself. “It’s not really a secret if you know what the secret is.”

The young woman briefly turned away to set aside a clipboard she had apparently been taking notes on. She left everything upright and in plain sight, making it obvious she had nothing to hide. “Optimus Prime I presume?” She questioned while she folded her hands behind her back. “Forgive my intrusion, but Agent Fowler had informed me that there was a chance you would all be asleep, and I didn’t want to disturb anyone this early in the morning.”

“I maybe inclined to express my clemency, if I knew who I was extending such understanding too?” The metallic titan quirked an optic ridge as he looked the casual acting woman over. She was tall and well dressed in a dark blue blazer and neatly pressed suit pants. Her ebony hair appeared to be shoulder length, but the way it was blown out into a well-styled wave it may be a bit longer. The dark shade of her hair illuminated the pale alabaster skin on her face, which in turn lit up her wide emerald eyes. Optimus made a note to himself that she had very nice eyes, merely as a truthful observation. They were a very pretty shade of green, encased in a shroud of long eyelashes molded by her wide diamond shaped sockets. She smiled with light red lips when she notices the bot was checking her out, but she understood that he would be making his own assumptions of her.

“You’re right,” she giggled, “I’m sorry for being so rude. I should’ve introduced myself right away.” Before continuing her explanations, she stood upright and saluted the Prime in a very well-practiced manner. “I am Captain Silvia Bella of the US army Nevada division. I am your new liaison.”

“New liaison?” Optimus asked. “Has Agent Fowler reprieved?”

“Huh?” The woman now known as Silvia tilted her head with her hand still positioned over her hairline. “Oh! No, nothing like that. He will still be a big part of your contact to the outside world. However, after some of our higherups got wind that civilian children have become aware of your presence, they felt it necessary to send some additional help. I’m merely here as a secondary buffer, to make sure the children stay safe while in your… Custody isn’t the right word. What’s the one I’m looking for?”

“We would call it protection.” The giant answered her again. He didn’t intend to sound irritated, but it was rather insulting that no one from the government even tried to contact them about this matter ahead of time. Silvia picked up on the Prime’s subtle distain and she quickly waved her hands in the air defensively.

“Oh geez! I’m sorry!” She grinned awkwardly. “That came out the wrong way! I never meant to suggest you were not capable taking care of the children. In fact I have studied the case file on this matter very thoroughly and I didn’t think I was even needed.”

“Then why are you here at all?” Optimus continued his questioning but returned to his usual patient self. Silvia shrugged as she bit her bottom lip.

“Well, the files we have on you and your team are very lacking to say the least.” She scratched the side of her head as she tried to choose her words carefully. “I’m not just the Captain of my division, I’m also a well renowned cultural anthropologist. I became very interested in how your culture worked and how your group functions as a team, but there are so many questions that are just being ignored and swept under the rug.” The young woman looked back at Optimus with a very serious look in her eyes. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but… I just really wish to understand you and your team better. When the Attorney General brought this case to my attention, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to finally meet and speak to you all. I assure you though, my curiosity is strictly professional…”

“So you’re not even here for the children at all?” The Prime was becoming even more confused but wasn’t quite ready to dismiss Silvia entirely. So he softly blinked his optics and allowed her to continue her clarifications.

“It’s not my full motive, no.” Silvia huffed, but spoke honestly. “But I have also received files on the children and learned a whole lot more about them then I have about your team. But the children are human with very extensive social media pages to study, which I actually find alarming. Anyone can see these pages if they take the time to look them up, and with the ever-present threat of MECH… It really does concern me, but if you see fit to allow me to stay, I promise that the children’s well being will be my first priority.”

“You are a stranger Miss Bella.” Optimus stared back at emerald eyed girl with just as much intensity. “How can I trust anything that you say?”

“I have my credentials right here with me.” Silvia pulled out a wallet from the top pocket in her blazer. Flipping it open she pointed to her military ID, proving her the claim of her status. “But if this is not enough to convince you can always call and talk to Fowler. He knows I’m here, but keep in mind when you speak with him about it, he won’t sound entirely thrilled of the situation.”

“Why is that?” As if the bot really needed to ask.

“Because Agent Fowler is what people in my division call ‘old combat’. He has been in the military for so long he prefers things done a certain way, and he can get a little defensive when someone tries to step on his dick.”

There was a lot in that statement that Optimus wanted to ask about, but his first concern was figuring out if he could or if he should trust Silvia by mostly her word alone. So far, she seemed honest and she didn’t give him any reason to truly doubt her, but the Prime also knew that he had been too trusting in the past. As a result, his team members had been hurt. Some more then others. However, in the end, he sighed gently and gave the strange woman an ultimatum.

“If your government sees fit to add an additional agent to our roster, I really don’t have much say in the matter… But considering that you have addressed this change of events to me more as a choice rather then an order, I will concede to this change in dynamic. May I request a compromise to this decision?”

“You may.” The woman bowed her head respectfully.

“I request that you are monitored and surveyed for the first two months you are here.” The giant bot also tipped his helm. His bright optics closing in his relaxed manor. “You are never to be in a room with equipment, weapons, or supplies by yourself. I humbly ask that you confine yourself to remaining in the company of at least one Autobot at a time. Just as you know very little of us Miss Bella, we in turn know very little of you… And we have been deceived before. I will not allow that to happen here again.”

Silvia nodded as she listened to the Prime’s request. “I understand, and your request sounds very reasonable. But don’t you think two months might be a little bit extreme?”

“It is nonnegotiable.” Optimus had made up his mind in letting the young Captain stay and not fight the government branch that had ordered such a change. But if he was going to be given the chance to set his own terms to this new development, he was going to take full advantage of it. Of course he wasn’t really looking forward to explaining all of this to the rest of the team. Ratchet in particular. He was not going to happy to hear that another human was going to be occupying the Autobot base. “Do we have an understanding?”

“If that is what will make you all most comfortable then so be it.” Silvia surrendered with a slow sigh. “But you should know of one more thing before we really settle on any solid or permanent terms.”

“Such as?”

“The third tier of this base is a part of the old military dormitories. For the soldiers that worked in the silo during the Cold War.” She pointed up to the higher landing above the loft and quirked an off smile. “I will be residing in these dorms. Or to put it simply, I will be moving into the base.”

Optimus’s faceplate remained placid to this announcement, and he did a good job of hiding his true thoughts behind it. _‘Ratchet is going to be thrilled.’_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are four parts to this chapter and I'm going to do my best to put these up as quickly as I can. Give everyone something to read for the end of this quarantine. XD


	26. Autobots: New Arrival 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia has made herself rather comfortable in the base, and everyone seems to be okay with the changes she has made. But when Ratchet starts breaking his own rules and disregards everyone's concern for him, new friendships and old begin to shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 20.2

Part 2

Autobots: New Arrival

Silvia made herself quite comfortable during the three weeks she took to settle in, and Optimus was glad to find he, at first, worried over nothing. When he introduced her to the rest of the team everyone had a different, but positive reaction. Bumblebee was naturally curious and intrigued to have a new member of the team and almost immediately started asking questions about who Silvia is. He rambled so much that Bulkhead joked that he must’ve switched personalities with Miko. The large green mech in turn had questions about for the, in his words, pretty young lady before them. Silvia laughed, and answered every curiosity to the best of her knowledge until merely a few minutes later, Arcee arrived to start her morning patrol. She saw the ebony haired girl, asked who she was and why she was there, and when she was satisfied with the replies she received, the usually suspecting feme extended her polite greetings before finally leaving to complete her daily duties.

However, Ratchet met the new arrival around the same time as the children. He knew of Silvia’s presence ahead of time from Bumblebee, who had left the main area to have a quick wash. The medic was already finishing up before the youngest mech on their team practically bounced into the room. His vocals whirled and beeped excitedly as he rushed to rinse himself down. Ratchet couldn’t help but grin at his younger teammate was in such an enthusiastic hurry he didn’t even take the time to properly clean the inside of his seams. The white mech literally needed to hold Bumblebee in place and tell him to calm down because he was acting like a youngling. Though the yellow bot pouted at such a comment, he still lamented and slowed himself down. He continued to talk about the new arrival, and the medic lingered to listen and even helped Bumblebee clean the crevasses he couldn’t reach on his back. Through the young model, Ratchet learned that Silvia was a part of the same branch in the army as Fowler. He was a little giddy to know that she even out ranked the agent, but until Ratchet met this mysterious new arrival himself, he wasn’t going to except the entirety of her existence to the team.

He entered the main area of the base just in time to see the children, minus Jack, encircled around the strange woman. Miko was muttering a mile a minute. Asking hundreds of questions and not leaving enough room for her to answer them. Silvia sat in one of the office chairs and patiently waited for the tiny girl to take a breath. Raff was just as intrigued as Miko, but he could wait his turn. He sat in a chair opposite of the Captain and he toiled with his laptop as he smiled and kicked his legs in the air.

Again, Ratchet learned more about Silvia through the others in the room. Mostly from Miko. Once the overzealous girl finally came up for air, the strange woman explained all that she could before Miko found her second wind. She described her education, her army career, the reason she was there all in light detail. As she described herself, she was an anthropologist, a psychologist, a martial arts expert, and even a sports car enthusiast. All of that, topped of with a very decent military career, but Ratchet had some suspicions about her claims. Considering what the white mech knew about human life spans, he thought Silvia looked a little young to be so educated and already placed in such a high rank. Then again, if she was as smart as she claimed she was, it wouldn’t be too surprising that she climbed the hierarchy so quickly. Ratchet still wasn’t thrilled to know that there was going to be another human hanging around the base, and he nearly blew a circuit when she announced she was going to be living in the third-floor soldier housing. He was on the verge of putting his ped down in protest, before his bond-mate placed his servo over his chassis. Through their bond he encouraged his lover that this was the right course of action. At least for now.

Two days after Silvia’s arrival, Jack introduced his mother to team Prime in a very unpredictable manner. As much as it didn’t sit well with Ratchet, it also drove Silvia into making some drastic changes to the children’s safety. The medic even liked some of these ideas she had, mostly because it was giving Miko a bit of a hard time.

“What do you mean no social media!” The thin little girl shouted as Silvia sat across the room, studying a manila file in her hand. Ratchet couldn’t help but smirk despite the shrill sound of Miko’s dismay. “I still talk to my parents over Facebook! Long distance calls are expensive you know!”

“I’m not doing this to cut you off from your family Miko.” Silvia didn’t even look up from her reading to acknowledge the teenager’s tantrum. “This is for your safety and wellbeing. Plus, I did not say no social media entirely. If you guys suddenly fall off the grid out of nowhere, it would look rather… Suspicious, for a lack of a better word. But from now on you need to be careful about what you post. Anything that ends up on social sites are going to be monitored through a military data base, and if you leave anything on there that can expose you or your location it will be blocked. And of course, you can continue to talk to your parents in the PM servers. But please let me know ahead of time when you do.”

“Hey! I may still be using a social medium for communication, but I’m still entitled to my privacy!” Miko crossed her arms and continued to pout. “You don’t need to know everything I say to my family!”

The Captain remained calm, but she also nodded. Giving the younger girl the idea, she wasn’t being ignored. “Your conversations will remain private sweetness. I just want to time stamp them. Make sure we know where you are and what you’re doing at the time.”

“Bulkhead is more then capable of covering my protection!” Ratchet had finally found a rhythm through the project he was working on, and for the most part tuned out the tiny girls whining. But he still kept a small interest on the conversation and listened in lazily. He nearly snorted when Miko started turning too Jack in an attempt to gain reinforcements. “Help me out here Jack! Your social life is at stake here too!”

“It was because of my social life my mom was kidnapped and used against me.” Jack responded in a careful tone. He didn’t agree with Miko in the slightest, but he understood why she would be upset and didn’t want her to think he was angry. “I’m sorry Miko, but I agree with Captain Bella… And as much as I respect and rely on Arcee, she was caught up in this crossfire too. I want to make sure she stays safe as well. Heck, I might even cancel my social accounts.”

Miko huffed before she quickly turned to face Raff. He didn’t really show any general interest in this fight, so he and Bumblebee busied themselves with a racing game. “What about you Raff?” She momentarily paused their game for them. “Don’t you find any of this a little unfair?”

“Not really.” The shortest team member shrugged. “I don’t even have a Facebook account.”

Everyone with the exception of Silvia and Ratchet turned to glance curiously at Raff. The young computer prodigy was a bit of an introvert, but it was a bit of a surprise to find out he had no social outlet aside from his cell phone. Miko’s shock, however, was quickly dissolved back into frustration. Frustration over the fact that she was now defeated. She threw herself into the nearest seat and griped over her crossed arms. “Fine…!” She grumbled and did her best to ignore Ratchet’s quite chortling.

“Good.” Silvia finally stood and walked over to where Miko had landed. She sat across from the tantrum-tired girl and smiled with a file in her hand. A file with Miko’s picture paper clipped to the outside of it. “Now I’ll get on with the vegetable of this carrot and stick scenario.”

“What?” Miko quirked a brow, and her puffed out hair buns bounced as she tilted her head in confusion.

“Just let me explain sweet girl.” The green-eyed woman patted the girl’s hand while she still smiled. “It’s actually about your host housing here in Nevada. How often do your host parents know you’re here?”

“They never know I’m here.” Miko knew this was a trick question, and she wasn’t going to fall for it. “I know better then that. I like keeping Bulkhead to myself.”

“Of course. Of course.” Silvia nodded and thumbed through the file. “But how often do you inform them you’re leaving the house at all?”

“Almost never.” The miffed little girl said that with nearly no restraint. “I have trained my host parents to fear me… Now I do as I please.”

“I appreciate the honesty.” Silvia’s smile never faltered, which eventually made Miko feel a little nervous. “It’ll be good for you to continue telling me the truth, because the truth of this matter is that you cannot keep disappearing on the people who are caring for you. But because you made this such a habit even before you met the Autobots, your host parents have been put under investigation from social services. There is a very, very, very, high chance you will not be permitted to stay in their custody.”

“Wait… Wh-What does that mean?!” Miko sat up right, the tinge of fear in her voice catching Ratchet’s attention again. “You’re not saying their planning on taking me out of the education abroad program?! Am I going to be sent back to Japan?!”

“It was a very close call.” The ebony haired woman tapped the manila file on Miko’s knees. “Lucky for you I pulled some strings and convinced the service board that you’re ‘under the radar’ behavior was a result of negligence, not just you being a little shit.” Miko didn’t appreciate the title but didn’t argue against it either. It was kind of true after all.

“So… What does this mean?” She blinked. “Am I still staying in Jasper at least?”

“More than that.” Silvia eventually set the folder aside and held the tiny girls’ hands in her own. “I managed to convince both my superior officers and the social service center here in town that it would be in everyone’s best interest… If you were placed into my custody.”

Ratchet immediately dropped the wrench he picked up and his optics widened in shock. “Oh no…” He shook his helm in denial and the sudden rise of dread through his EM field caused Bumblebee to jitter from concern.

“Oh yes.” Silvia responded with a bright, almost sinister smile. She and Ratchet repeated each other until Miko finally caught on to what it all meant.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes.”

“No, no, no…”

“YES!” Miko shouted in triumph as she leapt from her seat. “I get to live in the base!”

“That’s right.” The Captain laughed when Miko began to dance in place. “When Bulkhead gets back from his patrol duties, he will take us to your host home, and I will help you get your things. But there are going to be some serious ground rules while you are living here, and we will go over them as soon as we get you settled in.”

Everyone gathered around Miko. Raff high-fived her, Jack congratulated her, and Bumblebee whistled excitedly for her. Ratchet on the other hand was too stunned to really do anything but walk away with his digits pinching the bridge of his helm between his optics. “Take me now Primus…”

Three weeks later everything seemed to have fallen into place, despite Ratchet’s skepticism of Miko moving in. Silvia had been doing a decent job of keeping the rebellious girl on a decent length leash. Miko was given privileges free range of the base but was set with just the right amount of boundaries to not be a nuisance. The Captain had even made time to help Miko with her homework. Her grades improved dramatically over the past couple of weeks, and she even developed enough confidence to join the swim team… Never mind the fact she would be the only girl on the team. Inevitably, it was a nice change of pace for Bulkhead. It was refreshing to pick Miko up late after school because of a sports program rather then detention. He was very proud of Miko’s change in dynamic, and it made him very happy she had more time to rock out with him on his off time.

Ratchet also had to admit that he was impressed with how Silvia was helping around the base. She eventually made it known to him that she also had a few questions she wanted to ask about the Autobots and Cybertronians in general. He appreciated how she didn’t just jump into her questionnaire and waited for an appropriate amount of time to go by before she brought it up. Silvia was very selective with her questions, and she didn’t appear to be shy about them either. In fact, right after Bulkhead’s incident with the Data Cylinder, Silvia had actually moved on to the more personal questions. Such as procreation.

The medic wasn’t exactly shy about answering the human’s curiosity, but her timing on the subject could’ve been a little better. Once Ratchet had organized all of the templates Bulkhead had written data down with, he went straight to work in developing what he suspected was synthetic energon. Every now and then Silvia would stop in when she thought he wasn’t too busy and sometimes she would even be a bit of help. If there was something Ratchet needed but his servos were occupied with a certain task, she would offer to get it and bring it back to him. It even turned out Silvia was a surprisingly strong woman and would often times bring the medic some of his larger tools. Often the ones he had set on the opposite side of the room.

Again, she was patient and waited for the right time to ask questions and lingered to receive answers. Ratchet even took a few open opportunities to ask Silvia a few questions about her. She never avoided any of them, but sometimes the white mech felt she wasn’t giving him a full explanation. He learned that before she was assigned the position at the base, she had worked for another team in Las Vegas, of all places. She spoke rather fondly of her previous position, which was actually a military crime lab, and joked that the show on CBS was actually based off her team. However, when Ratchet tried to ask why she left, Silvia would go quiet. After a moment of silence passed, she would bite her bottom lip and smile weakly.

“I just felt it was time to move on.” That was the best answer he got, and because she was being so kind and up front about her research, Ratchet decided he would extend the same courtesy to her. Silvia had never given him any reason to doubt her so far, and she was very good listener. Often times when the two of them were alone in the base, their conversation would trail off into how Ratchet was feeling and how he wished he did more to contribute to the team. She didn’t judge, she didn’t comment, or even try to fix the problem the medic was having. Silvia just listened and only commented on things when Ratchet sincerely asked for an opinion. It was very helpful, but Ratchet’s feelings of self-doubt were very strong.

So strong, that when he finally produced a prototype of the synthetic energon, he tested it on himself right away in an attempt to quickly get results his team desperately needed. Both Raff and Silvia were the first to find the white mech unconscious, and from the second Ratchet awoke from his black out, the old bot hit the ground running. He increased his strength, speed, and attitude in one day. Arcee witnessed his transformation firsthand, followed by the rest of the team at the end of the mission. The medic appeared in a flash and virtually saved the day, fighting off a multitude of Eradicons and scaring Breakdown and Knockout into a retreat.

“Hooh-ah!” He cried triumphantly in total awe of his comrades, including Optimus. When they returned to base, the old model was still acting like a youngling. Excitedly announcing his discovery of what he called ‘Synth-N’, and proudly passing a sample jar to Arcee.

“From the data Bulkhead transcribed?” She questioned after observing the jar, then passing it to Bumblebee. “I thought the formula was—?”

“Incomplete?” The medic interrupted her with a soft chuckle. “Not anymore.”

Bumblebee lightly chirped, indicating he was impressed as he briefly ogled the jar before he too passed it on to the next bot. Bulkhead took the jar with an air of sarcasm but wasn’t above giving his tone of approval as well. “So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy, then I do a smart guy?”

Finally, Optimus took the jar from Bulkhead. Silvia was watching everyone’s reaction as the jar was handed off to each bot and wasn’t surprised to see the concern glowing in the Prime’s optics. She reflected the emotion, after she and Raff had discovered Ratchet on the floor of the base. Raff’s young mind told him that everything was okay once the older mech stood and started speaking confidently, but the Captain wasn’t so sure herself.

“Ratchet?” Optimus grimaced as he laced his digits over the green liquid. “I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject.” The way the Autobot leader phrased his worries suddenly peeked Silvia’s interest. Did she just detect a hint of biased favoritism in his voice? Her professional ear in psychology tried to listen in on this (to her at least) new development but was brought back to the situation at hand when Arcee brought up more of her input.

“Optimus, you didn’t see Ratchet out there. He was in over-drive!” She sounded more excited then she really wanted to let on, but she was never really one to be enthralled so easily. “We should all try this stuff!”

“Or give Ratchet more, so we can take a vacation.” Bulkhead chimed in, but Silvia didn’t find the comment very funny and apparently Optimus thought the same thing.

“I agree that the results seem… Promising,” he addressed as he stepped closer to Ratchet, “but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines… Not Autobots.”

There it was again. That direct tone of singling out the nearest source, and it continued with an abundant amount of care. Interesting, the young woman thought to herself while trying to ignore the curious glances from Raff.

“Out numbered although we may be, old friend,” the Prime continued, “we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more then we need another in the field.”

The look on Ratchet’s face told Silvia everything she needed to know about what was going on between the medic and his leader. His helm didn’t just tilt down in disappointment, he was heartbroken. Or according to her newfound research, spark broken. Ratchet didn’t just value Optimus’s approval, he was seeking it out, and when his leader didn’t acknowledge the certain attention he reached out for, he showed signs that he felt rejected. All of these subtle movements and shallow vocal transitions might’ve gone unnoticed by the untrained mind, but Silvia saw and heard everything. And a small part of her was discouraged.

“Raff?” She turned away from the bots for only a moment to speak to the lone child. “Can you do something for me? Miko will be home from practice soon and I didn’t prepare her before homework snack. Can you set that up for me? You can help yourself to some of the sweets in the kitchen cupboard if you do.”

“You don’t have to patronize me.” Raff sighed but headed for the elevator anyway. “If you need me out of the room so you can speak bluntly, just say so next time.”

Silvia giggled at the small boy’s mild pouting and even waved at him as he left. But when she turned back to face the bots again, her gentle smile faded. “If it is alright with everyone, I would like to add something. May I?”

Everyone glanced at Optimus for the finale decision of the green-eyed woman’s request. He nodded and observed Silvia walk over to the other side of the platform. She stood straight and stared at Ratchet. Her glare was a mix of discontent and concern. “You fainted Ratchet.” She stated without hesitation in her voice. “Both me and Raff found you unconscious on the floor, and we had no idea what had happened to you...”

“Well I—.”

“I’m not finished.” Silvia didn’t shout, but she was stern when Ratchet tried to interrupt her. All of the bots were surprised by her austerity, but nobody bothered to intrude on her statements now. “You couldn’t see the look on that poor boy’s face when he saw you lying there… Lifeless.” She huffed and closed her eyes; agitated but unbound. “That little boy has nothing but respect for you, and with the exception of Bumblebee, he nearly worships the ground you tread on.”

When Silvia reopened her eyes, she glared at the medic passionately on behalf of Raff’s dismay. “I want you to remember that. I want you to think about the people and bots who care about you, before you make such a rash decision on your own like that. Without considering any consequences.”

“Consequences?” Ratchet scoffed. “It was a minor side effect, and one I speculated could have happened. Though it wasn’t planned—.”

“It was still reckless and foolish for a mech your age to attempt at all.” Silence was the only sound that followed Silvia’s honesty. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all faded into the background and all three of them held in their intakes. Ratchet just stood there and returned the Captain’s stare with his own unnaturally colored gaze. It was the battle of the green eyes, and both pairs of irises glowed intensely. One daring the other to make the first move. Fortunately, Optimus was the one to break the tension by standing in between them. His back faced Silvia, but she could still see the two bots’ faces when they slowly turned to the side. The taller mech gazed at Ratchet with soft intentions and as a small amount of time went by his optics slightly narrowed. As if he was expecting a reaction from the shorter mech, like a response to a soundless conversation, but Ratchet just stood there. He didn’t react to his mate in the slightest, and eventually became tired of what he perceived as a game of ‘don’t blink first’.

“It’s late...” The stubborn mech jerked his frame towards the base entrance. “I’m still feeling a bit hyped up, so I’m going on a short patrol.” Before Ratchet transformed to speed away, he looked over his shoulder to notice Optimus still standing in place. He didn’t try to stop Ratchet. Not a move, not a word, nothing to indicate any protest from his lover, and it really disappointed him. “Tch. Or maybe a later one. I haven’t decided yet. Either way… Don’t wait up Optimus.”

Then he sped off, leaving an entire room filled with confusion, apprehension, and a tinge of sadness. Arcee eventually shook her helm and quickly stated she was in desperate need of a wash, and Bulkhead suddenly remembered he would pick up Miko from her practice meet if he had time. Bumblebee whistled and cooed something inaudible to Silvia, but she guessed from his body language and posture that he just didn’t want to be in the room any longer. So, he followed Arcee down the dormitory corridor, and at the same time Bulkhead also left the same way as Ratchet. Silvia continued to linger on the railing and watched Optimus take a long drawn out breath. She also heaved a little relieved by the sudden lift in tension.

“Forgive me Optimus.” She extended her sudden remorse. “If I overstepped a boundary in any way, please know that it wasn’t really my intention.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” The Prime turned to face the Captain. His expression hanging as if in the process of deciding where it would land on. “I agree with you… I’m merely a bit taken aback by what transpired between Ratchet and I just now.” His optics hazed over in deep thought and tilted his helm away from the confused woman before him. “Why didn’t he hear me?”

Silvia knew that his question was rhetorical, but she answered anyway. If for nothing more than to satisfy her own curiosity and hoped for possibly more retort. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Exactly…”

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	27. Autobots: New Arrival 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are on the rise in the Autobot base, and friendships both old and new are being put to the test. What will happen when one 'friendly' fight goes too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put it out there, I did some research on the historical properties I put in this chapter, but not a lot. I looked up some time lines and facts, but I did make a few things up. This is a fan 'fiction' after all, so if someone spots anything that's a little off center, I don't care. It's a story I'm writing for fun, not a Nobel prize.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 20.2

Part 3

Autobots: New Arrival

It was early morning when Ratchet finally decided he would return to the base. It was cold and still dark out while he skidded and sped down wide-open roads. Despite everything that had happened before he left, the medic managed to find time to enjoy himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he had… ‘Fun’ while he was in his vehicle mode. He felt exhilarated as he whooshed down abandoned desert backroads and twirled in the rising dust-trails he kicked up behind him. When he reached further into the desert it soon became apparent it had rained earlier in that region. His dust trails turned into wads of slinging mud that flew in every direction. Brown and red clumps of wet dirt clung to the white mech’s frame and caked to his metal like clay, but he just didn’t care. He felt so alive, young, vital… How could this new formula be such a bad thing? And what would Silvia even know about any of this? She is a human. A very young human at that, not an old Cybertronian that wakes every morning with an ache in the center of his spinal struts. He could understand why Optimus was concerned though, but he would come around. He had to… Ratchet needed him to.

Everything was quiet when Ratchet transformed to his biped mode in the main area. Everyone must’ve gone to recharge after the dispute from earlier. The medic didn’t really expect anyone to be up this late unless they had to be, but he was kind of hoping his leader might’ve waited up for him. Then he shook his helm for having such a youngling thought and went over to his workstation to jot down a few notes. Ratchet was brief but thorough with his observations. So far, aside from passing out during the point of injection, Ratchet had not observed any other side effects. When he finished, he stared down at the floor and noticed the mess he trailed through the room. He laughed to himself, thinking how funny it was that he would always give his younger counterparts such a hard time for tracking in all sorts of dirt and debris. But let it not be said that Ratchet was a hypocrite, and he reached for the cabinet the bots kept there cleaning supplies in. He knew he would still leave a trail with the dirt still lingering on his body, but he would be back to get the rest of it later after his rest cycle. First, he wanted to clean up in the wash racks, and contemplate if he would recharge in Optimus’s chambers or if he would just stay in his old quarters tonight. He hadn’t used his own room since he and the Prime first bonded, but he wasn’t sure if his lover was still upset with him or not. Before he left earlier, Ratchet tried to communicate with his mate through there bond, but he didn’t reply. Was Optimus that angry with him?

When Ratchet finished his cleaning and put all of the supplies back, he sighed against the storage cabinet. Should he try and contact him through their bond one more time? Maybe he should wait until he cleaned his metal first. So, he lightly spun on his heals and headed for the wash racks. He momentarily thought he should have a cold wash since he was still feeling a tinge of heat lingering in his tanks. Which was normal after a long speed drive, and although Ratchet hadn’t felt such a feeling in a long time, as a medic he knew this feeling should’ve dissolved by now. But, then again, he was still an old model, and he wasn’t really going to worry about it yet. There could be a lot of reasons why his frame was warm after all.

The mud and clay over his body dried quickly while he walked down the dormitory corridor, but he slowed when he came to Optimus’s chamber doors. They were closed properly, so Ratchet couldn’t peer inside, though he wanted to. He wanted to at least get a glimpse of his lover, if for nothing more then to assure the Prime was there. Ever since he stormed out of the base, he hadn’t been able to feel Optimus’s presence. Not properly. There was just a small sliver of his mate’s essence still pooling in the center of his spark chamber, but it felt like he was being pushed away. If Optimus didn’t want to communicate through there bond it was possible for him to put up a barrier. It was unheard of to completely block off a spark-bonding, but it was beginning to make the white mech nervous. Perhaps this was a side effect of the Synth-N and it was somehow suppressing the telekinetic connection they shared. But Ratchet could still feel that small sliver fluttering in his chamber, so he wasn’t going to panic just yet. He did try one last time to contact Optimus. If he was careful, he wouldn’t disturb the Prime from his recharge.

 _“Optimus… Can you hear me?”_ The medic called out as he pressed his forehelm against the door. He sighed sadly when time passed and there was still no response, but he closed his optics and tried again. _“Optimus…? Optimus…?”_ Still nothing… And he really hoped it was just a result of a side-effect. Not from Optimus ignoring him.

Before he slipped away, he tried to reach out once more and added whatever strength he could to push the signal further. _“I’m sorry we fought Optimus… I love you…”_ Nothing. His lover didn’t reply to him in anyway, and Ratchet would’ve felt more disappointed if he hadn’t already anticipated the possible outcome. He couldn’t really do much about it now, but he made a serious mental note to himself that in the morning he would have to meet with Optimus privately and kiss his cheek in an attempt to apologize again.

“Things will be alright…” The green-eyed mech whispered as he once more walked towards the wash racks. “Optimus will see that… He has to see this is a good thing… I need him too.”

* * *

Silvia decided to get an early start in her day despite all that had happened last night. Her first stop was the bases main storage unit, which the Autobots had emptied out and turned it into their recreation den. But above the large room was a high-rise built below a collection of electrical boxes and old monitor stations designed to control the environment inside the base. Now that there were humans currently taking residency in the base, Silvia was going to have to monitor and adjust these controls regularly. She was just about to enter through the standard door next to the bey doors but hesitated when she felt the floor shake beneath her. There was a continuous tremor that was constantly followed by the grunting and gasping sounds of an Autobot in physical motion. The Captain briefly wandered who was up so early to exercise, but the mystery was solved rather abruptly by the bot’s overzealous victory call.

“Hooh-ah!” Ratchet spun on his servos before he landed upright on his pedes. He didn’t notice Silvia walking in until she spooked him from behind.

“You’re up early.” She stood in place below the giants’ feet, even as Ratchet twisted his frame to face the fearless woman. “What are you doing up right now? It’s five in the morning. You and Optimus don’t usually rise until seven.”

“Good morning to you too Silvia.” The medic huffed. “I could ask you the same thing. Are you always up at this hour?”

“Sometimes.” She answered casually. Ratchet backed away to get a better look at the human, but Silvia had already started walking to the stairwell in the corner of the room. It was a large room, so it took a while for her to reach the wall at the far end, but to occupy herself she did her best to carry her conversation with the white bot. “Most of the time I’m up earlier. This base was founded sometime before the Cuban missile crisis back in the fifties.”

“The fifties?” Ratchet tilted his helm. “My knowledge in human history is rather lacking, but I’ve heard Fowler mention the Cuban missile crisis before. He said it was a standoff between the US and the Soviet Union in 1962.”

“Very good. You should help Miko with her history papers every once in a while.” She snickered while climbing the first landing with a clipboard in hand. “And your right, but once mankind first figured out how to split the atom in the forties everyone was setting up shop and building their own missile silos. The one we currently reside in now has been standing since 1956, but it was decommissioned from military services in 1972. That is until you guys decided you needed a new hideaway.” Silvia finally reached the top of the balcony and slipped a pen out of her clip board. As she moved along the length of the steel terrace, she gazed back down at Ratchet with a soft, but stern look on her face. She still wasn’t very happy about the way things turned out the night before, but she wasn’t going to bring it up yet. It was still early after all. “Long story short Ratchet, this is a very old military base… Or at least old by human standards, and a lot of the equipment in here is just as old and out of date. All of this gear and tech needs to constantly be monitored and updated.”

“Do you need any help?” The medic almost sounded legitimately invested. Part of him wanted to be more extending to the Captain, but even he was having recollections of their brief tiff.

“No thanks. I’m just here to check the air vents and cooling systems.” She answered him while she slowly checked off her list. “Why are you even here? Don’t you always go to your computer station when you wake up?”

“Normally yes. But I just have so much energy right now. I just really felt the need to work up some exhaust!” Ratchet smiled as he swung his arms to emphasize his glee. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so vital.”

Silvia looked away from her clip board to stare at the bot. Her face became the very definition of worry, and her eyes flickered with a hint of fear. She was afraid for Ratchet… For her friend, and she was about to address her apprehension thoroughly. However, she was cut off by Bulkhead, who had decided to make his appearance at the most fashionable time as always.

“Hey Ratchet. Silvia. What are you two doing here?” The green mech strolled in rather oblivious to the current atmosphere. Lucky for Ratchet anyway, he didn’t mind having a distraction from his current conversation. Silvia wasn’t happy about this sudden shift but decided not to make a big deal about it for now. She went back to concentrating on her work, however she listened in on the two bots lazily as she did. Rachet went headfirst into chatting with Bulkhead and was delighted when his comrade started asking questions about the fight yesterday. The white mech got so fired up he began to demonstrate everything he did. He jumped to his left, then bounced to his right, and Bulkhead just stood there politely listening to his ramblings.

“And then! He came right at me…” The medic jumped again towards the other side of the room, then swiftly spun around to stand in a fight pose facing the giant green mech. “And I…” He paused a minute, as if he was processing what he wanted to say next. This caught Silvia’s attention again and she watched the white mech coax Bulkhead into participating in his demonstration. “Well… Come on Bulkhead! Come at me!”

“Uh… I don’t want to hurt you Ratch.” And the wrecker would’ve left it at that… If Ratchet hadn’t swung his servo across Bulkhead’s cheek-plating.

“Pfft!” Silvia didn’t intend to laugh at such a childish reaction, but she couldn’t hold back her pent-up snort. “Did you just let Ratchet bitch slap you…?” She covered her mouth with her clip board and forced herself not to chuckle too loud, but she couldn’t stop the shaking in her shoulders.

“I said come at me!” Ratchet ignored the woman on the high rise. Bulkhead growled and ran at the medic after transforming his servo into a wrecking ball. The white mech was quick on his pedes and he leapt away from the charging bot. Before anyone was really aware of what was happening, Ratchet had lifted Bulkhead off the ground and through him clear over his helm… In the same direction Silvia was standing.

“Whoa!” She shouted as she too leapt out of the way. She quickly clung to the railing in the corner and braced herself for an inevitable impact. Although Bulkhead was tossed with an abundant momentum, he did not fly high enough to reach the landing, but he did crash through the wall beneath it. The terrace shook violently, but it didn’t last very long. When it was all over Silvia cautiously stood and walked over to where Bulkhead had landed. When she was sure the high-rise was still stable, she hooked her legs around a couple of metal banisters and carefully lowered herself to hang over the landing. Through a very large hole in the wall she glanced at the remarkable sight of the great Wrecker Bulkhead turned on his helm. Of course, from where Silvia was staring, he looked like he was sitting upright.

“God damn Ratchet…” She twisted her shoulders to glance back at Ratchet just in time to watch him walk through the hole in the wall, but not before hearing his now overused chant.

“Hooh-ah!” He bounced some more as he stepped out in time to see Bumblebee and Arcee walk around a corridor corner.

“What was that?” Arcee questioned. Bulkhead answered her with a worn-out groan.

“You have competition Bulk…” Ratchet punched the air arrogantly. “I’m a bit stronger than I used to be. Also, a bit faster! Huh!” He threw his arm straight out merely inches (or perhaps a couple of feet from Silvia’s view) away from Bumblebee’s face. “Ha! Ha! Think you can take me muscle car?”

Silvia watched poor Bumblebee raise his hands defensively. She still couldn’t understand him when his vocalizer buzzed his reply, but she speculated he stated something that resembled _‘I’m good…’_. The white mech smirked with his helm tilted high.

“Wimp.” He boasted as he strutted away, and finally averting his attention to Arcee. “How’s it hummin’?” He clicked and winked before vanishing around a corner.

The blue feme gawked at him in disbelief. “Did he just…?”

“Stronger, faster… Studlier.” Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm after picking himself up off the floor. Not one of the bots standing there knew what to do or say after that, but that didn’t restrain Silvia from her input.

“ERR!!” She growled with tightly clenched fists to her sides. “That is, it! I have had enough! Bumblebee, please help me down!”

The young yellow mech jolted at Silvia’s outburst, but he didn’t hesitate to lift a servo up and gently lower the Captain to the floor. She thanked him before she stormed off after Ratchet and didn’t bother worrying if the others followed her or not. She ran around each corner completely determined to catch up with the ignorant mech, and when she caught up with him, she nearly choked on her heartbeat. She had followed the medic to his personal storage unit and caught him right in the middle of injecting himself with more Synth-N.

“Ratchet!” Silvia shouted, again startling Ratchet into a light jump. He nearly dropped the empty canister in his servo before he turned to gaze at a very angry human woman just glowering at him. “What the fuck man?!”

“Primus on a warship Silvia!” The white mech gasped as he braced himself against the wall and clenched his chassis. “Are you trying to give me a spark-attack?!”

“If you’re not trying to beat me to it!” She shouted even louder, not caring if anyone could hear her. “Seriously, did you forget what Optimus told you?! All testing is to be refrained to machinery now! You still don’t fully understand the parameters of this formula yet!”

“You don’t understand what I really know!” Ratchet stepped forward and cemented his argument as if he was actually picking a fight with someone his own size. “You’re not a Cybertronian! What would you understand about any of this?!”

“Probably not as much of what Optimus understands!” Silvia stood her ground, and she was not going to the giant before her any wiggle room for excuses. “Have you even talked to him since last night! I have! He’s been trying like hell to communicate with you, but you’ve been ignoring him! But it’s more then that isn’t it?! You can’t receive his messages through your bond because that… That stuff is messing with your connection or whatever?”

“Through our—?” The medic’s optics widened. “How did you—?”

“Optimus filled me in while you went off on your joy ride.” The ebony haired woman still pouted, but her voice calmed when she saw Ratchet falter slightly. “Don’t be upset with him though. Although I didn’t really know anything about how a bonding worked at the time, I figured out on my own that the two of you were somehow involved.”

“But how?” Ratchet blushed. “We never said anything…”

“Oh please...” Silva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’ve been watching you two making love eyes at each other from across the main area for weeks. If it were any more obvious, you’d have a message stamped to your forehead that said, _‘I’m sleeping with my boss’_.”

“But…” The white mech turned a blueish-green as he searched for the proper words to reply with. “The others don’t even know of our relationship.”

She stared at Ratchet with a raised brow and a placid attitude. “Believe me Ratchet. They know.”

“Oh again, what do you know?!” The medic was growing very tired of this conversation, and he was going to find a way to end it one way or another. Preferably with him gaining the last word. “I’ve been fighting this war since it began! You have barely even dipped your toes into it! You haven’t seen or heard all of the pain and suffering that was brought on by this conflict! This formula could be the key we need to end this war for good! Finally, after four million years of fighting… It can be over! And I’m not giving up the chance to bring down the Decepticons once and for all!”

“At the possible cost of your health!” Silvia’s green eyes flared intensely. “This isn’t your calling to salvation Ratchet! This is substance abuse, and it can kill you! What will your team do if they lose you?!”

“I take very good care of my team!” Ratchet snarled ferociously, and his optics radiated a bright green glow. “Maybe you should stop projecting your guilt onto me because I don’t have any intention of abandoning my team as you did to yours!!”

That was it. Ratchet found the right words to win the fight, and Silvia froze in place. She took a long deep breath and if there was any pigment to her usually pale skin it evaporated before the mech’s optics. Her face was a virtual look of horror with her eyes gazing wide into the distance and her red lips parted with the intent of speaking. Her lips remained wordless, and her eyes glistened like glass as they began to water. There was an instant dread in the pit of Ratchet’s tanks the moment he witnessed a single tear trailing down the side of her cheeks. She didn’t blink, she didn’t move, she didn’t even look like she was breathing, but when enough time had passed Silvia spun on her heals, but slowly walked away.

“Silvia…” Ratchet reached out remorsefully for the distraught woman. “I—.”

“Don’t!” She paused with her back facing the mech. “Just… Just don’t…” Her head slowly turned to the side of her shoulder, and her eyes were covered by the curl of her bangs. But the tears were visibly rolling down and across her jawline. “I… I can’t even look at you right now…”

After she took ten more paces she was gone. Disappearing around a corner and leaving Ratchet with the injection canister still curled in his digits. He pondered with everything, both in front of him, and in his grasp. A flurry of emotions enveloped his mind. Sadness, regret, guilt, but soon it was all pushed aside by an unnatural consumption of anger. Anger because he was confused. There was something missing. There was something about the reasoning Silvia got upset so quickly that Ratchet just didn’t understand, and for more reasons he didn’t understand it really bothered him. It occurred to him rather crudely that there was a lot he didn’t know about the Captain, but in a very irritating fashion she somehow knew more about him. So, as he snarled and threw the empty canister back into his storage unit, he stormed off in the opposite direction. “Pfft… Whatever…”

**-To Be Continued-**


	28. Autobots: New Arrival 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia has only been with the team for a short time but has quickly found her place among the Autobots. Will troubles with Synth-N push the talented human away, or encourage her to push forward and learn more about the Cybertronian culture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 20.2

Part 4

Autobots: New Arrival

**Capt. Bella, Silvia P.**

**Evaluation Log:**

**Psychiatric Observation of Autobot Alpha Outpost One**

The following information in this document was created through the individual observations of Captain Silvia Bella of the US Army Nevada division. Anything that is subjected through said document is meant to be confidential and discrete. Everything here is written in confidence through a combination of professional reflection and personal opinion; strictly meant for private files. Anyone caught reading these documents without the notetaker’s consent will be persecuted by the fullest extent of the law through the jurisdiction of the military. To wit, if found guilty of invading the personal effects of a high-ranking military officer, said guilty person/party will be fined a minimum fee of $1,500 US currency and jailed for a maximum of four years. This will be listed as a first and final warning and has been approved with the General of the United States Army seal of approval.

**BULKHEAD:**

**Current Affiliation: Team Prime, Autobot**

**Sub-group: The Wreckers, Cybertronian Military Syndicate**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Alternate Mode: All-terrain truck, Lamborghini LM002**

I chose to document Bulkhead first since he has been the mech (male Cybertronian) I have spoken to the most frequent since I have arrived at the base. Mainly because Miko Nakadai, my current ward and Bulkhead’s human companion, hangs around him during the majority of her time to herself. Bulkhead in every aspect is nothing more than a gentle giant. He is kind, warm hearted, strong, protective, loyal. A girl like Miko couldn’t ask for a better friend. Even though he admits to his own lack of proper education he can obviously call on his own cleverness when the occasion calls for it, and this trait becomes its most apparent when any of his colleagues are in danger. For a bot his size, he can be surprisingly light on his feet when push really comes to shove, and the only thing bigger than his frame is his spark (Cybertronian heart/soul). However, his greatest aspect of himself is also his biggest flaw. Bulkhead tends to push all of his self-regard aside and focus entirely on his mission or the people that need him. While most would find this to be courageous and enduring (myself included), it can also lead to him putting himself into too much danger. His passion to always be in the line of fire is clearly an attempt to keep his distance from the others on his team, and so far, even Miko is no exception to this emotional block. I worry that one of these days his unintentional recklessness will catch up with him, and not only will he hurt himself, but Miko will be dragged into the chaos as well. I worry for the both of them deeply.

**ARCEE**

**Current Affiliation: Team Prime, Autobot**

**Sub-group: Delta Team, Stealth**

**Rank: Warrior**

**Alternate Mode: Kawasaki Ninja 250R Motorcycle**

Arcee maybe the smallest bot on the team, but without a doubt she carries the biggest chip on her shoulder. Like Bulkhead, she is extremely protective of her human companion, Jack Darby, but she seems to have a more in-depth focus to her concern. I have later come to discover that she previously had two other partners that tragically, had been killed in the line of duty. She often speaks of her latest partner Cliffjumper more frequently and fondly, leading me to believe there is a chance the two of them were perhaps in a relationship. I, however, will not probe deeply into this suspicion unless Arcee herself brings up the subject. She has been through enough trauma as it is, and unfortunately her fight is not over. I really do hope she sees fit to open up and discuss her fallen comrades in more detail. Although she appears to be levelheaded and focused, she is also the most vulnerable. If she doesn’t speak to me than with any luck she will see fit to talk with Jack. Jack is the most mature of the human children in the base, and I think he would be an excellent outlet for the Angry feme (female Cybertronian).

**BUMBLEBEE**

**C** **urrent Affiliation: Team Prime, Autobot**

**Sub-group: Stealth Team**

**Rank: Scout**

**Alternate Mode: Chevrolet Camaro**

Oh Bumblebee… Sweet, sweet, Bumblebee! I don’t know of any other person, human or Cybertronian otherwise, that has a kinder mind or spark. Clearly, he is the youngest of his team and I am amazed to find out how much this young mech had been through in this war. When I had the chance to ask him how he lost his voice-box I expected him to either shy away and change the subject, or become defensive and storm off. But he expressed himself in the healthiest way possible and explained everything to the extent of his memory. He did express some hesitance to a few details, but the fact that I didn’t really have to push him for more information told me the young mech has a good grip on his emotions. Not that I would have pushed him if I believed it would give Bumblebee any stress. His approach to me has been very clear and healthy, considering his voice-box had been ripped out by the leader of the Decepticon army. Bumblebee also has a very close relationship with Ratchet, the team medic and scientist. I attribute this to a mild case of Nightingale Syndrome. Ratchet at the time was the young bot’s savior, so it’s only natural he developed a good amount of respect for his elder. The reason this case is so mild is because with most cases of Nightingale Syndrome the subject or patient becomes enthralled with his or her rescuer and believes they are experiencing love at first sight, but I theorize that Bumblebee already developed a positive opinion of Ratchet before he was hurt. After Ratchet had repaired him, it only confirmed his belief of the medic’s kindness. In conclusion, Bumblebee is perhaps the most stable mind on Team Prime.

**RATCHET**

**Current Affiliation: Team Prime, Autobot**

**Sub-group: Scientist**

**Rank: Commanding Medical Officer (CMO)**

**Alternate Mode: Emergency Medi-Van (Modern Ambulance)**

Oh Ratchet… Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet… So far, he has been my favorite in so many ways. He comes off as such a grumpy old man (with a very mild yet obscure racism for the human race), but he is very caring. Sometimes I think he cares too much, and that worries me. I find the veterans approach to his team to be very admirable as he puts everyone else’s needs ahead of his own. What I find concerning about this is his constant insecurities, and how he feels no matter how hard he works he still harbors abundant self-doubt. I can see where a lot of this is stemming from. Ratchet has been fighting in this war since it began and has always managed to accomplish so much with what little he had to work with. His ability to make so much from little to nothing, is nothing more awe inspiring, but he just can’t see it that way. He bares so much on his shoulders and I’m doing my best not to be biased because I can relate to what he goes through. It’s not easy putting in everything you have, but still yearn to do much, much more. As I mentioned before, I truly do admire Ratchet for his selflessness, but I wish he wouldn’t bottle up his emotions so much. I can see it all in his optics (robotic eyes). I see all of his pain, sadness, fear, and perhaps above all else his anger. It seems Ratchet has developed a coping mechanism for himself, by engaging himself into large amounts of work and research. Although keeping his mind stimulated can be a good quality to maintain, he is still using it as a means to distract himself from confronting his feelings. One of these days his anger is finally going to catch up to him, and the bots he cares about the most and who care about him, will be the first to be hurt by his inevitable outburst. Part of me really hopes that Optimus is nowhere around when it happens. I have a sneaking suspicion he’s the one whom would be hurt the most.

**OPTIMUS PRIME**

**Current Affiliation: Team Prime, Autobot**

**Sub-group: Prime Leader**

**Rank: Autobot Leader**

**Alternate Mode: Freightliner Cab-Over Engine Class 8 Convoy**

Last but not least, the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The reason I saved Optimus’s profile for last is because he is a rather difficult bot to read. Like Ratchet, he tends to keep his feelings to himself, but it’s not as if he’s trying to hide or push them back. It almost seems like the Prime has a full understanding of his emotions, and he appears to function just fine on this logic. But I just get the feeling that something is just not entirely there. I cannot really explain it, but the way Optimus speaks, it almost feels restrained. He doesn’t lie or embellish anything he says. If I were to really find a description for it, I would say that he was speaking from only a portion of his own consciousness. I know it doesn’t make much sense, but I can’t see it any other way. I’m going to need to make more observations before I really come to my own conclusion.

* * *

Arcee entered the main area dragging her pedes. She was still a little sore from the fight for the energon the other day, but she wasn’t ready to call it quits on this mission yet. With any luck she would be able to find another fault signal through the tracking system Raff had upgraded. The odds of another fault line so close to the other was rare, but it didn’t really hurt to look into it anyways. Part of her even hoped she would even run into the two Con’s that fought so dirty. The pent-up blue feme definitely wouldn’t mind a rematch.

She was halfway through setting up the tracking system, when she was distracted by the sound of the elevator lowering to a full stop. Silvia stepped out onto the landing while clenching a clip board to her chest, and her head facing the floor. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled as she walked over to the human’s computer. The apparent saddened woman didn’t even notice Arcee standing nearby but feeling concerned for the newest teammate she stepped closer into Silvia’s line of vision.

“Are you alright Silvia?” The feme asked.

“Oh! Hey Arcee!” The Captain quickly turned the other way and rubbed her eyes clean with her sleeve. “I didn’t notice you were down here. And yes, I’m okay. I… I stubbed my toe on the way down here. It teared me up a little.”

The blue bot tilted her helm in concern. She didn’t know a lot about Silvia just yet, but it became obvious the green-eyed woman was a bad liar. Ironic, considering how she was a very good negotiator. And although she didn’t know much about the Captain, she did know a lot more about Ratchet. He didn’t really lose his temper very often (hard to believe when someone really gets to know him), but whenever he did it was never a pretty sight.

“Your toe huh?” Arcee furled her optic ridges. “Did you do that while you were running after Ratchet earlier?”

Silvia sighed and turned around to finally face the kind voice behind her. “I appreciate that you’re trying to be empathetic, but really Arcee… I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” She smiled weakly but didn’t turn away. “Sometimes a stubbed toe is just a stubbed toe, and you just need to wait out the pain.”

“If you say so.” The blue feme also sighed but crossed her arms in disbelief. She definitely wasn’t buying the woman’s story, but just as Silvia had always been patient with her, Arcee thought she would try and extend the same courtesy. So she quickly changed the subject. “What brings you down here anyway?”

“Nothing special. Just checking on some of the old equipment.” The ebony haired woman sighed again. “Are you trying to trace another fault line?”

“Yeah… I’m hoping that the new program Raff helped Ratchet install can pick up a small trace close to the last location we found energon.” Arcee answered while she turned away to finish uploading the program.

“Same place in Utah?” Silvia stepped over to the other side of the landing, following the Feme to the larger computer. “Do you think there could be a deposit that big?”

“There is a chance.” Again, Arcee answered as she nodded. “It’s slim, but a chance none the less.”

Once she had everything set up the feme still needed to wait for the program to run without manual interference. As the console randomly searched through data the two ladies began to idle with small talk. Even as the room began to fill with more bots the computer ran without disturbance. Optimus and Bulkhead stood on the other side of the room, quietly talking amongst themselves and the plans the Prime had for everyone that day. Bumblebee entered the room only a moment after Optimus, but he was mostly there to wait for Raff to call him and ask to be picked up from school. He hoped his little friend would contact him soon, he was very certain his leader would assign him a patrol shift in merely a few moments. But before any decision was made, he did join in on Arcee and Silvia’s conversation. Silvia had yet to fully understand Bumblebee, but she was smart and clever. She managed to hold her own as he chirped and buzzed with his usual kind glint in his optics. Such a sweet boy, she thought while the yellow mech’s optics also expressed his smile for him. He was so sweet that even he noticed the Captain looked upset. Carefully he placed his servo next to Silvia’s feet on the landing and clicked his vocals empathetically. The sad looking woman patted her hand over the young bot’s digit and smiled reassuringly.

“You’re almost too kind for this world Bee.” She said and watched as Bumblebee’s faceplate turned blue. “Are you alright Bee? Your face is glowing.” Of course, she knew the young model was blushing. She just got a small kick out of teasing him a little.

Arcee snorted but quickly turned her helm to the side. Bumblebee’s face was completely saturated in a bright flush of blue and he resented himself slightly for so easily allowing himself to become so flustered. But after a few good snickers were thrown in and a couple of smiles widened, a loud beeping noise intruded on their fun. It appeared that Arcee had found another fault line and it was surprisingly close to the last place they had fought with the Decepticons the day before. Apparently, the program Raff upgraded was working beautifully, and Silvia made a mental note to herself that she would have to ask the boy genius for some tips in computer maintenance.

“Looks like the Cons’ hit another vain.” The blue feme turned to Optimus for instruction.

“Back to the grindstone.” Silvia added as she walked back to the smaller console behind her.

“Autobots.” Optimus announced oddly placid. “Roll out.”

“Hey! Hey!” Bulkhead stepped in front of his leader with his hand up. “Shouldn’t we wait for our secret weapon?”

“Unh…” The woman in the corner scoffed a little louder than she intended. She really didn’t care to hear about the medic and his… Condition so positively. But she sighed and digressed back to her task. This was something the Autobots needed to sort out for themselves, and she felt she had done enough damage trying to get involved. Both to the issue at hand and to herself.

“This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise.” The Prime continued. He really didn’t want to bring up even the idea of Ratchet going out to the field, but apparently his mate had other ideas.

“But you never know if it may require additional firepower…” Ratchet announced from where he perched himself. Again, Silvia scoffed at the smug look in his optics and did her best to ignore his arrogant pose against a corridor entrance. He maintained his childish attitude while he walked closer to the ground bridge gate. “Bumblebee can manage ground bridge duty.” He waved his servo towards the scout and the young bot looked confused. But he shrugged his shoulders and didn’t seem to argue when he whirled his reply.

“Ratchet I—”

“Wait a minute Optimus.” Silvia reached for the Prime’s attention and fortunately was granted it without fully alerting Ratchet. “Forgive me if I’m prying again, but I think you should consider allowing Ratchet to go with you.” She glanced at the white mech facing away from her and she did her best to swallow her current repugnance for him. “He could use some outdoor recreation… You know what I mean. He should really burn off that extra energy.”

“If you are all done gossiping, there’s a fault line of energon out there that requires our attention.” The green-eyed mech said before he turned around and clenched his fist enthusiastically. “It’s time to put some hurt on those Decepticons!”

“…” The Captain blinked tiredly before she sighed once again. “Do me a favor and keep him out as loooong as you can.”

* * *

Two hours had gone by after the group of bots left, and not much really happened after that. The children eventually found their way back to the base with June’s help. For a while the main area was alive with activity. Jack and Miko played video games while Raff talked to Bumblebee about his day. Silvia actually took a little time to speak with June and was glad to finally get the chance to know her a better. It turned out they had quite a bit in common, and the two of them were right in the middle of a conversation about the type of music they enjoyed, when Miko gained the whole rooms attention.

“Oh! Booyah!” She stood for her ever-enticing victory dance. Jack smiled and shook his head, but he took his defeat with grace.

“Nice move Miko.” He laughed as the teeny girl moon walked away from the couch. She ended up sliding right into to her guardian. With wide happy eyes she gazed up at Silvia with an upside-down smile. The taller woman grinned back, completely charmed by her ward’s big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

“Glad you had your fun.” Silvia squeezed the girl’s shoulders before leaning down to teasingly kiss her forehead. “But your break time is up. Time to grab your book bag and go up stairs to do your homework.” She kissed Miko’s forehead again then jokingly nibbled over her brow.

“Ah-ha! Ha! Ha!” Miko giggled and struggled to get free. “Okay! Okay! I’ll go now! Stop tickling me!”

“Mwah!” There was one last smooch on her cheeks before Silvia gently shoved Miko towards the elevator lift. “Your snack is on the kitchen table. Grab it and get to work. I’ll check up on you later.”

“Is it alright if I go up with her?” Jack asked as he also grabbed his book bag. “We have the same assignment in Algebra. Maybe we can work on it together?”

“I like Algebra.” Raff chimed in as well, mostly motivated by the mentioning of snacks since he had skipped his lunch that day. “Can I go with you guys?”

“Can they?” Miko asked Silvia while reaching for her book bag.

“I don’t see why not.” The Captain shrugged. “But I didn’t make enough for everyone to munch on, so you guys might have to wait until I finish my work down here to make more.”

“I can take care of that for you.” June offered and patted Silvia’s shoulder kindly. “If it’s alright with you. I haven’t seen the third level yet, and I’m a little curious.”

“Sure. That should be fine. Thanks.” Silvia led everyone to the elevator doors. “Feel free to call me on the intercom if you need anything.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” June smiled. “Thank you.”

“Thanks Silvia.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Thank you, Miss. Bella.”

One by one, all three of the children thanked her as they compiled into the lift with June. All of them smiling, giggling, and goofing off as children should in Silvia’s opinion. She always felt content when she witnessed kids being kids, and it definitely helped her forget the argument she had this morning with Ratchet. That is, until Optimus called the base and hailed a ground bridge for Ratchet to return.

“Just breathe…” She said to herself, a little more prepared to face the more than cranky white mech, but Ratchet wasn’t even there for longer then two seconds. In an instant he spun around and ran back through the bridge portal again. Moments later the rest of the team followed through the swirling green vortex. No one said a word and Arcee immediately beelined to the computer console to activate the bots’ tracking systems.

“I can’t get a fix on Ratchet’s coordinates.” She said intending to be more sensitive but was clearly too upset.

“That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal!” Bulkhead added, sounding a little more worried than his comrade.

“What is happening?” Silvia ran to the other side of the landing and peered over it to properly make eye contact with Arcee.

“Ratchet took off…” The feme turned her helm, aggravated that she was still feeling so angry. “He found out where Megatron’s current location is, but he’s really starting to act out of control. He is definitely going to get himself killed out there by himself.” There was no point in sugar coating the situation. Arcee was right after all, and her honesty is exactly what pushed Silvia into action. Before anything else could be said, she jumped over the railing and rolled into a stance once she hit the ground. Everyone watched her run under the stairwell to a hidden storage space below. They were all surprised and impressed with how quick and durable she was, but then they became very confused when she stepped out of the storage space with a greyish black Kawasaki motorcycle.

“Bee? Be a lamb and activate the portal to the teams’ last known location outside the base. I’m going to try and track Ratchet as far as I can. You all should stay here until Ratchet’s signal comes back online or until I manage to find out where he is.”

“That is inadvisable Captain Silvia.” Optimus stepped in front of the bike; blocking the woman’s exit through the ground bridge gate. “If Ratchet is out searching for Megatron to an active energon mine, there is a major risk of you running into large amount of danger.”

“I mean absolutely no disrespect by saying this Optimus,” the human woman blinked palpably, “but you are not my superior officer. You have no authority to tell me to stand down.” As she reached for her helmet, she hesitated and bowed her head. “Besides, I never should’ve encouraged you to let him go out into the field. I let my emotions get the best of me and because of that I contributed to Ratchet getting himself into trouble… I should’ve just begged him to stay at the base, but I was just still so angry.”

“It is not your fault Silvia.” The Prime frowned. He would’ve had more to say, but Silvia was swift with her rebuttal.

“But I am still responsible.” She slid on her helmet and a leather jacket, then quickly saddled upon her bike. “My intent is to search, not to confront. If I manage to find anything I will stand down and report back to you right away. I will be very careful, I promise.”

Optimus was very skeptical, but he also knew Silvia was right. He couldn’t tell her to stay, and her plan was the best option they had to go on since they couldn’t search for Ratchet through their tracking system. With a heavy spark, the Prime relented and signaled for Bumblebee to activate the ground bridge.

“Be safe Captain.” He encouraged her when the arch swirled into its bright green hue.

“You got it Boss Bot!” Silvia called out as she sped away.

“Damn…!” Arcee cursed when the ground bridge dissipated into silence again. “I still can’t lock onto Ratchet’s signal, no matter which technique or program I use!”

“Keep trying!” Optimus accidently raised his voice, but quickly composed himself. Although he was calmer, he never took his optics off the now dead ground bridge gate. If he turned around now, his team would see the look of dread on his face, and the last thing he wanted to do was make everyone else feel as nervous as he was. All he really wanted was his lover to come home to him. Safe and unharmed. “We must find Ratchet… Before he finds Megatron.”

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	29. Caving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass can no longer stay on the ship, and decides to leave for work in the Energon mines in an attempt to avoid Megatron and forget their time together. But strange things began to happen as he travels the caverns alone. On top of his dreams getting frequent and repetitive, his frame appears to be changing... What could be causing that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, don’t be afraid to review and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers. And again I’m sorry I didn’t get to everyone this time. I promise to do better in the next chapter. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

Chapter 21

_A realization arrives,_

_A shovel strikes the earth above,_

_I’m being buried alive._

_-The Tell-Tale Heart, Edger Allan Poe_

_The small drone tip-toed into the communications bridge slowly. During this time of day his commander would usually be in his quarters getting some recharge, but Cass still didn’t want to risk running into him. The Vehicon just really wanted to be alone for a time while he fixed his battle visor. There was no way that was going to happen if he went back to his own resting area. He shared it with three other drones, and he was bound to run into one of them. There would be no avoiding the immediate questions of how he got the scratch on his face, or why his mask was damaged. Coming to the bridge was his best shot at being left alone._

_There wasn’t a whole lot of thought to Cass’s plan. He just didn’t know what to do next after he fixed his mask. He couldn’t go back to his dorm, he couldn’t linger in the communications bridge, and anywhere else on the ship was a high risk of running into Megatron. So, for the time being the little drone was trapped like a cornered mouse. Except this mouse was being chased by more then one cat and it was only a matter of time before one of them finally pounced. Cass shook his helm as he placed his visor on the workstation in the corner of the room. He knew that he needed to find away to calm himself, before Soundwave decided to show up for his duties early. The silent mech has been known to do that rather frequently, and it seemed like today was going to be no different. As soon as Cass sat in front of the workstation the bay doors hissed open behind him. He rose so quickly from his seat he knocked over his chair, but he didn’t bother picking it up. Instead, the flustered young mech fumbled with his broken mask and held it in place while he spun around to face his commander._

_Soundwave entered the room slowly. He was still feeling a little groggy from his anxiety episode, and the jolt of electricity Knockout used to revive him was still throbbing on the back of his neck cables. It took the Communications Officer longer then he would ever admit noticing Cass standing in the corner of the room._

_“Vehicon Drone CA-591-AN?” He addressed his assistant. “Query: Arrival to communications bridge?”_

_“I only stepped in for a moment, Commander.” Cass replied rather sternly, which was odd for him. “I have finished my task. I’ll be on my way.” He held his servo under his chin and tilted his helm down as he tried to pass by the telepath, but Soundwave stopped him. It didn’t take too much effort on his part. All the third in command needed to do was hold up his servo and meet the drone halfway through his stride._

_“Why are you holding your mask like that?” Soundwave slid back the bottom half of his mask; his lip-plates curled in a worried pout. “Caspian? Is something wrong?”_

_Sometimes he really hated how observant Soundwave was, and because of it he didn’t respond to him in any way. He just continued to stare down and off to the side, hoping if he remained silent long enough his commander’s patients would dissolve, and he would allow Cass to leave without much explanation. But he knew his commander better then that. The taller mech was never going to let up on him until he received an answer that satisfied him. Not that he was trying to interrogate his favorite drone, he was just concerned for his young ward._

_“Did something happen during your meeting with Megatron?”_

_There was still no answer. Cass hardly moved or made a sound. For some reason the Vehicon thought if he stood still long enough, he just might disappear. If only he was lucky enough. Soundwave sighed and gently lured Cass to the resting area. The smaller mech followed without protest, but he refused to let go of his mask so the walk towards the chairs was a little clumsy._

_“Have a seat Caspian.” Soundwave didn’t order him, but he was still guided to his seat. Once Cass was settled the third in command knelt in front of him and carefully traced his servos over the smaller mech’s knee joints. He in turn said nothing and just waited patiently for Cass to open-up. Laserbeak also cooed and quietly chirped in response to Soundwave’s affection towards the young model. She really wanted to detach from her master’s chest and curl under Cass’s arms and coax him into stroking her haul. But in response to her master’s restraint she stayed where she was and waited for an invitation._

_“Caspian…” Soundwave said as he cautiously reached up for the servo under Cass’s chin. “Is your mask damaged?”_

_“Yes…!” The still shaken drone flinched away. Pushing himself deeper into the chair. “I-It’s just a damaged clasp. I can fix it on my own…”_

_“Then why are you leaving it on?” His commander patted his chassis when the outstretched servo missed his intended target. “It is not like I have never seen your faceplate before.”_

_“I just…” Cass wavered. His defensive demeanor began to deteriorate. “I-I just…”_

_“Hush…” The telepath soothed and again reached for the broken battle visor. “It is alright… You are safe here with me… It is alright…”_

_“Commander please…” The drone whimpered. It became clear that he was crying when Soundwave felt optical tears seep through the base of the mask. “Please… I can’t…”_

_As soon as Soundwave’s spindly digits slid under the loose mask, he delicately pulled it away, while he continued to emulate his soothing shushing whispers. Cass closed his optics tightly and covered his dermas with his servos. He was expecting to hear a multitude of questions. Questions he knew the answers too but just didn’t want to answer. He was just too embarrassed to admit that he had been so foolish and neglectful, but the evidence of his mistakes was evident in abundance. The broken clasp on his mask, the scratches across his cheek, his uncontrollable sobbing… All of it was proof of his shame._

_Cass waited for Soundwave to start gushing and doting over him like all his friends did. Jumping to an automatic conclusion and hovering over him like he was still a youngling, and he just didn’t know any better. The young model was more then capable of learning from his mistakes, but he just couldn’t stand to be patronized. Not anymore, or at least he didn’t have the patience for it this time… But after a long period of time had passed nothing happened. Slowly he opened his bright optics, and he gazed upon a very placid expression on his Commander’s face. Although Cass could not see Soundwave’s optics, he could tell the third in command was still very worried. Yet he still just stayed there gazing at him and remained silent. But why? What was Soundwave waiting for?_

_“Commander…?” The young model whispered. “Are you not going to ask me any more questions?”_

_“Are you ready to answer them?” Soundwave replied just as softly while he set the battle visor aside. There was yet another brief pause before Cass shook his helm._

_“No…”_

_“It can wait.” The telepath nodded in understanding. “I can wait… Whenever you’re ready. No pressure…”_

_Cass thought to himself that the other mech had no idea how relieved he felt to hear that. In one swift motion, the small drone leaned forward and embraced his Commander tightly over his shoulders. He sobbed in the crook of Soundwave’s neck and pulled him as close to his chassis as possible._

_“Oh Commander!” He cried. “I am such a fool! I was so stupid! I never should’ve…! I just…!” Cass was so upset he could no longer formulate any words, but Soundwave still didn’t push the issue. He knew that the last thing the young model needed right now was someone to try and fix his problem for him. All Cass really needed was a shoulder to cry on and some ready audios to listen. Of course, Soundwave could not resist his somewhat paternal instincts for the small Vehicon, and he returned Cass’s hug with a soft hum in his vocalizer._

_“Shhhh…” Soundwave hushed and caressed his arms around the distraught drone’s back. He even smiled a little; glad to know that Cass was safe in his embrace. “Go ahead and cry… I am here young one… And though right now it seems impossible… Everything is going to be alright… Shhhh… You are safe… You are safe…”_

_“C-Commander…!” The shaking drone sighed heavily and relaxed into Soundwave’s subtle rocking. He cried some more and slowly began to calm himself, but before he could really say anything else the third in command suddenly stopped moving. He could feel Soundwave’s arms and helm against his frame, but somehow, he couldn’t register his presence. “Commander Soundwave?”_

_The very second Cass pushed himself away from the taller mech, he found himself alone. Soundwave literally disappeared in front of him, and the room around him dissipated into nothingness. When he stood even his chair evaporated into blackness, and there was no visible horizon for him to follow so he could find his way out of it._

_“Commander Soundwave?! Where are you?!” He called out. His voice coiled in apprehensive static. “W-What is happening?! Hello?!”_

_“Where is Megatron?” An unfamiliar voice rose from the void, and Cass spun in each direction. He didn’t know where it was coming from, but he knew he didn’t want to get anywhere near its source. He quickly picked a direction to escape in and then ran as fast as he could, but the voice seemed to follow him from all sides. “Why the big rush?!” It echoed around the edges of his audio fins and it became clear that there was no chance Cass was going to be able to escape it._

_“Get melted, wheel-grinder!” Another voice revealed itself out of nowhere, but this one was familiar. It was the miner drone 5AL-3M. It was Salem, but whom was he talking too?_

_“Melted…?” The stranger’s voice rumbled from behind Cass’s back, causing the small Vehicon to shake in fear. “Now there’s a concept…”_

_Right after that statement, Cass heard the clicking sound of a welding torch igniting. He quickly turned around and took a large step back. There was a bright and hot light luminating over his faceplate, but behind the brief blindness Cass was able to make out the distinct shape of glowing optics… Green, angry optics._

_“I won’t ask you a second time…” The green-eyed monster threatened as the welding torch got alarmingly closer to Cass’s faceplate. “Where… Is… Megatron?!”_

_“I… I don’t know!” Cass cringed under the searing light. “Please! Please!! Leave me alone!”_

_His pleas went unheeded and the torch maneuvered directly over the right side of his face._

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” The terrified small drone leapt from his resting place in a panic; screaming as if his frame was ablaze. He struggled and swung his arms around his helm trying to fight off his invisible assailant. Eventually he realized his random swinging was not finding any mark, so as he slowed down his arms, he cautiously opened his optics one at a time. Cass found himself alone in the small cavern he had stopped to rest in that night.

“Haaaah…” He sighed as cooling condensation rolled down his violet plating. “Oh Primus… It was just another flux…” Cass had been experiencing a lot of fluxes like his now most recent, and almost all of them were the same. The one he had the night before was a bit different. Salem wasn’t in it for one, but the green optics would always show up, yet never speak to him. The only real difference was the repeated image of an energon mine cave-in. It was always the same place too, but he couldn’t really tell where.

The Vehicon had volunteered for the assigned task of organizing the Sevier Energon trail, as the Decepticons called it. It was a very difficult trail for one mech to scale on his own not only because it was the largest collection of energon mines in the army faction, but because of the great lengths the Decepticons went through to keep it hidden. There was a total of six mines strung together and stretched almost the entire length of the Utah desert. Because these Energon deposits were so close together, Cons that were assigned to manage them were forbidden to contact the Nemesis unless it was an absolute emergency… And it needed to be a good emergency. Using comm links had a ridiculous list of rules. On top of not being allowed to contact the Nemesis without good probable cause, any Con in the mines were only allowed to use private comms between them. So, if a drone really needed to speak to another drone from across the caverns and he didn’t know what their PM link was, he would be scrap out of luck. This made things very difficult for Minors to properly maneuver their daily work schedule.

Drones were also not permitted to use ground bridges unless they were scheduled or ordered to return the battleship, which was usually a privilege reserved for security drones or the higher ups (often Starscream). Even if a drone did manage to get permission to use a ground bridge through the mines, they were still forbidden from using it to travel between the trail itself. It was a one-way travel plan between the mines and the Nemesis, and if for some odd reason if anyone wanted to return to the mines, they would have to wait one month to be cleared to travel. Eradicons were not even allowed to fly there without clearance from Soundwave, because there was a risk an Autobot scout could spot them in route. The best way to get from point A to B on the earth level was for Vehicon drones to travel in their alt-mode across the desert mountain ranges. That is what Cass was attempting to do anyway. He was originally scheduled to organize only three of the mines, as his Commander had first instructed him, but the young model was very good at his occupation. What would normally take any other mech three weeks, Cass finished sorting the data within half that time. Once it was all finished, he could’ve gone back to the ship right away, but the small Vehicon wasn’t quite ready to face everyone aboard yet. Particularly Megatron.

Again, Cass shook his helm to rid himself of his last memories of his master. He didn’t want to think of how angry and horrifying Megatron had acted in front of him, but he also wanted to forget everything that had happened before that. His kindness, his voice, his warmth… His touch.

“No Cass…!” He scolded himself. “Don’t let yourself get lost again. Time to move.” He stood and brushed the dirt from his frame before he cautiously stepped outside the entrance of the small cavern. Cass was on the last stretch of the trail, but it had almost been a full three weeks since he started at the first cavern. He would’ve been finished with all six mines a lot sooner if it wasn’t for the odd ache in the base of his gut. He thought maybe it was just a small case of sunken tanks. The small Vehicon hadn’t been feeding very well since his last full glass of energon, but this heavy feeling in his fuel tank was slightly different from just a simple ailment. For one thing the black plating on the front of his torso had slightly expanded. It was hardly noticeable if Cass stood up right, but because of this abnormality it was becoming very difficult to transform into his alt-mode. He would have to try multiple times before his body finally gave into the orders from his CPU, then he would have to try just as hard to change back. Today it was just as bad. Before he tried, the drone took in two deep intakes and then he pushed his frame to move in the right mechanical sequence. It took him three tries before his body finally gave him lead way and he transformed into his alt-mode.

“Ow…” He whimpered, but he revved his engines anyway. “Almost done… Once this is over you can see the double digits on the Nemesis and find out what is wrong with you… Almost done…”

Quickly he sped off into the distance with a high trail of dust winding behind him. He momentarily thought to himself that perhaps he had made a mistake continuing with the trail. Maybe he should’ve just done as his Commander instructed him to do in the first place and returned to the Nemesis after he finished with his first set. But then he compared the physical pain he felt now to the emotional pain he felt the last time he saw his master… So, he convinced himself he could tolerate what he was going through now rather than relive what he endured before.

* * *

Breakdown and Knockout had arrived at the last cavern of the Energon trial nearly an hour ago with the hopes they would quickly run into Cass and bring him back to the Nemesis. Poor Soundwave was just beside himself with worry that he could barely concentrate on his work. The medic couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for the communications officer’s sudden spike in anxiety, and he debated with himself continuously for the past three weeks. Did he do the right thing by showing Soundwave the core pulse data so soon? Should he have waited until Cass had returned? What would he do if Soundwave stumbled upon the data during a sleuth mission for Megatron? He wouldn’t be very happy to find out that such a discovery was hidden from him for so long. Either way it was done, and now the last thing that needed to be done was to tell Cass what had happened.

Soundwave had waited impatiently for the small drone to finally return to the ship, and when Cass didn’t hale for a ground bridge during his scheduled time the silent mech nearly malfunctioned. So, to finally put his processor at ease, Knockout reassured him that he and his partner would retrieve the young model for him. He and Breakdown needed to follow up on a possible fault line increase in the finale energon cavern anyway. There was a strong mention of protest to this, in the regard that Soundwave wanted to find and recover Cass himself, but he was convinced by both the red mech and his symbiote that he was just to distort to travel anywhere.

It was very beneficial for two lovers’ anyway. After nearly failing a mission in the Nevadan desert the other day they had caught the attention of Megatron, and lately the warlord had been in a particularly nasty mood. More so than his usual pleasant self. All the more reason for the medic to find the young mech quickly, and before Megatron. Of course, they didn’t anticipate the tyrant would actually follow them to the mines, but when he showed up unexpectedly before the medic and his assistant the two had to make the split-second decision to split up. Knockout would deal with Megatron in the depth of the cavern and Breakdown would head for the entrance and search for Cass.

Stealth was never the giant blue mech’s forte, but with a little help from his lover he was able to slip away without alerting Megatron to his presence. Breakdown didn’t waste any time and he immediately went to work asking random Minor drones and security Eradicons if they had seen Cass anywhere. One of the soldiers at the south entrance of the mine was able to confirm that the little drone had sent a comm link message the day before, alerting security he would be arriving there by midday. But he was running late, and he hadn’t shown up yet. Lucky for the former wrecker, Cass had instructed that he would arrive outside the south entrance, which was the exact place Breakdown chose to search first, and he was barely near the mouth of the cavern before he heard the clanking and clunking of someone transforming. Or at least they were trying too.

_Shur-shur-shunk! Shur-shur-shunk!_ The noise repeated and Breakdown approached the racket with abundant caution. For all he knew there was an Autobot setting up for an unexpected ambush, and when he leered around the cave wall, he was surprised to see an ATV. Breakdown might not be the smartest of mechs, but it didn’t take him long to realize the small all-terrain vehicle was Cass. It made sense considering how tiny the young model was that his frame wouldn’t be able to accommodate the standard sports car design designated for the drones.

“Ow!” The small drone whined when he tried for the fifth time to change back into his biped mode. Yet every time he tried; he would just recoil back onto all four wheels with a snap. His exhaust fans rattled from the stress, but he wasn’t ready to give up. “Okay…” Cass huffed aggressively. “One more time… Count of three… One… Two… Three!”

Success. The young model managed to finally entice himself to his pedes with enough momentum left over to fling himself backwards. He was close enough to the cave entrance that Breakdown was able to reach out and catch the drone before he fell over. Cass landed in the crook of the larger mech’s arm and he gently coughed from exhaustion.

“Are you alright Cass?” Breakdown asked while he carefully set the weak Vehicon on a boulder next to the cave. “Geez… Your metal is hot to the touch. Have you been ill this whole time?”

“O-Officer Breakdown…?” Cass’s optical slit fluttered low when he met his superiors concerning gaze. His vocals were wispy and dry, like he hadn’t consumed any fuel in days. “What…? What are you doing here?”

“When you didn’t return to the ship during your scheduled time, Soundwave began to worry.” The blue mech knelt beside him. “Knockout and I offered to retrieve you and bring you back to the Nemesis.”

“Oh…” The small mech wheezed on hitched intakes. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry the two of you went through so much trouble. You really didn’t need to come all this way to get me.”

“It’s a good thing we did.” The medical assistant snorted while he felt the sides of Cass’s helm. “When was the last time you refueled? I’m barely getting a pulse through your cable lines.”

“I consumed my daily rations before I left the previous mine yesterday.” Cass closed his optics under his mask and sighed. This was the most relaxed he had been in a long time. Breakdown’s kindness towards the young model had that kind of effect on him. The small drone even thought to himself that he was rather glad Breakdown had come to get him. He was also glad to see the gentle giant was also up on his pedes. It was then he noticed the optical plate over his right socket. Cass frowned and even lifted his arm slightly, but he didn’t reach up to touch the taller mech’s faceplate. “Your optic…?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Breakdown smiled and patted the teeny digits he took in his servo. “I hear you’re the reason Starscream bothered to come to my rescue in the first place. I owe you big time kid.” He didn’t bother going into details of his _‘rescue’_. He was still very grateful for all the trouble Cass went through to help, so he didn’t really need to know that the giant mech was rescued by an Autobot… Or he just really didn’t want anyone to know.

“I really didn’t do much.” Cass blushed as he sat up right and his frame started to cool. “I was just following the data commander Soundwave had collected for you. You should be thanking him.”

“That’s the other reason I’m here. Like I said, he is very worried about you.” The blue mech’s smile faded when Cass hunched his shoulders in guilt, but it reappeared so the young model didn’t feel so dismayed. “But enough about me. Your mission is over, and you are here by ordered to return to the Nemesis immediately upon retrieval.”

“But I’m not finished.” The Vehicon’s optical slit fluttered. “I still need to analyze the data in the final cavern. I understand that the Commander is concerned for me, but I have done a lot of work to get to this point. I am almost done, and all of my hard work would just be wasted if I didn’t finish what I started.” He held his servo to his chassis and gazed up at Breakdown. It was as if his wide optics were somehow peering through the metal of his mask. “Please Officer… Allow me to finish. The moment I am done I’ll return, I promise.”

Breakdown also blushed but didn’t understand why and his curiosity was beginning to the best of him. With a gentle tilt of his helm he casually asked Cass, “Feel free to say no, but may I see your faceplate?”

“M-My faceplate?” The drone whispered, but carefully considered the request. It’s not like Breakdown tried to order the smaller mech to take off his mask. He gave Cass the choice to say no, and it was very reassuring for him. He really felt he could trust this higher officer, so he complied. “If you insist.” He took his servos up to his helm and undid his recently fixed clasp. Once the battle visor was set in his lap Cass lifted his helm back up to meet the surprised look on his superior’s face, and he immediately felt timid. “Is… Is something wrong?”

“What?” Breakdown blinked. “Oh! No! No, no, no, no… It’s just… Wow! You are just gorgeous! I can see why Megatron fell for you so quickly.”

The violet mech gasped lightly and looked down at his pedes. Just the sound of Megatron’s name was enough to make him shudder. Of course, he couldn’t tell if he was shaking from fear or yearning, and that startled him. He quickly replaced his visor and turned away from Breakdown, and the giant mech palmed the top of his helm.

“Oh geez…” He shook his helm with his servo covering the top of his faceplate. “I’m sure that’s the last thing you really want to be thinking about. I’m sorry Cass.”

Cass still didn’t look back at Breakdown. All he did was cross his arms and stare at the ground. A little time went by before he decided he wanted to try and stand. He fumbled over his pedes for a moment, causing the blue mech to reach out for the weak drone, but Cass assured him he could manage on his own with a light tap of his servo. Breakdown stood with him anyways, just to be sure he wouldn’t fall over.

“You should probably know Cass… Megatron is here.” The former Wrecker frowned as the drone shivered and looked further away to the side. “If you want, I can hail a ground-bridge for you right now, but if you still insist on finishing archiving the data here, I can escort you inside. I can help you avoid running into him.”

“No…” The sad drone sighed. “Whether it’s here in the caves or back on the Nemesis… I am bound to run into our master sooner or later. It’s not like I can blend in with the rest of the Vehicon’s and hide forever.”

“You have no idea.” Breakdown said under his breath, but quickly coughed it away when Cass quirked at him curiously. To further distract the Vehicon, he gently gestured him to walk with him into the cave. He even offered Cass his arm to hold. “Either way, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can get back to the ship. There’s a lot you missed out on. It’s going to take you some time to catch up with it all.”

“Such as?” Cass excepted the higher officer’s arm and stepped with him in unison through the slightly narrow cavern. This made the blue mech smile and he was glad the drone was beginning to feel well enough to strike up a conversation.

“Well, to start, Knockout and I are planning to pitch a petition to Megatron to change the Decepticon interfacing laws.”

“Really? How do you plan to do that?” The Vehicon was very intrigued by this announcement. “What brought this on?”

“That’s really all I can say of the matter for now.” Breakdown was showing obvious signs that he was excited about his confession but let out an enthused intake and smiled his usual warm smile. “Trust me, you’ll be one of the first to know what’s going on as soon as we get all of the answers we need.”

“If you say so.” Cass shrugged when they came to a turn in the cave system. After studying and memorizing the cavern maps, he knew they were close to the core mining area. When they got there, Cass would have to take a loft to the fourth level to the main computer systems. He was very happy that the mission he pushed himself so hard to finish was almost over, but the thought of running into Megatron was still heightening his anxiety. So, he kept asking Breakdown more random questions and kept talking with him for at least a five-minute walk. Soon, the former Wrecker brought up an odd conversation about Arachnid. Cass knew all about the spider like feme. To him she was worse than Megatron, because when she was still apart of the Decepticon cause, she had a knack of finding the small drone and bully him relentlessly. She would hiss, scare, scratch, and for no real reason at all, hit Cass for her own amusement. But what made this conversation so weird was how Breakdown was speaking almost fondly of her.

“Yeah she’s kinda’ domineering and the extra arms are weird,” the giant blue mech snickered as if he was joking, “but I find myself intrigued by her.”

Cass hoped he was joking, but he never had the chance to ask him how Knockout felt about that. Both mech’s were alerted to a whistling and clicking sound to their left. Immediately Breakdown pushed the smaller drone behind him and stood menacingly before the source of the distraction. Of course, the young model behind him couldn’t help his curiosity and he peered his helm out from under the higher officer’s arm.

“Hah!” He gasped as softly as he could, shocked to see a bulky white and light red mech slowly marching towards them. “Th-The green-eyed monster…! From my dreams…!”

“Cass… Get out of here.” Breakdown shooed the Vehicon further behind him, making sure he obscured Cass from the intruder’s view. “Find a security drone and tell him to hail you a ground-bridge back to the ship. That’s an order.”

He was both frightened and hesitant, but Cass obeyed his superior and fled down the corridor they originally came from. This time at the second fork from the entrance he dashed down the opposite direction he and Breakdown arrived in. Cass knew there would be a security post not too far from there, but when he was just around the corner from the station he stopped at another fork. He knew he had to go right. The posting station was to the right, but his spark pulsed fervently. A voice in his CPU called out to him. It wasn’t his voice, and it didn’t belong to anyone he knew, but he knew it was telling him the truth.

_‘The left…’_ It whispered. _‘Go to the left…’_

He needed to stop and think for a minute. What was to the left of the security post? Cass recalled the maps and schematics he studied, then he remembered from where he is now there was a storage room to the left of him, and at this time of day it would be jam packed with Miner drones sorting through the crates. After he figured it out, the voice whispered to him again and he immediately ran to the left in horror.

_‘Your dream… Remember your dream…’_

“The cave-in!” Cass cried. “It’s going to happen here! Today!” He ran as fast as he could since he could no longer transform with ease. By the time he reached the storage area he could hear battle clatter deeper in the mine. It must’ve been an Autobot ambush, and nobody in the mine would receive any warning until it was too late. Cass could not and would not let that happen. As soon as he was there, he didn’t need to work too hard to convince the troops to leave. Almost everyone there knew whom Cass was and that he wasn’t a liar. Plus, once he was there the room already started to tremble.

“Everyone out now!” He shouted. “This section of the mine is unstable! You all need to leave!”

Even if there was a mech in the room that didn’t know a single thing about Cass, they still had no reason to doubt his word. Everyone either ran or transformed as they sped away. The smaller Vehicon clung to the wall to give his colleagues space to escape. The trembling got worse and the ceiling began to crack. The room wasn’t going to stay stable for long and Cass was just about to turn the other way and run, but noticed a Miner still struggling to leave. His ped was damaged so he couldn’t keep up with everyone else. Without a second thought, Cass leapt from the wall and hurried to the other mech’s side.

“Come on brother!” He said as he pushed his frame under the Miner’s shoulder. “You need to hurry! I’ve got you now! Come on!”

“Don’t put yourself in danger on my account Caspian!” The Miner argued but leaned against the smaller drone for support. “You can get killed!”

“So can you! So, stop arguing and keep running!”

As the walls began to crumble the two drones were nearly at the end of the storage room entrance. They were so close to getting out that their pace foolishly slowed in a false sense of security. Cass was the first to notice the large boulders careening towards them from above. In a last-ditch effort to save the Minor, the Vehicon pushed him forward as hard as he could. “Tuck and roll!” He shouted and happily watched his comrade tumble away. Unfortunately, it was the last thing he saw before a large rock blocked his escape. Cass turned and twisted in every direction he could reach, but very quickly there was nowhere for the tiny drone to run. The only thing he could do now was shout and ball up his frame as small as he could make himself… Then wait.

“NO!” The Miner screamed from the other side of the large rocks where he just barely escaped his own impending doom. A handful of security Eradicons ran back to the cave-in when they realized not everyone made it out of the storage room, and their sparks nearly burst from the sight in front of them. They found the injured Minor struggling to reach the boulders and desperately, but helplessly began to claw at the tough rock face. “NO! NO! NO!! CASPIAN! CASPIAN!! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!!”

There was no reply, no sound, no struggle, and no sign of life. Everyone feared the worse, but there was no way anyone was going to give up. With whatever tools and weapons they had with them, the drones went straight to work to clear away all the debris… But one Eradicon had a crazy thought, and he momentarily turned away to call someone on his comm links.

“Lord Megatron! Do you have a copy!” He held in his urgency as best he could, but he couldn’t hide his apprehension.

_“I copy…”_ Megatron replied surprisingly casual. _“Who is addressing me?”_

“Eradicon drone JA-50-N!” The drone was both terrified and glad the warlord had answered him. “I’m requesting immediate assistance at the South entrance storage room in the sixth cavern of the Sevier Desert Energon trail! There has been a major cave-in and one of our comrades has been caught under the onslaught! Are you still currently residing in the cavern?!”

_“Yes, I was just preparing to leave before you so foolishly contacted me.”_ The tyrant huffed as the Eradicon suspected he would. _“Why should I waste rescuing an expendable drone? And why can’t you just use a digger to tunnel him out?”_

“Because the walls are both too narrow and unstable to use a digger in here! Our best and only option is to dig him out by hand!” The drone bit back the urge to cry over the comm link, because if he did, he knew that Megatron would stop taking him seriously. “Please my Lord! Please! We as your faithful troops have hardly ever asked you for anything in our long functions, but you are the only mech here that is strong enough to quickly remove heavy debris!”

His vocals crackled from the strain of trying to control his emotions, but he was already taking a risk calling his unpredictable master. So, the Eradicon stopped trying to hold back and started sobbing. “Please…! Please my Liege…! He is the best of any of us on the Nemesis… He is sweet, kind, innocent…” He needed to be quicker now, because he was now starting to blubber. “Please… Help us save Caspian…!”

After he said that there was nothing over the link but light static. JA-50-N’s fears were met with reality when he thought Megatron cut off their connection. For some time, the Eradicon thought they were on their own. He even spun back around to go back to helping his colleagues remove as much earth as possible, until his audios rang with the strange sound of a confused Megatron.

_“Did you say… Caspian?”_ He mumbled in a tone of disbelief.

“Yes!” JA-50-N replied with hope. “Yes, Lord Megatron! Mid-digit Vehicon drone CA-591-AN! A mid-digit like me!”

There was another brief pause, but Megatron never replied over the comm link again. Instead, he broke all his own rules and regulations, and ordered Soundwave to ground-bridge him to the scene of the cave-in. He marched through the vortex posing his intimidation with his chest puffed out. With steel optics and tightly pressed lip-plates he stared down every mech in his presence. He walked over to the rock pile, and as he raised his arm over his shoulder, he issued only one warning to his troops.

“Stand aside…”

**-END-**


	30. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is trapped under the rubble and no one knows if he's dead or alive. Will Megatron reach him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Don’t be afraid to leave a review and ask questions. I love hearing from my readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**MERCY**

_Chapter 22_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams whatever they maybe,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_-Dream A Little Dream of Me By Fabian Andre, Gus Kahn, and Wilbur Schwandt_

_“Commander Soundwave?” Cass had arrived to the silent mech’s personal quarters about an hour after their brief rendezvous in the communications bridge. Although Soundwave had already given the young model permission to enter as he pleased, Cass still felt it necessary to announce himself over the intercom beforehand. For the sweet minded Vehicon, it would be rude not to. “I have organized my affairs as you have instructed. I am ready to be bridged to the Earth’s surface.”_

_“Instruction: Enter personal quarters.” The telepath answered. “Soundwave: Currently busy. Further instruction: Become comfortable.”_

_“Yes sir.” The young model smiled behind his recently repaired visor and stepped into the room._

_Soundwave’s quarters were nothing grand, but Cass always found the small interior to be very comforting. Even a bit cozy. Though the majority of the room was filled with holo-screens and surveillance equipment, there was still enough space to add a couple of chairs, a small table, and a medium sized berth. Just enough to allow Soundwave to get his acquired rest. He rarely ever recharged in it for long so it still looked brand new, and that is where Cass decided he would perch himself._

_He now sat behind his Commander and watched him patiently as Soundwave toiled over his desk. After a few moments had passed, Cass finally became curious and leaned further off the edge of the berth to ask the silent mech what he was working on so diligently. “May I ask what your current project is commander?”_

_“I’m calibrating Laserbeak’s GPS system to align with most of the Earth’s satellites.” Soundwave answered when he pulled back the base of his glass visor. “There are not enough of the proper materials on the ship to reconstruct an operative ground bridge remote. So, if I can link her homing devices correctly, I will have the ability to summon a ground bridge anywhere on the planet. So long as I have Laserbeak close by of course.”_

_“Wow. That will really come in handy if it works.” Cass stood and walked over to the workstation. He glanced over the communications officer’s shoulder and saw Laserbeak lying on the surface. She had fallen into recharge again, exhausted by the recent turn of events aboard the ship. She was so deep in her rest cycle she hardly noticed Soundwave operating with her CPU. But even if she were awake, she wouldn’t really complain as long as her master was the mech doing the calibrations. The symbiote looked so peaceful in her recharge its compelled Cass to reach out and stroke the edge of her wings. He smiled as she quietly cooed from his touch, encouraging the drone to continue his kind petting. “Do you require any assistance?”_

_“Not necessary. I’m almost finished.” Soundwave also smiled. Happy that the young model was still so close by, but the realization that he would soon be gone for, at the most, three weeks once again made him feel nervous. Slowly, he set aside the utensil he was currently using and reached for Cass’s servo. His thin digits slid softly over the young model’s arm and lightly ghosted to lace with his metallic fingers, but Soundwave didn’t make optic contact with his favorite drone. He didn’t want Cass to notice the sad look on his lip-plates. The small drone looked over the silent mech and returned the hold on his servo with a sweet sigh._

_“Oh Commander. Please don’t worry about me.” Cass used his other servo to caress Soundwave’s back. “I will only be on Earth for a few weeks, and if I hurry, I might finish early, and I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_“It’s not too late to change your mind.” The third in command continued to stare off into the distance but clasped his free servo around the small Vehicons’ and tucked it under his chin. His jaw line tenderly cradled the tiny hand in a protective manor with a hint of eagerness to just keep it there. For as long as he could. “I was the one called into correct the misfile after all… You can just stay here in my quarters and take a few days to rest instead. I can arrange that for you.”_

_“I appreciate the gesture Commander Soundwave.” The drone removed his battle visor so he could meet the third in commands gaze. He smiled sweetly and squeezed his digits intending to be comforting in return. “But I don’t mind the extra work and you know I get fidgety if I don’t have something to work on. Plus… Um… I could use some time away from the ship.” Cass slowly turned his helm away and did his best to mask the tension in his EM field. It took a long time for him to convince his overprotective higher up to let him take this mission, and just as long to finally calm himself._

_“Well then…” Soundwave stood and guided his favorite drone to the computer system on the opposite side of the room. “I should probably send you on your way. “Otherwise I will try harder to convince you to stay here… And I don’t think the two of us have the time to stand around and pointlessly argue. Just… Please call me the moment you finish. No reason for you to linger if you don’t need to.”_

_As always, Cass could rely on Soundwave’s sense of logic to win a fight before it started. The young mech couldn’t hold back his widening smile, finding the communications officer’s predictability to be amusing. They never let go of one another’s servos even when Soundwave reached the console and began to program the coordinates to the first energon mine. This made the small drone feel so happy and at ease, so he inched closer to Soundwave’s side and leaned his helm against the outside of his Commander’s shoulder. Cass cradled Soundwave’s forearm along his chassis and hummed pleasantly. “Commander, have I ever told you I love you?”_

_“I know…” Soundwave blushed modestly. “I love you too young one.” He understood what Cass actually meant. He wasn’t ‘in love’ with the silent mech, he just respected him the same way as Soundwave respected Cass in return. The only reason he felt so flustered was because this was the first time, they both said it aloud. What really brought forward this sudden confession? Was it Cass’s recent encounter with Megatron? Soundwave’s obvious rise in anxiety? Or maybe it was the knowledge that the two Cons were going to be separated from each other for the first time in centuries. It was leaving a heavy feeling in both their spark chambers, so with what little time they had left they did their best to comfort one another._

_That time they had left however, was close to coming to an end. All Soundwave had to do was push one more button, and Cass would finally leave. He needed to push that button, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, and most of all… He couldn’t let Cass go. Turning his frame around he pulled the young drone close to his chassis and tucked Cass’s helm under his chin. Soundwave’s servos both tightened and caressed the Vehicon’s back soothingly. He wasn’t ready to let him go. Not yet…_

_Cass held his Commander as well, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one having difficulty from separating. But even he knew that if he lingered any longer it was going to become harder for him to leave at all. So, he gave the third in command one last hug before he reached for the console himself and pushed the button. There was a brief but drafty gust of air whooshing between them as the bright green vortex of the ground bridge swirled to life. Then the inevitable arrived. The drone and the communications officer would now need to separate. “It is time Commander…”_

_“Just one more moment.” Soundwave whispered and stroked the back of Cass’s helm. “Just a little longer…”_

_“I’m sorry Commander Soundwave… The ground bridge has been activated.” The Vehicon leaned back to look up at the higher officers saddened faceplate and did his best to put on a brave smile. “I need to leave… You need to let me go.”_

_Both of Soundwave’s servos found their way to the sides of Cass’s helm. The taller mech momentarily rested his fore-helm against the smaller mech’s, before gently kissing him between his optics. “Be safe…”_

_“I love you Commander.” Cass slipped away slowly, and he slid his visor back on as he walked back towards the ground bridge. “I’ll be back before you know it. Please try not to worry.”_

_“I will worry anyway…” Soundwave smiled weakly with his arm stretched out for his favorite drone. But he felt more at peace as he watched Cass disappear into the green void. “And I love you too… Caspian.”_

_That was the last words he heard from Soundwave as he strode more confidently into the ground bridge. He was still concerned for his Commander, but his confidence was greatly replenished. He walked further and further down the vortex with his helm held high and ensured himself that things were going to turn around. Not right away of course, but he believed it was all going to be okay… Until he reached the end of the ground bridge and discovered he walked into a dark void._

_“What?” He switched his frame and twisted from side to side. There was nothing all around him, and there was no way he could go back. The ground bridge had closed, and he couldn’t contact the Nemesis until he reached the end of the Energon Trail. But was he even at the beginning of the trail?_

_“Hello?” He called out. There was no reply, so he tried one more time. “Hello? Is anyone here? Anybody?” Again, nothing and it was then he finally realized where he was. “No… No, no, no! Not another nightmare!”_

_Cass held his arms over his chest, and even though it was already dark he closed his optics in an attempt to shield himself from what was yet to come. “Why?” He cried softly. “Why do I keep having these dreams?”_

_“Technically, you are having ‘my’ dream.” Someone answered him. The frightened Vehicon opened his optics again. That voice was familiar, but he couldn’t remember where or when he heard it._

_“Wh-Who… Who said that?” Cass whimpered. “Is someone there?”_

_“Yes.” The voice spoke behind him. The drone quickly spun around but saw nothing. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help you.”_

_“You…” Cass held his helm as it all came flooding back into his processor. His encounter with Breakdown, the green-eyed monster from his nightmares coming to life, his attempt to rescue the wounded troop, the cave in, and then… Nothing. But before the cave in he heard someone call to him. An unidentifiable yet somehow, familiar voice. “You’re… You’re the voice I heard reaching out to me… Before the cave in…”_

_“That’s right.” Said the invisible stranger. “I manifested myself into your mind, so I could help you save your brethren. I know how important they are to you.”_

_“How do you…? My mind? You’re in my mind?” The now very confused Vehicon stood fearfully in the black void, but still searched for source of the stranger. Not entirely believing the voice was just in his head. “Where are you really? What do you want from me? Who are you?”_

_“I am within you.” Replied the stranger. “If you need me, I want to help, and I don’t know who I am. I won’t know until you do.”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense.” Cass crossed his arms. He was still very befuddled, but now he was also frustrated. None of his questions had been answered, and he felt like he was being given nothing but a run around. “How am I supposed to know who you are if you can’t even introduce yourself to me? And how can you be inside my mind? Are you just a figment of my CPU? Do you even exist?”_

_“I do technically exist… I just haven’t been made aware yet.” Still not a straight answer, but the explanation didn’t end there. “I know that this is perplexing, but it’s just a little hard for me to explain now. But… Are you truly frightened of my presence?”_

_The violet mech pondered on this inquiry. Cass did still feel a bit fearful of his surroundings but wasn’t afraid of the voice. This stranger hadn’t intentionally put him in danger. With or without his or her influence, Cass may have run to help the troops and minors anyway. “No, I am not afraid of you. I just don’t understand… Who am I to you?”_

_As soon as he asked that last question, Cass felt a light draft waft over the back of his frame. He turned to face a dark mist, somehow visible in the continuous sea of black. It was the same height as him and took shape of a medium sized Cybertronian. There was no telling if the mist was trying to represent itself as a mech or a feme, but it fluttered as if it was still trying to decide. Then above there were two bright violet lights. They were smoldering in the mist and were clearly mimicking the shape of optics. From the greyish black fog, the voice spoke again._

_“Just as I am strange to you, you are the same to me. But I know very clearly… That I need you. If I were to give you a title… I would say at least to me… You are my protector.” A section of the mist separated from itself and stretched out towards Cass. Like an arm reaching out with a wide-open servo. It barely touched the drone’s midsection, but it loitered over his black plating. “And right now… The best way to protect me, is to find a way to help yourself.”_

_“I’m in danger?” Cass questioned and heaved his chest; suddenly feeling a strange heaviness on his metal. He began breathing shallowly and even thought he might faint, but he held out a little longer so he could still communicate with the stranger. “Wh-What do I… Need to do…?”_

_“Search your spark.” The voice spoke one last time too him before the mist evaporated in front of him. “Find the one you wish for the most right now and call out to him. I know you want him… Because I am a part of you…” The voice began to fade, but as Cass tiredly closed his optics it whispered one more confusing statement. “And I am also a part of him…”_

_The little drone could feel he was now alone, but he took the stranger’s instructions and tried to figure out whom he needed. He immediately thought Soundwave, but that wasn’t right. As much as he loved his Commander, he wasn’t the one he felt he needed to search for. Then considering how insane this situation was, he thought maybe a medic would be rather useful right now. But even Knockout hardly fit what Cass was trying to search for. He tried to think harder, even as his air vents began to wheeze painfully. He felt like he was being crushed by an unknown source of pressure, and out of nowhere his left strut began to surge with a sharp ache. If the young model wasn’t frightened before, he was terrified now. Cass’s air vents were being constricted to the point he felt himself suffocating. The desperation to find the mech he needed was swiftly replaced with the mech he wanted… And he surprised himself with the person he finally called out for._

_“Megatron…” He whimpered through a breathless gasp. “L-Lord Megatron… Help…”_

* * *

Metal clashing against stone echoed through out the long caverns. Breakdown followed them when he doubled back to the south entrance in search of Cass. When the giant regained consciousness and discovered Knockout was unharmed, he immediately became concerned for the young drone. He was nearly at the first fork to the entrance arch before he was alerted by the loud smashing. If memory served Breakdown correctly, the direction the noise was coming from was emanating from a storage room. He followed it on a hunch, feeling as though he was needed somehow, and once he arrived there, he wished he were wrong. Megatron was there before him, swinging his arms in the air and forcing them down onto a solid rock face. The warlord was hitting the stone with so much force that large pieces of it shattered like glass. Surrounding him was a collection of short Eradicons and miner drones collecting as much debris as they could and clearing it away. Breakdown approached one of the drones at the end of the makeshift assembly line, stepping over a large rock pile as he did.

“You drone! What has happened here?!”

“A cave in sir!” The minor breathlessly answered his higher officer but didn’t stop moving while rock after rock was rapidly being handed to him to toss aside. “One of our comrades has been caught under the rubble and we’re trying to dig him out!”

“Please don’t tell me that Vehicon drone Caspian is trapped under that rock sheet.” Breakdown frowned.

“I’m sorry to confirm your fears Officer Breakdown, but I’m afraid he is!” There was no hesitation. Breakdown leapt into action and ran to Megatron’s side.

“Move aside Eradicon!” He pushed a drone that was scooping away debris with his servos behind him. “I am stronger! I’ll be able to move more rock then you!”

“Yes sir!” The tired Eradicon didn’t argue. “Thank you, sir!”

Megatron hardly took notice of the sudden switch in positions, but he was in a way, aware of Breakdown’s presence. His focus, however, was directed on rescuing Cass in its entirety. His strong servos pierced through the rock and earth as if it were made of water, and for a moment it looked like the tyrant was swimming through it. But even though he was able to dig through the crust so quickly, it still felt like they were nowhere near where the small Vehicon had fallen. Yet nobody in that part of the cavern was going to quit. They all worked so hard that two drones nearly collapsed from the exhaustion, but they ignored all the warning signs flashing in front of their visors and forced themselves to persevere. They were going to save Cass, even if it killed them.

Thirty minutes had passed, and everyone was still working collectively none stop… That is, until Megatron stopped cold. He stood up right and tilted his audio receptor against the crushed rubble in front of him. His optics curiously wide, but unreadable and everyone glanced at one another in amazement. “My Lord…!” One finally felt brave enough to speak. “Has something happened…?!”

“Silence…” Megatron instructed rather calm, and slowly slid his helm down the cracked stone. Pieces of the rock chipped off like thin chalk as he traveled so he had no choice but to close his optics. This however increased his focus and he was happily able to pick up on what he was searching for.

“… Hhha… Help… Help… Me…” A tiny weak voice barely pierced through the remainder of the rock and it was the most beautiful sound the warlord had heard in a long time. “Mmm… Mega-tr… On… L-Lord Megatron… H-Help…”

“I’m here Caspian! Hold on!” Megatron started digging through the rubble again, and hurriedly pulled back the rest of the lose stones. Breakdown eagerly caught every piece of rock that fell next to him, before his hands found their own rhythm and helped his master dig into what was becoming a large opening. Faster and faster their servos dug, occasionally clanging against one another. This was perhaps the only time Megatron would allow Breakdown to get so uncomfortably close to him, because it was on Cass’s behalf, and their cramped enthusiasm was rewarded with the wonderful sight of the young model’s servo. Its digits weakly twitched outward, reaching for something, or someone to grasp. Without waiting another moment, Megatron clasped the small metallic hand with in his own but continued to dig with his free servo.

The servo eventually extended to his elbow-joint, then to his shoulder, exposing one of his wheels. It was flat, but that would be the least of his worries if that was not the worst of his injuries.

“… Megatron…” The wispy voice called out a little clearer this time. “H… Help… M’ Lord… I… Uhn… I need you…”

“It’s alright Caspian…!” The warlord knelt down so he could properly clean the dust from Cass’s now exposed optical visor. “As soon as we dig you out, I’m going to take you to the med-bey myself! Oh!” Quickly, Megatron switched his comm links over and called the medic he had left not too long ago. “Knockout! Drop everything you are doing and call Soundwave for a ground bridge back to the Nemesis! Meet me in the med-bey and prepare for an emergency trauma patient!”

Knockout replied instantly and his vocals sounded wavered, as if he had begun sprinting. _“I have already completed my task in the mines my Lord! I’m on the Nemesis now and heading for the med-bey for prep! Bring the patient there upon arrival!”_

“Very good! ETA between two and five minutes!” Cass’s body was very close to being freed by the time Megatron cut off the connection to his comm links. It was discovered towards the end that one of the Vehicon’s struts had been pinned under a boulder, but the earth beneath the thin leg was softer so Breakdown was able to dig under it to slide it out. The poor young mech’s ped was horribly crushed, but Cass didn’t express any awareness to it as his master pulled him out from under his burial. His arms were slung over Megatron’s shoulders, but they slid lifelessly to the side when the warlord scooped his arms under Cass’s legs. Now holding the small mech princess style, Megatron carefully removed the drone’s battle visor with his servo closest to the mask. It was tricky doing it one handed, but he managed to push it aside and let the damaged visor fall to the floor.

“Caspian…!” Megatron whispered oddly tender in front of his troops. Cass’s beautiful optics fluttered on and off again in a half haze, and he wheezed heavily. His cooling vents were so clogged with dirt and dust he was having difficulty collecting enough air to clear his respiratory systems. His frame was filthy with mud and earth and littered with multiple dents. Through quivering dermas, the young model tried to speak. His words were feeble, and his sight blurred when he tried to concentrate on his master’s faceplate. But once his worried expression came into focus, Cass half smiled in relief.

“Oh… Am I…? Having another flux…?”

“Depends…” The tyrant softly grinned, hardly noticing Breakdown behind him haling for a ground bridge. Lost in the content knowledge of his lover safely cradled in his arms. “Are you having a good dream…? Or a bad dream…?”

If Cass wasn’t in so much pain he would’ve laughed, but he never stopped smiling through his reply. “Well so far M’ Lord… I-I’m not having a nightmare…”

Gently, Megatron kissed his small lover right before the ground bridge appeared, and Cass happily allowed it… Oblivious to the many witnesses still in the tunnel observing such a shocking scene.

**-END-**


	31. Miracles From Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips ahead a little. I passed the part where Megatron incapacitates Ratchet, but Knockout is still sticking around to collect an Energon sample... Until Silvia shows up and slaps the canister out of his servo. Meanwhile, Cass is rushed back to the ship where he can be examined, and soon a surprise is discovered that even leaves the Deception warlord shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 23

_Everything can change at any moment,_

_Suddenly and forever._

_-Paul Auster_

Megatron left Knockout to collect samples of Ratchet’s energon. The warlord was rather surprised to see the old model so sprightly. It had been a very long time since he and the Autobot medic had encountered each other face to face. The last time they had the privilege of seeing each other was anything but pleasant and it seemed that this chance encounter was going to be no different. As soon as Ratchet was incapacitated, Megatron was already walking away; sauntering as if he had just flicked a fly from his shoulder. The very minute the tyrant disappeared down the opposite corridor, Knockout disobeyed his master’s orders and ran straight to Breakdown’s side. The wounded Autobot wasn’t going anywhere with a large bleeding crack over the haul of his chassis. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway; Knockout’s lover would always come first.

“Breakdown?!” He knelt beside the former wrecker. One servo was placed lovingly over Breakdown’s helm and the other delicately soothed over his broad chest. “Breakdown?! Please say something… I need to know you’re okay!”

There was no reply and the Decepticon medic was on the verge of switching from worried to frantic. “Breakdown? Breakdown?! Please open your—Waa!!”

Near panic was quickly replaced with annoyance when he finally felt his partner’s arm snake around his hip. Breakdown’s bulky servo cupped over Knockout’s aft almost entirely and gave it a good squeeze. The red mech shook in frustration and he griped at his lover through tightly clenched dental plates.

“There’s hardly any time for that right now…!”

“Shush!” Breakdown smiled cheekily with his optic still closed. “I’m in stasis…”

“You’re going to be in trouble if you don’t get your aft up!” Knockout slapped the giant mech’s servo away. He allowed Breakdown to chuckle as he sat up, but his lover indicated his irritation with a forced pout on his lip-plates. “Give me a hand here. Megatron took out that Bot that clocked you and he’s ordered me to take a sample of his energon. Looks like he’s been hyped up this entire time with a new chemical enhancement.”

Breakdown quickly stood and patted the side of Knockout’s shoulder apologetically. “I’m sorry my love but you’re on your own for now. I found Caspian, and I told him to double back to the south entrance and hale an emergency ground bridge back to the Nemesis. I want to retrace my steps and make sure he made it back safely.”

“Very well, you do that.” The medic stood as well and took hold of the servo on his shoulder so he could kiss it in understanding. “Comm me if anything happens. I’ll meet you back on the ship.”

“Okay, I love you.” The blue mech sped off in his alt-mode, and barely heard his lover’s reply.

“I love you too. Be safe.” At first Knockout smiled warmly as he waved goodbye to his partner, but gradually it widened into a wide smirk. He narrowed his red optics into a devious squint and walked closer to the downed mech. The Decepticon medic would be lying if he didn’t admit he some what enjoyed this part of his profession. Although Knockout could be kind and caring in his occupation, it also gave him great opportunities to exercise his little sadistic side. He quickly grabbed some equipment he kept in his sub space for such an occasion and got to work. The strange green substance would’ve been easy enough to collect as it abundantly pooled on the cave floor, but Knockout smirked as he told himself he needed a clean sample. Taking the catheter end of his siphon tube he slowly inserted it into the larges gap of Ratchet’s armor. The white medic tensed but was in too much pain to try flinching away. Knockout could’ve made it worse by inserting the catheter into a thinner crack and intensifying the sensitivity in Ratchet’s nervous system, but the look of agony that was already etched over his faceplate took some of the fun out of it. What was the Con going to do to this Bot that he hasn’t already done to himself? It didn’t take long for the canister in his servo to fill, but as he began to take apart his equipment, he could hear the weak white mech whimper.

“Oh! O-Optimus… I have been a fool…” Ratchet reached up and placed a servo over his wound. His optics slowly started to change color from green to the standard blue most Autobots’ sported. As they flickered low his mumbling continued, not caring that Knockout was ignoring him. “Optimus… I’m so sorry I didn’t listen… And Silvia… How could I have said such horrible things to you…? Forgive me…”

The red mech had enough loitering around the cavern and decided to put an end to the Bot’s suffering. “Doctor to Doctor, I must say… Your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated…” He taunted while he examined the canister of green energon above his helm. “I’ll be sure to boast about your accomplishment when you’re gone…”

No sooner had Knockout announced his boast, he transformed his arm into his buzz-saw. He positioned himself above Ratchet and just as he started his count down, he was interrupted by the whirling whine of a plasma shooter powering up. The startled red mech hardly had any time to react when he was suddenly placed under fire by the most unusual of attackers. He wasn’t being suppressed by an Autobot, but by a human woman. One who somehow, managed to take an Eradicon’s damaged and severed blaster and rigged it to fire continuously. Even more remarkable was her apparent strength. She was able to hold the underside of the blaster over her shoulder and drag the base of it along the ground. Fortunately for Knockout this made it difficult for her to aim, so he was able to dodge every shot, but it was still pushing him further back into the cavern.

“Gah!” He shouted as he bobbed and weaved into a corner. “Where did you come from?!”

“From your worst fucking nightmare!” The angry, and possibly insane woman shouted back. “Now get your _aft_ away from Ratchet!!”

“S-Silvia…?” Ratchet squinted, slowly gaining a sliver of adrenaline as he watched her slowly step by him. “No… It’s too dangerous… Turn back…”

“You’re in no position to be giving me orders Doctor!” The woman now addressed as Silvia shouted over a long line of blasts. “Besides, I’ve got him on the ropes now—! Oh…” She stopped moving when the shots from the blaster began to slow, but she held onto it right up to the point it petered to a complete halt. Clearly the weapon had run out of whatever fuel was left in it to keep it firing. It was a detached limb after all. “Uh-oh…”

“Heh. Heh… What’s the matter? Run out of energon?” Knockout sneered as he advanced towards the strange woman. His buzz-saw whirling to life once again and drawing in to where Silvia stood.

“Stay away from her!” Ratchet pushed the threatening Con away with his ped. Kicking Knockout so ferociously he hit the cave wall behind him and dropped the canister of green energon. Both medics’ collected themselves and clumsily put one another into a scuffle.

“Oh shit!” Silvia yelped as she leapt out of the way of the tumbling robots brawl, hiding herself behind a random boulder. She watched from behind the large rock as Ratchet was pushed against another cave wall. He struggled with Knockout’s arm as it came uncomfortably close to the Bot’s helm. “Ratchet!” She called out for her friend, fearing the worse, and feeling helpless to stop it. To her relief, Ratchet managed to dodge one more forceful thrust of the Con’s buzz-saw. The red mech was now stuck deep in the rock face, and he pulled his arm desperately in a quick attempt to free himself.

Ratchet fumbled on his pedes a moment before he found the canister of what was known as Synth-N to him. He held it in a light grasp and stared at it with a mix look of mild shock and awe. So much trouble and pain had come from this false promise he made from this substance, but now that he stood there with a clear processor, he knew that wasn’t entirely true. This creation of his wasn’t the cause of his anger and it hadn’t forced him to say and do the terrible things he had done. It had merely brought these feelings to the surface.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Knockout laughed at the expression on Ratchet’s face, and even though he was still stuck he compelled himself to continue his taunting. “What are you going to do?! Drink it?!”

The tired mech stared at the canister once more and held the wound in his chest. Then he finally glanced at Silvia, and with as much confidence he could muster he confessed his declaration. “No… I’m going to destroy it!” He threw the canister into the wall next to where Knockout was caught, but merely a second later the red mech managed to free himself.

“You idiot!” He shouted furiously. “Megatron will have my head!”

“Yeah?! Sounds like a you problem!” Silvia shouted back, expressing the pride she felt for Ratchet’s moment of courage. But when the red Con’s attention was placed back on her, she quickly hid herself behind her shelter one last time. Also doing her best to suppress a frightened _‘yipe!’_.

“S-Silvia…!” Ratchet weakly lifted his servo in the human woman’s direction, but he no longer had the strength left to keep himself up right. He crashed and fell out cold onto his back. No longer fearing her own safety, Silvia ran to her friend’s side. She desperately called out for him, and clung to the side of his helm, completely unaware, or just ignoring the Decepticon still behind her.

Not that Knockout had any chance to do anything further. Down the opposite side of the cavern the red mech was made aware of the Autobot ambush that may have been going on for some time. But just as quickly as the Autobots’ had arrived, Knockout fled just as abruptly. He knew his master was going to be manic with him when he arrived back to the Nemesis empty handed, but he would have to deal with it head on. He was certain he could survive the warlord’s discipline, but he wasn’t going to risk his function trying to fight his way through the enemy. At least for now he couldn’t afford to do so.

“Soundwave!” Knockout called the telepath as he sped away in his alt-mode. “I need a ground bridge open at the east entrance of the sixth energon mine! Make it quick because I’ll be there within thirty seconds!”

The communications officer didn’t bother with a response, but to Knockout’s delight he was able to see the swirling green vortex in front of him. “Coming in hot!” He warned while driving into the large void. Within moments he was back on the Nemesis, and even noticed as he transformed back into his bi-ped mode that he had been transferred directly to the communications bridge.

“Doctor!” Soundwave ran up to him with his visor already slid back. The curl in his dermas clearly showing his well-placed worry. “Did you find Caspian?! Was he there?!”

“He hasn’t called you?” Knockout stood and huffed heavily through his tired exasperations. He had only just arrived back, and he knew in his tanks he wasn’t finished. He couldn’t rest yet and soon he’d be on the run again. “Breakdown had found him. He gave him instructions to contact you and request a ground bridge.”

“He hasn’t…!” The navy blue mech cried softly. “I… I haven’t heard a word…!”

“Stay calm,” the medic placed a servo over the side of Soundwave’s shoulder, “the good news is that we found him, and Breakdown is doubling back to find him again. I’m sure he’ll—.” He stopped dead in his tracks, but the third in command understood that Knockout was receiving an order when he placed his other servo over his audio. But the red mech didn’t linger for long. He immediately bounded down the halls, hardly noticing Soundwave following him on his heals.

“I have already completed my task in the mines my Lord!” Knockout shouted obviously replying to Megatron over his comm links. “I’m on the Nemesis now and heading for the med-bey for prep! Bring the patient there upon arrival!”

Not long after that, Soundwave received a message of his own from Breakdown requesting an emergency ground bridge to his location on the south side of the mine. Again, the communications officer didn’t reply, but before he fulfilled the former wrecker’s request, he opened a ground bridge for both himself and Knockout. The medic didn’t have any time to react when that green vortex appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He ran through it yelping along the way until he reached the other side of the bridge. With wide optics and an even wider stance of shock and surprise, he finally noticed that he was now outside the med-bay. He twisted his frame and discovered Soundwave was right behind him.

“How did you do that?” He asked and was quickly rebuffed.

“Silence: Concentrating.” Soundwave had closed his visor again and the telepath went straight to work on opening a third ground bridge. The first bridge he opened was done in the communications bridge, but the second one he produced he used the new program he installed in Laserbeak’s homing systems. There was one aspect of this new program Soundwave didn’t consider. The use of this installation had apparently taken a lot of energy and it was draining on Laserbeak. So, if her master wanted her to open another bridge, she would need to borrow energy from him as well. She fought the idea of doing such a thing at first, fearing she would hurt Soundwave in the process, but he signaled her through their connection that this was the only way to help Caspian. He was positive that the young model was in danger and he begged Laserbeak to take whatever she needed too from him. With a heavy conscious she did as the third in command asked and opened the third bridge. The ground bridge crackled and almost appeared unstable at first, but it was just strong enough to hold as Breakdown stepped through it, followed by their master… Carrying a very damaged and wounded small Vehicon.

“C-C-Cas-Cas-pian-n…” Soundwave’s vocalizer hissed with heavy static before all of his strength left him, and his knee-joints buckled under him. However, he was caught by Breakdown before he hit the floor, but it was unlikely the slim flier noticed. He fell straight into a deep stasis and became lost in Breakdown’s hold on him.

No time was wasted with explanations or arguments. Knockout opened the med-bey and went straight to work. He pulled out two berths and handed one of them to Breakdown to set up for Soundwave on his own. The second one was laid flat and he instructed Megatron to place the drone upon it. As the warlord did so, ignoring the insubordinate tone in the medic’s voice, Knockout ran to the other side of the room to set up his monitors. Breakdown was right behind him after he was sure Soundwave was resting comfortably.

“Pardon me Lord Megatron!” He announced himself before attaching multiple sensors and cords to the small models frame. Cass was unconscious again at this point, so he was completely unaware of the world surrounding him, but that didn’t stop Megatron from clinging to his young lover’s servo. He knelt on the opposite side of the berth, certain he was out of the way of the medic and his assistant. Knockout shouted a few random orders as he set out multiple pieces of tools and equipment, and Breakdown followed them all to a perfect tee, leaving nothing to chance. The monitors that were now attached neatly to Cass’s frame were indicating that the drone was still feeling uneasy and distressed, but so far nothing was showing any major internal damages. He had a strong flow of cycling energon, and his spark pulse was fluxing rapidly, which was to be expected after such a traumatizing event. The red mech quickly added both an energon line and coolant line, then went straight to examining Cass’s armor and mesh, searching for any leaks or hemorrhages in his proto form. Meanwhile, Breakdown took a handheld and a small sensor from his subspace. He used it as a sonogram to check on anything he may have missed on the monitors. The giant mech started at the top of Cass’s chassis and gradually made it’s way down to his abdomen.

Everything appeared to be going well, and soon Knockout and Breakdown would be able to move onto fixing the poor Vehicon’s more visible injuries. That is until the handheld in Breakdown’s servo lit itself up with bright yellow lights and loud consistent beeps. The giant blue mech’s orange faceplate turned into a sickly pale color as he read the information on the handheld, alerting both Megatron and Knockout to the immediate change in Breakdown’s disposition.

“What is it?” Knockout took the handheld and placed it into a cartridge jack on his console. The monitor above them became a large stream of new information which the medic quickly sorted through to find what it was that forced his strong partner to become so unraveled.

“By the All-Spark…” The seasoned medic whispered with wide red optics. All of this suspense was beginning to irritate their master to the very boundaries of his patience.

“Well?! What is happening?!” Megatron growled as he stood, unable to read the monitor from the position he was in.

Both of the other mechs were startled by the tyrant’s sudden outburst, but the information was so scandalous that Breakdown could hardly move. Knockout, however, turned to face his master with whatever professionalism he still had a hold of. “My Lord? I need to ask you a few very personal questions.” His optics remained wide open, apparently too amazed to close them. “How recently have you and Caspian had valve intercourse?”

“How do you know of—?” The warlord would have been more embarrassed if it weren’t being overshadowed by his building frustration, but Knockout wasn’t going to give his master the wiggle room to debate with him.

“Forgive my boldness Lord Megatron, but for Caspian’s sake never mind how I know right now!” He took a great gamble by back talking to Megatron like that, but it was out in the open now. So, he needed to get to his point quickly before the tyrant decided to take out his anger on the medic. “Please answer the question my Liege, it is important!”

“Grrr…” Megatron growled, but he decided he needed to be placid. If not for himself, then for Caspian. “Three weeks ago… Almost a month…”

“Okay…” Knockout sighed heavily, but also took a deep intake and continued. “Brace yourself Lord Megatron, for there is much we need to discuss… Starting with the fact that Caspian has a gestation chamber.”

Nothing could faze Megatron. He was the most stoic, blood thirsty, warmongering, and tyrannical mech currently in existence. He had fought his way through the pits of Kaon, survived the majority of a four-million-year war including cataclysm after cataclysm on Cybertron, and most recently survived an intergalactic explosion on the space bridge… But nothing could’ve prepared this battle filled mech for the news his medic bestowed upon him. He didn’t even notice he let Cass’s servo slip from his own as he stood there like a steel pillar.

“Wha…? He what?” The usually stonewalled silver mech muttered, surprising Knockout immensely.

“It is as I said my Lord,” he answered quickly, “he has a gestation chamber… And it is currently occupied.”

As the human expression goes, Hell must have frozen over, because the most unlikely and surreal thing happened before the medic and his partner… Megatron’s CPU froze, his air-vents backfired, and he crashed right there on the med-bey floor. Everyone stood still in total disbelief. Nobody knew what to do, or what to say, and for what seemed like forever the two lovers’ just stared at their master in the most amazing sense of awe. It was Breakdown that finally broke the spell, and he was almost certain he was right with his statement.

“You killed him…”

**-END-**


	32. Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Autobots, and Ratchet is in an unfortunate state of guilt. In his delirium he seeks forgiveness in an unusual way. He desires nothing more than the caress of his mate's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 23.2

Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia

_“Silvia-aaaa!!” Miko whined as she spun in a random wheelie chair with her head looking straight up at the ceiling and her feet dangling through the air. It was a very lazy Saturday afternoon and almost everyone had left for patrol or hanging out somewhere else. Bulkhead went on patrol before Miko, miraculously, finished her homework. So now she had no choice but to wait for him in the main area. Ratchet was working on the data Bulkhead had transcribed, and Silvia was in the middle of reading a book she’s been trying to finish for a month. But it looked like she was going to have to put it off for a while longer as her ward continued to pester her. “I’m boooooored… I have nothing to doooooo…”_

_“Talk to Ratchet.” The ebony haired woman pretended to continue reading, even though she had lost her place. “I’m sure he has a mop lying around here somewhere, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you cleaned up around his workstation a little bit.”_

_“Yes he would.” Ratchet announced without even looking up from his console. “I need my space and I’m more then capable of cleaning up after myself. Why don’t you just go swimming? I can ground bridge you to the school if you like.”_

_“I don’t want to miss Bulkhead when he gets back.” Miko stopped spinning and looked back at Silvia. She got up from her seat and went over to the couch her guardian was sitting in. With big wide brown eyes the little girl tried to entice Silvia for just a little more attention, and though the Captain didn’t want to admit it aloud, it worked._

_“Okay…” She sighed and set her book aside to face the puppy dog eyes beside her. “How about a story then?”_

_“I said I was bored, not eight years old.” Miko pouted with her arms crossed._

_“Could’ve fooled me…” The medic coughed and turned his helm the other way. Silvia continued to smile and chuckled at the way Miko glared at Ratchet._

_“You said you were bored. So take it or leave it.”_

_“Alright fine.” The girl rolled her eyes. “Pick something good. I like mild romance with a side of angst.”_

_“I’ll tell you one of my favorites then.” Silvia made herself comfortable while repositioning herself on the couch. “Have you ever heard about the Greek warrior Orion?”_

_“Orion?” Ratchet literally dropped what he was doing and walked over to the other side of the landing. “Earth has a hero named Orion too?”_

_“Are you implying there is a hero from Cybertron named Orion?” The captain asked rather curiously, and Miko expressed herself the same way._

_“I would actually like to hear that story.” She tilted her head, and Silvia didn’t argue. She was just as interested, but Ratchet had his own curiosities to fill._

_“I’ll bring it up again.” He promised. “You tell your story first.”_

_“Really?” Silvia’s green eyes furled in amusement. “Why the sudden interest in human mythology?”_

_“Are you going to tell the story or not?” The white mech huffed._

_“Alright,” she surrendered, “I was just giving you a hard time Ratchet.” She then turned her attention back to Miko and began her tale. “There once was a very brave and strong warrior named Orion. He was the champion of his time and no man nor beast could defeat him. He did however have a very strong rival. Scorpio the scorpion. His venom is said to be so potent that if he ever decided to let it spill upon the ground, he would poison the entire world. Orion was preparing to battle Scorpio one day, and everyone tried to convince him not to go. He would be killed! No one was more distraught then his mother, and the only thing she could think to do was pray.”_

_“Pray?” Miko rolled her eyes. “Is there going to be any action in this story?”_

_“I’m getting there. Be patient.” Silvia shook her head, but still smiled. “Now, during ancient times the Greeks’ had a lot of deities to ask for help, so you had to be sure to pick the right one for the right occasion. But Orion’s mother didn’t have a lot time for soul searching so she went to the nearest temple she could find. Which happened to be the temple of Artemis, the virgin Goddess of the hunt and the moon. Orion’s mother… Which I just realized it is a little silly to keep calling Orion’s mother, Orion’s mother.” Finally finding an interest in the story Miko stated an input that even made Ratchet smile._

_“Just call her Aiko… It’s my mom’s name.”_

_“Awww…” Silvia and Miko both snapped their heads in Ratchet’s direction. They stared at him in wonder of his extremely rare show of positive emotion towards them. The medic lightly blushed from the sudden attention. “What? I’m not allowed to be sentimental every now and then?”_

_“Define ‘allowed’.” The captain reached over to pat Miko absent mindedly on her head when the tiny girl tried to swallow a laugh._

_“Just tell the story.” The bot gently pointed at her almost playfully, and Silvia took it in good humor._

_“Alright,” she giggled, “don’t rush me. Now, where was I? Oh! Right, ‘Aiko’ made the journey to the Moon Goddess’s temple in the middle of the Greek wilderness. She brought a deer pelt, a boars tusk, and a bundle of fish as an offering to Artemis. Which wasn’t easy for a little old lady. In order for the offering to really mean anything she had to get all of those things herself.”_

_“Tough cookie.” Miko commented and was rewarded with a soft boop on her nose._

_“You don’t know how tough. Back then you didn’t get older if you didn’t know how to care for yourself and others, and fortunately for Aiko her offerings and her pleas were heard. Artemis took a very strong interest in this prayer, but she pretty much did the opposite of what Aiko was actually looking for. She went to Orion and offered to help him on his mission, not to stop it. Their adventure started out simple. Artemis bestowed upon him a mystical lion pelt that spoke to him and gave him directions, the sword of Perseus that slayed the gorgon monster Medusa, and a silver shield forged by Hephaestus the blacksmith to the gods. The best was gold and she wanted to get it for him, but apparently Hephaestus was still coming off his rag.”_

_Miko laughed, but clearly the colorful story telling went over Ratchet’s helm. “What?”_

_“I’ll explain later.” Silvia replied before she went back to the story. “Anyway, Orion took his new equipment and set out to find Scorpio’s den. Nobody really knew where it was, even the Gods had trouble finding him. But once Orion found his way there… Well, let’s just say that’s where shit hit the fan. A horrific battle ensued, and Orion fought the giant scorpion for three days and three nights.”_

_“When did he sleep?” Miko asked._

_“I too have a hard time believing that.” Ratchet chimed in. “Even Autobots need to get at least four hours of recharge every two days.”_

_The ebony haired woman’s first thought was, ‘Only two days?’. But instead she shook her finger at the bot. “It’s a fable guys, try to keep up. Like I said, they fought three days and three nights and it was starting to take its toll on Orion’s body. Up to this point, Artemis wasn’t allowed to get any more involved then she already did. Believe it or not Gods and Goddesses had quite a few rules when it came to assisting humans in their trials. She could provide what ‘he’ needed to fight the monster himself, but if she didn’t have the permission from her father Zeus to personally interfere, she couldn’t do anything else to help him any further.”_

_“What?” Miko’s eyes widened in concern. Despite her original plan to have fun by poking more holes in the story, the tiny girl was actually feeling immersed in the way Silvia was telling it. “What does that mean? Did Artemis just let Orion die?”_

_“Hey, I said keep up, not to get ahead of me.” Silvia was glad to see a healthy reaction from her curious young ward. “Artemis is still watching the fight and she knows that Orion isn’t going to last much longer. She watched as his shield was tossed to the side. She watched as his sword was smacked from his hands with so much force, it became lodged into a boulder… But he still fought. Artemis admired him for his bravery so much that she decided right there on the spot that she would disobey her father’s wishes, and she appeared before the hero just in time. Before Scorpio could deliver his final blow, the Moon Goddess lifted her bow and with her gold and silver arrows, she shot Scorpio in the center of his face.”_

_“Yes!” Again both Silvia and Miko turned their heads to look at Ratchet. He quickly recovered himself and coughed into his servo. “Then what happened?”_

_“… Right…” The captain shrugged. “After Artemis killed Scorpio, Orion knelt before the Goddess and announced his gratitude and his life in service to her. But Artemis admired Orion for the person he was and told him, she wished for him to be his companion, not her servant. Thus began a powerful friendship that would last a lifetime… Or at least for Orion’s lifetime.”_

_“Hey, I asked for a mild romance,” Miko pouted a little more, “not a brief friendship. What kind of ending was that?”_

_Silvia slid closer to Miko and half hugged her playfully. “That wasn’t an ending.” She answered. “It was a beginning. This wasn’t just a story about Artemis and Orion. This is also a story about Orion and Apollo, Artemis’s twin brother.”_

_“Is Apollo anything like Artemis?” Ratchet wondered and was a little taken aback when Silvia didn’t hesitate with her answer._

_“Nope. He was a little asshole. Aside from looking almost exactly like each other, the two of them were exact opposites. Apollo was the sun, and Artemis was the moon. Apollo liked to party, and Artemis liked to hunt. Apollo tried to screw anything that could fog a mirror, and Artemis was devoted to be a virgin Goddess.” Miko snickered into hand and blushed a little bit. She really did appreciate how Silvia didn’t treat her entirely like a little kid and didn’t tip toe around her. But Miko was still a kid and she had her moments of understandable immaturity. “Are you good?” Silvia gave the tiny girl another warm grin and waited for Miko to nod. “Okay then. So for a while everything was going good for Orion and Artemis, but one day the Goddess invited her friend out on a hunt, and as a treat she took Orion to of the sacred groves. They played with the hunting dogs and chased boar through the trees for a while, but when they stopped to rest Orion thought he heard something. Someone was playing music, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He stood from beneath the large willow tree he and Artemis had chosen to nap beneath, and he followed the music. Orion followed the edge of the river from the grove to a large meadow of wildflowers. He stepped over the meadow as if he were compelled through a trance, and the longer he walked the louder the beautiful music became.”_

_Now it was Ratchet’s turn to blush. He wasn’t sure why he was becoming so flustered by such a simple human fable, but there was something about the way Silvia told the story that made the old model’s under carriage begin to warm. So he did his best not to sound too embarrassed when he asked, “What happened next?”_

_“Orion reached the end of the meadow to a dark thicket. He pushed his way through thorn filled brush and long overgrown vines until he came upon a dark clearing. The trees were so tall over the clearing their leaves blocked out almost all of the light of the day, but there was a small glimmer of luminescence emanating from a pond in the center of the clearing. It was a bright golden glow and Orion was able to follow the small light to the same spot as the music… Finally, after a journey that felt like an eternity, Orion found the source of the music. He knew right away that he had stumbled upon the Sun God Apollo, and though it was a sin to gaze upon a God without his permission, Orion could not look away. Apollo played his lyre like a dream, and he was so beautiful the mortal currently watching him thought he would die if he even blinked. Unbeknownst to Orion, however, Apollo knew he was standing there. He had known about the warrior and his friendship with his sister for a long time, and the first time he set his eyes upon the gorgeous man the God fell deeply in love with him. He knew… Orion had to be his.”_

_“Woooowwww…” Miko’s voice wavered as her imagination took over her reality, and Ratchet was apparently not far behind her._

_“Wow…” He breathed, and to his delight, Bulkhead had arrived back from his patrol early. He quickly pushed in Optimus’s current coordinates and opened the ground bridge. “Bulkhead, you’re in charge for the time being! I need to speak to Orio—! I-I mean Optimus!”_

_Before anyone had time to say or ask anything, he quickly ran and then transformed into the ground bridge. Ratchet sped off, ignoring everyone’s confused glares and found Optimus almost instantly. It took him some convincing on his part to encourage his lover to follow him to a secluded area, but in the end even the Prime couldn’t resist the temptation to be with Ratchet. The first isolated place they found that they were sure no humans were near, the two bots transformed and collided with each other in pure passion. As Ratchet heaved and cried out in ecstasy from the heated touch of his bond mate, he made a quick mental note that he would have to ask Silvia to finish that story later._

_“So strange…”_ Ratchet thought as he stayed deaf to the world. He held the open wound over his chest; feebly attempting to keep any good energon he had left from flowing between his digits. He could barely keep his optics open and his intakes began to slow and become shallow. _“So strange… I’m lying on my back dying… And for some reason my last thought in this universe… Is how much I want to hear the end to a silly human myth… I would laugh if I had any feeling in my… Well, anything right now…”_

“Ratchet!” He finally heard Silvia calling out to him. He wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there, but it must’ve been for a while. How he desperately wanted to tell her he was sorry. He was so sorry for everything he had said to her while he was still under the influence of the Synth-N. Ratchet still didn’t understand why she was so upset, but he never meant to hurt her so badly she cried. He wanted to reach out for her, call to her, if he could even manage a whisper, he would grant it to her, but he was too far gone. Slowly his optics dimmed, and though he knew Silvia was right by his side, her voice was fading further and further away. “No! No Ratchet! Please! Please stay awake! Open your eyes and stay with me!”

His optics were closed? The weak mech hardly noticed, but he did his best to cling to his consciousness for Silvia. If not for herself then for her. She was so distraught it was hard to listen to, but he wanted to at least try to let her know that he heard her.

“No…” Silvia was starting to whimper, and Ratchet could somehow feel her hands slide down the side of her helm. It was almost like she was fading the same way Ratchet was. “No… Not this again… Don’t leave me… Not like Joshua… Please…”

Joshua? Who is Joshua? Perhaps the question was never going to be answered. Ratchet could no longer hear her voice or feel her presence. He was finally out cold, and there was nothing that could revive him. Not now at least.

* * *

For the next two days, Ratchet was in and out of consciousness. The first time he realized he was back at the base he was in the middle of the main area. Hooked up to a multitude of machinery and energon lines, and when he tried to sit up, he was gently pushed back down. Ratchet was beyond ecstatic that Optimus was the first Bot he saw when he opened his optics. Part of the medic was hoping his mate would still be cross with him. He felt he deserved it after all, but all the Prime did was smile and tell him how happy he was that Ratchet was safe. In turn, the white mech promised that all testing on the Synth-N would be refrained to machines, not Autobots. That was the last thing he remembered saying before he fell into recharge again, but the next time he came to he was in Optimus’s berth. His chest was starting to heal over thanks to his internal nanites and it was slow going, but he was rehabilitated enough to rest without a large energon tube latched to his chassis.

Ratchet sighed as he felt very comfortable in the position he was in. He usually didn’t like recharging on his back, mostly because of his hub. He didn’t mind it so much as long as it was removed before hand, and for a moment it felt like it was still there since he was slightly propped upward. Until he felt something on his back shift slightly in place. He opened his optics and they fluttered low as he turned his helm to his side. Optimus was recharging next to him, and he was even cradled in the Prime’s arms. Ratchet’s mind and frame was still beaten and broken, but his spark lit up like a youngling. He was so excited he reached up to stroke his lover’s faceplate, but he moved to quickly.

“Oh!” He didn’t mean to wake Optimus, but he ended up grunting louder then he intended to. The Prime was alerted to Ratchet’s distress right away and he carefully pushed himself up on his side.

“Ratchet?” He glanced at him with a worrisome look in his optics. “Are you in pain? Do you need me to give you something?”

“N-No…” Ratchet muttered through his shaking vocalizer. Slowly he lifted his servo above his chassis and Optimus grasped it in return, understanding that it was what the medic was searching for. “Optimus… Optimus…”

“Yes Ratchet? What do you need? What do you want?”

_“… You…”_ The signal was quiet and weak, but Optimus could hear it. He was so happy he could hear Ratchet call for him through their bond, he couldn’t hold back his urge to kiss the white mech’s fore-helm. _“You… I… Optimus… Th-The answer will… Always be you…”_

“I hear you…” The taller mech whispered with a warm grin and lovingly laced his digits with Ratchet’s. “I hear you… And I love you…”

“Optimus…” Ratchet cried with a single tear sliding down his faceplate. Before any more could escape the red and blue mech above him gently kissed them away. “I… Want you… I want you now…”

“I don’t want to aggravate your injuries.” Optimus lulled the side of his helm next to his lover’s audio receptor. “We can wait until you feel better.”

“I will feel worse if we don’t…” The white mech cried even more. “I just… Need to know… You still want me…” There was no stopping Ratchet’s sobbing now. It hurt his frame, but he was to upset to stop and he tightened his hold on Optimus’s servo. “I’m so sorry… For everything… I just want to know if you can forgive me…”

“There is nothing to forgive.” The Prime was hesitant to do anything so strenuous so soon, but he still, very cautiously slid his other arm out from under Ratchet’s back. He gently laid his mate flat on the berth, and Ratchet watched him through a misty haze over his dim optics. He was surprised watching his lover slide further down his frame. What was more surprising was how Optimus positioned himself between the medic’s legs. “I miss being close to you as well. Four days without touching your metal was… Nothing compared to not being able to feel your presence. I thought… I feared you were pushing me away.”

“No…! I could never…!” The medic winced as he tried to look down at Optimus whose faceplate was now aligned with Ratchet’s codpiece. The taller mech gently licked the center of his mate’s modesty cover only to test his reaction. The white mech shook lightly, and there was an edge of pain to his shudder, but he pushed past it. He even moaned softly over his parted lips and squeezed the sides of Optimus’s chassis with his struts. “Ah… Optimus… I love you… Ah-hah!”

Because Ratchet was still so weak, he was also very sensitive. It didn’t take too much convincing on Optimus’s part to open his mate’s paneling. His digits gently traced the outside of Ratchet’s valve, encouraging the equipment to lubricate before inserting his glossa. He moaned hungerly over his lover’s valve and used two of his digits to spread the outer lips further apart. Things were escalating so quickly that Optimus could already feel the mesh walls around his glossa constrict around it. He almost didn’t notice Ratchet’s spike panel had also opened and pressurized.

“Optimus…” Ratchet moaned wantonly as his chest heaved through both pain and pleasure. “You… Wh-What about you…? I—OH!”

Just as Optimus predicted, his bond mate’s overload was quick and intense, just the way he wanted it. He even gripped and pumped his free servo over Ratchet’s spike while he selfishly lapped up all of the medic’s lubricants. Ratchet only screamed the Prime’s name once before his heavy optics took hold of him and he fell immediately back into recharge. He was still shaking, even as Optimus sat up on his knees in front of the beautiful shivering mech. The wound in his chassis, though not as extensive as it was before, was still spark breaking to see. But Optimus still smiled at Ratchet happily. He was home, he was safe, and was himself. This was the fiery yet sensitive mech Optimus had fallen in love with so many centuries ago, and he felt so relieved to have him in his arms again.

“I love you so much Ratchet.” He sighed while he repositioned himself next to the medic’s side. “And I’m never letting you go again.”

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	33. Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia dives into her past and it is not all happy memories. Later on Ratchet runs a diagnostics on himself. Everything appears to be in order... Appearances can be deceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 23.3

Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia

Six days after Ratchet was brought back to the base, the old Bot was feeling well enough to go back to work. Optimus tried to offer him more time to rest, but the medic didn’t just find strength to get back on his pedes, he also found enough energy to become his stubborn self again. He didn’t want to worry his bond mate though, and he encouraged the Prime to go on his patrol duties early. Once he was gone Ratchet headed straight to the main area. He was still achy and sore, and it was very apparent on his faceplate when he walked down the corridors. He would occasionally wince and quietly grunt when he stepped down the wrong way, but soon Ratchet found his pattern. It wasn’t a graceful entrance to his workstation, but he was proud of himself when he finally limped over to his console. First thing he did was write his experiences on the Synth-N in his log, or at least everything he could still remember. Everything that had happened felt like a dream in the end. Nothing seemed to have really happen and he would’ve believed it was all a delusion if it wasn’t for the pain in his chassis being a constant reminder.

He was nearly halfway through his note taking when he heard a sudden clattering sound to the side of his helm. It had come from the couch on the upper landing, and he realized the noise was a clipboard sliding out of Silvia’s hand. Ratchet didn’t even notice the ebony haired woman sleeping on the sofa, and he wasn’t quite sure how he really felt about it. He knew the two of them would eventually run into each other again sooner or later, but part of the medic was really hoping it would be later… Much later. But she was also asleep for now, so he could just ignore her until she woke up. Let Silvia rest and come back later to talk things through… In another six days or so.

“No…” The ebony haired woman moaned, alerting Ratchet back to his awareness of her. He noticed right away that she was still dreaming and was only talking in her sleep. Onward she mumbled and even began to toss and turn. “Mmm… N-no… Ratchet… Ratchet…!”

“Silvia?” The white mech slowly crept over to the opposite side of the landing and gently rested his servo over the edge of the high rise. “Silvia? Can you hear me?”

“No… D-Don’t leave…!” Silvia began to cry. “Not again…! Ratchet…! Joshua…!”

That name again. The sound of it vibrated through Ratchet’s mind when he remembered it was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious. Who is Joshua? What does he have to do with the medic at all? Of course, before he could ask Silvia anything, he needed to wake her up first, and he made the decision at just the right moment. Carefully, Ratchet nudged two of his digits on the back of the couch and slowly rocked his knuckles between the cushioning and metal railing behind it. All the while Silvia continued to toss and turn through her nightmare.

“Silvia? Wake up.” The white mech whispered but gradually raised his voice. “You’re having a bad dream. Wake up, Silvia.”

“NO!!” The young woman’s green eyes flashed open and she nearly flew off of the sofa. Ratchet quickly switched his thumb over to the other side of the railing and half caught Silvia under her arms. The ebony haired woman realized right away that she was falling, so she clung to the first thing she could get ahold of. She just didn’t know she was grasping Ratchet’s digit. She was still unaware of her surroundings as she hyper ventilated over the dark silver metal, clutching it like it was her only lifeline in a strong storm.

“Easy Silvia.” Ratchet soothed her as he gently lifted the Captain back on the couch. “You’re safe here… It’s okay…”

She didn’t say anything. All she did was heave heavily as she held him tightly. Silvia had been made aware of Ratchet’s presence, but she was too preoccupied with calming the loud pounding in her chest to really acknowledge the concerned bot. Eventually her breathing started to even out and her grip around Ratchet’s thumb slowly loosened, however, she never looked up at him. The white mech furled his optic ridges and sighed sadly. It was obvious Silvia was still upset with him, but although Ratchet didn’t blame her, he found he was still having difficulty confronting the issue at hand.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” He asked, avoiding the subject as long as he could. “Is something wrong with your housing upstairs?”

“No…” Silvia spoke softly. “I’ve been having a lot of bad dreams lately and my room is right next door to Miko’s. I already scared her awake once this week, so I’ve been sleeping down here until my nightmares subside.”

“Are you okay—?”

“I’m fine.” She didn’t shout, but Silvia was very stern with Ratchet and even shoved his servo away so she could stand. She really didn’t intend to be so mean, but she couldn’t hold back her frustration. She was glad to know that her friend was up and, on his feet, and even though she could be understanding of Ratchet’s aliment at the time. But the things he had said to her still haunted her mind. For the past week, the Captain loomed through the base like a ghost and did her best to hide her anxiety. It was fooling no one, and Ratchet was no exception. He knew that this issue between the two of them would need to be handled head on, so he swallowed his pride and just pushed through the tension, like ripping off dried up mesh sealant over healed wound.

“Silvia…? Who is Joshua?” That got her attention. Immediately the green-eyed woman spun around on a gasp; her ebony hair bouncing over her natural waves and emphasizing her shock from hearing such a question. “How…?” She stammered. “How do you know that name?”

“I heard you mention it back in the mines.” Ratchet answered as honestly as he could. There were some things about what had happened he had trouble remembering yet. “And just now you said the name in your sleep.”

Silvia didn’t appear to be angry. She didn’t seem to be upset at all, but the look on her face was completely unreadable. It was a mix of surprise, anger, and for some reason, relief. After a brief moment of silence she slowly walked along the length of the railing, staring down and off into the distance before finally settling against the steel banister. Her back was now facing Ratchet and she crossed her arms defensively while sighing heavily into her chest. This was very hard for her, the medic could tell, but he waited until she was ready to talk. If she could be patient with him, then Ratchet could be as well.

“…” Silvia sighed some more before she finally resigned herself to her mild angst. “Joshua… Was my fiancée…”

“Fiancée?” Ratchet tilted his helm. He had heard of this human custom before, but he couldn’t remember what it meant. Fortunately, Silvia was aware of this and explained as she continued her confession.

“It means someone you intend to merry. Marriage, for humans, is kind of like a spark-bonding for Cybertronians, except it’s not quite as permanent. Not unless the two of the _‘bonding’_ decide they want to work on their relationship and stay together for the rest of their lives.”

“But you were just intending to marry him at the time?” The mech tried his best to follow her explanation. “Does this mean you decided not to stay together?”

“More like fate decided for us…” Silvia closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. The room became just as still as the Captain as she reminisced through her memories. “Joshua was the leader of our division, and twelve years my senior when I was assigned to join the team. I was very young at the time, and I didn’t have a lot of options for myself when I first started. In fact, I was literally the youngest person in the world to join a classified military crime division, and it was very hard to convince people around me to take me seriously in the beginning. But Joshua was the first, and perhaps the only person that bothered to give me a chance.”

“How old were you at the time?” Ratchet asked to show he was still listening to the young woman attentively… And was nearly shocked out of his armor by the answer.

“Thirteen.” She replied placidly, not even noticing the white Bot’s widening optics. “I graduated high school when I was eleven and because my grandfather was a General Officer at the time, he was able to pull some strings and I was given the chance to work for the Las Vegas military crime lab while I was taking my college courses.”

The medic was beyond dumbfounded by everything he was hearing, and even found it a little hard to believe. Then again, he was also a little bit impressed, so he powered through his astonishment to hear the rest of Silvia’s story. “So, what did you do when you first arrived at the lab?”

“For the first year I was just a lab tech, but it took me at least half that time to be trusted completely with my assignments alone.” She paused a moment and even smiled a little when her thoughts trailed off to her more pleasant memories. “Joshua was always the one giving me the most leniency. He saw something in me that no one else bothered to search for, and because of it, when I turned sixteen, I was trusted to go out and work in the field. Two years after that I was finally able to legally carry a firearm and got to contribute more and more to the lab. All the while, I was finally gaining everyone’s trust, but what really kept me going was the trust Joshua already had for me. When I received my final doctored in phycology, Joshua kissed me for the first time. Our relationship had been a strange one, but we both knew something was there. We were just too stubborn and perhaps afraid to do or say anything, but I guess he felt it was time to stop beating around the bush… He proposed to me that day. I said yes and that night we… Well…”

“What?” Ratchet foolishly asked before he realized how ridiculous he was for even asking. “Ohhhh… Never mind.” He coughed into his servo as he stepped closer to where Silvia stood now. “So, what happened after that? Did things just not work out? Did you leave him? Did he leave you?”

Again there was a brief pause as Silvia braced herself for what she would say next, and maybe even giving Ratchet the same courtesy. But the silence didn’t last long enough, because the old war veteran wasn’t at all prepared for what he heard next.

“He died Ratchet…” She closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the shift in Ratchet’s disposition, but she could feel his saddened eyes on her like a shroud of guilt. “Please don’t stare at me like that… It was a long time ago.” Shaking nervously Silvia waited for the old model to turn his helm. When he did, she continued her story. “We… We were following up on a case and doubled back to a crime scene to collect more evidence. The local officer escorting us was supposed to clear the scene according to protocol before we went in, and he did, but it turned out to be an ambush. The investigation was over a drug den explosion, and while we were identifying all of the bodies that got caught in the fire, our coroner discovered that one of the victims died of a gunshot wound to the head. This made it a murder investigation, and we went back to try and find the bullet or a shell casing. When I found the casing under a charred workstation… All hell broke loose. I knew right away the casing belonged to a standard issue 9mm Glock, so it didn’t take me long to piece together that our potential suspect was a dirty cop. It just happened to be the cop assigned to us at that moment. Three more of his cronies were hiding and waiting for us. Long story short, there was a shootout. That was the first time I had ever killed a man, but to save both me and Joshua’s life I needed to take two. Joshua killed the last one, but the cop was still at large. We both went separate ways and searched the house while I was calling in for back up. I was distracted when my radio went out… I didn’t know the suspect was creeping up behind me until Joshua shot him…”

Her voice began to waver as she held her arms closer to her chest. Her self-embrace was very little comfort as she relived the worst moment of her life. “But the cops weapon also discharged… And he shot Joshua in his neck… He bled out and died in my arms.” Silvia began to shiver violently, restraining herself from sobbing. It was a feeble attempt, and her face became flushed with tears. “It didn’t seem real… Like something you would see out of a terrible drama movie… Every time I close my eyes, I can still see his face smiling at me, and I never want to open them, because when I do, I know he won’t be there…! And then when I found you in the mines just lying there… It all just… Flooded back and I…”

Ratchet had stopped Silvia in the most unusual way. The crying woman’s sobbing slowed when she felt a light pressure against her back. It was warm and surprisingly comforting, as she realized right away that Ratchet was resting his fore-helm behind her.

“I’m sorry Silvia…” The mech sighed sadly and rested both his servos on opposite sides of the landing. “I am so sorry for what I said to you… What I put you through… I will understand if you never forgive me… I will understand if you never want to see me again…”

“Well… I will have to learn to get used to seeing you anyway.” Silvia muttered. “Because I don’t intend on leaving just yet… You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

It was meant to be a joke, but she could tell the medic didn’t find the humor in it, so she finally turned around and placed her hands over Ratchet’s helm. She even nuzzled her forehead over his as she leaned in closer, then gently kissed him.

“We’re okay Ratchet…” She smiled as the last of her tears streaked down Ratchet’s metal. “We’re okay…”

Since the two of them were content where they stood, they both stayed there. They comforted each other for as long as they needed and only parted ways when Ratchet finally said, “Thank you…”

Still feeling tired, Silvia went back to the couch and rested for another hour or two. Ratchet really couldn’t tell how long since he quickly became lost in his work. First thing he took care of was his self-diagnosis on his systems. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do on his own, but because it took the results such a long time to process on his old equipment, Ratchet would have some free time to work on his other tasks. Not long after he finished his personal log on the Synth-N, Silvia had woken up once again. She briefly ruffled her hair then picked up her clip board so she could get back to work. Between the two of them, Ratchet and Silvia bantered with small talk. Eventually, the medic remembered something he meant to ask the Captain. “Silvia? Before I forget, could you tell me the ending to that story you were telling Miko the other day?” He knew he had to defend himself a little when she quirked at him inquiringly. “I’m just curious. That’s all.”

“It’s not a very happy ending Ratchet.” Silvia replied honestly. “Orion and Apollo briefly became lovers. The Sun God is constantly paranoid of Orion’s relationship with his sister, and in a jealous rage he accidently kills his mortal lover. Feeling extremely guilty for his actions Apollo does the only thing in his power to show his remorse and turns Orion into a flower. Some people say Artemis found the flower and scattered its petals over the night sky, creating the group of stars that made up Orion’s constellation.”

She glanced up from her clipboard when Ratchet didn’t put in his two cents like he normally would. The white mech just continued to concentrate on his computer and didn’t really pay much attention to Silvia after that. “I told you it wasn’t a very nice ending.”

“Huh…?” The medic finally acknowledged the woman he engaged in conversation with and realized he had been zoning out. “Oh! No Silvia. I’m sorry, I kind of got lost in my work, but your right. That ending was terrible.”

The two of them were both distracted this time when the console on the other side of the room made a random beeping noise out of nowhere. “What was that?”

“My self-diagnostics.” Ratchet answered while he still toiled over his other console. “Could you do me a favor Silvia and read off my check list to me. I’m on a roll here and I would hate to stop. You can use the smaller monitor in the corner there.”

“Sure, I can do that.” She answered rather eagerly as she followed the direction of Ratchet’s helm, which he used to point at the old computer system on the landing. The curious woman was rather happy to take the small opportunity to learn more about Cybertronian anatomy, and she was very glad Ratchet was feeling comfortable enough to let her look over something so personal. It was a very good trust exercise Silvia thought as she brought up the screen she needed. She carefully looked it over and processed as much of the info as she could handle, before reading it off slowly to her friend.

“Let’s see here… You core pulse is fluxing in the right direction.”

“Okay, good.” Ratchet responded, but still didn’t look up from his station. “Does it say how fast it is pulsing?”

“Um… Yes, it says two hundred over one twenty.”

“Hm. That’s a little high, but at the moment to be expected. What else does it say?”

The banter between them continued like this for a while, minus the occasional question Silvia had about one thing or another. She was getting rather excited about learning so much about the Autobot’s anthropology, she hardly noticed Bulkhead and Arcee entering the main area with their daily rations of energon.

“Your energon pulse is rated at the same speed as your core pulse, your CPU is labeled as running sufficient, your fuel tanks are three quarters full, your intakes are clear and healthy, and your… G-chamber? Is no longer in remission.”

Bulkhead was right in the middle of sipping on his rations when Silvia made the very open announcement, and whatever portion he had in his oral cavity then was immediately spewed out onto the floor. Arcee needed to take a step back but did so in understanding. She was just as shocked as the Wrecker by this news, but probably not as shocked as Ratchet was. The old model just stood there with wide optics and his dermas partially parted in awe. Arcee reached out for him while Silvia walked over to him on the other side of the landing.

“Ratchet?” The blue feme placed her servo over the stunned medic’s shoulder. “Are you okay? What do need?”

“No…” He finally spoke and gradually raised his vocalizer. “No… No. No, no, no, no, no! That can’t be right?! That can’t be right!”

“Now stay calm Ratchet.” Bulkhead walked up behind Arcee and placed his servo up intending to be sympathetic. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Without warning, Ratchet suddenly spun on his pedes and marched towards the dormitory corridor. “When Optimus arrives back to base, tell him to meet me in his chambers!” As swiftly as he turned to leave, he was gone just as quickly, leaving Silvia completely in the dark.

“What is happening?” She asked frantically. “His what chamber isn’t in remission? And what does that even mean? Does he have robo-cancer or something?”

“It’s… Complicated Silvia…” The larger mech answered vaguely. “But it’s probably best if Ratchet was the one to explain it to you.”

“Oh what really could it be?” Silvia snorted at her sudden new thought, hoping it would lighten the mood a little. “It’s not like the guy’s pregnant?”

Bulkhead glanced at Arcee. Arcee returned the stare. Then they both glanced at Silvia and watched her porcelain skin turn even paler. “Holy shit!” She shouted in disbelief. “That was just a joke!”

**-To Be Continued-**


	34. Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet needs his Bond mate more than ever now. Before he can seek Optimus's support, he must confess the secrets of his past. Will the Prime be understanding of Ratchet's past sins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 23.4

Autobots: Ratchet and Optimus; Silvia

If Optimus were ever honest about how he felt about going on his patrols, he would express his mild contempt of it. He understood why his younger team members enjoyed it so much. It was a chance for them to spin their wheels and stretch their struts even though it was mostly work. It was usually a casual task during most of their runs and sometimes it was rather nice to see new and exciting places on the planet they now called their home. However, the Prime didn’t like to be away from the base for long periods of time. He found Earth to have its moments of beauty and wonder, and he sometimes found time to enjoy his outings. But ever since he bonded with Ratchet, that novelty of travel had begun to ware. He preferred to be as close to his mate for as long as he could, and it was apparent through their bond that the medic felt the same. But duty called for both of the older mechs and they needed to find a way to cope with being apart from each other for long periods of time. The bonding made this both easy and difficult because their connection was so strong, they could feel each other’s emotions from anywhere on the planet, but it just made Optimus all the more eager to return to the base quickly. This feeling increased tenfold after Ratchet was injured. Since then their bond had weakened and to prevent aggravating the medic’s wounds as they healed, Optimus made it clear that it was a good idea to wait a little longer before they tried to spark-bond again.

The Prime wasn’t even halfway through his usual trek through the Nevadan desert before he began to feel anxious and worried about his partner, but he still drove further into the wilderness. He was believing that if he continued just a little longer these feelings would lessen and he would be able to concentrate better, but it didn’t seem to help. It almost felt like the further he got from the base, the higher his apprehension rose. Optimus slowed his wheels a moment when the feeling in his tanks shivered through his chassis and he realized that this emotion he felt was not normal. Or at least, it was not normal for him… And that’s when it hit him. He wasn’t feeling any of his own emotions, he was feeling Ratchet’s, and it was very clear that his lover was expressing serious distress.

Without a single hesitation Optimus whirled his wheels into the opposite direction and sped back to the base as fast as he could push his engines. He was gone for perhaps only an hour, but he as he followed his dust covered tracks back, he practically flew down the trail. He made it back to the base in less than half the time he was gone, and he hardly slowed down at all when he reached the entrance. Before he transformed into his biped mode, he blared his horn through the driving corridor. The red and blue mech sprung to his pedes like a ninja and slid a small distance to the center of the main area floor with his struts in a wide-open stance.

Silvia, Arcee, and Bulkhead all stood in the corner of the room with the exact same look of shock on their faces. “That was fast…” Silvia announced as she walked away from the furthest monitor. Obviously, she was getting ready to call the Prime over the comm links, but she really wasn’t expecting the boss Bot to literally pop out of nowhere.

“Where is Ratchet?” Optimus asked more sternly then he intended, and even startling his other teammates. However, the ebony haired woman stood tall in front of the Prime professionally like she always did and answered him honestly.

“He is waiting for you in your chambers Optimus.” She stepped closer into the light and noticed how ragged the usually stoic mech appeared. The tension in his frame only intensified her suspicions of his agitation, so she did her best to keep her voice sympathetic. “He has something important to tell you… And if you can, try and take a few deep breaths before talking to him.”

She was expecting a small confrontation from stating the obvious so openly, but Optimus didn’t even react positively or negatively in any aspect. He bolted down the hall and left his comrades to wallow in a confusing collection of silence. It was quiet for a good length of time and all three of the conscious minds couldn’t take their eyes or optics of the opposite end of the hall. Not until Silvia spoke up one more time.

“Anybody else need a strong drink.” She announced, not at all surprised to see both Arcee and Bulkhead raise their servos.

* * *

Ratchet paced in the berth chamber nervously as his spark pulsed franticly. His cooling vents whirled so furiously he feared he would choke on his panting. It was that moment his instincts as a medic kicked in and he mentally encouraged himself to sit on the edge of the berth and tuck his helm between his knee joints. The large mech didn’t have the strength to bend too far over, but it helped him to calm himself while he slowed his intakes. But now that his CPU was beginning to clear, the situation he found himself in was becoming more surreal.

“How could I let this happen…” He whispered fearfully. “I was so careful… I tracked all of my cycles and— Oh scrap!!”

The white mech jolted to his pedes realizing there was one time he forgot to check his internal systems before and after an interfacing session… The time Silvia told that damned fable and he sped off to spend the rest of the evening (and most of the next morning) in his lover’s arms.

“Ooooohhhhh…” He scowled, and although he knew it wasn’t true, he was still angry enough to say it aloud. “Damn that woman… This is all her fault!”

He intended to continue his tantrum. Ratchet wanted to scream and cry, even stomp his pedes in a pure passion of rage, but he had to stop. The churning feeling in his tanks left him no choice and he sat back down onto the berth. He sighed on a deep breath and gently held his arm across his torso. He nearly cried and he thought perhaps he should. It might help him feel better or at most give himself something else to distract him. He didn’t want to think about it. He just didn’t want to acknowledge the nausea rising up through his oral intake. A large part of him wanted to believe that if he just ignored all of the evidence, that it would just go away, and it wouldn’t be true. But there was no ignoring what was clearly placed in front of him. Ratchet was carrying… He was carrying Optimus Prime’s sparkling, and he was terrified. He was so fearful of what his bond mate was going to say his processor began to reel through his past… The deepest part of his past he spent almost all of his energy trying to keep his lover from discovering. There would be no avoiding it now. He would have to tell Optimus the truth.

“Ratchet?” The Prime’s voice alerted the frightened mech back to the present. His helm snapped up at the chamber door, not sure how to feel at the moment. “May I come inside Ratchet? I can still feel your anxiety through our bond. I can wait for you if you like, if you are not ready to speak with me yet.”

“This is your berth chamber Optimus…” Ratchet sighed. “You don’t need my permission to enter.”

“I can still wait if you wish.” Optimus replied after a well placed pause, causing his lover to snicker slightly. There was a brief wave of relief for Ratchet when he felt the presence of his mate behind the doors, but then reality set in again and he knew he would have to confront his fears. It was soon. He knew that wasn’t quite true, but this all felt too soon. Ratchet had plenty of time to prepare for this moment, but now that his time was up, he still wasn’t ready. He wanted more time… He needed more time, and the pressure from just the thought of confessing his secrets was causing the rumbling in his tanks to churn. Even more fiercely than before.

“O-Optimus…!” The acidy lump in Ratchet’s throat finally rose up into his oral cavity, and there was nothing he could do to stop the rushing feeling of vile. He only had enough time to stumble onto his knees before purging onto the floor. The loud sounds of him heaving and choking compelled the Prime to ignore his promise from earlier and burst through the doors. He was by his bond mate’s side before Ratchet even realized he was in the room. The white mech coughed and slightly choked on his vomit, but the second he felt Optimus’s servos curve lovingly over his shoulder everything in his world stood still.

“It’s alright Ratchet…” Optimus soothed his mate. “Let it out… I’ll help you to the berth when you’re ready.”

“Primus…” Ratchet wiped his lip-plates with his servo and slowly sat back on his struts. He didn’t ask to be helped up yet, because his body was still shaking from the force of his sickness. Instead, he leaned into Optimus’s frame and tucked his helm under his bond mates chin. It was warm and comforting, but it didn’t fully diminish his fears. The older mech clung to the Prime’s shoulders and sobbed into his neck cables. Optimus wrapped his arms around the distressed mech, and even kissed the top of his helm. “Oh Optimus… I am so afraid…”

“It’s only a tank purge Ratchet. You out of anyone should know such a thing isn’t life threating.” The taller mech kissed the top of Ratchet’s helm and delicately caressed his lover’s tears away with his thumb. “The ache will pass.”

“It’s not that…” Ratchet cried some more. “I have so much to tell you, and I don’t know where to start… What to say…”

“Come here.” Optimus whispered and carefully lifted Ratchet to the other side of the berth. They both settled back into each other’s embrace, but this time the Prime rested his back along the wall. Ratchet was able to rest more of his weight against the red and blue mech’s chest. He sighed, relieved to still be so close to Optimus and feeling more relaxed as his kind lover sweetly stroked the back of his helm. They both stayed that way for almost an hour, until the light convulsing under the medic’s metal calmed slowly to a stop. The Prime smiled and hummed with his deep rumbling vocals. “Are you feeling better?”

“No…” Ratchet answered tiredly and slowly circled his digits over Optimus’s windshields. “I feel more at ease, but not relieved. I…” He lifted his helm up to meet his bond mate’s optics. The taller mech’s irises spun curiously back at his lover, still smiling tenderly and doing his best to be patient. That look of serenity Optimus provided for the white mech compelled Ratchet to reach up with his servo. He cradled his digits under the Prime’s jawline and lightly traced his thumb over the smooth silver chin. He lingered long enough for his own patients before he pushed himself back up onto his knee joints and took Optimus’s servo into his own. “There is something important we need to discuss… But before I say anything else about it I… I need to confess something.”

“Confess?” His mate quirked an optic ridge. “Do you mean the piece of your past you haven’t shared with me yet? Oh my love. You make it sound like you have committed a sin.”

“I may have…” The white mech couldn’t look his partner in the optic any longer. Ratchet needed to slide to the side of the berth and sit with his pedes flat on the floor. When Optimus tried to follow, he was pushed back to where he was still seated. “Please, just stay there and listen. This will be easier to get off my chassis if I can just… Come clean. And I am ashamed to admit that I can’t find the strength to face you as I do.”

Optimus questioned this in his processor for only a moment, but his doubts recanted when he considered how obviously difficult this was for the older model. So he stayed where he was as Ratchet requested, yet he still reached over to grasp one of the medic’s servos and was thrilled when he wasn’t brushed away. “I love you Ratchet…” The Prime encouraged his mate. “Whenever you are ready to speak, I am here to listen.”

Ratchet took in one last deep breath, and then kissed the back of Optimus’s servo. He started his story with a quiet voice and stared out into the distance. It almost started off like the beginning of a fairytale, and no one would have suspected the medic was preparing to describe a horror story. Optimus didn’t interrupt, but he did gently squeeze his servo to emphasize his understanding and support. Ratchet squeezed back, but still didn’t look away from the other side of the room. “You know that I have had lovers before you. The same truth is for you. I know this, but the difference between the two of us is that I know all of your past partners. You know of all of mine but one… My first berth mate, and my first love.”

He paused again. His hesitation was so frequent that it may have frustrated the most patient of any conscious being, but not Optimus. He had waited for Ratchet to be more open with him since the day they met millions of years ago. The Prime didn’t mind waiting another hour or two longer.

“Before I became invested in the war, I was still going through the last courses of my training as a medic.” Ratchet closed his optics as he reminisced, and unconsciously scooted closer to his leader for comfort. “When a medic’s training comes closer to an end, they first need to be assigned a trial run before they are sent into the field. I was assigned to be the resident doctor… For the gladiators injured in the Pits… That is where I met my first lover…” As dread filled his spark chamber, Ratchet’s frame shivered, and it coaxed the Prime to move closer. He slid his free servo up and down the white mech’s back. When the black metallic hand reached the top of his shoulder, Ratchet took hold of it. He kissed it eagerly, unintentionally worrying Optimus by the sudden desperation. As if the medic felt it would be the last time, he would do it.

“It’s okay Ratchet.” The red and blue mech remained supportive. “I can understand if you once had a relationship with a gladiator.”

“Not just any gladiator…” The white mech thought he might have been finished crying, but he appeared to still have a heavy supply of tears. “Optimus… My first lover was Megatronus…!”

This news was shocking, and Ratchet was expecting a reaction of all kinds from the Prime. He braced himself for just about anything he could think would happen. He was expecting anger, sadness, maybe some feelings of betrayal, and he waited for something to happen. The tension in the medic’s frame became so tight he thought he might become stuck in his seated position. But he jolted a little when he felt his lover shift behind him, and thought perhaps somehow, he disgusted Optimus so much he was going to be told to leave. One thing he wasn’t expecting was the feeling of being pulled back onto the berth. Ratchet opened his optics feeling a little stunned as he was pulled backwards between Optimus’s struts. His back rested a little clumsily against the Prime’s chest since his hub was still attached to his back, but due to his lover’s height Optimus was able to gaze down at the shorter mech in his embrace.

“Have you truly been worried about how I would react to this?” Optimus nuzzled the side of Ratchet’s helm before kissing his cheek. “Ratchet… That was a long time ago. Back then, when Megatron was still a gladiator, we didn’t know then he was a tyrant. I can see why you would have been intrigued with him at the time. I was enthralled with him too after all.”

“You don’t understand Optimus.” Ratchet lowered his helm away from the Prime’s gaze. “I was the one who encouraged Megatron to go to the counsel in the first place. I supported his decision to become a Prime, and… Unh…!” The stress of this memory was churning his tanks again and he needed to force himself away from Optimus’s hold. He stood and stumbled over to the other side of the room. There was an old and large factory tote that Bumblebee had found at the dump, and Optimus had taken it to use as a trash bin. Ratchet dry heaved over the edge of the makeshift receptacle when nothing was immediately coming up, but it was going to happen again. At least this time it was going to be easier to clean up.

“You’re going to need to consume some low-grade soon.” Optimus found his way to Ratchet’s side after the sick mech finished purging for the second time. “Not having anything in your fuel tank is going to make you feel even worse.”

“Optimus…” The medic cried over the heat radiating for the bin below him and he allowed a long strand of oral lubricant to drizzle past his tears. “Optimus… There is more to this story that I have never told you... That I have never told anybot.”

“It can wait.” The taller mech eased his arm under the other side of his weakened mate’s shoulder and carefully lifted him against his frame again. “You should rest now. We can speak more another day.”

“No…” Ratchet wiped his lip-plates again before he grasped both of his lover’s arms, if for nothing more then to keep his balance. “This needs to be said now… Or I will never have the courage to bring it up again.” He looked up into Optimus’s optics with tears in his own. He did everything he could to collect himself and pushed himself to finish his revelation. “When I began to see Megatron for who he really was… I started to doubt my devotion to him, and when he returned from his meeting with the Counsel, he… Everything changed. He became so angry and bitter right before me… I was so frightened of him I told him I was going to leave that night…” Ratchet nearly felt the urge to vomit again, but he made it this far and he was going to finally end this story, even if it meant the end of him. “He beat me that night… He hurt me so badly that I thought I was going to offline, but I managed to get away…” Softly he listed his helm against Optimus’s chassis and heaved through the clicking of his cooling vents. He was so close to being finished. So close, but it was just so difficult… If this memory didn’t kill him when it happened, Ratchet feared it might actually kill him now. But it needed to be said, and not just for his own wellbeing. “A week later… After my wounds began to heal, I felt a sharp pain in my torso and my systems automatically evacuated themselves… I didn’t know I was carrying until then… I never carried to term…”

The room became so thick with silence, Ratchet thought he might have just died in Optimus’s embrace. He didn’t hear a sound, feel any pain, or see any light around him. Yet, he somehow felt an overwhelming feeling of peace. Perhaps through this confession Ratchet finally found all of the closure he was ever going to need in this universe. Did this mean his fight was over? Was this the All-Spark calling for him to return home? He thought it may have been just that, until a subtle fluttering feeling brought him closer to his awareness. There was a light feather like tickle in his torso that spun slowly below his spark chamber, and it took the veteran medic a moment to realize that that feeling was his sparkling. The small life inside him swam around it’s protective confinement not entirely with the purpose of making it’s presence aware, but to attempt a way to comfort his Bearer.

Ratchet stood up right in the darkness he had surrounded himself in. Then he placed his servo over his armor. The same place where his gestation chamber rested below. This was now real. There was a small, helpless, and defenseless life growing inside of him. This small life needed him to get his scrap together, and at that very moment he told himself, that was exactly what he was going to do. This split-second decision is what triggered the dark void that glossed over his optics to slowly fade away, and Optimus’s form gradually emerged from the dwindling black. It was probably the first time in a long time Ratchet had seen such a mixed look of shock and doubt etched over his leader’s faceplate. With a heavy sigh, the white mech glanced right into the Prime’s confusing stare and announced where he planned to go from there.

“My reproduction equipment had been damaged because of the beating, and until today…” He paused again and soothed his servo over his abdomen for a glimmer of reassurance. With his opposite servo, he caressed Optimus’s chest between his windshields. “Until today Optimus… I didn’t even know if I could still conceive.” He felt the metal beneath his digits suddenly rise and fall on a sharp breath, right before his servo was encased in both of his bond mates’.

“Ratchet…?” Optimus whispered through a very unreadable tone. “Are you saying what I think you are saying…?”

He wasn’t sure what it was that compelled the medic to grin, but he did so while watching the Prime lower himself to one knee. “Optimus… My leader, my bond mate, my whole world… I am carrying your sparkling… And I am terrified because there is a chance… I don’t know if I will carry to full term. But if I have your support… I want to try.”

Optimus momentarily stared at the servo over Ratchet’s frame in fascination. When he stood, he didn’t hesitate for any reason, and clashed his dermas over his lovers’. There was a strong acidy taste of regurgitated energon, but the Prime didn’t notice. Or he just didn’t care, because he never knew he could ever feel so exhilarated like he did that moment. His bond mate was carrying. He repeated that to himself in his mind over and over again until it was all he could think about.

“Mmm!” Ratchet mumbled and tried to pull himself away. “O-Optimus! Wait a minute! You’re smothering me!”

“I love you…” The Prime rested his fore-helm over the flustered white mech’s and pulled him as close to his frame as he physically could. “And you have more then my support… You have everything that I am. I love you so much…” He repeated himself through multiple kisses that trailed further and further down Ratchet’s faceplate and chassis, stopping only once to kiss away more tears. Tears of relief and happiness.

**-END-**


	35. Red Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was at work one day, I was tasked with clearing out long strips of film roll and I had an idea about Knockout and Breakdown. A little memory begins future events that effects both of them, but it was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and ask questions in the comments. I love hearing from my readers!
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 24

**_How can there be too many children?_ **

**_That is like saying there are too many flowers._ **

**_-Mother Teresa_ **

_“Breakdown…” Knockout purred seductively over his partner’s comm links, knowing he would be his most busy right now. “Come to our berth-chamber my love… I have something pleasant waiting for you…”_

_“I am busy closing up the rest of our materials and upgrading our computer firewalls… As per Soundwave’s request.” Breakdown answered his lover with a hidden smirk. He and Knockout had been practically inseparable for a week now, and because of that, their duties aboard the ship had fallen behind. The former wrecker offered to take over for the rest of the day and told his partner to get some rest. Knockout knew his partner was somewhat being overprotective now that they finally made the decision to consummate their love, but he was very tired from the busy week they had. With a heavy conscious he took Breakdown’s offer and went to recharge for a few hours, but he couldn’t stay settled for too long. Something in the back of the medic’s mind was really bothering him, and until he made the decision to give himself an introspection, he knew he wouldn’t be able to rest much longer. Not until he got Breakdown’s attention one last time._

_“Put it off for a little longer… Please? I really need to see you.”_

_“Can it wait another couple of days?” The giant mech sighed and tried not to sound a little frustrated as he came very close to finishing a menial task. “We have five days off remember?”_

_“That’s just one more thing I want to talk to you about.” Knockout stated as a matter of fact, before switching back to his seductive tone. “And if you’re still concerned about catching up with our work, I found a way to cover that. You will receive a replacement in three, two…”_

_Before he got to one, the bey doors opened, and Soundwave stepped into the room with two random Eradicons. Without a doubt, he surprised the giant mech, but he didn’t get the chance to ask questions before the telepath stepped between Breakdown and the console he was using. The other two drones went their separate ways and started to clean random spills and debris on the floor._

_“Medical Assistant Breakdown: Receive and follow new instructions.” Soundwave didn’t even look up at the confused Con and went straight to updating the system and clearing any cluttered programs. “Retire to designated resting area for the remaining night. Soundwave and crew: Take over final duties.”_

_“I don’t understand.” Breakdown shrugged. “You already have enough on your plate and your mind Soundwave… You don’t need to—.”_

_“Nonnegotiable.” The third in command interrupted him sternly but with a fare posture. “Report to Knockout: All explanations reserved for Decepticon medic to disperse.”_

_The giant mech tried one more time to protest, but Soundwave had a none all too discreet way of letting others know when they are starting to bother him by interrupting him when he’s trying to work. He extracted both his data feelers and forced Breakdown out the door by twisting and pushing him by his shoulders. The taller mech was only given enough time to grunt an aggravated ‘Hey!’ that was only briefly followed up with a rather aggressive, “Keep out.” Then the doors shut and sealed behind him. Breakdown stood outside the door for a while and did his best to process what just happened._

_“The frag…?” He mumbled before he concluded he wasn’t going to fight the decision made out for him and began to walk to his chambers. He even chuckled a little as he comm linked his lover. “You win Knockout. I’m on my way.”_

_“Don’t keep me waiting too long…” Knockout’s vocals hitched over the comm. “Your pleasant surprise isn’t going to be enjoyed by itself…” He left a long enough pause in his statement to allow Breakdown enough time to at least reach their chamber doors. “Then again… Maybe it will…”_

_“I’m not even in the room yet, and you decide to tease me now?” Breakdown was catching on quickly to the red mech’s intentions and found a way to turn the tables on him. “Maybe I should go back to work…? If it turns out, you can handle this yourself after all…?”_

_“Awwww…” The medic pouted and whimpered. “Then what will I do with all of these sweet mineral energon cubes and double stilled high-grade?”_

_Damn, always one step ahead. This is what Breakdown thought as he opened the door to the chamber. He stepped in slowly, and the sight before him made his engines blare in desire. Knockout was lying on their berth, with his back against the head rest, his leg struts crossed over one another and making his hip push upward, and one arm grazed slowly up one thigh, while the other was tucked behind his helm. But what really stood out was the thin, yet multiple strands of bright red silk laced around, over, and even under his cherry colored armor. The delicate material trekked over his body like a lined-out map, directing Breakdown’s optic to travel all over his lover’s gorgeous frame. He started at Knockout’s pedes, then slowly encouraging his yellow iris to crawl up the length of his struts, lingering on his hips and then his glimmering silver abdomen, until he finally reached the center of the red mech’s chassis. All of the strands met in the middle and were very carefully tied together into multiple loops. They neatly pushed the loops up and out into a circular bow resembling something like a chrysanthemum. Soon his gaze retired from the lure of the ribbon and took in the essence of Knockout’s heated stare. His red optics said more than the medic was physically able. His glowing eyes inviting the former wrecker to move closer, and practically screamed into his processor, ‘Come and get me!’._

_“You were right…” Breakdown growled while he crept over the cushioned mesh and gently pulled Knockout under his broad body, taking care not to ruffle the well place ribbon. “This is a pleasant surprise… What did I do to deserve such a neatly wrapped gift?”_

_His partner lightly blushed and wrapped his arm over Breakdown’s shoulder. “I just wanted to do something special for our spark-bonding.” With his free servo Knockout placed his pointer digit softly over the shocked parting of the blue mech’s lip-plates. The medic smirked as his lover’s faceplate practically glowed the same color as his chassis. “I think now is actually the right time. I did an internal diagnostic on myself and I found out I’m on the last night of my heat cycle… And if I haven’t already conceived from our last interfacing session, I don’t want to wait until my next cycle in another six months. If we try while bonding… We can increase our chances.”_

_“But…” Breakdown didn’t want to argue… Primus knows he didn’t want to argue with Knockout now of all times, but this was a very big leap. He didn’t want to make his partner feel pressured into bonding so soon, even if it took the larger mech nearly three million years to finally convince his longtime companion to become his mate… And it turned out all he had to do this whole time was go through a life or death scenario before proposing._

_“But Knockout… I thought we agreed to speak to Megatron about changing the laws first, then we would set a date to bond. Are you sure you’re ready now? Because I love you, and when I finally got you to say yes it was the happiest moment of my function, but I want to make sure you’re happy as well. We don’t need to rush this.”_

_“I love you too.” The red mech sighed into Breakdown’s servo as it caressed his glowing white and now blue faceplate. “And I did give this a lot of thought, but the bottom line is… I want you. I want to carry your sparkling… I want us… We don’t even need to tell anyone we have bonded. With practice, we can block our connections and signal each other when we need—MM!!”_

_Knockout was cut off by Breakdown kissing him passionately. His large servo reaching for the first loop on the ribbon. “You had me at ‘I want you’, because that is exactly what I want…” He muttered through an open-mouthed kiss. “More than that… I don’t just want you; I need you.”_

_“Oh… Breakdown…” Knockout heaved and lifted his helm to give the eager giant better access to his neck cables. “The heat is starting to rise already… Hurry and claim your prize.”_

_“Uh-uh…” Breakdown taunted while he slipped further and further down his lover’s delectable neck cables. “You look so beautiful, and it appears you went through a lot of trouble to put all of this together… And all of it for me. I want to take my time unwrapping this present.”_

_Painstakingly slowly Breakdown pulled on each strand. There was a total of seven sashes. Two wrapped over his arm struts, two around his leg struts, two laced over his chassis and shoulders, and the final one swirled around his waist and slipped through his undercarriage. The ribbon Breakdown just so happen to choose first was the one wrapped around Knockout’s waist. The larger mech was propped up on his other arm and was able to watch every reaction on his lover’s face and feel every shutter over his metal. His other arm that was holding the ribbon gradually extended out as far as he could reach before he had to grasp the slack in the sash to pull it further. The sensation of the soft material unraveling against Knockout’s metal and proto form was so exhilarating he needed to brace his servos over his partner’s shoulders. He shivered with desire while he panted wantonly under Breakdown’s frame, and just when it felt like the sash was coming to an end, the mech on top quickly yanked it’s remnants from Knockout’s undercarriage._

_“AH!!” The medic’s helm wrenched to the side just as quickly as his interfacing panels snapped open. His spike pressurized embarrassingly quick, and his valve dripped with heavy lubricants as if he were on the verge of, or nearly had an overload. “I… I…” He stammered through his arousal, hardly noticing that Breakdown’s spike covering had also slid back. “I had no idea… That this was… That this was going to f-feel like this… Ohhh… I don’t think I can hold back for very long…”_

_“You will have to try…” Breakdown growled over Knockout’s audio fin, grinning sinisterly when his beautiful lover shuddered in desperation under him. “Because I’m really in the mood to enjoy myself… By watching you go crazy…” Before he reached for another sash, Breakdown sat back up onto his calves and pedes. From this position he had an even better view of Knockout in all his erotic glory._

_The slow crawl of perspiration rolling down his red finish and the rapid expanding and sinking of his chassis was more than the former wrecker could handle. But even as the ache in his fully pressurized spike was becoming harder to ignore by the minute, he still had enough energon cycling in his processor to register how much he wanted to see more of his partner’s ecstasy filled responses to his touch. The large blue mech slowly pulled out one more ribbon that was wrapped around one of Knockout’s arm struts, and before he reached for another, he took his free servo and taunted the outside of the wet and slick valve._

_“Haaaah…” The feeling of a large digit lightly twirling over his anterior nod and the caressing of silk engulfing his hot body was almost torturous to him. Overload was inevitable, but the medic withheld from it as long as he could, because even though this was driving him insane, he wanted it too to last as long as he could. This was going to be the first time he bonded with anyone… Not just anyone, with Breakdown. If Knockout had the power to do so, he would make this moment last for the rest of his life. But when Breakdown quickly pulled out the fifth ribbon and inserted his digit into the valve, there was nothing that could stop the red mech’s first orgasm._

_“BREAKDOWN!! AHH!!” He screamed in relief and arched his back in climax. The last two ribbons on his leg and shoulder were stained with splashes of his own transfluid and his valve constricted tightly around his partner’s large metallic finger._

_“Oh wow…” Breakdown shuttered with a half haze over his yellow optic. “I never thought you could get any more gorgeous… You never cease to surprise me.”_

_“I… I can’t take much more…” Knockout shuttered while the waves of his overload slowed, but because his heat cycle was so close to its end it had doubled in its intensity. “Quickly Breakdown… Please! Take off the last ribbons! I want to be connected to you now!”_

_Leaning further over the hot mech, Breakdown removed his digit and aligned the head of his spike outside of Knockout’s valve. Then he took both of his servos and pinched the last two sashes between his thumbs and index digits. At the same pace he pulled away the silk, he gently inched his hips forward. His large erect member crawled inside the tight warmth of his lover’s valve. His engines slightly rumbled when Knockout rolled his hips in anticipation, but then they slowed to an idle when he was only half seated inside._

_“I love you.” Breakdown announced before he ripped out the ends of the last two ribbons and thrusted his waist forward with a snap._

_“UHH!!” The red mech jolted and instinctively wrapped his leg struts around his lover’s hips to keep him in place. Knockout’s spike fully pressurized again, but his cooling vents choked on the out of nowhere push. He moaned and writhed beneath Breakdown and tightly closed his optics and welcomed the cool feeling of bliss filled tears to roll down his cheek-plates._

_“Knockout…?” The former wrecker whispered in concern as he rested his arms to the sides of his seemingly distressed partner. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”_

_“Mmm… No…” Knockout’s reply was so wispy Breakdown almost couldn’t hear his reply, but the shivering red model lifted his wavering servo and grazed it gently over Breakdown’s optic covering. He smiled feebly before he took in one deep intake and opened his spark chamber._

_Breakdown watched in wonder. Knockout’s spark spun and crackled in a bright blue hue, occasionally fluxing in time with his shallow short breaths. The light emanating from his chamber shined off of his red paint making it shine with a shimmer of violet. His faceplate was highlighted by the new phantom glow, and his red tear-filled optics lit up brighter than they ever had before. “Breakdown… I want you so badly… I’m ready for you…” Knockout lifted his other servo and held his soon to be bond-mate’s helm. “Are you ready for me?”_

_Once again, Breakdown lifted himself on his knees. He needed a little room to open his chassis as well. His spark swirled in the opposite direction and it was so bright Knockout needed to hold a servo over his brow to properly see the blue mech’s helm. He was so large and imposing, but the outline of his optic ridge. It reminded Knockout of the first time he realized he loved Breakdown. He was so strong, so handsome, and he treated the medic so well. Knockout couldn’t resist pushing himself up with his arms and manipulated his lover to lie on his back. Breakdown was coherent enough to understand what Knockout wanted from him, so he carefully shifted his weight onto his back. “I’ve been ready for you since the day I first laid my optics on you… Or the two I had at the time anyway…” He smiled as he cradled the glowing red mech in his large, strong metallic hands. “Come closer my prize… My love… My mate.”_

_“Ah-hah!” Knockout’s vocals wavered as he lowered his chest against his partner’s. “Breakdown! Oh! Breakdown!” He called out Breakdown’s name like it was a sacred mantra. Their sparks fused together like grains of sand pouring into a large crystal bowl. Knockout knew off hand that the first time would be intense, but he wasn’t expecting the initial connection to be so rough. Even Breakdown choked on his gasp, and his vision flashed white. Eventually they were both able to see the deepest parts of their souls and memories. In an instant they relived their happiest of times, their worst of times, their worst fears, and their greatest triumphs. Nothing was held back or hidden, and it made Knockout feel so happy. Breakdown sighed when he felt the rush of delight through the new connection, they had created for each other, and he returned this new emotional connection with a physical one._

_Once he was sure they were both settled into their embrace, the former wrecker grinded his hips against Knockout’s and reveled in the musical tone of the medic’s wanton screams of pleasure. The red mech could barely comprehend what was happening since he had become lost in his lust, but his body appeared to have a mind of its own. Eagerly he met every thrust with a down word twist as he desperately chased the tail of his second overload._

_“Breakdown!” His voice emanated with an odd echo over his vocals. It took a moment for the blue mech to realize that wasn’t just hearing the sound of Knockout’s voice, but he was also hearing the sound of his lover’s spark. They were communicating with each other through their new bond, and it was an amazing feeling. Breakdown wanted to hear more. He wanted to feel more. So he tightened his grip over Knockout’s hips and pulled him closer into each shove of his own, simultaneously driving Knockout into a wilder frenzy._

_“Breakdown!! Oh!! D-Don’t! Don’t stop!! AHH!!”_

_There was a bright white flash over both their line of vision when the two lovers reached the end of their restraint. Knockout couldn’t stay put in one spot for too long, and he pushed himself backwards. He arched his back-struts so far back that his helm almost touched the top of Breakdown’s knee-joints. The red mech shouted to the heavens as the rush of transfluid filled his valve. It was so quick that he could’ve sworn he was able to feel the majority of it flow into his gestation chamber, and in his mind, he was singing in absolute desire._

_Breakdown’s mind sung along in harmony and shivered form the intensity of his orgasm. The constricting warmth of Knockout’s valve was strengthened by the finale twirl of their sparks before their chambers snapped shut. But even after their sparks separated, the giant mech had never felt closer to Knockout more than he did that moment. It was a moment he knew he didn’t want to end, but eventually the convulsing in both their frames started to slow to a halt, but the two Cons didn’t move from the positions they found themselves in for a short time._

_Knockout felt as if he couldn’t move apart from the heavy heaving in his chassis, but he managed coax his body to fall forward on top of Breakdown’s wide chest. He instantly felt relaxed and at ease as he felt his bond mate’s body rise and fall on every deep intake. But to his astonishment, Knockout was able to feel Breakdown’s spark beat… In unison with his own._

_“Wow…” Breakdown unknowingly whispered through their bond. “That was… Well… I wasn’t expecting that…”_

_“Mm-hm…” Knockout replied lazily with a satisfied smirk across his faceplate. “Before I get my second wind and ask you to go for round two, I need to tell you something. In order to get the time off to do all of this, I asked Soundwave to switch one of our days off next week. But because it was such a last-minute request, Soundwave said we would have to work over two of our days off… I agreed before discussing it with you. Please don’t be mad.” He pouted his bottom derma sadly and swirled a digit over Breakdown’s blue paint, but it was a bit of a front. After burning all of that exhaust just now, there was no way the former wrecker would find room to complain._

_“Oh yes…” Breakdown cradled Knockout’s back with his large servo. “This was well worth the sacrifice.” He sat up carefully, since he was still inside his mate’s valve, and from this new angle he was able to kiss the top of Knockout’s brow. The red mech’s engines rumbled in a delighted idle and gratefully allowed Breakdown to lavish him in more kisses and nips._

_“It will be all the more worthwhile if I find out two or three weeks from now that we have conceived.” The medic enclosed his servos around his mate’s helm and kissed him just as passionately as he moaned his name. “Breakdown… Oh Breakdown…”_

_“Breakdown!”_ The large blue mech jumped to his pedes when he realized he had been daydreaming. That last call of his name was real, and it meant Knockout was in some sort of duress since they both agreed that night not to use their connection unless it was an emergency.

_“Yes Knockout? What is it?”_ He worriedly paused at the end of his berth where he had been resting for the rest of the day. _“Is something wrong? Is Cass alright? Are you alright?!”_

_“Cass and Soundwave are resting soundly in the med-bey! But I found out something amazing while I was there!”_ Knockout sounded excited over their connection as if he were still in the middle of an excited sprint. _“Meet me in our computer room! I will be there shortly!”_

As promised, the red mech burst through their chamber doors, and made his way to the computer console where Breakdown was waiting for him.

“What is going on—?” He questioned but was ignored by his bond mate’s enthusiasm. The medic ran to the console with a wide and blushing smile and inserted a cartridge to the data port. All Breakdown could do was stand to the side befuddled and wait to find out why Knockout was so excited. He could feel how ecstatic his lover was through their connection, but the red mech was going through great lengths to block out the reason why he was so happy. It must’ve been intended to be a surprise… And clearly it was.

With a few more adjustments to the keyboard, Knockout twisted his frame to the side and waited to see the reaction in Breakdown’s optic. The monitor slowly showed the visual of something pulsing over the screen. It was a strong and healthy pulse of someone’s spark, but Breakdown still didn’t know who’s it was. It wasn’t his, he was sure of that, and if wasn’t his then it definitely couldn’t have been Knockout’s because their sparks now beat in a delayed timed unison. For sure it was not Soundwave’s or Cass’s, because why would Knockout keep that a secret from him… But that left only one thing he could think of, and he was so happy and terrified at the same time he almost denied it. This was just too good to be true.

“Is… Is that what… I think it is…?” Breakdown blinked away the joyful tears from his optic, and shakily took Knockout’s servos into his own; gently clasping them as if he feared they would fade away if he didn’t hold them tight enough.

“It has been such a long and tiring month…” Knockout also felt optical fluid begin to pool in his beautiful red eyes, but he didn’t have time to let them fall after he finished his confession. Breakdown swept the medic of his pedes and spun him around the room laughing and crying in hysterical happiness… All enticed by the last thing Knockout was able to say. “I thought you might like to hear your sparkling’s spark beat… Before we talk to Megatron.”

**-END-**


	36. Behind Closed Visors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterglow of good news is shortly lived for the medic and his partner when reality sets in and both need to return to it for the sake of their patients. Meanwhile, other forces that plot against Megatron and his secrets congregate to conspire against him. Is Cass in any danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 25

_To wear your heart on your sleeve isn’t a very good plan;_

_You should wear it inside, Where it functions best._

_-Margaret Thatcher_

Both medic and his assistant walked down the short corridor arm in arm. Never have the two of them been so happy then they were at that moment. Breakdown smiled warmly at the way Knockout clung to him; his red helm nuzzling his bondmate’s shoulder and his arms clinging to the bulky appendage attached with it. The blue mech’s free servo reached around to ghost over Knockout’s thin yet gorgeous digits, and lightly squeezed them comfortingly. His lover’s idle engines delicately purred in appreciation, and Breakdowns’ cooed in the same understanding.

Onward the two marched, not caring who could see them, or even acknowledging anyone passing by if they had. They even left their connection to each other open so they could feel the calming of one another’s content. Both Knockout and Breakdown agreed to how delighted they were with the outcome of their union… They were now carrying.

Everything was falling into place, and their thoughts and feelings were now upon even ground. That is, until Knockout felt a sudden tinge of doubt in Breakdown’s thoughts. “What’s wrong?” The red mech questioned as his hold on his lover’s arm tightened. Realizing that his resolve had slipped, Breakdown quickly shook his helm defensively.

“Oh! No! Nothing really. It’s just… Well…” There was no point in trying to hide anything now. Knockout would be able to find out about it sooner or later anyway. “I… I was just thinking about Cass… And how he is going to handle everything we need to tell him.”

“Yeah… I understand that.” Knockout nodded in agreement. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot too… But I’m also concerned about how this will affect our little one.” He took one of his servos and caressed his abdominal plating. With a saddened sigh he glanced back up at his partner. “I have actually given this some very serious thought, and we should probably consider making this… A dormant conception.”

“What?” The former wrecker shuttered. "But that… That means you would have to stave off development and delivery for almost a year!”

“I know this seems a little extreme, but just hear me out for a minute.” The medic explained while he continued to mindlessly stroke his torso. “Now that we know that Cass is expecting he is going to need some looking after. Not only is it because of his ignorance… I mean, bless the kid, but he didn’t even know what interfacing was until a month ago… But all of that aside, he is carrying Megatron’s heir… The heir to the Decepticon cause for Primus sake!”

They both stopped outside the med-bey doors, and Knockout quickly faced Breakdown, servo in servo. He did his best to smile, but his optics furled from the sad thoughts in his helm. Plus, there was no way he was going to be able to hide anything from his mate. Even before they bonded, Breakdown could read his lover’s body language like a data-pad. This was hard for Knockout, he could tell right away, so the blue mech just stood there and waited for the red mech to continue his thoughts. “Once that _little dictator_ is born, I will have to drop everything at a moment’s notice to help that kid raise his kid. Also, at this rate, both he and I would end up going into labor very close to the same time! I wouldn’t be able to help Cass when I’m already on my back side with my struts in the air screaming like a wild insecticon… Which, come to think of it, is kind of the same way I got put in that position in the first place.”

“Knockout…” Breakdown snorted and kissed the top of his mate’s knuckles to let him know he was still paying attention, even if he was trying to keep himself from laughing. “Be serious though. You saw how teeny that kid’s frame is. He is without a doubt going to need an emergency cesarean. We can time that precisely and schedule his operation and your delivery separately.”

“It’s more than just that,” the smaller mech slightly griped, “because even if we pull all of that together without any complications, there is still the issue of taking care of the sparklings. It is going to be difficult enough raising one sparkling in the middle of a civil war with half the attention of his creators, let alone having to fight for their attention from a sparkling he’s not even related too…”

The blue mech lowered his frame so he could follow his partner’s gaze. Knockout had upset himself so much he couldn’t look straight ahead anymore. “You almost make it sound like you’ll be doing all of this alone.” Carefully, Breakdown lifted his mate’s helm up by his chin and smiled in an attempt to appear encouraging. “I will be here my love… You will not be alone in this.”

“But you will still be off completing orders and missions for Megatron, and I would be able to handle that just fine if I didn’t have to worry about my duties at the same time.” Again Knockout patted his plating and stared at it with a small glimmer of pride in his gaze. “I… I just don’t want our young one to feel like he needs to compete for our affection… For our love. He deserves better than that.”

The red mech could feel his lover’s tension, but it didn’t linger. It quickly changed back to content and pooled over the medic’s spark chamber. The warmth that followed it was encased in place when Breakdown wrapped his arms around the form of Knockout’s chassis. “You do realize you have been referring to our young one as _‘he’_ this whole time.” The larger mech smirked. “How are you so sure we’re going to have a mech?”

“I’m not sure.” Knockout sighed once more; this time relieved. “A bearer just knows… I guess.”

This reply made Breakdown chuckle in his throat before he lifted a servo to cradle his bondmate’s helm. As he did this, Knockout buried the side of his faceplate in the crevasse of the taller mech’s chest and swirled his metallic silver hand over the sturdy blue armor. Then they just stood there in silence. There was no time for the cozy couple to just stand around, but for them it was necessary that moment. Both of their sparks called out to one another in search of comfort and reassurance.

_“It will be okay…”_ Breakdown whispered through their bond while he gently tightened his grasp on his mate. _“One thing at a time… We will figure this out.”_

“Mm-hm…” The smaller mech mumbled his reply. He didn’t even notice he had closed his optics because he was so comfortable, but he wasn’t quite ready to open them. Just a while longer. He didn’t feel like he was asking for much. Just a little while longer in the love of his function’s embrace. That is all he needed. “I love you...”

“And I love you…”

“And I’m going to be sick.” A third voice above their helms chimed in without warning. Breakdown was so surprised that he jolted and turned with Knockout out from under the vocals source. When he noticed who it was the former wrecker snarled crossly.

“Good move…” Arachnid chided as she climbed down from the ceiling. “I was sure I was going to be sick on you.”

“If I wanted to be as droll as you Arachnid, I would continue your predictable banter and just say you’re a sick individual all together.” Knockout sneered at the multiple limbed feme as he peered around his mate’s arm. “But that would be a little too on the olfactory, wouldn’t you say?”

“There is a lot I would really like to say.” She replied in that snub tone that Knockout just absolutely despised. “But… I appear to be pressed for time. I just dropped by for some coolant salve for my back.” Slowly the spider like rogue walked over to Breakdown and caressed the bottom of his chin. “I’m still a little sore from our last… _‘Close encounter’_.”

The medic actually knew that Arachnid’s taunting was actually directed at him, but her efforts were rather ineffective. Knockout wasn’t blind or ignorant, he knew Breakdown had a small crush on the feme for a time, but that was about as far as it ever got. It didn’t bother him in the slightest if his lover still found her attractive or that she still found ways to get Breakdown’s engines revving. In the end, the former wrecker still came back to him, and that was all that mattered. However, Breakdown didn’t respond at all to Arachnid’s advances nor her over all presence. One thing he definitely didn’t appreciate was her constant pestering towards Knockout. Whatever sense of attraction he once had for the feme was gone now, and his first initial reaction was to get Arachnid away from his beloved and leave him alone. So he took the servo beneath his jawline and placed it carefully back to her side.

“Sorry Arachnid, but the ward is closed until further notice.” He stepped in front of the doors to deepen his point. “We have a few critical patients that need to be left to rest without being disturbed. If you really need it, ask a drone to drop by and pick it up for you. I’ll even take the time to mix you a special blend.”

_“Not that you don’t already have enough suitors to make your back side sore to begin with…”_ Breakdown announced through his bond, which caused his partner to laugh into his arm. Arachnid merely stood there in confusion and just as she was about to ask what was so funny, a loud crashing thud interrupted her and alerted the two mechs.

“Cass!” Knockout gasped as he ran past the other two Cons and whisked himself into the med-bey. Thanks to Soundwave doing his best to distract himself for the three weeks Cass was off ship, the doors were now programmed to instantly shut behind any medical staff that passed between them. Which meant Arachnid wouldn’t be able to peer inside and spy for too long.

“Did he say Cass?” She asked before Breakdown had the chance to follow his partner. “That name sounds familiar. Whom did you say was in there again?”

“Just some random shmuck we found during one of our missions for Megatron.” The large mech replied. “You can find his file in the archives under _‘Nun’ ya’_.”

“Nun’ ya?”

“As in _‘your business’_ , Arachnid.” Breakdown wasn’t sure what to feel most embarrassed about first for the feme. The fact that she had fallen for such an easy setup, or that she didn’t have time to hiss at him angrily before the door closed tight on her face. But he didn’t have time to celebrate his well-deserved slam. There was a patient in need, and his partner was already ahead of him.

“Quick Breakdown!” The medic called out as he cradled his arms beneath Soundwave’s frame. “Help me get him back to his berth! He must’ve fallen out and tried finding his way back on his own!”

“N-No-No…” The weak telepath’s vocalizer crackled as Knockout anticipated it would. “P-Pl-Please-ease… Ca-a-as-pian… T-Take me to-to Cass… Caspian…”

“Is that what you were trying to do?” Knockout made a tsk sound as he shook his helm. “You could’ve hurt yourself!”

“Take it easy Knockout.” His assistant made his way to the other side of the room; stepping over a small tray of tools that Soundwave most likely knocked over. “There’s no more that you can do to him now that he hasn’t already done to himself.”

“I could think of something if I wanted too!” The fiery red mech wasn’t done ranting. He was about to give the third in command a real good piece of his processor, when Soundwave stopped him. The slim mech kneeling before him reached out with his arm, and weakly grasped Knockout’s shoulder.

“C-C-Cass…” The static was getting worse. It was almost spark breaking. “Cas-pian… P-P-Please-ease… C-C-Caspian-n…”

“Haaaah…” Knockout grumbled irritated. “I have been way to fragging nice to you lately. Breakdown? Can you bring his berth closer to Cass’s?”

“If we switch his charging docks with Laserbeak’s and add an extension we should be able to manage it.” The assistant answered as he was already in the middle of disconnecting the symbiote from her docking port. As he walked past the other two mechs with Laserbeak gently cradled in his large servos, Soundwave struggled to stay up right.

“L-L-Laser-b-beak… K… Kkkkkk…” His vocalizer finally shot out and the only thing that emanated from his oral cavity was heavy static. He pushed himself a little too far and as a result he lost whatever strength he had left in his body. The telepath couldn’t hold his weight any longer and he collapsed into Knockout’s arms.

“Hey! Hey! Worry about yourself for a while!” The medic wanted to shout, but he couldn’t stay angry at how helpless the navy blue mech was at the moment. So he huffed impatiently as he wrapped Soundwave’s arm around his shoulder. “You are going to stay in your berth and rest until I give you the okay. We will put you right next to Cass, and if anything happens, I will make sure you are the first to know. But right now he is recharging peacefully, and Laserbeak will be okay after she has recharged too.” As soon as Breakdown hooked Laserbeak to the wall opposite of the computer console and realigned Soundwave’s berth next to the wounded young model, he walked over to Knockout. He tucked his arms under the telepath’s frame and set him back onto the berth carefully. The red mech stepped over to the other side of the medical beds so he could reattach Soundwave to a charging station and energon line.

Before he finished all of the attachments he glanced at Soundwave with a glimpse of pity. The third in command earned his position on the ship with very little effort through his strong will and broad mind, and aside from Megatron his fighting skills still remained unmatched. Yet there he laid before the ships doctor weak and vulnerable. His dermas exposed and parted as he gasped for cool air, his metal plating convulsing from the aftereffects of his self-inflicted despair, and the violet luminescent glow in his proto form nearly dimmed to a complete fade. Knockout shocked himself when he actually thought to himself, _‘Poor Soundwave…’_.

“When Cass finally wakes up, he is going to need you more than he ever needed anyone.” He said quietly as he attached one last sensor to Soundwave’s chassis. “And if you don’t take some time to take care of yourself, that poor young model is going to be on his own. You’re not going to do that to him are you?” Soundwave briefly winced when Knockout accidently grazed a tender place close to his shoulder joint, but he did hear everything the doctor said to him. When he relaxed the telepath shook his helm cumbersomely in agreement but tensed again when he felt Knockout’s digits grazing the edge of his optical visor. He tried to flinch away from the unexpected touch, and he really surprised Knockout so much that he needed to place one of his servos over Soundwave’s abdomen.

“Don’t move like that!” The red mech didn’t mean to yell and he unintentionally alerted Breakdown to assist him. “I didn’t mean to startle you Soundwave, but I should really look into your optics and make sure you’re not showing any other symptoms.”

He still reached for the sides of the visor, but Soundwave still put up a resistance. He shook his helm and weakly tried to grasp Knockout and Breakdown’s wrists, but it was no use. The giant mech gently held down his arms and his partner finally steadied his helm. “Please stay still, this won’t hurt. It will only take a—.”

Knockout had found the small switch he needed to automatically open the visor behind the telepath’s audio, but when he finally saw why Soundwave put up such a struggle the veteran medic froze over his patient. He was not expecting to see what was before him, and he had no idea how to really react to it. This wasn’t new to him by any means. He had seen the same anomalies on other patients, but usually when they were on the verge of deactivation… And the look in those fear filled optics made Knockout’s energon run cold.

Breakdown noticed his lover’s shock right away, but before they entered the room, he had blocked out their bond, so he did not truly understand the extent of Knockout’s sudden shift. The larger mech brushed one of his servos over the red mech’s shoulder and that seemed to alert him back to the present.

“Uh…” He seemingly choked on his small collection of optical fluid, and he was able to accumulate his thoughts before any of them could roll down his face. Quickly, Knockout replaced the visor and with shaking arms he rushed to tuck Soundwave into a more comfortable position. “L-Like I said… That didn’t hurt at all.” He didn’t slow until his servo reached down to Soundwaves’ and suddenly felt the spindly digits gradually wrap around his own. The third in command still couldn’t vocalize his thoughts, but his obvious emotions of sadness and, oddly enough, relief reflected over his lip-plate’s. He was undoubtedly upset, but it seemed he was trying to tell Knockout that it was okay. It was okay because the medic just didn’t know, and he was forgiven.

The medic’s air vents quietly hitched, but he composed himself as he patted the thin fingers and set them back to Soundwave’s side. “Rest… Just rest and everything will… Everything will seem clearer when you wake up.” Soundwave was out like a light when Knockout finished speaking. He was too exhausted to do much else, and once his helm listed tiredly to the side Knockout immediately ran over to the opposite side of the room. Breakdown was right behind him, and his instant reaction was to hold the sides of his mate’s sides from behind. He could feel the red mech shake in his soothing hold and gently stroked his large servos up and down the length of Knockout’s arm struts.

“Are you going to be okay my love?” He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Knockout spun himself around and buried his tear-filled face into Breakdown’s chest. As he softly cried in the comfort of his lover’s embrace, he muttered his concerns with a wavering voice.

“It… It appears those mod-swings are hitting me a lot sooner than I thought they would…” He tried to joke, but the hiccups in his oral intake were too overwhelming to hide. “So alone… Soundwave has been so alone for so long… And he kept so much to himself… I just… I don’t…”

“I know.” Breakdown whispered. “I saw it too, but we are not going to turn away… He will not be alone when he reboots.”

“Just stay here awhile…” Knockout whimpered when he felt his mate’s frame shift and thought he was getting ready to step away. “Hold me awhile longer… I will be myself again soon. I just need you here…”

“This really shook you up, didn’t it?” The larger mech still whispered and even rocked on his pedes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

_“I will always need you.”_ The shorter mech opened their bond again and calmed when the reassuring feeling of their connection flooded his spark chamber. _“I will never leave you… Say you will never leave me…”_

_“_ _Never my love… I will always be here for you.”_ Breakdown replied with no hesitation in his spark and kissed the top of Knockout’s helm warmly.

_“_ _Promise…?”_

_“_ _I promise…”_

* * *

“Haaa…” Antaeus sighed in his lounge chair while he swirled his glass of high grade in his servo. “I’m so board… I wish I knew where Starscream ran off to… These videos are starting to get stale.” His larges holo-screen played the last recording he made of himself and Starscream. It was the shortest one he made, but it was still very alluring to watch. It made his engines rumble calmly, but without anyone to share his arousal with it had become just a little dull. For a few days he was actually contemplating whether he wanted to show the videos to Steve yet and bribe him for his affection. But unexpectedly, someone actually came to him instead, and he gladly opened his doors to his new conquest.

“Well, I’m sorry my company isn’t really living up to your standards.” His guest stood from her seat on the opposite side of the room and stalked over the back of the Eradicon’s chair. “But I must say, I’m rather impressed with the quality of these clips… You are amazingly sturdy. That stamina of yours is really impressive.”

Arachnid put both of her servos on the violet mech’s shoulders and slowly lowered them past his chassis while she leaned in closer. She casually sprawled the rear of her frame outward as her sharp digits teased the seams of Antaeus’s torso. She also traced the edge around the cube of highgrade with her opposite servo, enticing the drone to lift the glass up to the side of his helm. The feme listed her helm over the crook of Antaeus’s shoulder and neck-cables so she could lap her glossa smoothly along the edge of the glass.

“Mmmm…” She moaned in tandem to the audio that played with the video on the holo-screen. Ever since she ran into the tall Eradicon on the ship, she had been spending a lot of time in his quarters. The two of them have known each other from before Arachnid returned to the Nemesis, and since she didn’t have her own personal space yet, she took advantage of the drone’s hunger for company. She was rather glad to give it to him anyway. The spider like feme had spent too much time alone in space, and although her past time of ‘collecting’ was appeasing for a while, it still wasn’t as satisfying. “That tastes really good…”

“As do you, my lady…” Antaeus turned his helm to the side and leaned in to kiss the enticing feme beside him, but she stopped him with her index digit for a brief moment.

“Hold that thought.” She teased him more with a gentle bite in the air. “I came here tonight with some information, but I need you to do some more research on the subject for me.”

“Are you already calling in that long ago favor I still owe you?” The Eradicon spoke over the sleek finger and even licked it lightly to the tip. “If you do that, I’m afraid you will never return to take advantage of me anymore.”

“Oh you’ll never have to worry about that, my loyal servant.” Arachnid stood once again and walked around the other side of the lounge. She settled herself over Antaeus’s lap by cradling her legs around his hips and took the glass of high grade away to swirl it under her alluring gaze. “You will always be my favorite toy… But before we indulge in pleasure, we have some business to sort. Have you heard of any rumors about Megatron and his most recent conquests?”

“Yes, there have been a few.” He answered honestly, but the slicking sound of his spike paneling opening indicated a hint of his impatience. “A lot of the Eradicons in my section have been whining and griping about some grounder named Cass or something.”

“Mm-hm…” The feme responded with a half sound of provocation in her hum. “That brings me to the next thing I need from you. I need you to find out as much as you can about this Cass, and report back to me as soon as possible.”

“Why is Megatron’s new mesh biter so important?” Antaeus knew he shouldn’t bother asking since he wouldn’t really get an answer, but she wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t think there could be an opportunity or profit to come out of it. “Does he have something dirty on our ever-imposing leader? Oh…”

“He might…” Arachnid hissed softly while she rocked her hips over the drone’s growing erection. “But maybe we should worry about the dirty things I’m going to do to you first. You can start when I have my fill of you.”

“Ah… Your wish is my command, Lady Arachnid…” The Eradicon groaned while he watched the hot black and violet feme drink the rest of his high-grade in one gulp.

“One more question.” Arachnid announced before she tossed the glass behind her and took one last notice of the recording playing on the holo-screen. “How did you manage to get Starscream into your berth?”

“I got my servos on other videos of him also fragging one of the Vehicons.” Antaeus tried to answer quickly as his erection grew painfully larger. “I told him as long as he pleased me, I wouldn’t show the recordings to the whole ship. I even convinced him that if anything happened to me the video would play on a hidden server somewhere on the ship.”

The feme lifted her helm up in a brief laugh. “And he fragging bought that?”

“Like cheap energon sweets.”

“Ha! You are one devious son of a glitch!” Arachnid started to bite the drone’s neck; gleefully earning multiple moans, and passionate pawing along her thighs and hips. “And that is exactly why you will always be my plaything…”

**-END-**


	37. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown attempts to speak with Megatron about the laws, but is intercepted by a gang of drones with the most unusual questions... About Cass, no less. Meanwhile, said little Vehicon is resting in the med-bay and has an unusual conversation with his commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 26

_Out, out, brief candle! Life’s but a walking shadow,_

_A poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_

_And then is heard no more._

_-William Shakespeare’s Macbeth_

The med-bay was quiet this late in the day. Once Soundwave was settled back into his resting area and Knockout had calmed himself, Breakdown made the decision to leave once more. He didn’t tell his mate that he was actually going to see Megatron to set up a scheduled audience. The larger mech walked away from the bay doors with a heavy feeling of concern in his tanks. If he had his way with anything he would chose to stay by Knockout’s side at all times, but if Breakdown wanted to secure their future together, he needed to put his plan into action. He did not intend to go behind his partner’s back, but he would do his best not to speak to Megatron in full detail. Not until he was sure everyone affected by the warfare laws had the chance to voice their opinions.

The former wrecker was nearly halfway around the corner of the first corridor, before he was stopped by, what he described in his mind, a gaggle of Eradicons loitering in the hall. The moment the large group saw their superior appear before them they all jumped to their pedes and surrounded the higher officer.

“Officer Breakdown!” One drone called out as the others chimed in to ask other questions, some even in unison.

“Have you seen a small Vehicon brought into the med-bey?!”

“Is he okay?!”

“Is he conscious?!”

“Is there anything we can do to help you and Medical Officer Knockout?!”

Eventually one drone stepped forward and stood out from the rest of the group. He gently shooed his comrades aside and stood in front of the befuddled mech. No one predicted that the lone Eradicon would take of his battle visor without prompting and expose his identity, his one keepsake before the hire officer. His expression was that of anguish upon a very standard faceplate, and as the tears he tried to withhold in his optics finally escaped he knelt humbly onto one knee.

“Forgive our excitement Officer Breakdown…” He spoke softly and bowed his helm. “The small drone we speak of is someone we have watched over for a long time. We have heard through the open channels that the young Vehicon drone CA-591-AN was caught up in a cave-in on earth. We didn’t find him with the double digits, and… I… Well, we are all just fearing the worse, because we have not found him there.”

The visor-less flier glanced back up at Breakdown and did his best to control his emotions. He had bright red optics similar to Knockout’s, so it became difficult for the blue mech to be objective to him. “Please…” The Eradicon pleaded. “Please say he is with you and Officer Knockout…”

“All of you…?” Breakdown switched his helm all around him and looked at every glooming visor that stared back at him. “All of you are here for Cass?” Suddenly the heavy vale of silence was uplifted by a ray of hope. Breakdown had called their young ward by name, which could only mean one thing. Everyone clambered closer to the former wrecker and mumbled quietly over their soul filled jubilation. Before anyone could get close enough to really voice anything else the Eradicon that had removed his mask stood with his arms out in an attempt to keep everyone at bay. With his wide red optics he managed to calm the crowd so he could return his attention to his superior.

“Sir…? Does this mean…? Caspian is with you? Is he safe?”

“I…” The larger mech stammered, still amazed by the apparent following the smallest mech on the ship had collected. “Well… First everyone slow down take a deep intake. When I’m sure everyone is settled, I will discuss everything I know with you. Can you do that for me please?”

Every single flier followed the instructions they were given, but now that there was a hint of excitement around them it was difficult for everyone to calm themselves in tandem as Breakdown was hoping for. Eventually the air around them began to thin and everyone even took another step back to give the higher officer a little more room. When the whirling and clicking sounds of every Eradicon’s cooling vents had slowed, Breakdown turned his attention back to the red eyed flier.

“What is your designation?” He asked.

“80-881. I am the only full digit drone on the ship.”

“I’m guessing most of your comrades call you Bobbi, huh?” The drone before him again bowed his helm sadly and Breakdown surprised himself with how guilty he felt. “I’m sorry. Have I said something wrong?”

“No sir…” The drone responded remorsefully. It wasn’t his intention to upset the blue mech, but it had been a long time since he heard anyone call him that. “My brethren call me Bob… Caspian is the only one that calls me Bobbi.”

“I see.” Breakdown sighed. “Well Bob, I can understand your concerns… All of your concerns.” He tilted his frame and gestured to the sea of drones, then paused in the middle of his explanation. “And to answer your question… Yes, Vehicon drone Caspian is currently resting in the higher officers med-bay.”

Again, everyone tussled in place and were on the verge of becoming excited again, but Breakdown quickly put up his servos and attempted to hush the crowd once more. “At the moment, the young mech is injured, but he is resting comfortably. That being said, he is not ready for visitors.”

“Sir?” Bob stepped forward again. “Would it be to forward of me to offer you my personal comm link? Would you be willing to inform us when Caspian is alert?”

“You may give me your link Eradicon,” the higher officer opened a panel on his arm and waited for the drone to give him the same gesture, “but I can’t promise anyone that you will be the first to know anything. There is a good chance none of you will be left in the dark either way.”

As the lead drone of the group exchanged information with Breakdown, he wondered what the large mech actually meant by that. But enough time had been wasted, and Bob was only glad to get any the information he could. Once he was finished giving away his comm link, the flier turned to face his comrades. “That is all we can do for Caspian for the time being. Everyone return to your posts and wait for my announcement.”

“Yes Bob.” The group said in a near unison before sadly scattering in opposite directions. Their designated frontrunner was about to put his visor back on and join them, but Breakdown laced his servo over his shoulder. The former wrecker did his best to be careful with his large hand as it nearly engulfed the top half of the drones frame. Poor Bob couldn’t hold back his blush when the thick metallic digits accidently cupped over one side of his chassis.

“Oh!” Breakdown quickly removed his hand when he realized the mistake he made. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to ask you a few questions. About Caspian if you don’t mind.”

“I…” Embarrassed and conflicted, Bob tilted his helm away and folded his servos against the glass over his chest. “Because of my programing Officer Breakdown, I cannot deny your request… But the need to also protect Caspian is almost as overwhelming.” He glanced back up at the taller mech with woe in his red optics. “If you really must ask, please tell me one thing. Even if it’s a lie, please tell me that this is to benefit Caspian’s wellbeing.”

“My partner and I have put in too much effort to keep him alive as it is.” Breakdown felt his faceplate gently heat and briefly wondered if that was the reason Bob was put to the front of the crowd. As if they all knew he would be taken aback by how similar the flier’s glowing eyes were to his mates’. “If it helps put your processor at ease, I have discovered a few things about the young model that may benefit your knowledge. What do you say to an equivalent exchange? Info for info.”

“That is very fair of you sir,” the Eradicon sighed, “thank you. But this isn’t the best place for a discussion. If you have time now there is a maintenance area down the end of this hall. We can talk there.”

“Lead the way.” The larger mech agreed. His original plan to speak with Megatron could wait for just a while longer. He didn’t look forward to speaking to the warlord after the news he recently received anyway. Bob replaced his mask after he bowed respectfully then nodded in the direction the two of them should walk in.

Two or three of the Eradicons had straggled behind the others in front of them, so they unintentionally eavesdropped on Bob and Breakdown’s last words. They didn’t even consider following them since they had enough trust in Bob to keep everyone equally informed. The last flier to turn the corner at the opposite side of the hall waved goodbye to his companions at the next fork. He had duties to take care of on the other side of the ship, so he had a longer distance to walk, and once he was alone, he was the first and only to notice something odd.

Just out of everyone’s line of sight there was a small storage unit for emergency supplies. Easy enough for a group of troops to ignore, but for an individual it was hard not to spot. Especially when there was something inside making a shuffling noise, and there was a tinted blue light glowing below the door. There was really no call for the lone Eradicon to look inside. No one asked, or told him he needed to inspect the room, but his curiosity compelled him to open the door.

“Hello?” He stepped in with a respectful amount of caution. “Is anyone in here?” His helm jolted to the corner of the very confined room. Behind a large fully stocked shelf bolted tight against the wall there was brighter luminescent glow.

“Is that you Aden?” The flier felt more at ease, believing the glow was just a handheld playing earth videos. Some of the Vehicons tend to hide in units like this to watch what was technically contraband on the ship. Aden was the rebel in the mix that was the most frequently caught. The Eradicon moved closer to the shelf and even felt relaxed enough to take off his visor. “You probably shouldn’t stay in here for too long. You’re awfully close to the higher officer’s dormi—MM!!”

He didn’t even reach the end of the shelves before he was grappled and smothered against the opposite wall. When he caught his equilibrium, he felt a servo over his dermas and another constricting his air vent so tightly he choked. The confused drone’s helm was pushed to the side and he discovered he was right. The light did come from a handheld that was thrown to the ground, but it wasn’t playing any media forum. It was obviously programmed for some sort of observation software. Whomever had him pinned was spying on someone, and he knew right away that it was the group he was in not too long ago that was being monitored.

“Don’t move…!” His attacker threatened him immediately and forced his forearm aggressively between the Eradicon’s wings. “If you try and fight me right now, so help me Primus, I will snap your spinal column in two…!”

“Mm! Mm!!” The frightened mech struggled for only a moment before settling into his captivity. It finally sunk in for him. He knew who was behind him, threatening him, and he whispered his name in horror when the servo over his oral cavity slipped away in an eerily tender manner. “A-Antaeus…”

“Very good…” The higher ranked drone growled hotly into the back of the smaller drone’s neck-cables. “You’re little Tristian, correct? I apologize for the sudden brawl. I was not expecting visitors.”

Antaeus’s hold on Tristian loosened, but he didn’t lift his servos away. As his long digit hands slid further down his captive’s body, he inched his frame close enough to touch each other. Tristan placed his servos flat on the wall aligned with his helm. This wasn’t the first time he encountered the immoral mech in a situation similar to this, and the memory of such horridness compelled him to freeze in place. The poor mech was too shocked to move, and he didn’t even bother trying to call for help. He knew from his previous experience that Antaeus set up communication jammers in the room.

“No…!” Tristian whimpered when the larger mech’s servo grazed the inside of his thighs, but he quickly swallowed his vocals. If he was quiet and just accepted what was about to happen, it would be over with quickly. The pain wouldn’t be as severe and he could go back to his group, so he could warn them about what he had found. But in order to do this right he was going to have to play dumb and pretend he didn’t see anything. Not just for his sake, but for Cass.

“Now, now my trooper… Don’t fuss.” Antaeus teased while he licked and nipped one of Tristian’s wings. “I’m still trying to decide what I’m going to do with you. Hmmm… Have you washed recently? You have a delightful sent this evening.”

The smaller flier closed his violet optics, and nervously nodded his helm. His air vents wavered unsteadily when his leg struts were pushed apart. Tristian clung to the wall and sobbed into the cold structure. He was so disgusted by the General Officer’s touch, but the feeling to purge was stuck in the base of his tanks. It was painful, but he pushed through it.

“Mmmm…” The taller mech’s engines rumbled as he nuzzled his lip-plates over the shivering audios. “What to do…? What to do…? Last time you and I spent time together like this… You were very compliant. In fact, you were one of my favorites. We could spend more time like that right now. You have been a very good boy for me since then.”

Again, Tristian nodded his helm nervously, and even pushed his aft against Antaeus’s pelvic plating. He hoped that if he showed some sort of enthusiasm, then he could hurry his torment along and just leave. He just wanted to leave.

“Ohhh… Eager, are we?” Antaeus rubbed against the frame offered to him and licked the side of Tristian’s face. “Okay then… But before we start, I need you to tell me something… Does anyone know you stopped by here?”

The smaller flier shuddered, but he answered. He never should’ve shook his helm. The minute he replied honestly Tristian had sealed his fate.

“Uhn!!” His helm flew backwards into Antaeus’s shoulder. His optics flew open and his vision flashed into a temporary blindness, but when the bright light dissolved everything became clear... He never saw it coming. The smell of burning wires, the luminescent shine of his own energon splashed on the wall in front of him, and the servo protruding from his spark chamber. The servo that Antaeus forced through his back.

“I’m sorry my pet…” He moaned while he dragged his lip-plates over Tristian’s brow as he gasped violently for air. “But I’m afraid I don’t have time to indulge in our pleasures… Either way, I was going to end up inside of you.”

Antaeus backed away and when he dropped both his arms to his sides, Tristian fell to the ground. As he bled out onto the floor, he watched as his murderer collected his things and walked over to the door.

“Ick… Looks like _I_ need a wash now. You made such a mess.” He glanced back once more at the dying drone and before he left, he blew Tristian a goodbye kiss. “Farewell and adieu my pet… So unfortunate you were simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

“COUGH!” Tristian choked on his cycled energon one last time. He didn’t feel any more pain, just the cold. In the end he got what he asked for. It was quick, and he wouldn’t have to suffer for long. With the last of his strength, Tristian stretched his arm out towards the door, or the direction he thought the door was in, and said his last words. “C-Cass… Caspian… You… You were… My light…” Quietly and alone, he slipped away in the dark room.

* * *

“Commander?” A voice called out for Soundwave in the distance, but all he could see was darkness. It was a familiar voice. A sweet voice that he had been deprived of hearing for too long. It was so sweet. So warm. He needed to hear it once more. Just one more time. “Commander Soundwave? You have been in recharge long enough… Time to rise.”

The third in command sighed in relief for the first time in a month. He thought maybe he was smiling, but he couldn’t really tell since he wasn’t all that alert yet. Maybe if he heard that warm voice one more time, he would finally be fully awake. “Please wake up Commander…” He wasn’t disappointed. “I have been without you for too long. Please wake up.”

The light of the med-bey gradually peered through the darkness and with it emerged the soft, and kind smile of his youngling. Cass had awaken sometime before Soundwave and had gathered enough strength to sit up in his berth. With a little help from Knockout, he maneuvered his Commander’s helm into his lap. The young model had seen better days. He was obviously still tired and weak from being immobile for so long, but he appeared to be at ease with the position he was in. Apart from that, his faceplate had a few random scratches, one of his arms was welded into a metallic sling, and his ped (though Soundwave could not see it from where he was still lying) was booted in multiple iron clasps. But despite how rugged and tired Cass appeared above him, it was still the most beautiful sight Soundwave had ever woken up to.

“Cccc…” He opened his oral cavity to speak, but his voice box crackled frighteningly with static. Cass placed his free servo worriedly over Soundwave’s fore-helm and hushed over his small winces of pain.

“Try not to speak physically yet.” Knockout stepped out from the corner of the room. He had just finished mixing a concoction for the silent mech to drink. “If you need to communicate, use telepathy until your vocals heal.” Cass took the glass from the medic when he gestured, he could use the help. When his servos were free Knockout reached under Soundwave’s berth and gently adjusted it, so he was sitting up right. He continued to lecture the third in command as he took the glass back from his other patient. “Sip on this in the meantime. It’s just low-grade mixed with oil. Let me know later on if you feel overheated at all and I will also bring you some coolant.”

Soundwave took the glass with a weary grasp, but Cass was more than happy to help him hold it. While the navy blue mech sipped on the brew the smaller mech leaned in closer and nuzzled their fore helms together. They barely had to say a word to each other. As long as they knew they were both safe, they were content. Knockout watched them with a new understanding to their closeness. His sparkling wasn’t even developed past a month, but that protective need to keep him close… It was instant and astounding.

“Ahem!” The red mech coughed when he realized he was ogling the two in front of him for too long. “I need to step out for a while. Now that the two of you are up you can keep an eye on each other while I take care of some errands. I won’t be gone long. Just the right amount of time for say… Oh, the amount of time it takes someone to monologue a life story.”

Although Knockout couldn’t see it, he could feel the awkward grimace building under the glass over the telepath’s chin. The thought of it alone was enough to make the medic snicker. “Remember, not a single physical word. Not for at least two days. You’ll keep and optic on him for me, won’t you Cass?”

“Mm-hm…” Cass didn’t even move his helm. He was still comfortable where he was, and so was Soundwave.

“Alright, I’ll be going now.” Knockout stretched as he sauntered over to the bay doors. “Stay in your berths, and no strenuous activity… Whatsoever!”

“Doctor.” The third in command alerted the medic with his only form of communication. “Instructions: Understood. Soundwave: Vehicon drone CA-591-AN: Left to own devices.”

“Okay. Okay.” The red mech stepped outside the room. “Like I said, I won’t be gone long, so get talkin’ while you have the chance. Buh-bye!” He waved before the doors closed, finally leaving the two in peace.

The silence that followed Knockout’s absence was welcomed amiably. When Soundwave non-verbally asked Cass to set the glass of low-grade aside, the younger mech wrapped his good arm around his Commander’s neck. The telepath smiled and caressed his servos over the arm and shoulder wrapped over him. If he had control of the universe at all, he would stay in that silence for the rest of the day, but reality was bitter-sweet. He sighed one more time and kissed Cass on his fore helm before he sat up right.

“Careful Commander.” Cass whispered softly. “Don’t strain yourself. We have time to heal.”

“Negative.” Soundwave emitted from his processor. “No time. Time: Determined for inevitable resolve.”

“Commander Soundwave?” The small mech tilted his helm, and his beautiful optics spun curiously. “I don’t understand. Are you saying our time is up?”

“Negative.” Despite Cass’s physical protests with his one servo, Soundwave pushed himself up where he could hang his legs off the edge of the berth. This way he was able to face his ward… His youngling easier. “Our time: Beginning. However: Circumstances of past. Must be confessed.”

“I still don’t understand. Are you talking about my past, or—?” Cass never knew that the clicking sound of an optical visor could have the power to take away all of the air in his intakes. Soundwave had removed the last bit of his glass visor and exposed the rest of his faceplate. The main portion of his face he refused to reveal to anyone, not even to his most trusted of assistance, was now open and in plain view.

“C-Commander Soundwave…!” The horrified Vehicon covered his lip-plates in shocked empathy. “Your…! Your optics…! How—!”

“Time: Is now… Caspian.” The telepath wouldn’t allow his youngling to ask too many questions. There was so much he needed to tell him, and he had waited long enough. “It is time: To know Soundwave’s story.”

**-END-**


	38. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian has a difficult conversation with his Commander about his past, and it is almost too much for the little drone to handle. Meanwhile, Breakdown and the Eradicon Bob have a private meeting to discuss the mysteries behind Caspian's spotted past... Unaware they are being listened in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> Remember, don't be afraid to comment and ask questions. I love to hear from my readers.

MERCY

Chapter 27

“Caspian.” Soundwave’s servo clumsily reached for Cass’s helm. He felt an ache in his spark when he felt a small bead of optical fluid roll off his digit. “Cease crying. Not a necessity.”

“I can’t… I can’t help it Commander…” The young model hitched through his suppressed sobbing. “I just… I just…” His control nearly slipped away when he tried to face Soundwave once more. Immediately, he turned away and shut his optics tight. The sight before him was too painful to look at, but it was too late to un-see it. It was know burned into his memory, so even when Cass closed his optics, he could still see the horrifying image of his most treasured guardian. “Why…? Why have you never told me…?”

“Soundwave: Never confided to anyone.” The third in command answered with an odd grin. “Revealing of secret: Riveting. Uplifting. Full trust: Always in Caspian.”

“If you have always had faith in me why am I only seeing this now?” Cass finally collected enough courage to glance back at Soundwave’s faceplate and lifted his other servo to caress the side of the tragic mech’s cheek. Even touching his commander wasn’t enough to make this vision real, and he still couldn’t believe his optics. He couldn’t believe that Soundwave, had no optics of his own. “How is this possible? I never would’ve guessed you were blind.”

“Soundwave: Not blind.” Soundwave tilted his helm and sighed as his optical ridges furled over two black voids. The edges were clearly smoothed over to make the sockets appear more rounded, but the horror of the actual damage was painfully apparent over the top of his face. A large and imposing welding scar etched across his optical sockets and ended audio to audio. It was serrated and discolored paler than the silver hue over the rest of his face.

It was exceedingly difficult for the small mech to look at, but his guardian was unable to see it. He could sense Cass’s distress, however, and did his best to appease it. “Retinal connectors: Still intact. Optical visor: Built with connecting panels beneath glass. Soundwave: Still possesses sight.”

“Does… Does it hurt?” The young model’s EM field shivered with empathy. “You’re not in any pain, are you?”

“Some.” The telepath tried to be honest. “Occasional ache. Nothing serious. Caspian’s presence: Major relief.”

“Commander…”

“Speak no more.” He had more to say. In fact, Soundwave had everything he wanted to say for the past few millennia. Slowly his glass visor slid closed over his crooked smile and with his sight back he took both his servos and wiped away all of Cass’s tears. “Years ago: Soundwave. Created video. Video designated to… D-d-designated to one that was lost.”

“Oh… Stay calm Commander!” The violet mech sobbed gently. His concern building stronger by the minute. “Even your telepathic messages are beginning to crackle—Oh.”

“Instruction: Speak no more.” Soundwave slid one of his digits over his sweet child’s lip-plates. “Second instruction: Watch. Listen.”

The visor sizzled with a brief dust of snowy static, before revealing an image of Soundwave. The third in Command was sitting in the far side of what appeared to be the communications bridge, but somehow it was different. It must have been a very old recording; a time before the bridge was later modified with new or replaced equipment. This meant it was made before Cass or his brothers came to the Nemesis. Probably because they were still too young to be shipped anywhere further then Shockwave’s hidden labs on Cybertron. Soundwave looked exactly the same as he did now, but there was a large mesh wrap over his torso, which he did his best to cover by lacing his arms defensively over his knee-joints. His helm tilted away from the recording device and his mask was half open, exposing the sadness in his dermas. For a while he just sat there, occasionally glancing upward, then sighing heavily and looking away again. He was struggling, but through what kind of trial, Cass could only guess.

 _“I-I…”_ The past version of slim mech stammered as he tried desperately to find the courage to speak. Finally, he sighed heavily again and faced the camera one more time. _“I feel silly doing this… Like I’m talking to a ghost. But… But it has been a year now and…”_ Another pause. A moment of sparkbreak as Soundwave grazed his thin digits over the medical mesh wrap lining his torso. _“And… I still feel you. Though I know you are gone… I know because you are no longer a part of me, but… But somehow, I can still feel your spark beating as though you have taken your first breath and never stopped. I just want to believe for one moment… Just one brief moment that you are still out there. That you are alive and strong. Even if it means a will never see your face… Hear your vocals or touch your face… I want to believe that you in some way know, wherever you are… I love you. I love you so much.”_

“I… Don’t understand…” Cass whispered. “Who are talking about? What does this have to do with me—?”

“Please: Continue observation.” Soundwave tilted his frame back slightly so that Cass’s fear filled optics could clearly see the screen. “Clarity: Soon revealed.”

 _“There is so much I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you everything about your creation, and how your conception was the start of tragedy, but you were born into love.”_ The footage continued, raising more questions then answers for the worried young model, but he stayed silent for his Commander’s benefit. _“But you were taken away from me. You were taken away because I was not strong enough to protect you and keep you safe from this dark void, we call the universe. In my optics, there was once beauty despite the hatred that followed us everywhere, we turned. When I found out I was carrying, you became proof of that.”_

Cass quietly gasped. He only recently discovered what conception was a month ago, but he was a clever mech. It finally made sense, and he understood who Soundwave was addressing in the film. What didn’t add up was why his Commander was showing it to him. If this clip was meant to be shown to, who Cass suspected, was Soundwave’s unborn… Why was it being shown to him? And why now? He knew now that if he wished to know, he would have to finish the film.

_“I don’t have a lot of time explain everything in full detail now. I have returned to the Nemesis after you left my world, so I will be telling you my story… Our story… In pieces. Each clip will be categorized by topic and filled away for only my optics and audios._

_“You were laid to rest on Cybertron, so it will be sometime before I can bring the story of my short time with you. I know it’s silly to think that you will ever see these clips. I have never been the most spiritual of mechs, but I think speaking to you in this way will somehow help bring me closure. So if you have any questions… Then at least you will have answers. If you can have anything from this world, I want it to be from me, so you know that love exists. It is the only thing I truly believe in that science and logic cannot fully explain, and it is the most difficult power to obtain… But can be lost so easily.”_

The image of Soundwave paused again, but this time his body language indicated someone off camera was speaking to him. Cass watched in astonishment. He didn’t know what to say or do… He froze and he fought with the tightening feeling in his tanks. But he waited regardless and finished the film. For all that Soundwave has done for him for the hundreds of years they’ve know each other, it was the least he could do.

_“I must end this clip now, but I will leave with one detail. Your name. I never found a designation for you if it turned out you were born a mech. None that I could find or think of seemed to really fit, and for some reason I had the idea that you would be a feme… I never asked Shockwave if you were or not. Again, I don’t know why, but I still remember what your name would be.”_

The past telepath stared directly into the camera and seemed to peer through the framed image as if he were speaking directly to Cass from so far away in the past. The more he watched the clip, the more it seemed this video was made for him entirely, but the young model was still holding on to what little disbelief he had left. It all dissolved when the image of Soundwave finally revealed the name he mentioned, and it sent a shiver down Cass’s spinal struts.

_“Mercy… I would have named you after the one thing I never had in my function but would have spent the rest of it providing for you. I would have called you Mercy.”_

Cass stared at Soundwave’s now blank visor in shock. He could no longer feel any sensation in his faceplate, and the young model became lost in cloud of confusing angst. He wanted to cry. Not like how he was crying now, but he wanted to bawl. He wanted to sob hysterically, he wanted to scream, and kick in frustration; virtually do anything to show how this information truly affected him. But all he did was sit there with his optics so wide they almost seemed painful. It was almost an instant snap to reality when Soundwave opened a small compartment over his chassis. After the initial click, the telepath pulled out a small data-drive. One that was meant to be used in a data-pad, and he placed it in Cass’s open servo.

“More information here.” Soundwave was still smiling as he closed his youngling’s digits around the drive. “Story: Meant for one that was lost… Meant for one that has been found.”

There was still nothing. Cass eventually closed his wide optics and even winced from the sting of keeping them open for so long, but he stayed in place. What was he to do? He understood what his Commander was trying to say but it still didn’t make sense. Cass was a drone. An artificially sparked Cybertronian, not a spark born. Why was Soundwave speaking to him like he was…?

“I-I always knew-knew…” The third in command slid back the bottom half of his mask again, and Cass didn’t try to stop him from speaking. Even when his vocal hissed almost violently with static. “I-I-I knew… You w-w-were out there… I knew y-y-you were sti-ll alive…” He took the smaller mech’s closed servo and held it against his chest. “I could… Al-always feel it… In my sp-spa-ark ch-chamber… I love y-you… My sparkling…”

That was the push Cass’s processor needed to fall into a complete shutdown. He only took one deep gasp but had enough clarity to realize he was losing consciousness again and manipulated his frame to fall backwards onto his own berth. Instinctively, Soundwave followed the young model as he fell. Now standing, the telepath helped guide Cass back onto the berth, using his data feelers to support the violet mech’s helm and waist. The third in command was still weak in his leg struts, so he needed to be quick with tucking him back into a comfortable position.

When Cass’s leg struts were finally resting alone the length of the medical bed, Soundwave slumped back down into his own. Because their berth were still so close together, he was able to hold onto Cass’s servo. He too was on the verge of passing out, he was still so tired. But for the most part, he was very much relieved. He finally told Cass he was his. His sparkling, and now that he was back in the slim blue mech’s arms he was never going to let him go again. Even if it meant going against Megatron’s wishes.

* * *

The maintenance area was small and neglected, but it was just the right setting for Breakdown to have a seemingly private conversation with Bob. Little did both Con’s know they were both being watched through a wireless camera and monitor. It was one of the many rooms Antaeus had previously set up his own private surveillance in, and he was worried he would be too late to gather any information. His handheld was damaged when he dropped it in the storage space, so he needed to run back to his dorm to observe the private chat. Fortunately for him, the flier made it back in time hear the general start of the topic. The tall Eradicon needed to adjust his equipment quickly so he could see and hear everything clearly.

But before he settled into a comfortable sleuthing mode, he needed to clean off the random drops of cycled energon that sprinkled over his gear. He was certain there was a small trail outside his door, but he would take care of that when he was satisfied with the information he managed to collect. So far, he was not disappointed, and was given a rather decent start as he observed Breakdown quirking his optics.

 _“So you’re telling me that not only is Cass the only remaining Mid-digit Vehicon on the ship, but he is actually not a drone at all?”_ Breakdown was leaning on a dust covered create of materials trying to understand what he heard fully. The Eradicon in front of him shook his helm waved his servos in an exaggerating over correction.

 _“No, no… Nothing like that Officer.”_ The flier sighed, thinking of how to be clearer with his explanation. The answer to whatever question, Antaeus did not know, but that didn’t stop him from taking notes on his data pad. _“Cass is just special. It is very hard to describe, because it is pretty much something that only a drone could fully understand. Our EM fields don’t emit the same wavelength as Sparkborn mechs such as yourself. It is a very small difference that unless you were created in this world by hand, you would never fully be able to comprehend. But Cass seems to have a unique signature. No body knows how to fully explain it, but when he enters a room, he emits the signal of a drone, and… Something else. We don’t know what it is, but it’s not a troop signal.”_

 _“I never heard of anything like this.”_ Breakdown shifted in his place. _“I have never felt a difference in anyone’s EM field aside from the differences between grounder and flier. How long has this been going on?”_

_“I can’t really give you an exact time this all started, but I know I have been able to sense this ever since my creation. We all have.”_

“You little scrap…” Antaeus growled at the holo-screen. How dare such an underling in the drone class talk so openly about their internal functions. “You and I will need to have a discussion when this is all over.”

 _“Okay, let’s white line why Cass just feels different to you and the other troops for now.”_ The higher Officer sighed, still not really getting what Bob was trying to describe. _“I need to know whatever history your aware of. Things like when Cass first came to the ship, why everyone feels so protective of him, how is he so smart but still ignorant?”_

 _“Ignorant?”_ Bob tilted his helm. _“What do you mean by that?”_

 _“_ _When I met the young model, he didn’t have any education in Cybertronian reproduction.”_ Breakdown waved his servo at his side. He wasn’t trying to say anything offensive about the small Vehicon, but he thought it was also best not to avoid the truth. _“He has to be, at most, 4,500 years old, and not one of you drones bothered to give him ‘The Talk’?”_

 _“It was the request of his brother’s sir.”_ The flier crossed his arms defensively. It wasn’t entirely his fault Cass knew nothing of interface. True, he could’ve had this discussion with him millions of times, but it was considered a sin in the drone’s inner culture to go against the wishes of the fallen. _“Before the last group of Mid-digit Vehicons died out, they relinquished his care onto us. It is very difficult to explain because this was brought to our attention out of nowhere. We haven’t even seen Cass around the ship until his bother’s introduced us.”_

“Mm…” Antaeus mulled this over in his CPU. “Why have I never been introduced to this Cass?” The answer might be presented to him a little later, but in the meantime, he was rather entranced by the way Bob’s body language shifted. He uncrossed his arms but tucked one of his servo’s under his chin. He rocked slightly on his heals as he reminisce through his memories.

_“I remember the day Kayson introduced the young mech to me and my group. The moment he entered the room, he lifted all of sparks. He was shy and polite, and just so vulnerable to the world around him. He emanated such an innocent ambiance I swear I could see him glowing. Like a small light emanating through our dark existence in this universe.”_

_“How poetic.”_ It wasn’t his intention to be sarcastic, but it appeared Breakdown accidentally came off that way. Bob crossed his arms again and shied away on his side. This was difficult for the Eradicon, and his superior officer took notice of it in a setting of guilt. This was perhaps the first time, aside from Cass, Breakdown had felt such empathy for a lower ranked mech. The look of such culpability was obvious to the flier that was watching them from afar. This reaction was definitely going to be useful in the future, so Antaeus was sure to make a note of it.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ The blue mech continued. _“I meant no offense… Can we circle back a minute? About why Cass’s brothers requested you not discuss procreation to him.”_

 _“I can’t say for sure.”_ The smaller mech answered quietly. _“It was nearly an automatic reaction to agree to his guardianship. Everyone in our group took to him as if he were originally a part of our sect, and ever since then we all watched out for him. Our main goal was to do our best to keep him out of Lord Megatron’s sight… We failed him so terribly.”_

 _“I think that may have been your problem to begin with.”_ Breakdown shrugged, not caring at this time if the drone felt offended or not. _“He maybe small, but he is not a sparkling in any means. He is an adult mech and should’ve been educated as one. Perhaps if he knew about interfacing and the consequences that could follow it, he would wiser to being cautious like everyone else.”_

 _“Educated or not, there was a very high chance Caspian could’ve been victimized regardless!”_ Bob didn’t care that he was raising his voice to his higher up after what was said. He couldn’t hold back his anger from such an ignorant comment, and he let Breakdown know of his arrogance. _“You make it sound like a drone has a choice in the matter, but the truth is we don’t! No one has the right to say no to a spark born! Much less Megatron! How would you…?! How would you be able to fully understand?!”_

The Eradicon shook furiously as he did his best to suppress the urge to sob and was completely taken off guard when Breakdown placed both his servos on each side of his shoulders. At first, Bob thought he had angered the giant mech and about to be disciplined. Upon instinct he went limp as a sign of his resignation to rebel, but the only thing the giant mech did was gently squeeze his arms in a comforting manner. The drone wasn’t expecting that at all.

 _“It’s okay…”_ The higher officer soothed. _“Stay calm… Again, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to pick a fight.”_ He huffed at his own stupidity. Breakdown was aware that he should’ve known better, but he still opened his big oral cavity. He gave Bob a few minutes to cycle his intakes before he pushed for any more questions. _“Did Cass’s brothers ever mention anything special about his anatomy, or his creation specifically at all?”_

 _“N-no sir…”_ Bob hitched on his breath. _“When the last of his brothers were deactivated in battle, some of us became curious, and tried to accesses any of his public service files… They were all blacked out.”_

_“_ _All of them?”_

_"_ _Yes sir.”_

_“_ _Well that answers my last question.”_ Breakdown stood up right and scratched the back of his helm. _“What a cluster-frag…”_

 _“Officer Breakdown?”_ The drone tempted fate with his curiosity. The higher officer did say he would exchange information, but he was still a higher rank then him, and Breakdown could change his mind and not answer any of his own questions. _“Why do you need to know all of this? Is there a problem with Caspian’s health? Is he in any trouble?”_

 _“Oh boy…”_ Let it not be said that at least Breakdown was not a mech of his word (or at least he tried to be), but like Bob he was having a hard time indulging his knowledge. _“Before I tell you, can you promise me to absolute secrecy, and I don’t mean just a simple ‘I promise’. I mean an honest to Primus vow. You can not utter this information to a single Spark. Do you understand?”_

 _“I…”_ Bob jittered from such an announcement, but if it was for Cass’s safety, the flier was not going to debate such a request. He raised his servo flat aligned with his helm then cleared his intake so he could speak confidently. _“I swear, anything revealed to me in confidence at this moment will not be shared with any others under any circumstances.”_

 _“Very good.”_ The higher officer glanced around the room until his optics, to Antaeus’s horror, aligned with his monitor. _“Have a seat first.”_

“Oh… No, no, no, no!” The Eradicon watched helplessly as his smaller counterpart was guided to the create, he had hidden his surveillance equipment. Soon, Bob’s aft was lowering itself onto the holo-screen. Antaeus briefly thought, not a bad view, before the screen went black and his audio equipment become muffled. “Damn it!”

The General Officer couldn’t risk being traced if on the off chance Bob noticed he sat on his camera. Quickly he cut the feed and ran over to his private computer. He deleted all wireless connections and moved any and all files that were recorded in that room. As an extra precaution he even set up a few firewalls in the server he used to produce his feed. If he wasn’t still in the middle of investigating, he would’ve disconnected everything and cleared out his entire workshop. But his curiosity was really getting the best of him, and he knew exactly where to go to get the information he missed.

“Bob, huh?” He smirked while his digits slowed over his keyboard. “I don’t know if I ever had the pleasure of introducing myself… Well… There is a first time for everything.”

**-END-**


	39. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roller coaster of emotions hasn't stopped, but for now it has slowed down. Will the ride speed up when Caspian reunites with his master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 28

_“Happiness is a risk. If you’re not a little scared, then you’re not doing it right.”_

_-Sarah Addison Allen, The Peach Keeper_

Once again Cass had awoken before his Commander, their servos still entwined. The smaller mech slowly slipped away from this tender grasp as he sat up right on his own berth. If he hadn’t had another dream during his stasis, he would have tried to convince himself that everything that happened before hand was all a long and frightening flux. An illusion brought on by too much stress and overexertion. Maybe if he closed his optics for a while, not for long, but the right amount of time to pass for a dream to end. Then, when he opened them everything would be back to normal. His friends would still be at work and occasionally ribbing him for being so small, he would still be assisting Commander Soundwave and that is what their relationship would be. Commander and assistant.

Of course, if things went back to normal, there was a high chance that Cass would never be as acquainted with Officer Knockout or Breakdown. The young model became very fond of the higher officials over time, and though he could not speak on behalf of the couple he had a strong feeling that these thoughts were mutual. It would be a shame to lose something that was developing into a strong friendship, but if this were all just a dream then their relation over time was just a fabrication form his processor.

It was for some part a rather pleasant illusion he had created for himself. Most drones wouldn’t even bother creating such stories in their heads because they knew the positions of their social standings. Soundwave was the only superior that bothered giving a troop the time of day, and Cass had always been content with that.

So in the end it would not matter. All Cass needed to do next was open his optics, and it would all be gone from his mind. No stories of tragedy haunting his loved ones, no function threatening cave-ins, no rescue needed for Officer Breakdown, and no running into Megatron on the flight deck… Megatron.

That was one big piece of his alleged illusion he did not consider. The small mech pondered on why he left this issue to dwell on at the last minute. If anything, Megatron should’ve been at the forefront of his CPU. It was a fact that if Megatron had never spotted the Vehicon that night on the flight deck, none of this would be happening right now.

Cass could’ve opened his optics moments ago before he thought of his master and the actioned events that followed their first encounter. If he did it would all be just another flux, or for now he just conditioned himself to believe it would. But there lied the main question, one that Cass tried to ignore, but his Spark refused to let go. Was he really willing to make that sacrifice and forget his time with Megatron?

The answer should’ve been easy. Yes, he should forget, Megatron was a tyrannical warlord with a thirst for battle and confrontation. Cass had witnessed his violence firsthand and up close. Even if Megatron’s disciplinary action towards Starscream was on Cass’s behalf, it was still too much. It was clear to anyone that the Decepticon leader had no control over his anger, and if he was capable of nearly killing his second in command over spilt high grade… What would stop him from doing the same to Cass?

One question turned into three. Three questions turned into five. Soon, Cass realized he was never going to get the answers he needed. Not while hiding behind his optical shutters anyway. “I need to see him…” he sighed quietly to himself. “One last time… If for nothing else… One last time…”

Cass was both disappointed and relieved when he finally opened his optics and saw that he was still in the med bay. Even though it meant everything that had actually happened, but it also meant he was still alive. Primus willing, now more than ever he needed to stay alive.

“Uhn!” He whimpered when he tried to move his legs off the berth, but quickly recovered himself. The hurt mech even covered his oral cavity in an attempt to stifle himself. If he was going to leave, he was going to do it alone. So he needed to be very careful not to wake his commander.

That was going to be easier said than done. His entire frame ached all over, but that was tolerable compared to the throbbing pain in his ped. Cass could barely remember what happened during the cave-in, but he didn’t need to be a medic to point out that his ped had been crushed. Unfortunately, he was also aware of the reality of his injury. Not a lot of limbs heal properly if they require a booting.

His casting would prove to be his salvation at the moment. Without it he wouldn’t be able to limp anywhere; never mind walking. Still, Cass searched the room for anything he could use for a cane or a crutch. Almost nothing came to mind as he darted his helm around the med bay. The little mech was about to give up when he noticed a long steel rod propped against a charging station. It appeared to be an actual medical cane. Officer Knockout must have brought it out of storage for him and left it there for when the young model woke up. Cass thought he must have placed it so far away because he didn’t think the little drone would be going anywhere any time soon, intentional, or not, it wasn’t going to stop Cass from leaving.

His first obstacle was getting past Soundwave. Their berths were so close together the small mech hardly had room to slip between them. Before he tried however, he noticed there was one more obstacle he didn’t take into account. A gentle tug on his forearm reminded him he was still attached to some monitoring equipment.

“Damn…” Cass mouthed his curse to himself. He couldn’t just take off the lines himself. They were all connected to the computer mainframe, and if he did the sensors would trigger an emergency notification to Knockout’s comm links. The Vehicon knew this because he helped Soundwave archived the information on the medical updates. So now he was stuck officially, and he couldn’t hold back his depressed sigh. _“Now what…?”_ He thought repeatedly. _“Now what do I do…?”_

“Caspian…” His master’s voice rumbled for him from across the room. He was so distracted by his great escape plans; he didn’t even hear the doors open and close. Cass was surprised to see his lord nonetheless but what shocked the young model was his automatic feeling he had when he met Megatron’s worried gaze. For some reason he felt a rush of relief, and an unexpected flutter in his gut. He momentarily looked away from his master and placed his servo over his torso. The roundness of his black plating had grown, and it was bound to be noticeable to anyone. Including Megatron.

“You have come for us…” Cass whispered so softly Megatron almost didn’t hear him, but he understood what the young model meant. Knockout must’ve spoken to him about his… Condition.

“Have you been waiting long?” Megatron stepped forward, but Cass stopped him by holding up his opposite servo.

“Shh…” He hushed. “Careful… Do not wake the Commander…”

The silver mech glanced at his unconscious third in command, then back to Cass with a common thought. “Can you come to me?”

To answer him, Cass lifted his arms and revealed all of the equipment and wires he was attached to and shook his helm. With his optics, he guided Megatron to the consul on the opposite side of the room. He wasn’t sure if his master would know how to disconnect the sensory connection to monitoring system, and he was definitely not expecting the warlord to walk up to the computer. Then with very little effort he accessed the vitals file, and virtually with a flick of his wrist, Megatron disconnected the sensors. He nodded to Cass, indicating it was safe to take off the equipment. The smaller mech also nodded and slipped off multiple cords and cabling along his arms and chassis.

Very slowly, he stood on his one good ped and carefully pushed the berth Soundwave was still on a little forward. He noticed that one of his Commander’s arm struts was hanging off the edge, so he picked it up, and patted the thin digits as he left the weak hand to rest on the recharging mech’s chest. It was almost a compulsion to lean forward and kiss the top of Soundwave’s helm. He didn’t care what Megatron’s reaction to this would be, he just knew he would later regret not doing it. “I will be back soon Commander… If I can even still call you that.”

“Caspian…” Megatron stepped closer to Cass and held out his servo for the Vehicon to grasp, and seemingly not affected by his show of affection to another mech. “Do you still wish to leave with me? If that was your intent at all.”

Again, Cass stood, but he twisted his frame behind him. He remembered the file drive Soundwave had given him before he passed out, but he dropped it somewhere on the floor. It was dark, so it was difficult to spot, but luckily, he was wrong about where it landed. It was still on his berth, and from the angle he was standing he was able to discreetly pick it up and slip it through a crevasse in his sub space.

“Yes M’ Lord…” The Vehicon limped on his booted ped so he could face Megatron with certainty. He took hold the hand given to him and sighed; comforted by the warmth it provided. His master guided him away from the berths, but when he was merely a few steps away, he tripped on a twinge in his casting and fell against Megatron’s front. The first thing he recognized was the stale yet subtle musk that was the air of the warlord’s presence. The familiarity of it was very comforting and he put up no resistance when Megatron wrapped his arms around his back. Cass sighed with a heavy intake while he rested the side of his faceplate against the base of the larger mech’s chest. His spark pulsed like a calmed beast, his usual growl slowing into a steady purr.

Megatron didn’t know he would be so delighted to hold Cass once again. After he found out his lover was carrying, he nearly lost his scrap. For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom how this could’ve happened. Cass was a drone and therefore shouldn’t even have a gestation chamber to begin with. The thought of conception was never on the tyrant’s mind when he invited the beautiful eyed Vehicon to his berth. But the universe had other plans for him, and after a long rest from an unplanned crash he had plenty of time to mull over how he truly felt about all of it. An heir to his throne. A Sparkling to continue his legacy. He shocked himself with how elated he was to have this knowledge, and that Cass was his Bearer made the situation even more pleasing.

“We have much to discuss…” He said softly and tilted his beautiful lover’s helm to face him. Megatron kissed Cass tenderly before he scooped him up in his arms, causing the young model to mumble in surprise.

“M’ Lord…!” Cass exclaimed as quietly as he could. His tiny digits slipped in between his and Megatron’s lip-plates. “I can walk beside you if hand me that cane by the charging station. You don’t need to carry—.”

“Yes…” Megatron interrupted while continuing to kiss Cass through his delicate digits. “I need to carry you. I need to hold you… And know you are safe in my embrace.” Slowly Megatron walked towards the bay doors and tucked his lover’s helm against his chassis. “I want to keep you close because I fear I may lose you again… And I will do everything in my power to assure that I never frighten you away as I have done before.” The doors closed behind them both and Cass listened to him lucidly as he swirled his digits over the silver plating, occasionally tracing over the Decepticon sigil in the center. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I frightened you so much that I drove you away. I—…”

“Lord Megatron?” The violet mech grazed the side of Megatron’s faceplate, now remembering the right way to coax the giant into silence. “May we discuss this more in your quarters? I will still be in your arms there after all, right?”

His master chuckled and kissed the palm Cass’s lithe hand. “It’s nonnegotiable…”

“As you wish M’ Lord…”

* * *

Cass didn’t realize he had fallen into recharge until he had awoken for the second time that day. Immediately he recognized the decor of Megatron’s quarters and the rough yet gentle caress of his master’s touch. He was a little surprised by how relaxed he was around Megatron at the moment. Their last encounter before the cave-in was anything but pleasant. The Vehicon told himself multiple times he would never allow himself anywhere near the tyrant again. He was desperate to completely erase any and all memory or thought of their time together. But none of it mattered now.

The way he rested over Megatron’s lap and curled in his embrace made the little drone feel like everything was right in the universe. He was still a little fearful, but it was unbelievable relief to be with him. Cass didn’t want this feeling to go away. He didn’t want to shatter the shelter he formed around himself and his master, but Cass knew the tranquility would eventually cease. There was still, as the humans would say, the elephant in the room… Whatever an elephant is.

“Are you just going to just stare at the end of the room the rest of the night?” Megatron interrupted his thoughts and stroked the back his helm comfortingly.

“M’ Lord…” Cass hummed and nuzzled closer to the broad frame in front of him. Reality was creeping up on him quickly and he didn’t want to face it yet. It was childish, and perhaps selfish, but he couldn’t help feeling so small. Smaller than ever was. “Please… Be still… Just a little longer…”

“We must speak.” The warlord smiled and with his other servo, he caressed the outside of his lithe lover’s thigh. “At least you must speak. You have been silent for too long, and I wish to hear your voice.”

“I don’t know where to start.” The drone admitted while he took the servo on his legs and gently held onto it. “There is so much you must know… And I have so many questions.”

“Perhaps we should start here.” Megatron took both their hands and slid them over Cass’s black plating. “I take it Knockout spoke to you about… Carrying.”

“No… I found out through my dreams…”

The giant mech wasn’t expecting to hear that. He tilted his helm back and quirked his optic ridges. “Your what?”

“I know how absurd it sounds, but it is true.” Cass rubbed his torso over his lord’s servo. The silver hand was so big it nearly palmed over the entirety of rounded plating, and it made the young model feel a little intimidated, but also a tad relaxed. However, he knew he would have to choose his words carefully. “I have been having a lot of strange fluxes lately. They started after…” He paused to bite his bottom derma and lightly blush. “After… We first interfaced…”

“Are you speaking of the nightmare you had after you had fallen asleep?” Megatron questioned and lightly squeezed the top of Cass’s abdominal plating. “It was just a dream.”

“It was about Officer Breakdown, and his obduction.” Cass couldn’t restrain his shutter as he recalled the horrible things Breakdown endured. “He went through such an awful trial. I literally saw everything through his optics… When he still had two of them anyway.”

The silver mech snorted, but he understood right away that the mech in his lap didn’t find it very funny. “Sorry…” He corrected himself and was given a slight grin to indicate forgiveness. Then Cass continued.

“After Officer Breakdown, I began to have a recurring dream about the cave-in, and the mech with green optics… It haunted me for a time. But after the cave-in I was visited by someone in my flux. I didn’t know who because I could not clearly see… Him or her. I wasn’t even aware I was in any trouble until this person reminded me, and told me to call out for the person I desired most in order to save myself… I… Knew in my Spark that I needed to call out for you.”

“You desired me?” Megatron EM field lightly blustered with a sliver of pride.

“More than that M’ Lord.” Cass positioned himself to sit further upward so he could look straight into his master’s gaze. “Before you came for me in the med bay, I had one more flux. The stranger appeared once more… Our little one.” He shook his helm when he saw the look in Megatron’s optics, and slightly groaned when he heard himself say this out loud. “I know! I know it sounds crazy and I can’t explain why all of this is happening! I was frightened, horrified, confused, everything felt like the universe had crashed down on me! But… But when this stranger… This life inside of me told me I was carrying I was so…”

“Yes?” Stunned, but intrigued, Megatron leaned in closer to sweet drone when he briefly stopped speaking. “What? You were so what?”

Without warning, Cass closed the gap between them, and he kissed Megatron with eagerness. Briefly he grunted in pain when he shifted on his shoulder, but he wanted to be close to his lord and this unexpected source of comfort. So with his good arm he wrapped himself around Megatron’s helm. This way if larger mech felt compelled to push him away Cass would have a chance to rebel and stay in place. He was delighted when Megatron pulled him in closer and even gently nibbled on his lip-plates.

“M’ Lord…” Cass whispered. “I didn’t know something I have never understood existed could make me so happy… I want this. More than anything my function, when I figured out everything so quickly, I knew instantly I wanted carry this life and bring it into the world!” Again he kissed Megatron some more while clinging to him for security as he poured his spark out. “Lord Megatron… I think I have fallen in love with you…”

“Does this confession please you?” The warlord asked rather to a matter of fact.

“It terrifies me.” The small mech replied through a wavering vocalizer.

“Good…” Megatron carefully adjusted Cass in his lap. He was now facing away from his master and his leg struts were carefully placed over the larger struts beneath him. The young model hardly had enough time to mumble questionably, before it was overshadowed by a surprising moan. Megatron’s servo slid over his interfacing panels and began teasing the seams. “Because I feel just as conflicted.” He whispered into Cass’s audio before he nipped the tip of the receptor. “I never felt fear so easily, even less so from of feelings of affection. I want to channel this fear… Into all efforts to protect you and keep you close to me.”

“Hah!” Cass shivered. His master’s… His lover’s servo dipped his digits deeper into the seams of the quivering drone’s valve covering. “M’ Lord…! I—!”

“Shhh…” The giant mech swirled his glossa over Cass’s audio, and was rewarded with more convulsions of pleasure. “I never believed in love at first sight… Love is a very rare emotion to share in the middle of a war, so when I first set sight on those beautiful, bright optics I was confused. I wasn’t aware that I was experiencing love then because it had been so long since I felt this way for anyone.”

“Oh!” Another nip to his audio receptor and a slip over his seems was all it took to open his covering. His valve was already slick, and Cass wasn’t sure how to really feel about how quickly all of this escalated. This was the last thing on the young model’s mind, but it suddenly felt right. He didn’t even know how much he longed for Megatron’s touch so much. It was right. I just felt so right, but it also worried him. He knew they were technically, not alone. “Lord Megatron…?”

“I feel your hesitation…” Megatron’s dermas grazed the top of the smaller mech’s helm. His engines rumbled while he carefully teased the outer lips of the tiny valve. The heat radiating off the equipment inviting him to slowly dip his large metallic fingers around the opening.

Cass still shivered and wrapped his arms over Megatrons’ for purchase. His frame told him he needed this, but his processor still said the timing just wasn’t right, but could he really stop this? Could he actually say no? Should he refuse his master?

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Again, the warlord caressed his opposite servo over Cass’s black plating and tenderly kissed his helm randomly. “I understand if this is too overwhelming. I probably shouldn’t have become so… Well, eager, but I have been thinking of you ever since I frightened you away.”

The small mech didn’t answer verbally but shivered and grasped his lover’s servos to prevent him from pulling away. He moaned as the silver hand palmed over his anterior node, enticing his helm to lurch against Megatron’s chassis. His optics were half open in a mixed haze of lust and embarrassment. Megatron stared at the thick blue blush above his parted dermas. He reached up to trace the tiny oral cavity and heaved heavily in an attempt to stifle his engines from growling. “Voice your protest soon, my treasure… For I cannot resist my needs any longer…”

“Then don’t…” Cass’s wispy voice invited his lord to move closer. “Don’t resist… Maneuver past my fear and breakdown my walls of hesitation.” His slim fingers reached further down the length of Megatron’s arm. He placed his servo over the top of the lager hand on his valve, then moaned from the added pressure. “Mmmm… I… I wish to be claimed… I need the security of your affection. Please…”

“As you desire…” That was all he needed to hear. The large warlord devoured Cass’s oral cavity whilst he inserted two digits inside his lover. The tight grip around his metallic fingers was clear evidence that it had been long time since the young model was first penetrated. Of course, the sudden intrusion didn’t go unnoticed, and Cass couldn’t bite back his muffled yelp. There was an edge of pain from the stretch of his mesh walls, but it was quickly forgotten when Megatron reached a couple of sensory nodes close to the valves entrance.

He moaned again, giving Megatron the opportunity to slip his glossa inside. His tongue swirled around the oral vent, re-exploring every corner. The vibrations of Cass’s voice increased while he wriggled hips against the servo slowly thrusting inside him. He didn’t even notice a third digit had been slipped in, but the fourth one warranted some attention.

“Ah-hah!!” He gasped before crying against the collar of Megatron’s neck. He could feel the servo begin to slip away, but Cass quickly clung to its wrist. “No! No please…! Don’t stop…! W-We have been apart for so long… I want to… I want to be connected to you again…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t…” Cass circled his waist so his aft would rub against Megatron’s pelvic plating. He was slightly taken aback when he felt a large spike pressurize from under and between his struts. The little mech glanced down to see his master’s full member in all its glory and swallowed hard at its girth. He had forgotten how large the warlord was, but he didn’t want to show any intimidation, however impossible it may have been. “I want you…”

Cautiously, the giant mech lifted Cass over his waistline and aligned the head of his spike outside of the valve. The warm feeling of hot exhaust rolling down the back of his neck-cables comforted the Vehicon. He felt even more at ease when Megatron lightly kissed and bit down on the top of his shoulders.

“We will go slow…” The tyrant whispered; the heat of his exhaust increasing in the spot his helm lingered. “If you feel any pain… If you say stop at any time… I will stop…”

His lover only nodded and braced himself for the inevitable stretch. The lubricants from his valve had drizzled over the spike thoroughly, which helped Megatron push the head of his spike inside. He paused when Cass winced and tightened his grip over the warlord’s armor but was reassured that everything was alright when the drone’s spike paneling opened. So he pushed forward, carefully inch by inch. Before Cass was fully seated in his lap again, Megatron lifted him up slightly then slid back down his erection. He growled from the tight wetness engulfing his member and was delighted to listen to the hitching of Cass’s air vents followed by his muffled whimpers of desire. The temptation to thrust faster screamed in the back of his processor, but he waited for the smaller mech’s approval first.

“Oh! P-please!” The warlord didn’t need to wait long, much to his gratification. “Please! L-Lord Megatron! More!” Megatron took hold of Cass’s spike and began to stroke it in time to his shallow thrusting. He was so worried about accidentally hurting the carrier of his sparkling, the restraint to move faster was almost painful, but what mattered most to him was his lover’s pleasure. That in itself pleased his thirst for his own desires.

“M-M’ Lord!” Cass called out as he sobbed through blinding ecstasy. “Hold onto me! I think I might fall soon!”

“I’m not far behind you!” Megatron admitted with no restraint and he wrapped his arm around Cass’s waist. The feeling of his rounded torso was a moment of intimidation for the tyrant, but he was too far gone now to stop at all. His engines revved ferociously, and his cycled intakes hitched as he thrusted faster and faster. His charge built so quickly he hardly had time to warn Cass, but the walls around his spike tightened. The young model was just as close as he was, and they could both feel their EM fields hollering for release. It was primal, it was essential, and it was the most important thing in their function that moment.

“MEGATRON!!”

“Caspian…! Uhn!!”

A flash of white light blinded them both, and they immediately collided with each other. For a brief moment the two became one being through the most intense overload in their entire functions. That was saying a lot for Megatron, giving his own experience, and the only time he came close to feeling such away was with the last Cybertronian he had loved. Perhaps this was different because of Cass’s condition, perhaps not. Perhaps it didn’t matter why. All that mattered was his feelings in the present. It was frightening and liberating at the same time, and he knew in his spark he would fight to the end of the universe to keep this feeling from slipping away again. “M’ Lord…” Cass alerted him to the present, when his clarity finally made him aware of his shaking frame, Megatron slowly pulled himself out of the valve. “Ah!” The small drone also shook. He was still riding out the last wave of his overload, and the drizzling combination of lubricants and trans-fluid merely increased his convulsions.

“I think… You have my permission… To skip the formalities… And just call me Megatron…”

**-END-**


	40. Echos Of The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still struggling to figure out the gaps in his memories, but as he begins to have brief laps in his mind flash before him, he has an odd reaction to it. Can he find the answers he needs by following his instincts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> (Not much in the lines of smut, but I thought I'd throw the warnings in just in case.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 28.2

The mess hall was packed with drones trying to get their daily rations quickly, then return to their posts. Megatron had been AWOL for almost a week, and it made everyone enthusiastic to hustle and finish as much work as possible. It was much easier to focus when the troops didn’t have their master loitering over their helms. Everyone scrambled to complete as much mediocre work as possible before the tyrant emerged from his current hiding place. The more they finished, the less they would have to do later on. There would still be the issue of constant maintenance and operations, such as piloting the ship, or keeping the core engines from malfunctioning and melting down. This would be easy to rotate through, so no one would have to stay in place at one time, and some drones would be able to have more time off. Some would even be able to travel to the mines and visit with their minor friends, or for a small handful, spend time with their berth-mates. Some minors were even lucky enough to be called back to the ship for assistance. Soundwave had also been in and out of the troops view, so it was easier to open the ground bridges though the mine discreetly without hearing any grief later.

It was a rare opportunity, and not a single drone wasted any time to get back to work. The line to get their rations was long, but nobody stayed in one place for longer than a minute when they got their servos on some energon. Two or three quick gulps and then they were gone. The Eradicons hit the ground running, and the Vehicons practically took flight. All but one.

In the far corner of the mess hall, one lone Vehicon sat at a table, and toiled with his cube lucidly. If anyone gave him a second glance, they would be able to see the look of absence on his faceplate through his battle visor. As his digit swirled over his glass, he stared at the far end of the room. Not really looking at anything specific, and his thoughts were surrounded by a mist of confusion. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his processor that was bothering him. He was forgetting something. Something important, and crucial. What was it? What did he need to know?

“Hey Steve.” A small group of Eradicons and a couple of Minors sat next to him. Inevitably snapping him out of his daze. “Are you feeling alright? You seem to be a million miles away.”

“Huh? Oh! Yes! I’m fine, just…” Steve pondered on what to say, but his CPU was surprisingly exhausted. Shaking his helm he gave up on sounding alert then rested his tired head over his arms on the table. “Just don’t worry about me… I’m having issues concentrating. That’s all.”

“Poor mech.” One flier chortled as he patted the Vehicon’s back.

“Anything you feel like talking about? You appear to have something weighing on your mind.” A Minor chimed in as he made himself comfortable under one of the Eradicon’s arms, making it obvious the two were a couple. Steve watched the couple and briefly thought this was something familiar. He knew what that feeling was, but he had been without for a length of time. Again, he shook his helm and groaned against his flattened servos.

“Noooo…” His voice grumbled while he slowly sat back upright. “It’s nothing really. I’m just having trouble with my memory. I feel like I’m forgetting something, but I just can’t recall what.” He decided to leave out the part where he felt how important this lost memory was, because there was no real reason, he would know that.

“Oh! That reminds me. I forgot to thank you for last month.” The first flier to sit said, and he lightly clasped one of Steve’s servos. In turn, the grounder peeked his comrade curiously.

“Thank me? For what Simon?”

“For taking my place in the Main bridge.” The drone addressed as Simon replied. “When I went to the med-bay to visit my friend.”

“I took your place?” Steve very confused now. He didn’t recall doing such a thing at all. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What do you mean?” The flier was just as puzzled. “I ran into in the hall and told you one of my friends were hurt. You offered to take over for one of my shifts because I would’ve been late and—.”

“Wait Simon…!” The drone next to him wrapped his arm around Simon’s shoulder and whispered into his audio. Before he lowered his vocals, Steve was able to pick up on one last statement. “There is something you probably don’t know.”

Simon listened to his friend attentively, so he was sure he didn’t accidentally say something out of line or offensive. Slowly, the Eradicon’s EM field started to dip. Realization seeping into his processor as the other flier explained in hushed detail why Steve was denying everything.

“Oh no…” Simon gasped as the second flier continued to whisper. He even began to shiver in his friends half embrace, and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. “Oh Steve…! I had no idea…! I’m so sorry! If I had known—!”

“Lower your vocals Simon,” the troop whispering to Simon hushed him again, “not everyone knows. I only know because I was there.”

“What the Pit are you two even talking about?” Steve was becoming very irritated. Everything being said was going entirely over his helm, and he did not appreciate being talked about as if he wasn’t sitting at the same table, let alone in the same room. “Nobody else knows what? When did I ever take over anyone’s shift? Why are you all acting like I was nearly deactivated?”

As he spoke, Steve could feel the creeping sensation of a processor ache. It started out mild, but gradually began to grow. He reached up to unclasp his mask and rub the space between his optics. This warranted more sympathetic attention of everyone around him.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay Steve?” A minor to his left inched closer and extended his servos to offer support. “You really don’t look that well.”

“Yes. Please, just answer my questions.” The grounder sighed heavily. “Like I said, I’ve been having issues with my memory, so please… Please, be direct and don’t leave me in the dark.” He looked directly at Simon as pleaded. “You said I replaced you on your shift, right? What happened after that? What happened that was so shocking that everyone is tip toeing around me?”

Each drone glanced at one another and then back at Steve. Each mask somehow expressing the tension in their frames, but one Eradicon obliged Steve’s request. With one arm still around Simon’s shoulder he extended his other and soothed it over Steve’s servo in an attempt to comfort both his friends.

“Steve… This is going to be a little difficult say aloud, because the last thing I want is to make you live this all over again. Though I don’t know how it’s possible you have forgotten all of this, but perhaps it’s best you don’t know…” He dipped his helm so he could meet the Vehicon visor to optic. “I don’t know if it’s the trauma of this memory, or if you were injured somehow, but… Tell me you are sure. Absolutely sure you are ready to know and remember what happened.”

“Trent…” Steve turned his hand around and gently squeezed the digits that caressed his servo. “Something is wrong with me. I don’t know what it is or why it’s happening to me, but I need to take the good with the bad. I need to remember. It’s important, I know it is.”

“Okay,” the flier called Trent caressed his thumb over Steve’s digits and surrendered to his persistence, “don’t say I didn’t warn you… After you took Simon’s place on the Main Bridge, Megatron showed up and took an interest in you.”

He paused when Steve shivered and huffed from this reveal. The Vehicon suddenly saw a flash of Megatron’s form streak across his vision. He needed to take a few deep intakes before reassuring Trent he was ready to hear more.

“I’m sorry Steve.” Simon lightly sobbed against Trent’s shoulder. “If knew that was warlord’s intentions at all, I would’ve just gone to my post…”

“It wasn’t your fault Simon. There’s a chance if both of you were not there, he would’ve just moved on to the next drone he’d see.”

“Guys.” Steve interjected. “Are you trying to tell me that while I was allegedly covering a shift for Simon, that Megatron saw me and… Uhn!!” Out of nowhere, the grounder slipped on his opposite servo, and nearly fell out of his seat. More flashes of the silver tyrant appeared before his vision. Flashes of him creeping up behind him, pushing him down and pinning him, caressing him, teasing him… It made him feel sick.

“Steve!” The group encircled him, horrified by the way he deteriorated so rapidly in front of them. “What happened?! Are you in any kind of pain?!”

“N-No!” The mask-less drone quickly stood; the visions subsiding and replaced with a sudden urge to run. _Run!_ He shouted to himself. _Just run! Your pedes will know where to go!_ “I need to go! I can’t explain why, but I need to go now!”

“Wait! Hold on Steve!” Trent stepped in front of him as Simon ran to the grounder’s side. “You’re in no condition to go anywhere right now! You need to rest! We’ll take your dorm!”

“Not necessary!” Steve pushed Trent aside and sprinted to the door. “I’m sorry but I must do this! I need to do it on my own! I will comm link you guys when I clear my helm! I promise!”

“Steve?!”

“Let him go Simon.” Tent needed to grapple the worried troop by his waist, then he pulled Simon’s helm against his chassis. “Give him time to calm down. If we chase him, he’ll feel crowded. We’re going to need to trust him.”

“Oh Steve…” Simon cried. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

* * *

The halls were briefly crowded with the bustle of scurrying drones and random equipment set aside for closer inspection in the future. It didn’t seem strange to anyone when they witnessed Steve dashing down the corridors like a maniac, because everyone else was running down the corridors, trying to get to one place or another. There were a few drones that took notice of Steve since he was the only one running away with his visor off. But his identity was his business, and if Steve felt comfortable running around with his face exposed no one would stop him. Never mind the fact that Steve was actually a very attractive mech, and some of his comrades just liked to get a good look at him.

None of the others warranted his attention at the moment. That large feeling in his tanks was rapidly churning, and the tiny voice in the back of processor began to scream. _Run! Keep running!_ It was as if he triggered his fight or flight protocols and immediately, he chose to run, and he ran blindly with no direction. His spark pounded rapidly, and his air intakes heaved from being over worked, but he knew he couldn’t stop. As if he would die if stopped before he found the place, he knew he should be. The place Steve knew he would be safe.

_Almost there!_ His mind assured him. _Almost there! Keep going!_ The speeding Vehicon bounded down one last corner were the cluster of multiple drones began to lighten, and the spaces between the rooms were placed further apart. Soon enough there was no one in sight and when Steve turned down one last corridor, the voice unexpectedly screamed, _stop!!_

He slid a short distance across the floor before coming to a complete halt in front of a random dorm. It was clear right way to the drone that this was no ordinary dorm. It was Commander Starscream’s personal quarters. Steve stared at the doors with wide optics and painfully heavy intakes. This is where his desperation led him? This is the place he was so desperate to reach? It made no sense, but as his air vents began to slow, he realized he felt safe. This is the right place to be, but why? Was it because of the secret feelings he had for his Commander? Maybe it was because of how much he actually missed Starscream after he disappeared, and he ended up at his dorm because he just wanted to be near his beloved?

“Oh Commander…” He sighed with a crackled voice. He stepped forward and placed the side of his faceplate against the door. The metal felt rather warm, and it was so soothing, yet familiar. He had done this before, and when he grazed his servo over the frame of the door another vision flashed over his sight. Steve could clearly see his Commander standing before him. The seeker was so beautiful, and he outstretched both his arms. The Vehicon could feel the slender and gorgeous appendages wrap around his neck, then out of nowhere Starscream’s voice slipped past his audios.

_“We are alone now my soldier… You may see fit to skip the formalities when I’m in your arms. In fact… I want to hear you say it. Call me by my name as if it is a sin… And make my knee-joints quiver.”_

“Starscream… Ah!” Steve needed to back away from the door. It began to open right after the vision had ended, and he stood there nervously. Who was in the room? Could it be Starscream? Could the AWOL second in command found a way to sneak onto the ship, and try to retrieve some of his personal items? If only such delights actually happened to drones in real life… And to Steve’s absolute horror the worse Con on the ship was waiting behind that door.

“My, my, my… What brings you down to the luxury side of the ship…? Little Steve…” Antaeus leaned against the door jam and smiled smugly at the shorter drone. Steve instantly doubled back almost until he reached the far end of the hall. He was beyond repulsed by the idea of such a horrid mech stepping ped into the love of his functions sanctuary. Such a place meant to be comfort, now tainted by the Higher Eradicon's corrupted servos.

“Awww…” Antaeus fake pouted, trying to cover his amusement by staring at Steve’s reaction to seeing him. He was glad he decided to take off his battle visor, so the shorter drone could look him directly in the optics. Antaeus knew it would be sweet for him later on, and this knowledge genuinely pleased him. “What’s the matter Steve? Were you expecting someone else? Perhaps someone you were hoping to discreetly frag?”

“Then you should know I was most definitely not expecting you.”

The taller mech simply smiled despite such a disrespectful tone in Steve’s voice. He was rather glad to see the grounder at this time. It would be less work for him since he had planned on searching for him in the future. There was much he needed to discuss with the mech he desired most for his depravity, and he was about to invite Steve to watch some interesting movies with him. However, the breathless Vehicon interrupted before he could really say anything else.

“What are you doing in the Commander’s living quarters?” Steve mouthed his words aggressively over hyperventilated bursts of air. “Who has even you permission to by anywhere near here?”

“Why, Lord Megatron of course.” The Eradicon lightly laughed at his counterpart as he held his servo up to casually observe it. “It has now officially been instituted that Starscream is deemed a traitor of the war effort. So his personal effects are in need of sorting before being cleared out for the new Second in Command.”

“The new Second?” The shorter mech questioned with a worried look, enticing Antaeus’s smirk to widen into a sneer grin.

“You haven’t heard? Arachnid has been proclaimed as the new Second in Command in Starscream’s place. Which means she will be moving in as soon as I clear all of the previous owner’s things out.”

Saddened and perhaps Sprakbroken, Steve sighed heavily in an attempt to prevent himself from weeping. Not only did this mean Starscream was gone, it also meant that the beautiful seeker wouldn’t be able to return. He was now exiled from the Decepticon cause, most likely for good. _‘Oh Commander Starscream…'_ He thought to himself. _'I never told you how I felt… I’m so sorry you are out in this universe alone, and unaware that someone loves you.'_

“Would like to assist me Steve?” Antaeus asked restraining his urge to some off mockingly to him. “There is quite a bit of material I still need to go through, and if we are lucky… We might even be able to find a clue to Starscream’s current whereabouts.”

The trap was now set. Steve knew this was another one of the General Officer’s tricks, but it was a very tempting one. A chance to find Starscream before anyone else and speak with him, and there was a good chance they could meet alone. Steve could have the chance to confess his devotion… His love. But he also risked the chance of being alone in a room with the worse drone in the army. He knew Antaeus would find a way to corner him the moment he stepped into the living area. It wasn’t a stern belief, or a strong hunch, Steve knew as a matter of fact that the tall flier was going to advance on him. But if he did, Steve would not let Antaeus touch him without a proper fight. He would bite off his neck cables before he’d let the Eradicon touch him, or at least for now he would try.

Steve was still exhausted from running through the ship so hastily, and though the anxiety in his intakes began to slip away, the sensation of fatigue began to haunt his entire frame. If he didn’t watch his step, the perverted flier would take advantage.

“Where can I start?” He asked anyway, believing he could find a place in the dorm where he could keep his back towards a wall and his front in Antaeus’s direction.

“Oh? I haven’t sifted through the living area cabinets yet.” The taller drone shrugged and pointed to the opposite side of the room. “Feel free to help yourself, but please announce if you find anything suspicious.”

“Help myself?” Steve pondered as he walked past his superior cautiously. “What do you mean?”

“One of the cupboards is a high-grade cabinet. I won’t report you if you decide to have a snort.”

“No…” The Vehicon rolled his optics. “Thank you, but I don’t drink while I’m on the clock.”

“But you have no problem walking around with your battle visor off.” Antaeus commented while he closed the doors, unaware of the embarrassed blush creeping over Steve’s faceplate.

“Th-That’s my business anyway! I don’t need to explain it to you!” He had more to say but was cut off by the sudden feeling of familiarity in Spark. Steve reached the high-grade cabinet with his arm unconsciously stretching out to touch it when he suddenly realized he had done this before.

_“Help yourself Steve.”_ Again the seeker’s voice cooed behind him. _“I have plenty to spare, and I’m sure you don’t get to be treated to any top shelf drinks very often.”_ Steve stood there in front of the cabinet and again could feel the presence of Starscream walking up behind him. He closed his optics and concentrated on the way the semblance of his Commander wrapped around his chassis and torso. It was just a day flux, he convinced himself of that, but it was a very good flux, so the lonely Vehicon allowed himself to have such an illusion. It was almost to real, and it increased significantly when his fantasized embrace lowered itself just above his modesty cover whilst whispering in his audios.

_“I could treat you too even more delights if you allow me… My soldier…”_

“Oh Commander,” he practically melted into the dream, “I miss you so much…” He listed his helm behind him thinking he could relax into this almost too real daydream but was shocked back into awareness. If the illusion holding him from behind was Starscream, then there wouldn’t be a chance the back of his head would hit anything. Steve cursed himself for being so foolish when he immediately realized who was actually behind him. He opened his oral cavity to shout angerly, but the other mech covered it tightly with his large servo. The Vehicon struggled only for a moment, but his arms were pinned to his side by the other mech’s free servo.

“Uh-uh! Don’t struggle…” Antaeus’s grasp tightened when Steve tried to kick his way out, and even bent forward slightly to keep him from wiggling away. “Don’t fight me Steve… You just looked so sad standing there and staring off into space… I thought you could use a hug—OUCH!!”

Apparently the Eradicon didn’t learn his lesson from the last time he tried to advance on Steve. The smaller mech managed to stretch his neck up far enough to get his top dental plates over the servo covering his dermas and clamped down on it. He bit the flier hard enough between his thumb and index Steve managed to draw a small amount of energon. The shorter mech was a little weak from his sprint down the ships halls, but that didn’t stop him from trying to fight back.

“Again with the biting!” The flier ripped his servo away and sneered angrily. “What is this some kind of kink for you?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t give a scrap what you mean!” Steve thrashed and did his best to pull himself away from Antaeus, but now with both his arms free, the larger drone grappled his captive and swung him around to the other side of the room. There was a couch not far behind the both of them, so Antaeus threw him face first onto the cushioning. He didn’t leave him any room to stand up and he quickly pinned his frame over Steve’s back. With one wrenched behind him and a knee-joint pressed against his back-struts, the grounder whimpered from the added pain to his body, but initially he froze when he felt something rifling between his leg struts. It was Antaeus’s free servo, and it was searching for something in the seams of Steve’s interfacing equipment.

“Wha-?! What are you doing?! Stop it!” The frightened drone struggled even more, but his attacker ignored him and continued to dip into the crevasses around his pelvic plating. “Don’t touch me! Get off me!! AH!!”

Pain registered in his mind first of all, because Steve didn’t even hear the initial snap of his wrist joint dislocating. Stuffing his faceplate into the furniture he screamed over the cushioning. He stopped struggling but shook uncontrollably. The terrified drone urged himself not to cry. Steve would not allow himself to cry in front of Antaeus, so he bit back every agonizing wave rushing up and down his arm and swallowed the last of his gasping. Turning his helm to the side so his cooking vents could collect air, Steve didn’t even acknowledge the larger mech’s servo still rifling around his pelvic plating. Not until he felt his interfacing equipment slide open. His air vents exhaled a slow breath of ice and his optics widened with painful fright… Antaeus had opened his equipment manually, and his grotesque digits were grazing the side of the lips of Steve’s valve.

“Looks like I finally found the switch.” The flier chortled at the sight beneath him but made a tsk sound from the rough texture of the mesh walls. “My, my, my… No lubricants yet. This won’t do, now will it.”

“Get off…” Steve wheezed. The burning sensation in his wrist was now overshadowed by his need to protect his most valued possession. “Move your servo… Get off me…!”

“Oh no Steve… I don’t think so.” Antaeus leaned forward and was able to reach his captive’s helm. He kissed him oddly tender and continued to rub his digits over the exposed valve, trying to entice it to wet itself. “This isn’t exactly how I planned on this going down, but it think I waited long enough to take my vengeance. I told you I would get you… I was going to get you back for humiliating me. So you better start thinking about the last time you and your precious Commander had a rump here on this couch, because whether you are lubricated or not, I’m going to—!”

“Oh Antaeus, we’ve talked about this.” The sole femme on the ship appeared before the two drone’s from the other side of the living area. Apparently, Arachnid had been in the wash racks the entire time. A plume of steam wafted around her frame as she sauntered behind the duo. “Let the little pest go and meet me in the berth room later.”

“This doesn’t concern you my Lady.” He didn’t mean to talk back his mistress, but Steve was right underneath his frame. He was at the flier’s mercy, and he was not going to let him go that easily. “Don’t wait up for me…” He sneered and slowly dipped one digit inside the valve only to his first knuckle. “Because I’m going to savor this…”

“NO!!” Steve panicked again and did all he could to kick his pedes and wriggle his frame. Antaeus added extra pressure to the broken wrist, but no matter how strong the pain was the shorter mech was going to get out of that room. Even if that meant ripping off his own servo to do it. “Don’t touch me there!! You have no right, you son of a glitch!! Get off me!! GET OFF ME!!”

“Ugh! That noise…” Arachnid finally had enough. She reached over the furniture and pulled Antaeus away with a gentle shove. When she had the Eradicon’s attention, she kissed him into submission, and allowed Steve to scramble away. “Don’t go far Vehicon.” The spider like femme called out for him before he reached the door. “I have a task for you, and it is one of the great discretion.”

“You are not yet established as my official Commander yet… I don’t feel the protocols in my CPU activating to your commands, so I don’t have to do anything for you…” It was a risky snide remark on Steve’s part, but at this point he really didn’t give a scrap. He just wanted to leave, so he could lick his wounds and try to find a way to piece together all of the new questions he collected for himself. Why was he having delusions of Starscream? Why were they so real? What did he do to Antaeus to warrant his wrath? What did he mean when he said to think of him and his Commander interfacing?

So many questions, and poor Steve had no idea where to even start looking for answers. But Arachnid said something that seemed to be helpful in some odd way, and the temptation of the reward was too great to ignore.

“True, but if I’m not mistaken, you wish to find the whereabouts of your previous Commander? Correct? If you do this task for me… I will reveal Starscream’s location to you. Or the place I believe he is currently residing.”

Steve lingered by the door. The conflict in his optics burned as he contemplated what his next move would be. He couldn’t trust Arachnid, no Con on the ship did, but he could tell she was giving him some context of truth.

The feme smiled wickedly and liked away from the grounder so she could whisper seductively in Antaeus’s audio. “Be patient my favorite toy… Because I have something very special planned for your white whale… And I promise it will be sweet.”

The taller drone also smiled but replied to his mistress with a rather unexpected question. “What the scrap is a white whale?”

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if anyone tried to send me any comments or reviews for the past couple of weeks, there is a chance I never got them because of the maintenance being done on the sight. I want to say thank you to anyone who tried and I'm sorry I haven't responded to anyone. (Not that I do a lot of responding on this site, and I sorry for that all together.) XD
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying MERCY, and there will be more to come when work finally settles down.


	41. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has an important question for his young lover, but will Cass grant him the answer he wants to hear? Or will the visions of his master's past corrupt his feelings for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 29

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._

_-Kahlil Gibran_

“Laserbeak?!” The tired symbiote was awoken with a jolt. She may have been more forgiving of such a rude rousing from her slumber if it was Soundwave or Cass waking her, but no. Of all the Cons on the ship she had to register online for was Knockout. When she finally came too, she momentarily stretched her frame before hissing at the red mech holding the electrical device he used to jerk her awake.

The medic didn’t give Laserbeak any time to really fuss. He knelt down in front of her, a worried look on his faceplate encouraging her to settle. “Quickly Laserbeak! I need you to help me access the security feed in the med-bay for the past twelve hours! Cass is missing!”

The small symbiote vibrated angrily and nearly screeched through her building fury. How could Knockout be so neglectful and lose her master’s youngling? She didn’t even know Cass had returned safely to the ship, but now she wasn’t even going to be able to curl up in his lap and make sure he stays safe… And furthermore make sure the youngling stays put for Soundwave’s sake. Now that Laserbeak thought about it, where was Soundwave? Their connection was weak, and this was making her very nervous.

“Shhh!” Knockout hushed the symbiote and lightly placed his servo over the top of her haul. “Quiet! If you make too much of a fuss, you’ll wake up Soundwave! He still needs to rest!”

The bird like Con barely heard a word he said before she attempted to leap off of her current perch. She caught a glimpse of her master out of the corner of her optic and desperately tried to reach him. But she was restrained by the charging cord she was still attached too.

“Wait a minute…!” The red mech gently coaxed Laserbeak back onto the charging station. “I know you’re first instinct is to rush to your host’s side, but I need you to focus on Cass right now…!” For a moment, Knockout felt a bit saddened by the way she surrendered into his servos. Normally he enjoyed picking on the little chest-hugger, but not when she was so upset that she began searching for comfort from him. “I assure you Laserbeak, Soundwave is alright. When you help me find Cass, I will detach you from the station and bring you to him… I promise.”

She made a few more clicking and beeping noises, representing something like whimpering, then tipped her wings in agreement. She also wanted to find Cass, and it may be best to bring him back to the med-bay. Preferably before Soundwave realized the young model was gone.

The monitor behind them crackled a moment before lighting up with images of random files and lists. Obviously, Laserbeak had connected to the console and was able to bring up the most recent of security footage. There were only a couple of files she flipped through prior to opening the recordings in the med-bay. She wasn’t sure how far back she needed to look but decided to start six hours ago. It was a lucky guess, and the footage showed the exact moment Megatron swept the Vehicon off of his pedes.

“Oh scrap!” The medic cursed. “It is way too soon for this! Cass doesn’t even know that he’s car—!” Why he caught himself before saying what was ailing the drone, Knockout didn’t know, but at the moment it didn’t matter. He had a good suspicion where Cass was, and he needed to bring him back to the med-bay right away.

The red mech stood so he could sprint to the door but was stopped by Laserbeak’s rampant chirping and clicking in place. “Oh,” he walked back to her wearing a small smirk, “sorry, I almost forgot.” Knockout retraced his steps with a small grin. It must have been his bearer protocols influencing such a reaction because he was actually looking forward to reuniting the symbiote with her carrier. However, he was only given two seconds to back away when he detached Laserbeak from her charging port. Immediately she leapt from the station and landed over her master’s chassis. She didn’t reattach herself, but she made herself comfortable while sending him discrete signals through her EM field. She gently cooed happily and sadly for the telepath, and carefully nuzzled her frame against Soundwave.

“Take it easy chest-hugger.” Knockout lightly stroked Laserbeak’s back. “You’re still a little weak as well. Last thing Soundwave needs is to worry about you _and_ Cass while he’s trying to recover.” The medic was half expecting the tiny flier to rebuff him, but instead she chirped in agreement and settled into his touch. “You know what? You’re kinda’ cute when you’re not being a pain in the aft.”

Not really appreciating what she knew was a compliment (or that it was intended to be one), Laserbeak vibrated her frame so she could growl at the red mech. In response, Knockout chuckled and raised his servos in surrender. “Okay. Okay. Like I said, take it easy. I’m going to let you stay there for now, but I’m also going to trust your judgement. If you start to feel groggy at all, fly over to the console. It doesn’t charge as quickly as the station, but you should be able to dock yourself there. Can you do that while I go and find Cass?”

Laserbeak briefly fluttered her wings before returning her affection to her master. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

“Lord Mega— Uh… M-Megatron...?” Cass mumbled when he felt a sudden shift in his positioning. The small mech was so tired he didn’t even notice he was being carried. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the washroom.” The giant cradling him answered Cass with a kiss to his fore helm. “After we wash, I will be taking you back to the med-bay. You need constant monitoring.”

“Will I be able to return here afterwards?” The young model mindlessly soothed his servo over his lover’s chassis. He sighed into the hot metal and pursed his lip-plates as his exhaust misted over the plating. He too, kissed Megatron’s frame, a loving display of affection and a bold move on his part. The warlord hummed from the sensation of Cass’s touch, and smiled affectionately at the innocence in his voice.

“You are to report to my quarters from this day forward.” Megatron held Cass tight to his frame, holding him as if the tyrant would die if he let him go. “I will have another drone collect your personal items from your previous resting area.”

“There’s no need for that.” The young model curled into the giant’s frame. “I don’t have a lot of possessions… Most drones don’t.”

“I think it is safe to say you’re not actually a drone.” The taller mech chided but comforted his lover when he sighed sadly.

“Which brings us to the most pressing question…” Cass closed his optics and lulled his helm over the silver chassis. He lightly traced the Decepticon symbol but frowned from the frightening thought in his processor. “If I am not a drone…? Then what am I? Who am I?”

“More answers for the next day, but I can tell you who you are?” They had reached the wash-racks before Megatron could answer, but it left enough room for Cass to glance up at him with a look of curiosity. His optics glimmered with a ray of hope and he reached up to grace the bottom of the silver giant’s jaw.

“Yes M’ Lord?” He whispered sweetly. “Who am I in your optics?”

Megatron gently set the lithe mech on the benches in the shower, and tenderly kissed his neck cables. Cass lifted his helm and offered himself happily to the warlord’s ministrations. “You are my greatest treasure… The current keeper of my spark.”

“I possess your spark, M’ Lord?” The violet mech smiled and arched his back as the silver giant made his way down his frame. He wished he could place a servo over Megatron’s helm so he could guide the loving kisses, but he could only brace himself with his good arm. If he didn’t, Cass was certain he would slip. “If it turns out I am a Vehicon, just different from the others, I will be the wealthiest drone in existence.”

“Please do not make light of this confession.” The warlord stood and walked over to the spigot. “This proposal comes with an equivalent exchange. I wish to obtain your spark as well.”

After turning on the solution spray and adjusting the spout to rain down upon Cass’s metal, he turned around to kneel in front of the sweet carrier once again. The smaller mech relaxed into the shower and tilted his helm to catch the warm beads of moisture along his collar. The way he half closed his optics and parted his dermas in relief, practically invited Megatron to sensually kiss and caress his sweet lover. His servos had a mind of their own as they slid over the humid violet plating, and eventually dipping his digits into transformation seams. As he circled his knuckles over Cass’s sensitive wiring, the silver mech was rewarded with short wanton gasps.

“You have an unbelievable amount of power over me…” Megatron growled as he positioned the tiny grounder’s legs around his waist, giving the injured strut extra care. “I never allowed myself to feel this way about another, because I found such emotions to be a sign of weakness. To me… Love meant letting your guard down… And it nearly destroys you… Or the one you devoted yourself too…”

Cass cringed a moment when his master bit one of his neck cables a little too hard, but he tightened his struts around the broad silver hips, nonetheless. That primal need filled his thoughts again, and all he could think of was his dire need to be close to Megatron. He could not explain why this need was so overwhelming, but even if Cass wanted to try to ignore such a strong demand, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it. However, his thirst for pleasure from Megatron was just as important as giving his lover the same courtesy, but he had a strange feeling that the warlord’s thoughts were drifting off to something unpleasant. That would explain why he bit him so roughly, because until then Megatron had been nothing short of tender with him.

“M-Megatron…” He whimpered. “Is… Something wrong?”

“Mmmm…” Megatron hummed as his touches began to soften again. He sighed heavily over the place he bit Cass, and lightly licked the very sensitive cables. “You taste just as sweet as you are brave… Your courage is definitely unique compared to any other mech in my function. That is what attracted me to you the most.”

He was avoiding Cass’s question, there was no doubt about that, but oddly enough the smaller mech just didn’t care. Not if it meant Megatron would stop worshiping his frame at the moment.

“Ah-hah! M’ Lord!” His paneling clicked open the instant Megatron began licking along the length of his neck cables, and he didn’t have to wait long to feel the warm touch of steel silver fingers slipping over his valve lips. “W-Wait! I’m still dirty… I—Uhn!”

He was ultimately silenced when two of the digits slipped into his still slick valve and the thumb circled over his anterior nod. Now that Megatron had his other arm wrapped around his back, Cass felt confident enough to let go of the bench and cling to the ridges of the giant’s shoulder plating. The only sounds that emanated from his oral cavity were wordless moans and anxious gasps, and he wriggled his hips in an attempt to feel more friction. Eventually he was able to form some type of communication in his mind, but he couldn’t address everything in his thoughts. Cass wanted to ask why Megatron seemed to be upset a moment ago, but all that escaped from his lip-plates were more desperate pleas for satisfaction.

“M-Megatron! Oh! Please! AHH!!” After all the evidence from their first interface had been washed away, Cass had created more transfluid to be cleared off his front. His overload was so intense that upon instinct he wrapped his leg struts around the warlord’s waist. Attempting to pull him and his servo closer. When the electricity in his frame began to settle and he could feel himself being lifted up against the wall behind him. It startled him at first because he had forgotten there was a wall there, but he settled back into Megatron’s hold; trusting his lover not to drop him. “M’ Lord…” He sighed as he rested his helm to the side. His bright optics fluttering as the irises spun in desire, and his processor began to fill with a bit of clarity. “I adore being close to you like this, but… I can’t help but feel you are a bit distant this time… What is weighing on your mind?”

“I have a question for you.” Megatron confessed as his broad frame sheltered Cass from the shower, only allowing what ran over his metal to drizzle onto his lover’s rounded torso. He smiled lightly and ran his clawed hand over the black plating tenderly, admiring the beauty of its housing. There was life beneath this gorgeous black plating, and he was going to pour all of his power into protecting it and his carrier. “Two questions actually… First, do you know what a spark-bonding is?”

“Yes…” Cass whispered weakly through the heaving of his intakes. “It is were two Cybertronians share their sparks… And merge into one cognitive being…”

“That is right… I suspect that you didn’t know that such a ritual could be performed through interface.” The tyrant chuckled when his lover shied away by dipping his chin into his chassis.

“Your suspicions… Are correct M’ Lord…” Of course they would be. His brothers did mention to him what spark-bonding was when there was no way around the subject. But the way they had built it up to him it was like it was some kind of sweet fairytale. There was still no mention of interface involved. “Why is this subject so important?”

“I wish to make you my bondmate…” The silver mech smiled when Cass lifted his helm in confusion, then lightly kissed the young model’s brow. “We cannot proceed with such a ritual now. Not while you are carrying. But when you finally deliver our sparkling, I wish to discuss it further.”

“Megatron…?” Cass wavered from both tiredness and shock. “I…”

“Shhh…” Megatron hushed while carefully repositioning his pelvic plating over Cass’s still exposed valve. A subtle clicking sound informed the Vehicon that his master had opened his spike paneling, and the feeling of its head outside of his equipment was just added confirmation. “You don’t need to make any decisions yet… For now, we should just enjoy our company this moment.”

“You wish… Ah-hah! Wish to… Interface again M’ Lord?” The young model shivered as he felt Megatron’s spike slowly pressurize inside of him. Because they had interfaced not too long ago, it wasn’t difficult for the large member to slip through the valve entrance. But there was still a slight feeling of being stretched along his mesh walls, and it compelled Cass to tilt his helm upward in the direction of his lover’s faceplate. He panted heavily with parted dermas and half closed, tear filled optics, and he nonverbally begged for those lip-plates to be smothered.

“Mmmm…” Again, Megatron hummed as he inched closer to the beautiful mech and placed his fore helm over Cass’s. “No my treasure… I wish to make love…”

“Ah-hah! Megatron! Mm!”

The world around them became another blur filled void when Megatron devoured his lover’s dermas and became fully pressurized inside his valve. This time he did not rush things, but if it was possible, he did his best to pull Cass’s front as close to his own. The smaller mech tried to kiss Megatron back, but he was already becoming exhausted, and he was too distracted by the slow yet deep thrusting inside of him. This time it felt different, now that everything was going slower, and the heat of the spray encased around both of their bodies added to the sensitivity in their circuitry.

This sensation was even too much for Megatron to handle. He nearly fell to his knees, but he widened his stance and circled his waist as he pushed further into his lover. Eventually he found a pattern that suited both their needs, and he followed it repetitively. Slowly he would pull out halfway, then he would grind his hips when he was fully seated back inside. His glossa swirled in time with this pattern, and his oral cavity devoured every desperate and wanton whimper from the depths of Cass’s intakes. Pull out, grind, swirl, repeat. It was consistent almost right up to the end, until Megatron just couldn’t hold back anymore. He broke the kiss when they both could not stand the tension any longer, though it felt enthralling to be connected to each other longer than usual.

“Caspian…!” The tyrant gasped as he increased his pace and laced his servo with Cass’s digits. “I love you… Ungh!” He reached his overload as if he were flying at full speed and he hit a thick brick wall head on, and the rushing feeling of his warm transfluid pushed his lover over the edge into his second.

“Megatron! Th-This feels different! NGH! AHH!!” His leg struts again tightened around Megatron’s hips and he arched his back so far, he managed to slightly push them both away from the shower wall. He cried in pure ecstasy and closed his optics tight to allow his collected tears to escape. As they rolled down his faceplate and the final wave of his orgasm started to dissolve, Cass was slowly gaining enough clarity to feel more drizzles of solution over his fore helm. But these drops of moisture felt different. They were colder and smaller than the wetness he was surrounded in.

“Mmm… Wh-What…?” He mumbled as he wearily opened his optics, and for a moment he thought he was temporarily seeing an illusion. “Megatron…? M’ Lord…? Why are you crying…?” He would not receive an answer. Almost immediately, the exhausted mech fell into recharge.

* * *

_“How dare you?!!” A loud voice roared beside Cass’s helm. It compelled him to open his optics. Somehow, he had no control over the direction of his glances, but it didn’t seem to bother the young model. He already figured out he was having another flux and overtime he had learned to just ride them out. His vision spun around to reveal the source of the voice. It was Megatron, and clearly his master was not happy. “I have given you everything!! Sacrificed so much, so that the two of us could have a future together!! And now you wish to throw all of that away now of all times!!”_

_“What do you mean M’ Lord?” Cass questioned, no longer fearing what was clearly a dream that couldn’t hurt him. “Have I done something to displease you?” It was clear that his words were not received in any way, because he heard another voice follow after him. It was an unfamiliar voice and practically inaudible, so Cass was not able to tell who was speaking. It was obvious he was watching this vision through a third party when his sight briefly glanced downward and he could see the outline of a Cybertronian frame. But it was so blurry and misted over he couldn’t tell whose body he was in. But the dream continued without his knowledge none the less._

_“I have made sacrifices too, Megatronus! And plenty of mistakes!” The voice crackled as what appeared to be a servo gestured at the silver mech poignantly. “Now I see that one of them was trusting you fully! Do you even hear yourself anymore?! What you are now proposing is an all-out war! You once encouraged the people of our planet to unite, but I never expected you to try forcing your ideals of peace through the Consul!”_

_“Force is the only tactical move this corrupted political system understands!!” Megatron swung his arm in a fit and slammed it against the wall opposite of him. It was alarming, but Cass still remained calm and waited patiently for the flux to end. “They forced their corrupted laws upon the lower class and treated the less fortunate as second class citizens!! Ignoring their cries of poverty and hunger!! Forcing many to go into indentured servitude to survive!! Creators would sell their sparklings into workhouses just so they didn’t have another oral cavity to fill!! Many selling their frames just for one glass of energon a day!! The time for negotiating a peaceful term for this injustice is too late!! It is time now for action!!”_

_The vision suddenly jolted as the Cybertronian Cass was occupying flinched away from Megatron’s frightening tantrum. The Vehicon did make one note to himself as he listened to this conversation. He knew from helping Soundwave with the archives that Megatron use to go by the title Megatronus before the war escalated. So this wasn’t a vision of the future, it was one from the past._

_“Please Megatronus!” The crackling voice wavered fearfully. “Please stop! You are frightening me! Ah!”_

_“You haven’t seen frightening yet…!” The giant mech closed the gap between him and the stranger then seethed over his helm angrily. “I will not allow you to betray me… You are not going anywhere without me, and especially not to that newly formed Autobot outpost!!”_

_An Autobot? That is who Cass was sharing sight with at the moment? Why did it matter if this bot stayed or leave? “Uhn!! Megatronus stop! You’re hurting me!” Cass couldn’t feel anything, but it was clear from the angle of Megatron’s arms that he was holding the other party down. “I can’t speak to you like this! Just let me leave for the night at least! We can speak in the morning! I promise I will return!”_

_“As if I could trust a single word you say anymore!!” Megatron hissed and shook the Bot intensely. “Was everything we’ve been through together all a lie?! Did you even love me as I have loved you?!” Slowly his red optics narrowed, and a look of painful sadness flooded his gaze. “We were to become Bondmates… Does that mean anything to you at all?”_

_“It means everything to me…” The stranger answered and Cass could feel the apprehension in his voice. “But we cannot… I will not bond with someone that intends to hurt others simply for his own gain… I do love you Megatronus… But you have changed too much…” The vision stood in place. Clearly, he was no longer being forced to stay in one place by the tyrant, who was now bowing his helm in defeat. “I am sorry love… But this is how it must be…” It appeared the Bot had kneeled forward and kissed the top of Megatron’s helmet. Then he stood again, and Cass watched as he turned around to face what looked like an exit… To wherever they were. “Goodbye…”_

_The Bot didn’t take more than two steps before something heavy struck him from behind, forcing him to his knees. The poor young model was helpless to stop it as he witnessed the Bot being beaten and forced onto his backside. Megatron peered down at the stranger with a glint of destruction in his optics, and with a terrifying grimace he threatened the downed Bot. “You’re not going anywhere… HRRR!!”_

Cass woke from this nightmare with a jolt, just before Megatron’s fist slammed down onto his faceplate. He jolted a second time when he noticed the warlord was recharging right next to him. It appeared that when the warlord had finished cleaning both their frames, he had carried Cass back to his berth chambers. He couldn’t remember because he had fallen into recharge right away after they had, in Megatron’s words, made love. But he did recall seeing something strange. It was what appeared to be his master crying.

The smaller mech did his absolute best not to scream or whimper, but it was difficult to hold back his own tears, since that new flux was still fresh in his processor. If this memory was true, then there was a lot to unpack. For starters, Megatron not only had another lover he intended to bond with, but when said lover tried to leave… He may have had him killed. But oddly enough, the one thing that bothered Cass the most is that he just didn’t know who the lover was. Did he survive? Did he ever escape? If he did, does his master still think of him? Is that why he was crying in the washroom earlier? He was feeling guilty of betraying a love he once had?

Cass just could not believe the reaction he was having towards all of this. Despite Megatron’s many faults and horrifying actions in this vision, there was one thing the Vehicon just could not stand. The thought of possibly being the other mech. As he shivered and held himself with arms crossed, Cass hardly noticed the sleeping giant beside him begin to stir.

“Caspian?” Megatron whispered groggily. “Is something wrong?” He wasn’t answered, and eventually he noticed his lover was beginning to shake. “Did you have another flux?”

Still confused, but not intending to entirely ignore his master, Cass nodded his helm. He stayed where he was as he felt the berth shift under him. Megatron had sat up and carefully caressed his servos over the tiny mech’s shaking shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No…” Cass answered wearily, but after a small length of time passed without saying anything else, he leaned his side into the front of Megatron’s frame. The side of his tear-filled face nuzzled over the large warm chassis, and he sighed in order to relieve the frustration in his thoughts. “Hold me M’ Lord… M’ Love. Hold me tight… Please…”

“As you wish…” Megatron gently cradled Cass in his arms and kissed the top of his distressed lover’s helm. “Lie down with me again my treasure. If you can, you should try and get some more rest, before I bring you back to the med-bay…”

“May I be in your embrace until then?”

“I insist.”

**-END-**


	42. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have settled into a false calm. Peace is only a fleeting moment for the souls of the Nemesis.
> 
> (Let's play a game! Guess the gender of Cass's Sparkling! Leave your guess in the comments and say *Green* for a mech, or *Purple* a feme. The reveal will be posted in the next chapter... Have fun guessing!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 30

_Their blood is a threat, A warning, a promise._

_We are not the same, And never will be._

_-Victoria Aveyard_

The Decepticon medic dashed past each corner without concern over smacking into any walls. Sometimes he would briefly skid across the floor but wouldn’t linger in one place. Knockout needed to get to Megatron’s quarters as quickly as possible, and if he could help it, before Soundwave was aware Cass was gone. Also, if he didn’t find him before his partner found out, Breakdown would never let him off the hook for being so neglectful, and he was just not in the mood to hear a preachy lecture.

He wasn’t too far away after he reached the back storerooms and his pace didn’t change for any distractions until he caught a light blue glimmer out of the corner of his optic. Knockout slowed to a stop, but at this point he had already passed what he thought looked like Energon. In his trained medical processor, he could’ve sworn it was cycled Energon. Cybertronian blood.

“What the Pit?” He questioned as he turned on his heals. His optics became fixated on the floor and he slowly tip-toed, trying to retrace his steps. His red optics swept over the halls from side to side, determined to find a small drop of what he now highly suspected was blood. That is if he was right about seeing anything at all. Eventually his sight did catch something that caught him off guard. It was a pair of pedes. Large pedes that were attached to wide blue calves. Following them further up the length of the struts, Knockout found himself getting excited to see them attached to a wide pelvic plating. Daring himself to go slower the red mech continued to climb further up to the broad blue chassis, then over the top of the sturdy metal revealed his lover’s confused but handsome faceplate.

Automatically, Knockout’s own faceplate lit up with happiness. The drop he saw on the floor was quickly forgotten and he quickly stood up right. Before his Bondmate could even ask what, he was up to, the medic clung to his frame. The smile etched on his lip-plates reflecting how much he longed to be held in Breakdown’s arms. A lot of this need was stemming from the mixing of his emotions and protocols, due to his current condition, but also because he loved his partner. So much that every time he saw the former wrecker, he wanted to just forget the rest of the world around him and hold him tight to his red metal, and the fact that he was carrying was the perfect excuse to get away with doing just that.

“I’ll let you go in a minute.” Knockout whispered. “I just want to satisfy the little voice in my tanks.”

The larger mech chortled in his throat. With one servo he returned the hug and curled his arm lovingly in the crook of Knockout’s back struts. With his other servo, he wrapped his digits into the smooth curve of his gorgeous mate’s waist and caressed his thumb over the silver plating. For a moment, Breakdown thought he could already feel the shape of the torso begin to bend, but he knew better than that. It was still too early for Knockout to be showing yet, but the blue mech still couldn’t be more excited. However, it was an excitement that would need to wait.

“I was just on my way to see you. I have info about Cass.” Breakdown circled the servo on the medic’s upper back. “I also have something for him from a friend of his. He’s been hanging onto this for the little guy for a long time. Apparently, Cass dropped it behind a crevasse and damaged it. The drone I spoke to said he fixed it as best he could, but it’s old and needs a certain part for it to work.”

“Hand it here.” The red mech mumbled. He was comfortable where he was, but his thoughts were still imbedded with the young model as well. “I will bring it to him… Soon as I find him.”

“Wait. What?!” His partner gasped. “You lost Caspian?!”

“I didn’t lose him!” Knockout pouted as he sub-spaced the device Breakdown handed him, then crossed his arms as he backed away on a pout. “I know where he is!”

“Which is where?” The larger mech huffed; not intending to sound cross. Though his patients was thoroughly tested as he watched his lover twist awkwardly.

“Um… Lord Megatron’s quarters…”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

There were no dreams this time. It appeared that whatever force (whether in his frame or in the universe) that was producing these dreams for Cass had decided to let him rest a while, but eventually the young model began to stir. He could feel something warm and large circling his abdominal plating. It roused him from his rest, and he smiled sweetly at the blurred sight of Megatron’s large servo protectively caressing his rounded black plating. His optics were still tired, so Cass closed them and allowed himself to enjoy the attention. The clawed silver servo was so large it practically engulfed his bump, and it made him feel safe. He no longer feared his master, now that he has excepted Megatron as his lover, and because he relished the way his frame was being adorned, he decided to return the gesture. Cass took his smaller servos and slid them over the warlords’ fondly. This persuaded Megatron to groan deeply. His voice rumbled heavily in his chassis and Cass could feel the vibrations in his shoulder.

“Mmmm…” The tiny grounder sighed, still feeling brave enough to address his master in a casual manner. It seemed appropriate enough, seeing how they had shared a berth together… More than once. “Megatron…”

“Are you ready to rise my treasure?” The silver mech’s hold tightened around Cass’s frame, and he lightly kissed the top of his weary helm.

“Perhaps I should.” The smaller mech sighed again and inched himself closer to the comfort of Megatron’s embrace. “Commander Soundwave must be awake by now. He’s probably wondering where I am.”

“What exactly is your relationship with him?” Megatron did his best not to sound bitter, but his possessive nature was never easy for him to hide. Cass immediately realized the tone shift in his master’s voice, and nervously he sat up on his side.

“Not the kind you’re thinking of! Or at least what I hope you’re not thinking!” His apprehensive action called for Megatron to sit up as well. He smiled as he slid his servo over the worried Vehicon’s cheek plating. It was adorable the way Cass’s face flushed in embarrassment. The urge to kiss him was irresistible, but the tyrant knew he needed to resist temptation… For now at least.

“Be at ease my love.” He warmly stroked his thumb over the soft texture of Cass’s light silver face-plating. “I am not accusing you of anything. I am merely curious. Before we left the med-bay you seemed to be very concerned for him.”

“Your… Your suspicions are not unfounded M’ Lord.” The young model sighed in relief, then gently touched the large servo soothing him with his own. “I have been his assistant for a long time, and we have formed a closeness to each other… But please believe me when I say our relationship is purely platonic. He became my guardian in a way.”

“I have no doubt in your explanation.” Megatron’s smile widened into an amused smirk. “Soundwave is my most trusted soldier in command. If he ever offered himself to the position of Second in Command, I would so instate him. However, he insists on staying in his current post.”

“We spoke of it once.” Cass rested the side of his helm on his lover’s chest and closed his optics in reprieve. “I asked him why he never tried to take the position of second, and he merely replied that he was content where he was. I can see why; he is very talented as a communications officer after all.”

“All the more efficient with such a lovely assistant by his side.” The larger mech cradled Cass’s side, but withdrew the servo when the young model winced. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes…” The smaller mech shivered. “Just a bit tender. I am fine though… I promise.”

Megatron’s optic ridges furled in concern, but his smile stayed in place. “I should bring you back to the med-bay. I’m rather eager to gather information on your development.” He carefully slid his arms under his lover’s leg struts, taking care not to graze his damaged ped. “I assume you didn’t know that after the first month of development, there is a chance we can find out the gender of our sparkling?”

“Really?” Cass questioned with a mild enthusiastic tone in his voice. “We can find out now?”

“Most likely.” Megatron chuckled. “If not now, then soon. Each gestation is a little different, and sometimes the timing can be off.”

“I wish to know soon.” The violet mech lit up with this new information and stroked his black plating in delight. “My goodness… What could you be? Feme? Mech?”

“Healthy and strong.” The warlord stood while slowly walking to the door with his carrier tight to his chassis. “That is what I wish for the most.”

“I know she will be.” Cass smiled, but covered his dermas when he realized what he had said. The statement surprised his master, but he was rather intrigued with such a claim.

“She? Do you hope for a feme?”

“Just a random guess M’ Lord.” Again he blushed and tried to make himself appear smaller. Such a feat was not difficult in Megatron’s arms. “Megatron? May I please stand? It has been so long since my pedes touched the ground.”

Hesitant, but not denying his lover’s wishes, Megatron slowly placed Cass on the ground. He was still a bit weak, and his booted ped was heavy for him, but the young model found his footing. With the help of his gentle giant, Cass was able to lean against the front of Megatron’s strong frame. His first thought was to attempt limping over to the couch in the living area, but Megatron was not quite ready to let the sweet Con go. He pulled Cass closer to his metal once more and lifted his helm up. The large clawed digits softly fondled Cass’s beautiful features and leaned in closer with the intent of offering him a brief and tender kiss. It started out as such, but his resistance to temptation gradually began to faulter. The kiss deepened and at first Cass offered no resistance, but the young model knew he could not allow himself to be seduced again.

“M’ Lord… Mm! W-Wait a moment. Please…” It pained him to push himself away. The unexplainable desire to be close to his master was still swirling in his processor, and his resolve was just as weak as his lover’s. “If you continue to touch me like this… I will not be able to say stop. I can’t explain why I cannot defy your touch, but my need to quench such an appetite must be… I…”

“Then do not deny yourself such hunger…” Megatron delivered multiple kisses and nips over the entirety of the tiny Vehicon’s dermas. He found every corner, every crevasse, and lightly latched to each lip. Between every tease he encouraged a quiet but sweet moan from Cass’s oral cavity. Each sound was swallowed by the silver mech with a hint of selfishness on his part.

But both of the Cons were stopped when they heard a strange rumbling below them. Embarrassed once again, Cass dipped his helm into his master’s chassis. “S-Speaking of appetite…” He blushed a heavier blue.

“Oh… I see.” The tyrant snickered and tried to stifle the clicking in his cooling vents. “We both should probably get some energon. Unfortunately I have not restocked my supply in a while. I will escort you to the med-bay and we can replenish there.”

No sooner had Megatron announced his plan, the intercom on his door buzzed for his attention. _"Lord Megatron?! Are you in there with Caspian?!”_

_“Lord Megatron?”_ A second intercom rang behind Cass, momentarily startling him. _“If you have the time my Lord, there is something in the communications bridge you should see.”_

“The communications bridge?” The young model questioned. “Who is running the communications bridge?”

“It is merely temporary.” His master assured him. “There is a collection of Eradicons and Vehicons that volunteered to help while Soundwave is still recovering. He rarely takes time to rest, so I’m doing my best to extend his time in the med-bay. But don’t worry, I have been keeping a close optic on things for him… Well, during the times I didn’t have my optics on you.” Again he leaned forward with tender intentions, but Knockout seemed to be on a mission.

_“My Lord?! Please, I don’t mean to sound pushy or demanding in any way! But I should really see Cass now and bring him back to the med-bay!”_

“Haaaa…” Megatron groaned as he slowly walked towards his main doors with Cass by his side. “Yes Knockout, I’ll be right there.” He opened the doors to the relief and surprise of his commanding medical officer. Before he allowed his small lover to walk over to Knockout’s side, he squeezed Cass’s servo and delivered one last kiss. “Go with the doctor for now my treasure. I will join you after I deal with the issue on the communications bridge.”

“As you wish… M’ Love.” Cass replied without shame and returned all the affections given to him. With a little more confidence instilled in his processor the smaller grounder stumbled over to the seemingly stunned doctor. “Officer Knockout? Could you please escort me back to the med-bay?”

“Uh…” Knockout shook his helm so he could clear his own processor. He was actually expecting more of a fight. But now that he had time to think about it, he could probably do without any confrontation at the moment. “Yes. By all means… Feel free to take my arm and… We can go?”

He didn’t know why he bothered to look up at Megatron for approval, but when the red mech met the warlord’s gaze, the doors closed on his face.

“Yeah! Yeah… Okay we can go.”

* * *

“You know that you are carrying!” Knockout could not contain his shock when Cass explained his reasoning for leaving the med-bay with Megatron. “How?! How the Pit do you know you’re carrying?! Who told you?! Who explained this to you?!”

“It… It is difficult to explain.” The young model bit his bottom derma nervously. “Is it too much to ask if we continue this conversation in the med-bay? Please?”

“For all that is holy in the universe…” The red mech pinched the space between his optics when he realized he had raised his voice box at his patient. He didn’t mean to be irritable around him, but Knockout’s mode swings were beginning to take a very strong hold on him. Especially after he and Breakdown separated in the halls, and it wasn’t there usual loving separation. In fact, the red mech vaguely remembered throwing a handheld from his sub-space at him… For whatever reason. Eventually things went quiet for a while, and there was still a short but slow walk for them to travel.

“I… I am sorry that I have worried you, Officer Knockout.” Cass stared at his pedes as he limped alongside the medic. “I had intended to just go with Megatron to his quarters so we could talk. I had no intention of staying the night…”

“It is quite alright Cass,” Knockout patted the shorter mech’s back as he sighed heavily, “in fact, I understand perfectly. I am still not sure how you are aware of your current condition, but it is normal to feel the way you do now. A Bearer’s protocols kick in almost instantly, and the first thing that registers in your mind is to be as close to your sparkling’s Sire as physically as possible.”

“Oh my…” Cass commented under a light blush. “That explains a lot.”

The red mech chortled. “I’m sorry I got a little snippy with you. I’m sure you still have a lot of questions floating around in that mind of yours, and when we finally get back to the med-bay you can ask as many as you need. Oh! Before I forget, there’s one thing I want to get out of the way first.” Reaching into his sub-space, Knockout pulled out the old data-pad Breakdown handed him, then gave it to the smaller mech. Cass was puzzled at first, but when he took a closer look at the devise, he noticed how old the devise really was.

“Wait…” He gasped. “This… This is my old story pad! The one my first brothers catalogued for me when we first arrived on the Nemesis! Where did you find this?”

“Breakdown had a conversation with your friend Bob some time ago. He said he found it stuck in a crevasse near the maintenance area.” The higher officer smiled at the way Cass became so excited. It was a side of the young model he hadn’t seen. His colorful optics spun curiously, and his face lit up like he saw the world for the first time. “Because it’s a very old model you’re going to need and external port-jack to charge it. I haven’t checked any of the old storage or stock rooms yet, but I’m sure we still have one or two lying around somewhere.”

“I know there’s a small storage room up ahead.” Cass nearly bounced on his building glee. “Is it alright if we quickly check on our way? Please?”

“Oh… I don’t see why not.” The doctor’s smile widened as he easily gave in to the sweet mech’s pleas. “Real quick though. I don’t want us to linger too long and get back after Soundwave comes too.”

Turning around a corner after their agreement, the two grounders found the storage room almost right away. Cass opened the doors and waited patiently for Knockout to walk in before him. Knockout crooked his head a moment until he recognized that the Vehicon was still acting like a drone and was waiting to follow his higher officer. Old habits apparently die hard.

“You go ahead.” Knockout gestured. “I can wait for you here. It will be a great way to test your mobility. Just holler if you have any trouble.”

“Alright, I’ll be as quick as I can—Oh!” The doors shut behind the small mech, making him jolt. This was rather strange since most storage units required a hand shutter to close, but Cass decided not to worry about it. According to the light on the door switch it was still unlocked anyway. Knockout also found this to be peculiar but shrugged it off as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

Meanwhile, Cass began to explore the small confines of the old and possibly forgotten storage room. He coughed a little; a combination of his intakes still a bit sandy from the cave-in and the obscure amount of dust blanketing everything in sight.

“Are you still okay in there?” Knockout lightly shouted. He was able to hear the young mech through the door frame.

“I’m fine.” The violet mech replied with a servo over his oral vent. “It’s just a little stuffy in here… Ah! I think I might have found what I am looking for! One minute please!” In the far corner, Cass spotted a shelf with a small box full of cables and jacks. He needed to maneuver around a few things, and even with his booted ped he was able to reach the shelf without incident. Cass quickly became excited, and he dumped the box all over the lower portion of the shelf. He felt like he was two thousand years old again, because he rifled through the materials with little regard for the mess he was creating.

It was rare for the little grounder to become so chaotic, and Knockout could hear every moment of it. The older mech even laughed when he listened to Cass’s moment of triumph.

“I found one!” The delighted Vehicon lightly squealed.

“Good.” Knockout nodded in satisfaction. “Come out now, and when we get back to the med-bay, we can hook it up to a charging—.”

**_“AHHHHHHHHH!!!”_** Cass screamed bloody murder out of nowhere; startling the medic so much he kicked in the door. He ran inside with his buzz saw drawn at the ready.

“Cass?! What happened—?!” He barely made it to the back of the room before the terrified young model intercepted him. He clung to the red mech’s frame, sobbing hysterically. “What is it?!” Knockout questioned as he turned to his side, making sure Cass was mostly behind his frame so he could shield him from any oncoming danger.

Knockout’s optics darted around every inch of the room. No shelves were knocked over, no crates were disheveled (aside from the one Cass turned over), and there were no breaches in the walls or ceiling. So what was going on? What happened just now that spooked Cass so badly into shaking like a busted-up generator? “Cass? I don’t see anything. What are you so scared of?”

The smaller grounder lifted his servo as if he was trying to lift a large steel garter with one arm. But he had enough clarity to point at the ground, where the red mech neglected the large pool of, what appeared to be, cycled energon on the floor. There was a turn off in the corner Cass was exploring, and just off to the side of the pool was an extended, but lifeless servo. A drone’s servo.

“T-T-Tristan…” The distraught Vehicon currently in the medic’s hold stammered. “It’s… It’s Tristan… His Spark Chamber… Oh Primus! His Spark Chamber!”

**-END-**

****


	43. Dormancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, the next few chapters are going to bounce a bit. When I was writing them I was just getting slammed with work, and I became so tired that I lost track of a few things. But fret nor, the adventures of Caspian and friends shall prevail, and sleep can come later. XD
> 
> As for the gender revel for Cass's Sparkling... Forget it. I end up dropping so many hints in the next few chapters it becomes a little too obvious. Feel free to comment about it anyway if anyone pleases. I love to hear from my readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

MERCY

Chapter 31

_“They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world:_

_someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.”_

_-Tom Bodett-_

Breakdown entered the med-bay with a heavy spark. In the farthest corner of the room there was an encasing circle of thermal medical sheets. His mate was behind them with an Eradicon drone’s lifeless body. Tristian was his name as the former wrecker recalled, and if memory served him the Eradicon was one of Cass’s friends. Breakdown was the mech that carried the poor troop back to the med-bay to be examined. Normally, if a drone died on the ship, he would be jettisoned into space or dumped on a random planet's wasteland. Higher officers would never usually condone such care for an expendable soldier, but for Cass they would.

“The poor kid…” Knockout sighed as Breakdown opened the curtain and stepped inside the tiny autopsy room. “It’s one thing to die alone on a battlefield… But to be murdered in an abandoned storage space, and possibly by one of your own...?”

“I know KO…” The blue mech empathized with his partner and moved closer to hold the sides of his arms. Knockout had no reservations for such a gesture, but when those large and thick digits tried to slink their way around his waist, the medic pushed himself away. He knew if he let Breakdown embrace him, he would place one of his servos over the red mech’s abdominal plating. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Oh my love…” The taller mech sighed through his own broken spark. “I know this is difficult for you, but it has nearly been a month since we initiated the dormancy.”

“I know…” Knockout shivered as he went back to examining the cadaver. “It was my idea after all. It’s still hard though. One minute there’s a grand feeling of a life growing in me, and in the next… It becomes completely silent… And still.” The shaking in his shoulders escalated when he realized he had no strength to hold back his tears. The medic began to cry over the lifeless drone, unable to properly contain his sorrow any longer. “I never knew it would be this difficult to let go!”

“Shhh… Knockout…” Breakdown whispered with comforting intentions and stepped forward to once again embrace his mate. Knockout knew this would be the blue mech’s initial move, so he quickly shifted his position. Now facing Breakdown’s front, the smaller mech could manipulate his lover’s servos to slide over the small of his back struts.

It was a mutual decision between the two of them to postpone Knockout’s gestation cycle. Things on the ship had escalated to terrifying proportions, and the Eradicon with the gaping hole in his chassis was the final straw. This had convinced Breakdown that he and his partner needed to take all the essential precautions to defend themselves from the building chaos. Their timing couldn’t have been better, since soon after, Megatron received word about Tristian’s death. The fact that it happened so close to his quarters made the warlord paranoid and suspicious. He treated it as if it was an assassination attempt gone wrong. One either against him or his precious carrier. He immediately ordered Knockout to investigate and unfortunately called Soundwave back to work to help sort through all surveillance. In turn, Breakdown and Arachnid were called on to carry more of the field workload.

The former Wrecker had actually just returned from a recon mission. He was tired and beat, but most of all he was worried for his Bondmate’s well-being. Ever since they performed the procedure to hold back their sparkling’s development, Knockout had become withdrawn. Breakdown couldn’t even feel the extent of Knockout’s despair, because he had closed off their bonding. The larger mech didn’t know what hurt most, feeling helpless from not being able to comfort his mate at all? Or completely being rejected from properly trying?

In a way, Breakdown was almost resentful for being turned away so easily, but that was mostly powered by his lack of recharge. Getting angry wasn’t going to change anything, and aside from that, the reason he was feeling hurt at all was because Knockout was in so much emotional pain. Sparkbond or not the medic’s pain was all too evident by the way he shook and sobbed over his partner’s broad chest.

“Come with me a moment.” He whispered and coaxed Knockout into the center of the med-bay. One of the berths were set out low and flat so the two of them could rest on it if they needed to. They had been spending so much time at their workstations as it was, so they needed to set something up for a little R&R. Once the red mech was seated and settled, Breakdown knelt in front of his distort lover. He couldn’t help a small smile as he thought how adorable Knockout’s optics glistened when they were full of tears. The way his audio fins appeared to dip lower and how he bit his bottom derma was just irresistible, and there was nothing Breakdown wanted to do more than hold that weary face in his hands and kiss away every tear. But he knew the sensitivity of this matter called for more subtlety.

He took one of Knockout’s slim silver servos and held it in both of his own as he glanced worriedly into the medic’s gaze. “Why have you turned me away my love? I can see you are in pain and—.”

“I understand!” Knockout interrupted him, then tightly closed his optics. Optical fluid streaked down his flushed cheeks and he turned his helm away almost shamefully. “I understand your concern, I do! But I don’t want to burden you with what I am feeling now… The pain that you see is nothing compared to what is truly there.” He tried to slip his servo back to his side, but even Breakdown had his stubborn streak, and he held him tight.

“You are not alone in this Knockout.” Breakdown gently kissed each digit in his grasp before nuzzling them with care. “I am here for you always… For better or worse. I want to be here to support you… Don’t turn me away.” Letting go with one servo, the gentle giant reached out to caress the center of Knockout’s spark chamber. There was an initial resistance to this move, but the medic allowed his mate the attention. The touch was soft and warm, and despite Knockout’s protests the feeling was eventually welcomed. He had nearly forgotten the way Breakdown’s initial touch actually felt, because he had been avoiding it as best he could. He didn’t want to feel comforted about what had been done, because it wouldn’t be right to feel such a way. It wasn’t right. Nothing was right about what had happened, but the burden of holding on to such guilt was taking its toll. His strength was draining from him like a running faucet, and he didn’t know how to stop it. Last thing he wanted was to project this burden onto his Bondmate.

“I can’t…” He spoke in a sad hushed tone. “I can’t Breakdown… Please do not ask this of me…”

“Knockout… I love you…” The former Wrecker rose high enough to take hold of the red mech’s helm, and his fore-helm found its mark above Knockout’s optics. “Do you remember what you said to me the night I proposed to you? You said you couldn’t go through this war alone anymore, and you don’t have to. Not while I’m around… Share your pain with me and let me hold you until your fears subside. Let me be your Bondmate.”

“I…” Knockout’s shoulders quivered. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit how much he loved how close his lover’s lip-plates were to his own. It had been a while since they had kissed as well, but the idea of it brought the red mech more dismay, as if somehow, he didn’t deserve it. “Breakdown… I…”

“If you still trust me my love, then do not keep me out any longer.” The blue mech smiled and delivered a warm signal through his EM field. The electricity in the air lightly crackled over Knockout’s red armor and he sighed from the light wave of affection. His resolve was finally slipping away and his connection to Breakdown’s spark was slowly starting to slip. “Hah…”

The ache of Knockout’s soul crept into Breakdown’s chest agonizingly slow. He nearly cried as well as he thought of how long his mate held in all of this turmoil. It was a cold and sharp feeling that circled around his spark like a twister. He gasped and pulled the red mech closer by the back of his neck. “D-Don’t hold back now… It’s okay to let me in…”

“But it hurts so much Breakdown…” Knockout cried into the giant’s shoulder and wrapped his arm behind Breakdown’s helm. “You looked so devastated when… When our sparkling was set for hibernation. I don’t want you to feel more despair.”

“The pain is worse when you shut me out.” Breakdown cooed slightly despite the heaviness filling his frame. “Open up all the way. We’ll get through this together. Unh!!”

The floodgates were unleashed, and the medic finally reopened their connection. It burned the inside of the former Wrecker’s systems and completely threw him off guard. Yes, Breakdown was hurt from the dormancy, but he had no idea how consuming the agony Knockout was truly going through. The waves of emotions swirled in his spark briefly, then sank to the base of his tanks. There it began to numb all sensation and the emptiness that followed it was unbelievably unnerving. He too began to cry.

“I tried to warn you…” The red mech tightened his servo over Breakdowns’. “It was too much and… Wait… Breakdown? What is that?”

Just as he was able to send his own emotions to Breakdown through their connection, the larger mech was able to do the same. It started out so small that the medic hardly noticed there was anything else being passed to him, but gradually there was a warm sensation gently trickling past the ache. As it flowed into his chamber it pooled at the base of his spark, and over a short period of time, the warmth rose and enveloped his soul with a gentle caress. This compelled Knockout to sigh heavily in relief as he was soothed into a calming demeanor. Though the ache in his soul was still present, the red mech still felt happy enough to list his helm back and relax into Breakdown’s caresses.

“You are not alone my love…” The larger blue mech smiled while he began to kiss his way up his mate’s shoulders, over his neck cables, and kissed away the remaining tears rolling under his chin. “Try to remember… He is not gone… He is merely resting. He is waiting for us to wake him up once more, and when that happens, we need to be aware and present for him.” When he was kneeling upright, Breakdown was tall enough to rest his fore-helm over his lovers’ again. “As long as I still have energon running through my veins, I will be here to fight, love, and protect his future that I _know_ we will be able to provide for him.”

“Oh Breakdown…” Knockout delivered a chaste kiss in return to the giant mech’s kindness. “I am still so afraid… This whole thing was my idea to begin with, and I feel as though I have failed us both. I should have done better to prevent this from happening.”

“You did everything you could, and this wasn’t just your idea.” Each kiss and caress deepened as the two Con’s continued to comfort each other and the red mech could feel himself leaning further onto his back. “When you told me you would be my mate and said you wanted to carry my sparklings, I could have said no and waited longer… But I felt I had waited long enough, and I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be one with you.”

Knockout was now resting on his wheels and upon instinct he lifted his leg struts around Breakdown’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer, but then his medical training kicked in and he needed to push his mate away. “Mmm… Wait… Breakdown…” He mumbled through loving pecks over his dermas. “We can’t… I am prohibited from valve play while in a dormancy cycle.”

“I know,” Breakdown smiled and started to shift his frame comfortably over the medic, “but we can still have fun with your spike…” He smirked as Knockout non-verbally griped at him, but still he yielded; taking the hint that his mate was not really in the mood. “I see what you mean though… And try not to fret my love. We will get through this together.”

“Wait!” The red mech followed Breakdown as he backed away to stand. “I… Um… Could we just stay close to each other…? Just a while longer?”

Their connection was still open wide enough for Breakdown to feel a slight jolt in his chamber. Anxiety was not a feeling he was used to sensing, but Knockout was very good at hiding it until it was shared through a bonding. However, the former Wrecker just smiled and sat beside his lover with open arms.

“Of course,” he whispered happily and allowed Knockout to slip under his shoulder and nuzzle his chassis, “we can stay here a while…”

 _“You are a pillar of steel set in foundation in which I cannot stand…”_ Knockout cooed through the bond. _“Without you, I would truly sink… I love you so much.”_

“I love you too…”

* * *

A while turned into three hours as the two of them fell into recharge on the berth. They were woken by the sound of their door intercom buzzing for their attention, and Breakdown was the only one to properly hear the voice echoing through the speaker.

_“Officer Breakdown? Officer Knockout? Are you decent? I have a favor to ask of you.”_

“Hmm…” The giant mech groaned from the sound of Cass’s voice slipping over his audios. He glanced down at his chassis to see Knockout’s beautiful faceplate resting peacefully over his frame, and regretfully needed to wake him up. “Knockout? Were you expecting Caspian for an appointment?”

“Nummm…” The medic mewled adorably and even unconsciously nibbled on a piece of Breakdown’s armor before groggily opening his optics. “Five more minutes… Ten tops…”

“Come on KO, I need you to wake up.” The blue mech was so regretful for saying such words, but it needed to be done. “Cass is here, and if you didn’t schedule him an appointment then there might be something wrong.” “

He has an appointment…” Knockout yawned and stretched over Breakdown like a sleepy cybercat before standing at the edge of the medical berth. “But I told him I would meet him in the Communications bridge and conduct a visiting checkup. I didn’t want him to bother finding someone to escort him all the way here from there.”

Poor Caspian, the medic thought while he walked over to the door. Ever since he discovered Tristian’s body, Megatron had placed so many rules and orders around him. No one was allowed to get close to the young model without first being approved by the Warlord or Soundwave, and even than they could not linger around him unless given the permission to guard him all day. It took a lot of convincing on Cass’s part to persuade his master to allow him to go back to work. Otherwise, if Megatron had his way, he would keep his mate-to-be cooped up in his quarters until his carrying came to term. Maybe even longer.

Luckily, Soundwave was there to also back him up, delighted to find out that Cass was carrying, and wanting to be as close to the young model as possible. He was able to assure Megatron that with his skills in security, he would be the most reliable mech to protect him. They did leave out the detail that he was actually Cass’s creator, but it was mostly because the smaller mech was still trying to wrap his own processor around such news. Time would tell how their relationship would change, but for now things had settled well enough that they could stay in the same room without things feeling awkward.

As a month went by without any incidents, these rules became laxer, and Cass had more of his freedoms given to him once more, but Knockout still insisted on visitation appointments since the little drone’s frame had expanded. Such a small body was not designed to carry a heavy and still growing load. It was getting difficult for him to move without someone to at least hold him under his arm.

“What are you doing down here Caspian?” Knockout asked on another yawn while opening the bay doors. Breakdown however, walked to the curtains to make sure they were closed properly. He didn’t need to see his friend sprawled on an examination table like that. It wasn’t as bad as finding his lifeless body in the state he was first in, but it wasn’t an improvement either.

“I need to… Well, actually, my escort needs to see Tristian…” Cass muttered while he stroked his rounded plating with one servo and beckoned a shy Miner drone to move closer. The medic was still a little sleepy, but he still tilted his helm curiously.

“Why would he need to see him?” Knockout casually leaned against the door frame and sighed in concern. “I’m sorry Cass, but your friend is still being examined, and… He’s not exactly in the most presentable state for visitors.”

“Please, doctor…” The small mech pouted and the look in his optics immediately caught Knockout’s attention, but before he could address his new concern, Cass pointed to the other drone and insisted he let him inside. “This is Salem. He is here on the ship for medical attention… And he is Tristian’s mate.”

Breakdown heard the conversation from the other side of the room and immediately walked over to Knockout’s side. He stared at the sweet drone and his companion in awe as he placed his large servo over his mate’s shoulder. The red mech felt a sliver of sympathy slip into his spark. Clearly this news had upset Breakdown, and the kind portion of his soul was reaching out to take pity on the Miner.

“Come inside then.” The medic sighed and led the Miner to the berth. His partner went over to the other end of the room to get a separate berth for Cass.

“Lie here Caspian,” he smiled when the metallic bed was stretched out flat, “we will take care of your friend and then examine you. You have a checkup soon anyway.”

“Your name is Salem correct?” Knockout sat in a chair in front of the Miner and was given a soft nod in response. “I’m going to explain a few things before you see him, because his appearance may come at a shock. I understand the need to say goodbye properly. It is rare for all of us, drone or officer otherwise… But this will be the last time you see him, and I want you to be sure that this is something you are prepared for. Do you want to just remember him as he is in your memory? Or do you still want to see him now?”

“Uh… Uh…” The drone quietly grunted and pointed to the curtain. “Uh… Uh…”

“Something wrong with your vocalizer kid?” The blue mech quirked his optical ridges while he began attaching monitoring equipment to Cass’s frame. The young model was the one who answered for his friend, understanding why he could not in all too familiar details.

“Salem was the Miner drone that was attacked by the rogue Autobot with green optics.” The smaller mech softly cringed from his memory. The dream he had of Salem’s attack was still fresh in his mind. “The double digits did the best they could to repair the damage, but their sources were limited.”

“I see,” Knockout nodded inquisitively, “if you allow me, I can take a look at it for you. Since you are here anyway.”

Salem gasped when the red mech reached for his helm. He quickly shook his helm nervously and pointed at the curtain desperately. He just wanted to be near his lover one last time and didn’t see the need to be pawed over. He didn’t like it when the double digits examined him so roughly, so he wasn’t ready to allow the higher officer to take his turn.

“Okay,” the medic backed away, “I understand…” He held out his servo and helped the shivering mech to his pedes. He eventually slid his arm behind Salem’s back and guided him to the curtain. “Take a deep intake… And when you are ready to go inside, I will allow you as much time as you need to say your goodbyes. Alright?”

“I’m right behind you Salem.” Cass added, but was unable to look directly at his friend from where he sat. “Don’t forget that. You are not alone.”

“Hold on a minute Cass…” Breakdown noticed something odd about his patient when he tilted his helm to the side. “Let me see your optics a minute.”

“I noticed that too.” Knockout confirmed from his side of the room, still patting the Miner’s shoulder. “I will be there to examine him myself soon, but in the meantime draw some cycled energon from him to be tested and prep for an internal physical.”

“Internal physical?” The smaller mech’s vocals wavered, earning his comrade’s attention as well. “Could there be something wrong with the sparkling?”

“We don’t think so.” The larger mech assured the young model not to panic yet by squeezing his shoulder gently. “It’s just better to be safe than sorry. I don’t want you to worry though, but we just noticed there is something odd about your optics.”

“My optics?” Cass reached up to lightly touch the top of his cheek-plating. “I haven’t worn my battle visor for almost a month now. Is the exposure causing some kind of problem?”

“I really don’t believe so, but the color in your center irises have changed. They are not green anymore.”

Concerned, but not yet ready to panic, Cass held his servos over his torso for comfort. He did his best to assure himself the Sparkling was okay before he swallowed nervously and asked, “What color are they now?”

“Violet.”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to leave pics in the stories (still the least tech savvy person I know X3).  
> I will be making more but I put a few of them in the story already. Feel free to check out the other chapters and take a look at them.


End file.
